


Sucedió en París

by Daina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 95,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras cuatro años de relación Jensen y Jared deciden que es el momento perfecto para celebrarlo con un romántico viaje a París. Pero al igual que ocurrió con su relación en los inicios, los planes no siempre salen tan bien como les hubiera gustado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer J2! Por favor, ser buenos conmigo porque a lo mejor no es lo que esperábais de un J2, o simplemente de algo escrito por mí después de lo que he hecho hasta ahora... Esta es simplemente una historia a la que llevaba dando vueltas desde hace un tiempo sobre dos chicos que se conocen y... bueno, a la hora de ponerles cara y cuerpo, qué mejor que los de Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki ;)  
> Y como no, agradecer a mi Macalaca por ser mi Beta para este fic, y por animarme a publicarlo después de tanto tiempo que llevaba guardado en el cajón de los recuerdos <3

                                                                                            

                                                                                          NOW  
  
Cuando Jared salió de la agencia de viajes estaba de inmejorable buen humor. Bajo el brazo llevaba dos billetes de avión para París y una estancia en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, situado justo al lado de la Torre Eiffel.  
La broma le había salido por un ojo de la cara pero no se arrepentía lo más mínimo. Es más, ya tenía en mente los miles de lugares que podrían visitar durante su estancia y que podía imaginar perfectamente después de haberse leído la guía de París de cabo a rabo. Dos veces.  
  
Lástima que todavía quedaran dos meses para el viaje.  
  
Pero el tiempo que aún faltaba no hizo que disminuyera su buen humor.  
Sí. Hubiera deseado reservarlo todo para la semana que viene, sabiendo que le debían unos cuantos días de vacaciones en el trabajo y que ahora apenas había jaleo. Pero en el caso de su acompañante eso era imposible. Necesitaba de al menos dos meses para poder cuadrar su complicada agenda y sacar un par de días libres. Esa misma agenda que les había impedido disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones desde… Nunca.  
  
Pero ahora todo estaba cerrado. Los billetes ya estaban pagados, los días de vacaciones ya estaban pedidos, y Jensen ya había sido avisado que la semana del 9 al 15 de julio era sagrada… Bajo pena de muerte.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                       THEN     - CUATRO AÑOS ANTES –  
  
Jensen Ackles llevaba más de cinco minutos dando vueltas por los pasillos del centro de menores, cada vez más consciente de que se había perdido.  
El principale problema con el que se encontraba era que no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntar el camino correcto… Aunque eso tendría que haberlo descubierto hacía un buen rato, cuando sus pisadas eran lo único que se oía en lo que, a simple vista, parecían los sótanos del edificio.  
  
Intentó no pensar en lo cabreado que tendría que estar ahora mismo su padre, pues el retraso de su hijo le obligaría a quedarse más tiempo allí. En su caso, y a diferencia de su querido padre, no es que no disfrutara de los actos benéficos que realizaba la Fundación Ackles, en esta ocasión ofreciendo una generosa cantidad al Centro de menores de una de las zonas más marginadas de la ciudad… Simplemente le molestaba cuando todo se convertía en un circo, con la prensa de por medio interesada solo en plasmar una fotografía del generoso señor Ackles y uno de los niños descarriados. 

Tal vez su padre podía disimular la falsa sonrisa mientras daba un apretón de manos a uno de esos chicos (solo para luego ir corriendo a lavarse las manos), pero Jensen nunca había sido capaz de hacer algo así. Aunque afortunadamente él, a diferencia de su padre, contaba con la ventaja de que podía desaparecer por un par de minutos cuando tanta muchedumbre empezara a agobiarle.  
Si bien tenía que reconocer que llevaba bastante más de un par de minutos desaparecido.  
  
De pronto, mientras seguía buscando el lugar correcto, algo llamó su atención. Algo que definitivamente no eran sus pisadas y que sonaba mucho más humano.  
  
Siguió el sonido de lo que juraría eran una especie de gruñidos y acabó junto a la entrada de una sala enorme que tenía pinta de gimnasio. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de colchonetas azules y en las paredes colgaban espalderas hasta el techo.  
Pero sin duda lo que más atrajo su atención fue el banco de ejercicios que había en el centro del gimnasio o, más en concreto, el hombre que estaba haciendo flexiones en él.  
  
Estabas de espaldas, con lo que no podía verle la cara… Aunque ese pequeño detalle dejaba de tener importancia cuando lo que tenía frente a él era la espalda mejor hecha que había visto en toda su vida… La espalda y todo lo que le acompañaba, especialmente esas piernas y trasero.  
  
En cualquier otra ocasión se habría reprochado a sí mismo el prestar atención a la anatomía de otra persona de un modo tan descarado. Pero en esa ocasión podía justificar su comportamiento y decir que no era culpa suya, pues el dueño de ese cuerpo estaba haciendo, literalmente, una exhibición de anatomía. Sobre todo cada vez que tensaba los músculos y, con las manos firmemente asentadas en el banco, soportaba todo el peso de su cuerpo (un cuerpo enormemente grande, todo fuera dicho) en unos brazos que no parecían de este mundo. 

Y por si fuera poco al muñeco de anatomía (porque de momento Jensen no sabía su nombre pero ese le venía al pelo) no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que practicar llevando solo un par de pantalones ceñidos, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto.  
De pronto “muñeco de anatomía” se dio la vuelta, y la visión de la parte delantera de su cuerpo hizo que Jensen soltara un gemido que se oyó con toda claridad.  
  
\- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó el hombre al descubrirle junto a la puerta, alejándose del banco y dando un paso en su dirección.  
  
Jensen tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que realmente quería, pero luego se encontró con que no podía hablar. Si el cuerpo de aquel desconocido ya era perfecto, tanto por detrás como por delante, su rostro no quedaba lejos.  
La longitud de su pelo fue lo primero que llamó su atención, siendo un poco más largo de lo normal en un hombre y más propio de hippies adolescentes… Pero en su caso debía reconocer que a él le sentaba increíblemente bien y no disminuía un ápice la impresión de encontrarse frente a todo un hombre hecho y derecho.  
Pero una vez pasado ese insignificante detalle (aunque ese peinado acababa de convertirse en su favorito), el resto de sus rasgos se le presentaron como salidos de su mejor y más realista fantasía: labios finos, nariz cincelada y un poco puntiaguda, barbilla prominente pero no demasiado, mandíbula angulosa… Y los ojos marrón claro con un toque de verde, más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida.  
  
 Si aquello era un sueño, pensó Jensen para sí, pues todo apuntaba a que lo era, no quería despertar jamás.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el hombre perfecto, logrando con ello añadir un punto más a su favor: una voz increíblemente grave y sexy.  
  
Pero por muy perfecto que fuera todo, el hecho de que “muñeco de anatomía y voz supersexy” siguiera delante de él y no se hubiera desvanecido, significaba que todo era muy real.  
Y que por ello estaría bien que Jensen dijera algo AHORA, en vez de quedarse con cara de bobo.  
  
\- Sí… - carraspeó Jensen, buscando la voz y sobre todo que pareciera masculina – Es que… Creo que me he perdido.

\- ¿Solo lo crees? – dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se acercaba a él, después de haber cogido la toalla que descansaba en el banco de ejercicios. Algo que logró darle un par de segundos para recuperarse de la impresión porque, Dios mío, ¿esos dientes tan blancos y perfectos eran reales?

\- No… Bueno. Sé que me he perdido.  
  
El hombre llegó a su altura y observó a Jensen de arriba abajo pero con gesto de curiosidad. Jensen no se sintió ofendido en absoluto, aunque si hinchó más el pecho y tensó los músculos de los brazos para que se marcaran más bajo la chaqueta, fue solo pura casualidad.  
  
\- ¿Vienes con la Fundación Ackles? – preguntó mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara y el cuello. Jensen se obligó a no mirar por debajo de la línea de sus ojos – Había oído algo de que hoy vendrían varios representantes para firmar nosequé acuerdo.

\- Sí. Yo… Hmmm. Soy Jensen Ackles – se presentó, extendiendo la mano.

\- Jared y… Será mejor que no te de la mano. Estoy todo sudado – murmuró con una sonrisa de disculpa. Jensen quiso decirle que no le importaba en absoluto el sudor, especialmente si era el suyo, pero intuía que no sería lo más inteligente.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar el salón de actos? – preguntó al final, alegrándose de haber formulado una pregunta entera y coherente por primera vez – Juraría que me habían dicho que tenía que bajar dos pisos y la primera puerta a la izquierda… Pero creo que realmente era “bajar un piso, y la segunda puerta a la izquierda” – sonrió un poco para no sentirse tan estúpido y le alegró ver que “muñeco…” Jared, le  respondía con otra sonrisa de su cosecha.

\- Claro. Te acompañaré yo mismo. Ya había terminado de todos modos.

\- Lo que estabas haciendo era increíble - comentó entonces Jensen.

\- ¿Eso? – rio, señalando el banco – No es para tanto. Unos ejercicios rutinarios para no perder la forma.

\- Imposible – dijo muy bajo, incapaz de contener esta vez su lengua – Yo también entreno y sé lo que cuesta mantener la forma.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó, mirándole de nuevo de arriba abajo con curiosidad – No tienes pinta de querer salir de tu despacho para ir al gimnasio.  
  
En cualquier otra ocasión aquel comentario le habría sentado a cuerno quemado. No era la primera vez que comentaba que desde joven se había mostrado interesado por el deporte, e incluso que su madre le apuntó de pequeño a clases de gimnasia profesional… Y en todas las anteriores ocasiones el decirlo había arrancado todo tipo de indirectas y bromas que eran de todo menos graciosas.  
  
Pero en el caso de Jared no había sido hiriente ni ofensivo. Ni siquiera se mostró incrédulo. Simplemente… sincero.  
  
\- Es lo que me dice todo el mundo… Pero es solo la ropa – comentó señalándose el traje de chaqueta y la corbata anudada a su cuello – Debajo de ella soy bastante menos aburrido de lo que parece.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó de nuevo y Jensen sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas. ¿Había dicho realmente eso? – Pues es una lástima que hoy vengas con la ropa “aburrida”, porque si no te ofrecería que practicaras un poco… Si te apetecía claro.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Por qué no? Tampoco es que venga mucha gente por aquí. Y la verdad es que es una lástima – Tiró la toalla al suelo y recogió la camiseta que había colgada sobre una de las espalderas. Se la puso mientras se acercaba a la puerta y, aunque lo de llevar más ropa era una mala noticia, en el fondo Jensen se alegró porque así no le costaría tanto hablar.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntó cuando ya habían salido de la puerta, siguiendo a Jared por los pasillos.

\- Más o menos… Vengo un par de días a la semana para ayudar a los chicos. Les doy clase de defensa personal.

\- Eso es asombroso.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó extrañado, mirándole un poco por encima del hombro porque avanzaba medio metro por delante de él. Algo normal, por otro lado, con el tamaño de sus piernas – La mayoría diría que no es bueno enseñarles a un montón de chicos conflictivos cómo pelear.

\- La mayoría no sabe por lo que han pasado esos chicos – respondió Jensen sin pensar y, cuando Jared se quedó quieto, temió no haber dicho lo correcto. Pero el castaño no parecía estar enfadado. Le sonrió de tal modo que las piernas empezaron a temblarle, y la palmada que le dio en la espalda no ayudó precisamente a que se calmara.

\- Es verdad. Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú – empezó a andar de nuevo, llegando hasta las escaleras – Va a ser cierto eso de que no eres lo que parece.  
  
Jensen iba a decir algo más cuando frente a ellos apareció la secretaria personal de su padre. Y por su cara no parecía estar muy contenta.  
  
\- ¿Dónde leches te habías metido?

\- Perdona Susan. Me había perdido… Te presento a Jared. Me ha ayudado a encontrar el camino.

\- Eso está muy bien – casi gruñó la mujer sin dignarse siquiera a mirarle – Tu padre te está buscando por todos lados y le va a dar un ataque.

\- Dile que ya voy – gruñó él también, no habiéndole gustado en absoluto el modo en que se dirigió (o no dirigió), a Jared.

\- No. Ven conmigo ahora mismo – le agarró del brazo y empezó a arrastrarle, literalmente, por lo que quedaban de escaleras.

  
Jensen trató de despedirse pero cuando miró atrás para decirle adiós Jared ya había desaparecido.  
Justo como habría hecho el hombre de sus sueños.  
  


 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                  _**NOW**_  
  
Cuando Jared abrió la puerta del apartamento vio luz en el interior. Lo primero y único que pensó fue que Jensen había olvidado apagar la luz cuando se había marchado de casa, con lo que le extrañó descubrir que su compañero ya estuviera allí... Y por la cantidad de papeles que tenía desplegados en la mesa del salón, debía llevar un buen rato.  
  
El castaño sonrió aún más si era posible, dejando claro lo mucho que le alegraba encontrarse a Jensen nada más llegar a casa.  
  
\- Creo que es la primera vez que vengo y tú ya estás aquí – comentó dejando los papeles en el sofá y sentándose al lado del rubio, que solo entonces pareció haberse dado cuenta de que había llegado su compañero de piso.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, levantando por primera vez la vista del portátil – Ah. Hola… No te había oído llegar.

\- Para dirigir una de las compañías más importantes del país, eres bastante despistado ¿lo sabías? – dijo con humor, dándole el beso de bienvenida que alargó un poco más de lo normal.

\- Estás de buen humor.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? – preguntó a su vez, dándole un nuevo beso un poco más casto esta vez – Acabo de recoger toda la documentación.

\- ¿Documentación? – dijo mirando al ordenador y a Jared a la vez, sin prestar realmente atención a los dos. Algo que a estas alturas Jared estaba más que acostumbrado, por lo que no dejó que le estropeara el ánimo.

\- Sí. Del viaje a París. Ya está todo pagado y listo.

\- No sabía que ibas a París. ¿Cuándo?  
  
La última pregunta sí que consiguió que la sonrisa de Jared fuera menos curvilínea.  
\- No voy. Vamos. Vamos a París… Los dos – dijo tratando de mantener las formas, sabiendo que probablemente el malentendido se debía a que Jensen aún estaba pendiente del dichoso ordenador. Por ello lo que hizo fue contar hasta tres y cerrar el portátil con calma.

\- ¿Qué leches estás haciendo? – preguntó molesto Jensen. Pero al ver la expresión seria de su compañero tuvo que morderse la lengua.

\- Por favor, Jensen. Dime que no te has olvidado del viaje.

\- Esto…

\- Llevo hablándote de él desde hace un mes. Te dije que me encargaría de todo para que tú pudieras seguir ocupándote de tus cosas… ¿Te acuerdas? – la expresión de duda de Jensen no disminuyó, por lo que decidió ser más práctico. Se levantó de la mesa del salón y se dirigió a la cocina, de cuya nevera colgaba un calendario donde había marcada en rojo, azul y verde, una semana de julio – En dos meses tú y yo estaremos disfrutando de una merecida semana de vacaciones en París, los dos solos. Y acabo de pagarlo todo, así que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Jensen miró al calendario para luego centrarse de nuevo en Jared y acabar volviendo al calendario.  
  
\- Esto… - musitó rascándose el cuello  – Sí. Claro, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?  
  
Jared miró de soslayo al rubio, medio cerrando los ojos.  
  
\- Creo que deberías pedirle a tu padre que te de otra clase de cómo mentir sin que se note…

\- Yo… - Jensen intentó buscar una excusa pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Solo para que Jared se cabreara aún más – Perdona… Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza – musitó restregándose los ojos para vencer el sueño.  
  
Solo entonces Jared se dio cuenta de las incipientes ojeras que empezaban a marcar los ojos de Jensen. Algo que no le hacía la más mínima gracias porque, primero, no le sentaba nada bien a su atractivo rostro, y segundo porque eso significaba que debía llevar más de 24 horas despierto.  
Por ello decidió cambiar de tema.  
  
\- ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jensen desorientado, pero esta vez por el repentino cambio de tema.

\- Que hace cuanto que no has dormido, al menos cinco minutos – susurró sentándose de nuevo en el sofá y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Jensen.

\- Oh… No tanto – murmuró restregándose de nuevo los ojos, intentando convencerse a sí mismo – Quería terminar esto y supongo que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

\- No me digas…

\- Sí y… - se mordió un poco el labio en gesto distraido. Algo que en cualquier otra ocasión habría hecho que Jared tirara los papeles al suelo y utilizaran la mesa para otra actividad más entretenida. Pero ahora eso no podría ser porque su compañero no podría participar de un modo más activo de lo cansado que estaba – Lo siento mucho, Jay. Prometo no volver a olvidarlo.

\- Ya – apretó el hombro de Jensen, sonriendo – No me importa que lo hayas olvidado.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- No. Sé que tienes millones de cosas en las que pensar y que es imposible que estés al tanto de todo. Por eso soy yo el que se ha encargado de todo – le besó en los labios levemente, dejando claro que lo decía en serio – Pero te pido que marques en algún sitio que tengas a mano y puedas ver todos los días, la semana del 9 al 15 de julio – le besó de nuevo, simplemente porque sí – Ahora no pasa nada porque aún faltan dos meses, pero no quiero que llegado el día no podamos ir porque se te había olvidado que tenías esos días reservados.

\- No ocurrirá. Te lo prometo.

\- Más te vale – susurró dándole un último beso antes de dirigirse a la cocina – Supongo que no has comido nada en todo el día.

\- He estado un poco ocupado.

\- Ya… - gruñó mirando por encima del hombro – Y aún no has respondido mi pregunta: ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes? Porque cuando me despertado esta mañana no estabas... Y tampoco cuando me fui a dormir y te dejé justo donde estás ahora.

\- Estoy bien – dijo abriendo el portátil, volviendo al trabajo.

\- ¿Sabes que siempre que dices que estás bien luego resulta que no lo estás?

\- Sí… - dijo totalmente absorto en la pantalla del ordenador.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando al menos? – gritó pero riendo a la vez… Y luego decían que el maduro era Jensen.

\- Hhmmm – murmuró en gesto serio, pero al final dejó escapar una media sonrisa.

\- Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabías? – le tiró un trapo de cocina que no distrajo a Jensen de su labor.

\- Yo también te quiero, cielo – bromeó sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

\- Seguro que sí – sacó la sartén del mueble y empezó a colocar los condimentos para preparar una cena contundente, sabiendo que sería lo primero que comía Jensen en todo el día.  
  
Se acercó entonces al hombre para darle un beso en la cabeza.

\- Tienes media hora para terminar con eso – susurró con una mezcla de amenaza y ternura. Algo que Jensen no tenía ni idea de cómo lograba hacer pero que resultaba de lo más convincente – En cuanto haya terminado de preparar la cena, me da igual lo que digas, cierras el ordenador o te lo cierro yo – le besó en la mejilla, y pegó sus labios al oído - ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido.  
  
  
                                                                                              **_T_** _ **HEN**_  
  
Los periodistas hacía un buen rato que se habían marchado y su padre había esperado diez minutos de cortesía para hacer lo mismo. Era lo que marcaba el protocolo.  
Sin embargo Jensen no quiso marcharse con él, arguyendo que el Centro solo estaba a quince minutos en coche de su casa y que no le importaba quedarse un rato más. Los chicos y los directores del centro habían preparado una especie de cóctel en señal de agradecimiento por la generosa cuantía que la Fundación Ackles iba a entregarles y que serviría para apmpliar las instalaciones, y le resultaba de mal gusto marcharse cuando todavía quedaba comida en las bandejas.  
  
Jensen cogió otro canapé de queso con jamón (se notaba la diferencia de presupuesto con respecto a otros eventos a los que solía ir), preguntándose a sí mismo por qué no reconocía la verdad: Que si seguía allí era solo con la esperanza de ver una última vez a Jared.  
  
Desde que hubiera entrado en el salón de actos, hacía ya dos horas, no le había vuelto a ver. Durante el discurso de su padre había centrado toda su atención en las decenas de personas que había presentes, intentando localizar el cabello castaño que sobresaldría por encima del resto de cabezas.  
Pero todo había sido en vano, con lo que empezaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que Jared se hubiera marchado apenas se despidieron… o no despidieron.  
  
Aun así no perdía nada por esperar un poco más. Y reconocía que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se encontraba con tiempo libre, con lo que prefirió quedarse allí, charlando con la directora del centro, en vez de volver a casa para ver la televisión o adelantar trabajo.  
  
En un momento dado la hermana Agnes, pues el Centro corría a cargo de una Congregación de Hermanas de la Caridad, tuvo que marcharse para solucionar un problema con uno de los chicos, dejándole momentáneamente solo. Momento que Jensen aprovechó para abrir otra cerveza.  
  
\- Así que cerveza – oyó una voz a sus espaldas y casi estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el trago que acababa de dar. Porque reconocía perfectamente aquella voz.  
  
Consiguió tragar y dio media vuelta para saludar como era debido… Pero Jensen no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró.  
  
Cuando le había visto por primera vez, solo dos horas antes, Jensen pensó que no podía ser más perfecto allí plantado solo con esos pantalones ajustados y sudando a mares… Evidentemente se había equivocado porque, Jensen no tenía ni idea de cómo era posible, pero vestido con un simple pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, Jared estaba más sexy que ningún otro hombre que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Y para colmo se presentaba sonriendo de ese modo que era casi ilegal, mostrando unos hoyuelos condenadamente sexys.  
  
Y él que creía que ya había superado la primera fase de comportarse como una colegiala en plena edad del pavo, sonrojándose cada dos por tres.  
  
\- ¿Hay algo de malo? – consiguió preguntar Jensen, dejando la cerveza en la mesa. Y si lo hizo porque le estaban temblando tanto las manos que tenía miedo de tirarla al suelo, nadie más tenía por qué saberlo.

\- En absoluto… Cuadra con lo que decías antes de que no eras aburrido – le guiñó el ojo Jared y Jensen no supo muy bien cómo interpretar ese gesto – El resto de ricachones solo han bebido vino.

\- Ya… Bueno. No está mal cambiar de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando ya se ha acabado el circo – carraspeó levemente, obligándose a mantener una conversación un poco más seria, y a ser posible centrada en el hombre que había frente a él – No te he visto antes. Pensé que ya te habrías ido.

\- No. Estaba echando una mano para traer las cajas con las bebidas.

\- Pensé que solo eras el profesor de defensa personal.

\- Realmente soy el chico para todo… - dijo arqueando una ceja que, de nuevo, Jensen no supo cómo interpretar.

\- Oye… - Jensen dudó solo un segundo - Lo de antes de que podía usar el gimnasio, ¿lo decías en serio?

\- ¿Qué? Sí, claro. No creo que haya ningún problema. Aunque supongo que antes tendrías que comentárselo a la directora, y sobre todo yo debería cuadrar mi agenda - el gesto de extrañeza de Jensen le obligó a explicarse mejor - No es que tenga un horario fijo aquí... Solo vengo cuando puedo compatibilizarlo con mi otro trabajo, y al menos puedo estar un par de horas para echar una mano con lo que sea.

\- Sí que eres generoso…

\- Hago lo que puedo – musitó, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto que a Jensen se le antojó más melancólico que casual.  
  
Jared se terminó la cerveza de un trago y dejó la lata sobre la mesa. Cerca había una cazadora vaquera y Jensen supuso que era la del hombre. Señal inequívoca de que se iba a marchar.  
  
\- ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo?

  
La pregunta salió de su boca antes de darse cuenta de que la había abierto. Realmente, solo fue consciente de que había dicho lo que había dicho cuando Jared se le quedó mirando como si le acabara de crecer una segunda cabeza.  
  
\- ¿Perdona?

\- Es que no tenía pensado hacer nada lo que queda de tarde, pero tampoco me apetece ir ya a casa y… Como veo que te vas tú también, pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía tomar algo por ahí… Conmigo.

\- La verdad es que me había comprometido en ayudar a recoger todo esto. Al menos me queda una hora para irme.

\- Oh… - Jensen no creía que pudiera sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Pero lo hizo - Bueno, no me importa esperarte si…

Jared le miró en silencio durante un par de segundos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Escucha, Jensen…

\- Puedes llamarme Jen.

Jared asintió con gesto serio.

\- Escucha… Jensen. Creo que te he estado dando señales equivocadas – murmuró, un poco cohibido.

\- No te entiendo...

\- No soy gay – dijo de golpe. Y aunque no sonó tan agresivo como pudiera parecer, ello no impidió que Jensen sintiera que le ardían las mejillas y que deseara que la tierra le tragara ahora mismo.  
  
Jared se había quedado en silencio y Jensen sabía que estaba esperando a que dijera algo. Pero él no podía decir nada. Se sentía tan humillado que lo único que podría lograr que volviera a respirar con normalidad sería salir corriendo de allí.  
Agachó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Jared con una mezcla de curiosidad y lástima, y carraspeó levemente antes de atreverse a decir algo.  
  
\- Será mejor que me vaya – susurró, empezando ya a alejarse.  
  
Apenas dio un paso una mano en su brazo le impidió seguir avanzando. Vio que era Jared quien le estaba sujetando y todo dejó de tener sentido.  
  
\- No hace falta. Y perdona si a lo mejor he sido un poco brusco pero… No quería que te llevaras una impresión equivocada de mí. Y sobre todo no quiero hacerte creer que tienes posibilidades conmigo, porque me temo que no es así.

\- Entiendo…  - tuvo que decir Jensen, agachando de nuevo la cabeza – Perdona por… Haberte hecho sentir incómodo y…

\- No digas tonterías – rio Jared, logrando que de nuevo Jensen tuviera la sensación de que había algo que no cuadraba. Porque no tenía ningún sentido que se tomara tan bien que un tío al que acababa de conocer le lanzara una proposición tan directa – He de reconocer que me siento halagado porque alguien como tú se haya fijado en… Bueno, en alguien como yo.

\- Lo dices como si hubiera algo de malo en ti – dijo un poco más seguro, la vergüenza del primer momento olvidada. Jared sonrió de nuevo con esa mezcla de melancolía y humor que Jensen no terminaba de entender.

\- Reconocerás que no estoy precisamente a tu nivel.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó un poco más alto, extrañado porque alguien como Jared pudiera infravalorarse.  
  
Por su parte Jared sonrió de nuevo.  
  
\- No sabría por dónde empezar – vio que Jensen iba a decir algo más para contradecirle pero esta vez se adelantó – Pero ahora que lo pienso con calma, sí que me gustaría tomarme algo contigo.  
  
Jensen se quedó sin respiración.  
  
\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Siempre y cuando me prometas que no vas a intentar emborracharme y propasarte conmigo, claro.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Jamás haría algo así – dijo casi ofendido, no habiendo captado la nota de humor de Jared.

\- Estupendo - asintió, añadiendo luego un poco más serio - Pero lo importante es que tengas claro que no va a pasar nada. Solo seremos dos personas que acaban de conocerse y van a pasar un rato juntos.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
Hacía casi dos horas que habían terminado de comerse las hamburguesas, pero no se habían movido de la mesa. Era la primera vez que Jensen iba a ese cuchitril perdido y debía reconocer que no le agradó mucho cuando entró, con apenas luz y prácticamente vacío. Sin embargo la insistencia de Jared logró convencerle y se alegraba mucho de que lo hubiera hecho. Porque era sin duda la mejor hamburguesa que había probado en su vida.  
Y la inmejorable compañía hacía que todo fuera perfecto.  
  
En un principio tenía miedo de que todo resultara demasiado incómodo o incluso patético, pasando el rato con un tío al que acababa de conocer y con el que sabía que jamás pasaría nada por muchas ganas que tuviera.  
  
Pero apenas se hubieron sentado la conversación surgió de manera natural, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que Jared era mucho más que un cuerpo y una cara perfecta. Que era una persona con la que podía hablar de todo… Incluidos temas un poco delicados.  
  
\- Así que nadie sabe que eres gay – comentó el castaño, dando un trago a su cerveza.

\- No exactamente. Creo que ni siquiera se plantean que tengo una vida privada con tanto trabajo. No es que lo oculte, porque sé que no habría ningún problema. Pero nunca ha surgido el tema, ni con hombres ni con mujeres. Así que supongo que la gente simplemente pensará lo que le dé la gana de mí.

\- Pues si te comportas con todos como has hecho conmigo, te aseguro que ahora mismo no hay nadie en la faz de la tierra que no tenga claro que eres de la otra acera.

\- Tampoco he sido tan descarado – fingió estar ofendido.

\- Vamos – Jared rio escandalosamente, dándole una palmada en el brazo – Si me estabas desnudando con la mirada cuando nos hemos conocido… Y eso que no tenía mucha ropa precisamente.  
  
Jensen se tomó a bien el comentario, incluso reconociendo parte de culpa, cuando media hora atrás ese mismo comentario habría logrado que muriera de vergüenza.  
  
\- No ha sido culpa mía que te estuvieras exhibiendo de ese modo. Solo soy un hombre.

\- Perdona pero ¿cómo quieres que entrene? – rio de nuevo – Y en teoría estaba solo. No tenía por qué comportarme como un monje.

\- Seguro que eres un monje – entornó ligeramente los ojos – Apuesto a que siempre tienes una cola de tías detrás de ti.

\- No te creas – musitó Jared, bebiendo de nuevo – Yo tampoco tengo mucha vida privada.

\- Estarás de coña – le salió sin pensar pero esa vez no le importó. E incluso se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada de lo más aprobatoria para que quedara clara su idea.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, señor Ackles. Si quisieras, podrías tener a cualquier tío solo con chasquear los dedos.

\- Bueno – se mordió el labio. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con él, pero ello no le impedía flirtear un poco. Sobre todo cuando Jared no parecía molesto con ese flirteo – Digamos que no me conformo con cualquier tío.  
  
Jared se quedó callado de golpe, y un segundo después se echó a reír, agradeciendo el cumplido. Se fijó entonces en el reloj que había en la pared del fondo del local y terminó lo que le quedaba de cerveza de un trago.

\- Me encantaría quedarme para que siguieras subiéndome el ego, pero me temo que me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- No es tan pronto. Llevamos dos horas aquí. Y tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó mirando la hora. Eran las 10 de la noche.

\- Sí. Tengo turno de noche – dijo sin dar más explicaciones y a Jensen le quedó claro que no quería profundizar más en el tema.  
  
Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, cogiendo cada uno sus chaquetas, y Jared se ofreció a pagar. Algo que Jensen agradeció infinitamente, pues ello hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintiera que salían con él solo por el dinero.

Ya en la puerta se despidieron con un apretón de manos tras haber intercambiado sus números de teléfono, si bien Jensen no tenía nada claro cuándo sería la siguiente vez que podrían verse... Solo que estaría esperando ansioso esa próxima vez.  


TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis seguirme en @EricaEnfurecida


	3. Chapter 3

 

                                                                              ** _NOW_**  
  
  
Jared sintió unas repentinas ganas de machacar el móvil contra el suelo. Por desgracia, si hacía eso no podría llamar a Jensen. O al menos no podría dejarle un recado diciendo que le estaba esperando, como había hecho en los últimos diez mensajes que ya había enviado.  
  
Decidió confiar un poquito más en su compañero y se sentó en el asiento que llevaba ocupando desde hacía media hora, mirando de reojo las pantallas con las salidas de los vuelos.  
  
El aeropuerto estaba hasta arriba, o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía. No estaba acostumbrado a usar los tradicionales medios de transporte. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había viajado en avión y todas ellas habían sido desde que conoció a Jensen: Alguien que prefería hacer uso del avión privado que su padre poseía cuando tenía que viajar por motivos de trabajo.

Siempre que podía Jared le había acompañado, por mucho que a su padre no le hiciera la más mínima gracia, pero lo que fuera por poder estar más tiempo con él.  
  
En esta ocasión, sin embargo, había querido hacerlo al modo tradicional. Hacer lo mismo que todas las parejas y familias hacían cuando querían pasar unos días de vacaciones: ir al aeropuerto y esperar cuatro horas para que revisaran su equipaje, les dijeran que no eran peligrosos y pudieran embarcar en un avión que en ocho horas les dejaría en el viejo continente.  
No tenía mucho sentido que Jared se imaginara aquello como algo bueno, pues eran las mismas razones por las que Jensen odiaba viajar en un avión comercial. Pero en el caso de Jared solo de imaginarse ese viaje ya se ponía de inmejorable buen humor.  
Aunque reconocía que estaría más contento si tuviera a cierta persona a su lado.  
  
Por los altavoces de la Terminal avisaron que, por motivos meteorológicos, el vuelo con destino Roma sufriría un retraso de dos horas.  
Jared gruñó por lo bajo, deseando haber elegido ese destino. Si hubiera sido así, ahora tendría dos horas más para que Jensen pudiera llegar desde donde demonios fuera que estuviera y no estaría tan estresado.  
Pero no. Había tenido que escoger París, la ciudad de la luz. La ciudad más romántica de todas.  
  
Se obligó a no pensar en los verdaderos motivos por los que había querido ir precisamente a París de vacaciones, porque se suponía que tenía que estar contento y no era momento para ponerse melancólico. Tenía que centrarse solo en que iban a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, los dos solos, sin nada que les interrumpiera.  
  
Miró de reojo la pantalla de los vuelos y casi tuvo un ataque cuando vio que faltaba media hora para embarcar.  
Había sido muy precavido y había facturado las dos maletas, sabiendo que Jensen no iba a llegar precisamente con tiempo.  
  
Desde el día anterior por la mañana que no le veía porque Jensen había tenido que ir a no sabía dónde con su padre, a cerrar un asunto con la empresa. Antes de marcharse, sabiendo que el asunto podía alargarse más de lo deseado, Jared le recordó que al día siguiente por la tarde salía su vuelo, y no le dejó marchar hasta que Jensen no le repitió el horario del vuelo unas cinco veces, jurándole que no se le olvidaría.  
  
Pero cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Soltando un suspiro casi de dolor, cogió de nuevo el teléfono mientras caminaba por la Terminal, cavando literalmente un agujero en el suelo.  
Al quinto tono Jared sintió que la presión sanguínea le subía cuando oyó la voz de Jensen.  
  
\- Hola.

\- Joder, por fin te localizo. ¿Para qué demonio quieres el móvil?

\- Estaba ocupado. Lo tenía en silencio.

\- No me digas – gruñó cabreado, pero se obligó a relajarse. Ahora no había tiempo para eso – Está bien, no importa… Solo dime que ya estás por aquí.

\- Uhmmm. Define “por aquí”

\- En el aeropuerto, Jensen. Dime que ya estás en el aeropuerto, o al menos lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar en media hora.

\- ¿Estás en el aeropuerto? – preguntó extrañado, y Jared sintió que le temblaban las piernas.  
  
Porque ese comentario no presagiaba nada bueno.  
  
\- Sí. Te lo recordé ayer por la mañana y tú lo repetiste cinco veces antes de marcharte. Hoy nos vamos a París para pasar una semana de vacaciones… Bueno, exactamente, en media hora nos vamos a París – esperó a que Jensen dijera algo. Rezó para que dijera que solo le estaba tomando el pelo. Aunque fuera una broma de mal gusto no le importaría si eso significaba que llegaría a tiempo. Pero Jensen parecía haberse quedado mudo - ¿Estás ahí?

\- Mierda. Lo había olvidado por completo.  
  
Jared sintió que la sangre le hervía y quiso gritarle y llamarle de todo. Tenía ganas incluso de usar su cara como saco de boxeo, pero eso último tampoco era una opción porque Jensen NO estaba allí...  
  
\- Está bien. No perdamos la calma. Afortunadamente ya he facturado tu maleta, con lo que solo tienes que presentarte con el pasaporte… - paró en seco y comenzó a formársele un nudo en el estómago - Por favor, dime que al menos tienes el pasaporte a mano.

\- Sí…

\- Genial. Genial. Eso es estupendo – resopló sonriendo, un poco más alegre – Entonces mueve el culo y ven para acá. Estoy en la Terminal C, puerta de embarque 48.

\- Jay…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo… - hubo un tenso silencio de un par de segundos – No estoy en la ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo que no estás? ¿Dónde estás? Ayer me dijiste que tenías que solucionar un asunto con tu padre y que a lo mejor se alargaba, pero no me dijiste dónde era y supuse que…

\- Estoy en Washington.

\- ¡Qué! – gritó a pleno pulmón y no le importó las miradas de desaprobación que recibió. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaban mirando mal porque ahora mismo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el estúpido de su novio que estaba en Washington y no en Nueva York – Por favor, dime que es una broma.

\- Lo siento.

\- No. No puedes hacerme esto – musitó, llevándose una mano a la cara en gesto de cansancio – Te lo recordé ayer, joder.

\- Se me ha olvidado por completo. Ha sido un día de locos y…

\- ¡Y crees que el mío no! Pero yo sí que he sido capaz de llegar a la hora acordada.

\- Lo sient…

\- ¡Eso no sirve de nada ahora! - intentó pensar con rapidez, porque lo que no iba a permitir era que se aguaran sus vacaciones antes incluso de haber empezado- ¿Estás con tu padre?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y os habéis llevado el avión privado?

\- ¿Qué? Sí. Sí, claro.

\- Estupendo. Pues dile a tu padre que ponga rumbo a Nueva York ahora mismo. Si le mete prisa llegarás en veinte minutos.

\- Jared…

\- No. No me vengas con Jared. Hazlo ahora mismo porque es la única manera de que llegues a tiempo – se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensativo – Incluso podría hacerte el favor de usar sus influencias para llamar al aeropuerto y pedir que retrasen el vuelo de Air France con destino París y en el que el estúpido de su hijo tendría que estar embarcando ahora mismo.  

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- Claro que puedes – masculló, apretando los dientes - Solo que no te da la gana… Me da igual lo que tengas que hacer pero te quiero aquí en veinte minutos. ¿Está claro?

\- Jay… - murmuró Jensen muy bajo, con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

\- No me gusta cómo suena ese “Jay”

\- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Pero no voy a poder ir.

\- ¿Qué significa que no…? – inspiró profundamente para prevenir el inminente ataque al corazón que le iba a dar - Ya te he dicho que si sales ahora te da tiempo. Espera un segundo… - se golpeó la frente con la mano – Pero qué tonto soy. ¡Pues claro! Puedo hablar con la compañía para que nos reserven dos plazas en el siguiente vuelo. Así llegarás con tiempo de sobra.

\- No va a cambiar nada.

\- ¿Por qué no? No tardas tanto en venir desde Washington. Aun si vienes en coche son solo tres horas, y creo que el próximo vuelo sale en cuatro horas.

\- Es que no voy a irme de aquí.  
  
El silencio que siguió fue de solo dos segundos pero parecieron dos horas.  
  
\- Repite eso.

\- Lo siento muchísimo. Sé que llevas meses preparando todo esto. Pero ha surgido un problema con la sede de Washington y no puedo dejarlo ahora todo solo para…

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para pasar unos días con tu novio? ¿Ese al que ves cinco minutos cada semana, y que cuando lo haces estás demasiado ocupado con el trabajo para simplemente mirarle a la cara?

\- No te enfades…

\- ¡Que no me enfade! – gritó a pleno pulmón - Ni siquiera tienes derecho a pedirme eso.

\- Jared…

\- ¿Sabes el tiempo que le he dedicado a esto? Me he gastado una auténtica fortuna.

\- Te devolveré…

\- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase – advirtió, casi gruñendo- Y no se trata del dinero.

\- Iremos en otra ocasión. Te lo prometo.

\- No puede ser en otra ocasión – resopló, cabreado y cansado a la vez - Tiene que ser ahora, joder.

\- Por favor, cielo…

\- Dile a tu padre que no puedes quedarte – resolvió, tajante - Que tenías un asunto más importante y que te tienes que ir.

\- No puedo hacer eso… Es importante.

\- ¿Y yo no lo soy? – gritó – No, no respondas a esa pregunta.

\- Por supuesto que lo eres.

\- Entonces ¿por qué demonios tienes que dejarme por detrás del trabajo? Como siempre.

\- Ya iremos en…

\- Es la primera vez que te pido que lo dejes todo por mí. La primera jodida vez que te suplico que pienses en mí primero.

\- Siempre pienso en ti primero.

\- Seguro…

\- Oye… Hagamos una cosa – trató de calmarle Jensen, no queriendo tener una discusión… Por mucho que ya llevaran diez minutos en ella – ¿Por qué no coges tú el avión y yo, cuando haya acabado con todo esto, voy directamente a París en el avión de mi padre?

Jared tardó un rato en responder.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? Quiero decir, ¿tiene capacidad para hacer un vuelo tan largo?

\- Sí. Sería cuestión de repostar en varios puntos, pero podría hacerse.

\- No sé – Jared se frotó la barbilla, pensativo - La idea era que nos fuéramos los dos juntos desde aquí. Como una pareja normal y corriente.

\- Ya lo sé – suspiró Jensen - Y lo siento muchísimo.

\- Si puedes solucionar eso hoy, puedo pedir que nos cambien a un vuelo para mañana. Solo se perdería una noche de hotel y…

\- No. En serio Jared, coge ese avión. Es absurdo que pierdas un día de vacaciones estando ya en el aeropuerto y habiendo facturado las maletas… Es más cómodo así.

\- Pero quiero llegar contigo. Quiero ver la ciudad contigo – musitó cual niño pequeño y se odió por ello porque empezaba a resultar patético... Pero no por ello dejó de hacerlo.

\- Y la verás, no te preocupes. Además, yo ya conozco París. No me importa perderme un par de lugares que visitar.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Y si no, siempre podemos volver en otra ocasión.

\- Me refiero a si estás seguro de que vendrás más adelante. Que podrás ir.

\- Sí. Claro que sí. Te lo prometo. Ahora sube a ese avión y disfruta del vuelo.

\- Son ocho horas en turista – gruñó de nuevo, pero esta vez menos agresivo.

\- Pues aprovecha para descansar – rio - Que también lo tienes merecido.

\- Está bien… Te llamaré en cuanto llegue para saber cuándo llegarás tú, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Pásalo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí… - dijo no del todo convencido.

\- Cuando te vea en París, haré que haya merecido la pena la espera y las ocho horas de vuelo estando solo. Te lo prometo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo un poco más animado – Te dejo. Ya están llamando para embarcar.

\- No te entretengo más. Y Jared…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te quiero.  
  
  
                                                                                   **_THEN_**  
  
      
\- ¿Quién es?  
  
La voz de Jared le sonó tan diferente, que en un principio pensó que se había equivocado al marcar. O peor aún, que Jared le había dado mal su número no queriendo volver a saber de él, y que tendría todo el sentido del mundo cuando Jensen fue el primer sorprendido al recibir el número de teléfono.  
Solo entonces fue consciente de que a lo mejor le había despertado y que por eso su voz era más ronca de lo normal. Lo que le llevaba a la segunda parte del problema, que era responder a la pregunta y decirle quién era. Y sobre todo ¿por qué le llamaba?  
  
\- Esto… Soy Jensen – se quedó un par de segundos en blanco al no recibir respuesta del otro lado de la línea – Nos conocimos la semana pasada en el Centro de menores… Me perdí y me ayudaste a encontrar el salón de actos… ¿Te acuerdas? – Jensen rezó porque Jared sí que se acordara, porque de lo contrario no tendría más remedio que decirle que era “el tío gay que se le quedó mirando embobado mientras hacía flexiones sin camiseta”. Y eso no le apetecía, muchas gracias.  
  
Afortunadamente, la sangre no llegó al río.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! Claro que me acuerdo de ti – sonó más animado esta vez y por fin pudo reconocer esa voz grave y sexy a un tiempo – Perdona, es que aún estoy medio dormido.

\- ¿Te he despertado? Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo… Supuse que a estas alturas ya te habrías levantado y…

\- Anoche llegué bastante tarde a casa… O mejor dicho, esta mañana. Tuve turno doble en el trabajo.

\- Joder, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, hombre, no lo sabías. Pero dime, ¿por qué llamabas?

\- Yo… Dios, me siento tan ridículo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque te he despertado. Y encima por una estupidez y… - Jared tardó un rato en responder y Jensen oyó algo de estática, señal de que se estaba moviendo.

\- Si fuera una estupidez no creo que hubieras llamado.

\- Pero lo es… Joder Jared. Perdóname.

\- Oye. No te martirices tanto… Ya estoy levantado, así que no sirve de nada lamentarse ahora.

\- Será mejor que cuelgue y deje que vuelvas a la cama.

\- Ni se te ocurra. Si lo haces sí que me habrás despertado para nada.

\- Es una tontería, en serio. Me siento ridículo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – su voz sonó más alegre - ¿Has tenido un sueño erótico conmigo y necesitabas escuchar mi voz para poder hacerte una paja?

\- ¡Qué! ¡Por Dios, no! ¡Jamás haría eso!

\- ¿Ves? No puede ser peor que eso – rio el castaño - Así que ya lo estás soltando, Ackles.  
  
Jensen no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante la estrategia del hombre y que había logrado el objetivo perseguido.  
  
\- Verás… Es que he tenido un par de días horribles en el trabajo y… Tenía la sensación de que si no hablaba con nadie sobre ello me iba a volver loco. No sé. Se me ocurrió llamarte para hablar un poco y… olvidarme un rato de todo lo demás…

\- Vaya – respondió Jared asombrado - Tu agenda sí que debe ser corta para que tu única alternativa de hablar con alguien sea un tío al que conoces solo desde hace una semana y con el que hablaste como mucho durante tres horas.

\- Lo sé. Suena patético ¿eh? Ya te dije que era una estupidez y…

\- Yo no he dicho eso – le interrumpió tajante pero sin levantar la voz – Y me siento muy halagado, en serio… Pero, y por favor no me interpretes mal, pero ¿no tienes amigos con los que te sentirías más cómodo hablando?

\- No tengo mucho de eso. Amigos, digo… No tengo tiempo libre para mantenerlos y menos todavía para hacer nuevos. Y si te soy sincero, la comodidad que sentí el otro día hablando contigo, cuando apenas te conocía… Era la primera vez que me pasaba.

\- Sí que tienes que tener pocos amigos para pensar eso de mí – rio, pero en cuanto acabó la frase, su voz era seria – Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?  
  
Jensen soltó aire antes de responder.  
  
\- Me preocupa perder un día la cabeza y acabar cometiendo parricidio.

\- Déjame adivinar – Jensen intuyó que el hombre sonreía cuando habló – Tu padre/jefe, vuelve a excederse con el horario laboral de su hijo.

\- Di mejor jefe/ padre. Y mejor trabajador que hijo. Creo que a veces se olvida de ese pequeño detalle.

\- No exageres. Si fuera así, no te confiaría el control de la empresa como lo hace.

\- Sí, ya lo sé… Pero a veces me gustaría tener menos responsabilidades y, no sé, sentir que estoy disfrutando más de la vida y no simplemente viviéndola. No sé si me entiendes.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente – susurró con voz seria y Jensen tuvo claro que hablaba con conocimiento de causa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de comentar nada al respecto porque enseguida Jared cambió de tema. Y con él su voz recuperó la jovialidad de antes – Pero piensa que tú eres el único que puede decidir lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Y tampoco hace falta que tengas que cambiar todo de golpe. Es cuestión de dar pequeños pasos cada día.

\- No creo que mi padre me deje siquiera.

\- ¿Ves? Si empiezas diciendo “no”, por mucho que te quejes, no vas a conseguir nada – por el silencio de Jensen intuyó que seguía dudando y decidió darle un empujoncito más – Por ejemplo, con tus antiguos amigos… Intenta quedar con ellos el próximo rato libre que tengas. Aunque solo sean 5 minutos.

\- ¿De qué sirve quedar solo 5 minutos? No es justo molestarles solo para eso. Por eso nunca les llamo.

\- No es cuestión de molestarles. Es sobre todo que vean que lo estás intentando. Así no verán solo el tiempo que estás con ellos, sino que quieres seguir manteniendo el contacto. Sea cuando sea y durante el tiempo que sea… La próxima vez que tengas un rato libre, llámales para tomar un café. Solo eso.

\- A la hora a la que suelo terminar, un café no sería lo más apropiado.

\- Vale. Pues entonces llámales para tomar una copa – rio y le alegró oír de fondo la risa de Jensen – Y el siguiente paso podría ser hablar con tu padre y decirle que si un día sales a la hora normal, tampoco se va a acabar el mundo.

\- Creo que eso va a ser un poco más complicado.

\- Si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás. Además, eres su hijo. Tampoco es que vaya a despedirte.

\- Yo no tendría tan seguro eso – volvió a reír – Pero creo que sí que voy a hacer lo que dices de llamar a mis amigos… Siempre quedan los viernes en un local no muy lejos del trabajo y a lo mejor podría pasarme. Aunque solo sean cinco minutos.

\- Eso ya me gusta más – le animó Jared, contento de que su consejo hubiera servido al menos para que no estuviera tan alicaído.

\- Gracias – dijo el rubio con timidez, quedándose un par de segundos en silencio, dudando ante lo que iba a decir - ¿Te apetecería venir?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí. Este viernes, conm… con nosotros. Si no tienes otros planes, claro.

\- Yo… No creo que sea buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué no? Son agradables y en cierto modo es gracias a ti que iría a verles después de tanto tiempo.

\- Pero son tus amigos, Jensen. No los míos. Y no saben nada de mí.

\- Precisamente. El otro día apenas hablamos de ti, solo de mí. Y me siento un poco egoísta por ello.

\- Es que mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya. Y de todos modos, no podría ir. Trabajo toda esa noche y el fin de semana.

\- Oh… ¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que aún no sé en qué trabajas realmente.

\- Será porque aún no te lo he dicho – dijo en tono acusador, pero velado por el buen humor – Pero no es nada excitante, créeme. No te estás perdiendo nada.  
  
De nuevo Jensen tuvo claro que el tema había llegado a un punto muerto, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar.  
Por desgraciadamente no se le ocurrió ningún tema nuevo para alargar la conversación, y en teoría el motivo por el que llamaba ya había sido resuelto. Así que no tenía mucho sentido seguir teniéndole ocupado.  
  
\- Será mejor que te deje volver a dormir. Te estoy entreteniendo demasiado.

\- Tranquilo – respondió con sinceridad – Me alegro de haberte servido de ayuda.

\- Mucha – dejó varios segundos de pausa, queriendo que el hombre entendiera que era importante lo que iba a decir – Gracias, Jared.

\- Para eso están los tíos a los que conoces cuando te pierdes – rieron los dos durante un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de acabar la llamada.

\- Te dejo para que descanses. Ya hablamos, ¿vale? – preguntó Jensen con temor de oír la respuesta.  
  
Pero la respuesta fue la mejor que podía haberle dado.  
  
\- Cuando quieras.  
  


 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                            

                                                                                  **_NOW_**  
  
  
Aunque la idea había sido la de aprovechar el vuelo para dormir, no pudo pegar ojo un solo minuto.   
Los asientos eran más incómodos (y sobre todo pequeños) de lo que jamás habría imaginado, y por mucho que las azafatas se empeñaran en preguntarle si podían hacer algo por él, no terminaba de estar a gusto.  
Lo peor, sin embargo, no era que los asientos de clase turista no estuvieran pensados para personas de su embergadura. El asiento vacío que había a su lado era un constante recordatorio de que Jensen le había fallado. Que el viaje ya no iba a ser lo perfecto que había querido y deseado porque había empezado con una maldita discusión.

Jared resopló por enésima vez y se puso los cascos para escuchar la lección de francés.  
En ningún momento había pensado en aprender el idioma, pues Jensen hablaba perfectamente francés, con lo que el problema del idioma estaba solucionado.  
Pero ahora todo había cambiado y estaba a punto de llegar solo a un país del que no conocía su lengua, y donde se sentiría como pez fuera del agua.  
Con lo que le encantaba esa sensación…  
Así que aprovechó que la guía turística que había comprado de París incluía una pequeña guía de conversación para ir lo mejor preparado posible.   
  
A medida que el vuelo fue avanzando, su humor fue mejorando.  
De acuerdo que era una rabia no poder disfrutar del vuelo con Jensen, que como poco le haría compañía. Pero seguían teniendo por delante una semana de vacaciones y lo más probable es que Jensen llegara con tan solo un par de horas de retraso.   
Jensen sabía que le había fallado, con lo que estaba claro que iba a hacer todo lo posible para enmendar el error: aunque fuera abandonar esa reunión antes de tiempo para estar con quien se suponía que tenía que estar.   
  
**********  
  
Cuando el comandante avisó de que iban a empezar con las maniobras de aterrizaje, no se sentía tan cansado como esperaba. Se había leído la guía de cabo a rabo dos veces, y podría decir de memoria las frases más típicas que todo turista debía conocer para desenvolverse con tranquilidad por la ciudad.   
Todo estaba controlado.  
Pero lo mejor de todo era que en quince minutos podría hablar de nuevo con Jensen, decirle que sentía haber discutido por teléfono, y que le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos... ¡En París!  
  
                                                                                    ** _THEN_**  
  
Llevaban casi dos horas sentados en la mesa de la cafetería con unas cuantas cervezas acumulándose en la mesa.  
La cafetería estaba a unos cinco minutos del trabajo de Jensen, que era lo máximo que podía alejarse para que, en caso de emergencia, pudiera volver a la oficina antes de que la sangre llegara al río. Y en el caso de Jared estaba tan harto de su apartamento, donde llevaba todo el día metido, que no le importaba recorrer la mitad de la ciudad para tomar una cerveza y charlar con su más reciente amigo.  
Además, aquel descanso a media tarde ya se había convertido en una rutina con la que ambos hombres disfrutaban, cada uno por un motivo distinto.   
  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – preguntó de pronto Jared, zanjando el último tema del que hasta ahora habían estado hablando.

  
Jensen dejó la cerveza en la mesa.  
  
\- Claro. Dispara

\- ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

\- ¿Perdona?- el rubio sintió cómo se le encendían las mejillas y aquello le repateó. Pensaba que ya había superado la etapa de colegiala, sobre todo ahora que ya había aceptado la idea de que solo podían ser amigos, y estaba más que contento con ello – Pensé que no te importaba quedar conmigo.

\- Y no me importa. No me entiendas mal. Es agradable pasar el rato con una persona con la que se puede hablar de todo.

\- Pienso lo mismo. Y no hago más que seguir tu consejo de los pocos pasos cada día y aprovechar el tiempo que tengo.

\- Exacto… Lo que no entiendo es por qué decides usar ese tiempo libre para quedar precisamente conmigo.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

\- Nada. Pero… ¿no tienes gente más interesante a la que ver?

\- Tú eres interesante – medio bromeó.

Pero esta vez la broma le salió por la tangente.  
  
\- No digas tonterías – respondió Jared con una mezcla de humor y ofensa. Aunque en esta ocasión, contrario a lo que solía ocurrir, la ofensa ganó al humor – Yo no soy nadie, Jensen.

\- ¿Quién dice eso? – preguntó sonriendo pero sorprendido por la rotundidad del comentario.

\- Lo digo yo… No tenemos absolutamente nada en común. ¿No crees que sería mejor que estuvieras con gente con la que compartes algo más que el gusto por la cerveza?

\- Si eso fuera lo único que tenemos en común, no nos pasaríamos horas hablando cada vez que nos vemos.

\- Pero eso es porque hablamos de generalidades, no de cosas importantes.

\- Hace cinco minutos estábamos hablando de la nueva política de sanidad. Creo que eso es importante.

\- No me refiero a eso – se llevó una mano a la frente, y Jensen tuvo la sensación de que estaba nervioso. Aunque no podía asegurarlo del todo porque sería la primera vez que le viera nervioso – Nunca hablamos de las cosas que nos afectan directamente a nosotros… o a mí. ¿Te das cuenta de que no sabes nada más de mi salvo mi nombre y que doy clases de defensa personas a los niños dos días a la semana?

\- Eso es porque nunca quieres hablar de ti.

\- ¿Y no intuyes por qué no quiero hablar de mí?

\- Supongo que porque crees que tu vida no es tan interesante comparada con la mía – respondió, parafraseando lo que Jared había dicho tantas veces.

\- Quita el “crees”.

Jensen respondió sin pensar, disgustado con el cambio tan radical que parecía haberse producido en la agradable charla que habían mantenido hasta ahora.   
  
\- Pues yo creo… No. Yo sé que eres una de las personas con más cabeza y más agradables que he conocido en mucho tiempo.

Jared se echó a reír. Aunque la risa sonaba amarga.  
  
\- Dices eso solo porque te colaste por mí la primera vez que me viste. Realmente no sabes lo que dices.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que digo.

\- Trabajo en el matadero – respondió cortante, pero también con voz vacía - Cargo la carne de los camiones refrigeradores. Es lo único que hago porque solo se necesita fuerza bruta para hacer ese trabajo y porque no tengo experiencia en nada un poco más cualificado.  
  
Jensen tardó un par de segundos en responder.   
Ahora entendía por qué había días en los que veía a Jared especialmente cansado.  
  
\- No hay nada de indigno en eso – se aventuró a decir el rubio - Es un trabajo como cualquier otro.

\- Por favor, Jensen. No digas tonterías.

\- No son tont…

\- Por las mañanas estoy estudiando para poder sacarme el graduado escolar porque aún no lo tengo. Tengo 24 años y ni siquiera tengo los estudios elementales. ¿Eso también es digno?

\- ¡Sí! – casi gritó, pareciendo cada vez más una discusión – Porque significa que no te conformas con lo que tienes. Y que siempre miras adelante. Que intentas cambiar tu vida.  
  
Jared negó con la cabeza.  
  
\- Eso queda muy bien en los cuentos de Disney. No en la vida real.

\- Perdona pero fuiste tú el que dijo que cada uno es el único que puede cambiar su vida. Que solo es cuestión de intentarlo.

\- Eso no significa que vaya a ocurrir un milagro, y que de repente vaya a convertirme en alguien importante y respetado – musitó Jared, pero Jensen no se rindió.

\- También dijiste que todo es a base de hacer pequeños cambios cada día.  
  
El hombre más joven dio un golpe en la mesa.   
Sí. Definitivamente, aquello era una discusión.  
  
\- Llevo toda mi puñetera vida intentando cambiarla. Y sé que lo que tengo es lo máximo que voy a conseguir… Así que no me vengas ahora con discursitos sacados de un cuento de hadas, porque no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es… de lo imposible que resulta para aquellos que no hemos tenido la suerte de nacer en una casa donde nos lo han dado todo hecho.  
  
El último comentario sí logró que Jensen perdiera la paciencia, y también dio un golpe en la mesa, logrando atraer varias miradas curiosas de la gente de alrededor. Aprovechó el desconcierto para ponerse en pie, recogiendo su cazadora de mala gana. Ya no le apetecía seguir allí.  
  
\- No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso – replicó con desagrado mientras se ponía la cazadora - ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí había muchas cosas que no sabía de ti… Pero jamás pensé que una de ellas fuera que eres un jodido hipócrita. Porque no puedes ser tú el que suelta discursos sobre que un hombre puede hacer lo que se proponga cuando se refiere a los demás, pero de repente cuando se trata de ti las reglas no valen – esperó a que Jared dijera algo, que al menos intentara justificarse. En vez de ello se quedó callado, mirando fijamente la mesa donde seguía sentado, sin mucha intención de moverse - Supongo que por fin me has convencido de que es absurdo que siga perdiendo el tiempo contigo… Enhorabuena.

Jared no se movió del sitio cuando Jensen salió del bar.   
Consciente de que todo el mundo le estaba mirando agachó los hombros, cerró los ojos y luchó porque no se notara el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.  
Acostumbrado a pasar por momentos similares, aunque el último hubiera sido hace años, no le costó mucho aparentar tranquilidad y pagar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.   
  
Otra cuestión fue cuando se encontró a solas en su apartamentos y ya no tuvo que fingir.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que... siendo yo, esto se veía venir tarde o temprano ;)


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                **_NOW_**  


Jared llamó a Jensen nada más bajar del avión.  
  
Tras cinco tonos no tuvo más remedio que dejar un mensaje cuando saltó el buzón de voz. Tan solo le dejó la dirección del hotel, pidiéndole que le llamara en cuanto aterrizara.  
  
Después de recoger las dos maletas salió por la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre que llevaba un cartel con el nombre de Ackles y Padalecki.  
  
\- Bonjour – dijo avergonzado, al darse cuenta de que su pronunciación no se parecía en nada a lo que había oído en la grabación – Je suis…

\- Buenos días. ¿El señor Ackles? – preguntó el hombre en un perfecto inglés, y Jared agradeció a las escuelas de idiomas que permitían ayudar a los torpes turistas que llegaban a París sin conocer el francés.

\- No. Soy Jared Padalecki.

\- Encantado, señor Padalecki. Su vehículo les está esperando para trasladarles inmediatamente al hotel. ¿El señor Ackles aún no ha recogido su maleta?

\- No. Esto… – Jared sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas, y solo entonces comprendió que tendría que decir lo mismo unas cuantas veces a lo largo del día. Más le valía a Jensen cumplir su palabra y hacer que mereciera la pena todo aquello – No pudo coger el vuelo y vendrá en otro más tarde.

\- Algún imprevisto de última hora, supongo.

\- Sí. Algo así.

\- Si lo desea, tan solo tiene que decirme el número de su vuelo y vendré a recogerle cuando llegue, sea a la hora que sea.

\- Vaya. Es usted muy amable – dijo asombrado. Pero luego recordó que, para lo que le había costado el viaje, el chofer privado podía hacer eso y mucho más – Pero aún no he conseguido hablar con él. Cuando llegue al hotel le llamaré para averiguarlo.

\- Estupendo. Avíseme tan pronto lo sepa para encargarme de ello.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Por aquí, por favor – señaló con el brazo, prestándose a llevar la maleta de Jensen - ¿Es viaje de negocios o de placer?

\- De placer. Son mis primera vacaciones en mucho tiempo – respondió encantado, si bien solo la mitad de la frase era cierta. Había oído que los franceses, en concreto los parisinos, eran bastante antipáticos. Pero por lo poco que llevaba allí o era una gran mentira, o había encontrado a la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

\- Me alegro. ¿Es su primera vez en París?  
  
Jared respiró hondo antes de responder. Al hacerlo, una enorme sonrisa (la primera desde que hubiera subido al avión) se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
\- Sí. Es mi primera vez en París.  
  
  
  
                                                               _**THEN**_  


Jensen no encontró a nadie cuando entró en el Centro de menores.  
En cualquier otra ocasión aquel detalle le habría sorprendido porque no dejaba de estar en un Centro donde algún chico podría querer escaparse, con lo que convendría que hubiera más vigilancia.  
Sin embargo, en esa ocasión se alegró de que no hubiera nadie que le impidiera el paso. Sabía que eso jamás ocurriría, pues no dejaba de ser el hombre cuya empresa había donado una más que generosa cantidad de dinero a la institución, pero prefería pasar desapercibido. Al menos hasta que estuviera frente a Jared para poder hablar con calma.  
  
Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.  
Ya iba a bajar por las escaleras por las que recordaba perfectamente haberse perdido el primer día, hacía casi un mes, cuando alguien le interrumpió.  
  
\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

  
Jensen se giró, topándose con la dueña del centro. Apenas habían hablado quince minutos la última vez, pero su complexión menuda y voz infantil eran difícilmente olvidable.  
Se dirigió a la mujer de 60 años pero que tenía cuerpo de 15, y le tendió una mano.  
  
\- Buenos días. No sé si me recordará. Soy Jensen Ackles. El otro día vine por…

\- Por supuesto que le recuerdo, señor Ackles.

\- Por favor. Llámeme Jensen.

\- Como quiera. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ¿Acaso la Fundación Ackles ya no está interesada en seguir adelante con la donación?

\- No, no se preocupe. No se trata de eso. Yo… Venía porque la última vez que estuve aquí conocí a alguien… Padalecki. Dijo que daba clases de defensa personal a los chicos y…

\- Ah. Se refiere a Jared. Todo el mundo le llama por su nombre. Bueno, también “chico para todo”.

\- Es verdad – sonrió ante el apodo – Recuerdo que él mismo me lo comentó.

\- Es porque siempre que puede nos echa una mano en lo que sea. A veces simplemente se presenta, preguntando en qué puede ayudar. Creo que trabaja más que los trabajadores oficiales – sonrió - Pero nunca ha pedido que le paguemos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es un auténtico cielo en ese sentido. Pero también es muy reservado… Supongo que es por el modo en que llegó aquí.

\- ¿Y cómo fue eso?  
  
La directora del centro se mordió el labio, sin decidirse a responder.  
  
\- No se lo tome a mal, Jensen, pero creo que debería ser él quien respondiera a esa pregunta – esperó a que Jensen asintiera – Si le está buscando, está en el gimnasio, terminando de recoger la clase que ha dado. El gimnasio está…

\- Sí, sé dónde está. No se preocupe. Puedo encontrar el camino.  
  
Cuando llegó al gimnasio Jensen volvió a encontrarse con la visión de Jared haciendo una exhibición de anatomía. En esta ocasión tenía una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones de deporte que definían perfectamente su cintura, aunque la ropa no impedía que pudiera imaginarse perfectamente lo que había debajo de ella.  
  
Normal que se hubiera quedado embobado la primera vez que le vio, pensó Jensen. A cualquiera con cerebro y el riego sanguíneo suficiente para que le funcionaran los ojos, le pasaría exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Para colmo Jared estaba recogiendo las colchonetas que enrollaba sobre sí mismas y se las cargaba al hombro como un fardo, logrando que los músculos de los brazos se tensaran de tal forma que Jensen estuvo a punto de desmayarse.  
Si no lo hizo fue solo porque aquel simple gesto le recordó que, probablemente, ese ejercicio era el mismo que hacía cada noche en el matadero. Durante horas.  
  
\- Hola.  
  
El saludo logró que Jared se quedara congelado en el sitio. Miró por encima de su hombro para saber quién era la visita inesperada, pero por su expresión le quedó claro que ya le había identificado con el “Hola”. Sin embargo no le devolvió el saludo ni hizo amago de haberle visto. Terminó de apilar la colchoneta junto al resto, al final del gimnasio.  
  
Una vez hubo terminado, recogió la sudadera que colgaba de una de las espalderas, abrochándose la cremallera hasta arriba. Cuando llegó junto a Jensen, nada de su piel era visible salvo la cara y las manos. Algo que podía ser considerado como una catástrofe, pero que Jensen agradeció infinitamente porque así al menos (o eso esperaba él) podría ofrecer una conversación coherente.  
  
\- Hola – saludó con seriedad Jared al llegar a su altura.

\- La hermana Agnes me ha dicho que ya habías terminado con la clase.

\- Así es. ¿Querías algo? – la pregunta no fue tan fría como cabría esperarse, pero tampoco se parecía al modo en que preguntó eso mismo la primera vez que se vieron.  
  
Entre una y otra vez había transcurrido tan solo un mes pero en el que habían pasado muchísimas cosas. Muchas de las cuales Jensen aún no llegaba a entender, y que esperaba hoy pudiera sacarles sentido.  
  
\- Creo que… pedirte perdón por lo del otro día.

\- ¿Solo lo crees? – preguntó Jared con gesto socarrón.  
  
Jensen tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un deja vù. Estaba teniendo prácticamente la misma conversación con Jared de aquel día… Salvo que ahora era completamente distinta.  
  
Seguía prefiriendo la primera versión, así como al hombre que conoció aquel día y con el que ya había hablado por teléfono en muchas ocasiones, y no con el que discutió la última vez que se vieron.  
Pero para volver a ver al primer Jared, Jensen supo que tenía que hacer algo más aparte de “creo que pedir perdón”.  
  
\- No sé cómo fue – empezó a decir Jensen, inseguro - Pero está claro que debí decir algo que te hizo ponerte a la defensiva y al final acabé perdiendo un poco los papeles. No debí decirte todo aquello. Llamarte hipócrita y todo eso.

  
Jared asintió en silencio. Su gesto seguía siendo serio.  
  
\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Sí. Supongo que sí – se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

\- De acuerdo – Jared se metió las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón - Disculpas aceptadas – dijo sin cambiar su expresión, y en el fondo Jensen le odió porque no era justo que ocultara al mundo la hermosa sonría que tenía.  
  
Ambos hombres se quedaron quietos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, sin mucha intención de decir nada más.  
Al final Jensen pareció captar la indirecta y empezó a girarse, dispuesto a marcharse, sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer para recuperar al amigo que creía tener.  
  
Pero apenas dio media vuelta se paró en seco e intentó lanzar su último cartucho.  
  
\- Hay algo más – comentó muy bajito, enfrentándose de nuevo al hombre que no se había movido de su sitio – Yo… Sigo pensando que eres una persona con mucha cabeza y con la que merece la pena estar – vio que aquel comentario logró despertar a Jared del mutismo en el que se había metido y que iba a decir algo, pero Jensen aún no había terminado. Puso una mano en alto para interrumpirle antes de que dijera una sola palabra – No tengo ni idea de por qué piensas eso de ti. Por qué crees que eres menos digno que los demás, independientemente del trabajo o los estudios que tengas… De las pocas veces que hemos hablado, me ha dado la impresión de que para ti lo importante es cómo es una persona por dentro y cuáles son sus valores; no lo que tenga de material – soltó aire despacio – Por eso creo que, si piensas eso de ti pero no de los demás, es porque alguien te ha hecho creer que eres menos digno que el resto – se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en lo próximo a decir – Y creo que esa persona, sea quien sea, es un auténtico capullo que no sabe lo que dice.

  
Con la última frase Jensen pudo ver perfectamente cómo el hombre tragaba el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Eso podía significar tanto que había dado en el blanco como que se había equivocado de media a media. Pero lo peor fue que, de nuevo, Jared parecía haberse quedado mudo, con lo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora.  
Así que optó por lo más lógico que era marcharse.  
Pero esta vez fue Jared quien no le dio ocasión para hacerlo.  
  
\- Creo que me acabas de llamar capullo.

\- ¿Perdón?  
  
Jensen había entendido perfectamente la frase. Lo que no le quedaba tan claro era el significado de la misma. Sobre todo cuando Jared lo había dicho tan serio que temía lo próximo que fuera a hacer sería darle un puñetazo… Y por el tamaño de sus manos no había duda de que eso sería muy doloroso.  
  
Para alivio suyo los labios de Jared empezaron a curvarse, formando una sonrisa a la que le tenía más acostumbrado. No era tan radiante como la mayoría de las que le había regalado, pero sí lo suficientemente amplia como para saber que no estaba enfadado con él.  
  
\- Yo soy el primero que lo piensa – dijo Jared - Que no soy digno de, por ejemplo, hacerle perder el tiempo a alguien como tú.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso?

\- No estoy acostumbrado a tratar tan directamente con gente, y menos de tu categoría… Supongo que prefiero quedarme en segundo plano y hacerme invisible al resto del mundo. Y de tanto hacerlo he acabado considerándome a mí mismo inferior a los demás.

\- Pues no lo eres – dijo tajante, casi de modo amenazador.  
  
Jared asintió en silencio pero muy despacio. Como si le costara hacerlo y con ello aceptar lo que le decía.  
  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa sin que te enfades? - preguntó Jared.

\- Claro.

\- Y te pido que por favor seas sincero, da igual cuál sea la respuesta.

\- Me estás intrigando.

\- Yo… Tengo la sensación de que todo esto… El venir a pedirme perdón y querer convencerme de lo estupendo que soy y todo eso… Que realmente lo estás haciendo porque sigues colado por mí y porque albergas la esperanza de que, si haces que me sienta mejor, como recompensa yo aceptaré acostarme contigo.  
  
Jensen no respondió. Se quedó callado y al final tuvo que ser Jared quien hablara.  
  
\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Sabes? Si no me hubieras dicho antes justo lo que me has dicho, ahora mismo pensaría que eres un estúpido que no me conoce en absoluto. Y me sentiría terriblemente ofendido.

\- Lo siento, yo…

\- Pero – le interrumpió – como antes has dicho justo lo que has dicho, sé que tu pregunta se debe a que, realmente, crees que estás por debajo de mí y que el único interés que podría tener en ti sería el puramente físico y sexual.  
  
Jared contó hasta diez antes de aventurarse a preguntar.  
  
\- ¿Y es así?  
  
En vez de responder, Jensen le dio una palmada en la cabeza.  
  
\- No estás tan bueno como te crees, ¿sabes? – dijo con fingido desagrado, sonando  incluso un poco pedante – Tiene que haber algo más en ti para hacerme perder el poco tiempo libre que tengo y venir a pedirte perdón y llamarte capullo a la cara – el comentario logró que Jared sonriera, siendo ya su sonrisa más similar a las del pasado - ¿He respondido a tu pregunta?  
  
Jared sonrió un poco avergonzado, adquiriendo sus mejillas un tono rojizo que era la primera vez que Jensen veía. Sin embargo el Jared tímido le resultó incluso más atractivo, si es que eso era posible.  
  
\- Creo que sí - Jensen asintió, satisfecho, pero a Jared todavía le quedaba algo que decir. Si no lo hacía acabaría arrepintiéndose - Y ya que estamos siendo sinceros, me gustaría pedirte también perdón por mi reacción - se encogió un poco de hombros, pareciendo más un chiquillo asustado que un hombre de casi dos metros - Está claro que saqué las cosas de quicio con la persona que menos se lo merecía.  
  
Jensen asintió mientras tragaba con dificultad para intentar disimular lo nervioso que se había puesto de repente, pues no era plan de actuar de un modo extraño cuando en teoría acababa de hacer las paces con un amigo.  
Pero, sinceramente, le iba a costar actuar con normalidad frente a semejante espécimen de ser humano que era Jared Padalecki: tremendamente atractivo, en ocasiones tímido y educado hasta la médula.  
  
Jensen estaba perdido.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana y el domingo no subiré, pues aprovecho esos días para revisar todo el fic y hacer algún que otro añadido para que el resultado sea mejor... Todo por vosotros ;)


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                **_NOW_**  
  
  
Definitivamente el rumor de que los franceses no eran amables, era un absurdo bulo.  
Nada más llegar al hotel la mujer de recepción, que también hablaba inglés perfectamente, se desvivió en atenciones por el cliente recién llegado .  
  
De nuevo Jared tuvo que explicarle que su compañero tardaría un poco en llegar, pero que todo estaba controlado. Que no hacía falta que se preocuparan por nada más al respecto. Aunque reconocía que el último comentario lo hizo más por él mismo, pues empezaba a incomodarle que la gente le mirara con cara de lástima cada vez que decía que venía solo.  
  
Porque tampoco era que le hubieran abandonado, ¿no? Y vale que era muy raro ver que la suite nupcial la ocupara una sola persona. Pero todo había sido fruto de un lamentable imprevisto. Pronto habría alguien con él y darían el uso que se merecía la suite para los recién casados.  
  
Lo de reservar precisamente la suite, Jared debía reconocer que había sido un impulso. No es que le gustara ir a todo lujo cuando viajaba, ni mucho menos. Lo cierto es que había viajado tan poco por placer, que el hecho solo de alojarse en un hotel donde la gente le sirviera hacía que ya se sintiera un poco incómodo.   
Pero al final se decantó por ese hotel y esa habitación en concreto, porque quería que fuera especial. El hotel estaba situado justo al lado de la Torre Eiffel y la suite nupcial era la que mejores vistas tenía del monumento.   
  
Solo de pensar en que se despertaría y podría verla todos los días, hizo que no se lo planteara dos veces. Además, Jensen estaba más que acostumbrado a los hoteles de lujo cuando viajaba con su padre, y quería demostrarle que también podían tener ese  tipo de lujo estando los dos solos.   
  
Al llegar a la habitación el botones se apresuró a encender todas las luces y dejar las maletas en el centro del recibidor, junto a un armario empotrado que era incluso más grande que el que tenían en casa.   
Jared silbó ante el lujo desplegado ante él, deseando que el hombre se fuera para poder tirarse en la gigantesca cama que podía ver desde el recibidor, cuando vio que el botones iba a subir una persiana para que entrara más luz.  
  
\- ¡Espere!

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó el botones, extrañado por la brusquedad del comentario.

\- Discúlpeme… - se sonrojó de nuevo, la enésima vez desde que hubiera llegado – ¿Esa es la ventana que da a la Torre Eiffel?

\- Sí señor. Precisamente iba a abrirla para que pudiera contemplar las vistas.

\- Muchas gracias pero… No quiero verla.

\- ¿No? En recepción me han dicho que escogió expresamente esta habitación por las vistas.

\- Sí. Lo sé… Le va a parecer un poco estúpido pero… – esperó a que el hombre le interrumpiera, pero intuyó que en esos hoteles estaban más que habituados a que sus clientes hicieran cosas extrañas, porque se quedó mirándole y esperando a que terminara de hablar – Pero quería ver la Torre Eiffel con Jen… Con mi compañero y… Como él no ha llegado todavía… Bueno…

\- Entiendo – dijo el botones con cordialidad y dejó la cortina tal y como estaba - ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

\- No. Nada más. Muchas gracias por todo – sacó la cartera y buscó entre los billetes de colores para darle una propina al hombre. Cuando encontró el que quería se lo entregó al botones con una sonrisa.  
  
Pero el botones le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
  
\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No señor… Solo que… La propina es un poco…

\- ¿Escasa? – preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas – Es que aún no le he cogido el tranquillo a los euros y… Le aseguro que no pretendía ofenderle con…

\- Al contrario, señor. Su propina es de lo más generosa. Excesiva diría yo.

\- Ah… Bueno – Jared se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado, pero esta vez no resultó incómodo – En tal caso quédesela. Estoy de muy buen humor y me siento generoso.  
   
  
  
                                                               _**THEN**_  
  
Jensen ojeó el libro de Historia, buscando con el dedo el párrafo que estaba buscando.  
Frente a él, sentado al estilo indio encima del sofá, Jared le miraba fijamente.   
  
\- Está bien, siguiente pregunta – dijo el rubio - Fecha de la llegada de los colonos a América.

\- 11 de noviembre de 1620 - respondió Jared sin pensar.

\- Muy bien. ¿Dónde llegaron, y desde qué puerto salieron?

-  Llegaron a Massachusetts, formando la colonia de Plymouth en honor al puerto desde el que salieron en Inglaterra, el 6 de septiembre.

\- ¿Cómo empieza la constitución de EEUU?  
  
Jared hizo memoria durante un par de segundos, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse:  
  
\- _Nosotros, el pueblo de los Estados Unidos, a fin de formar una Unión más perfecta, establecer la justicia, garantizar la tranquilidad nacional, tender a la defensa común, fomentar el bienestar general y asegurar los beneficios de la libertad para nosotros y para nuestra posterioridad, por la presente promulgamos y establecemos esta Constitución para los Estados Unidos de América_.

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Jensen, casi más contento que el hombre que había respondido correctamente a todas las preguntas. Este último, por su parte, se limitó a asentir levemente, como quitándole importancia al asunto – Tendrías que estar más contento, Jay. Lo llevas de maravilla.

\- La Historia siempre se me ha dado bien – murmuró cohibido, un poco avergonzado por hablar de sí mismo – Supongo que me resulta más fácil recordar nombres y fechas – se rascó el cuello sin saber qué hacer con las manos – Donde tengo más problemas es en el resto de materias.

\- De acuerdo – convino Jensen, cerrando el libro de “Historia de América” - Pasemos a otra cosa entonces – cogió dos de los libros que descansaban sobre el sofá del salón - ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Matemáticas, o Física y química?  
  
Jared estaba a punto de responder que “Física y química” cuando fue consciente del reloj parpadeante del equipo de blue ray que había frente a ellos.   
  
\- Creo que no va a ser ninguna de las dos – murmuró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y apoyando los brazos en las rodillas en gesto de indudable cansancio – Ya son las 20:00. Tendría que irme si quiero llegar a casa para ducharme antes de ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Ya son las 20:00? Pero si empecé a preguntarte a las cinco. ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

\- Me temo que sí – empezó a recoger los libros y guardarlos en la mochila. En un momento dado paró y miró fijamente al hombre que había a su lado. El mismo que aquel día se había convertido en su profesor particular – Perdona por haberte robado toda la tarde… Dijimos que solo un par de horas y…

\- No te preocupes. Lo hago encantado.

\- Pero hoy era la primera tarde libre que tenías en, ¿cuánto? ¿dos meses?

\- Bueno. La hemos aprovechado bien. ¿no?

\- Yo soy el único que la ha aprovechado. O mejor dicho, soy el único que se ha aprovechado de ti.

\- Oye. Fui yo el que propuso ayudarte, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí. Pero seguro que cuando lo hiciste no pensaste en que malgastarías tu tiempo libre.

\- ¿Quién está hablando de malgastar? Me encanta ayudarte, Jay. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- Lo sé – terminó de recoger los libros – Es solo que… El examen es en un mes y… No creo que vaya a estar preparado.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Durante tres horas no he parado de preguntarte y no has fallado una sola respuesta.

\- Porque era Historia, ya te lo he dicho. Si hubieran sido Ciencias o Química la cosa habría sido muy distinta.

\- Eso está por verse – aseguró Jensen, para nada preocupado por el desánimo de Jared – El sábado creo que tengo un par de horas libres por la mañana. ¿Te pasas por aquí y nos ponemos con Física y Química?

\- No sé…

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – vio que Jared iba a volver con la excusa de antes pero no se lo permitió – Ya te he dicho que no me importa ayudarte. Y después de todo, eres tú el que viene siempre aquí. Yo solo ofrezco cervezas y pizza.

\- Porque no me dejas pagar.

\- El próximo día, ¿de acuerdo? Y si quieres, podríamos quedar en tu casa, para variar. Así no tendrías que cargar con todos los libros por media ciudad.

\- No. Donde vivo no… No es un apartamento muy grande y…

\- ¿Y crees que eso me importa? – preguntó, alzando una ceja - No voy a ir para juzgarte.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero tampoco es una zona muy segura y… En cuanto vieran tu coche te lo desmantelarían en cuestión de minutos.

\- Podría ir andando.

\- Ni hablar – miró fijamente al hombre – Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. En serio. Nadie jamás se había tomado tantas molestias por mí y… - tuvo que parar un segundo, sobrecogido por la brutalidad de esa verdad – Deja que sea aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa hacer el viaje.  
  
Jensen convino al final pero solo porque había notado el cambio de voz en Jared y sabía que si seguían por ese camino acabaría poniéndose en plan defensivo. No habían vuelto a tener una discusión como la de hacía dos semanas y parecía que Jared empezaba a entender que no era peor ni inferior a nadie… Pero había veces en las que, como ahora, Jensen no lo tenía del todo seguro.  
  
\- De acuerdo – dijo al final Jensen, no queriendo cargarle con más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía. Le acompañó hasta la puerta, despidiéndose hasta el sábado.

Jared ya estaba en el pasillo de camino al ascensor cuando se dio media vuelta, antes de que el rubio hubiera cerrado la puerta.  
  
\- Oye, Jensen.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Solo quería que supieras que… Te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que estás haciendo.

\- Creo que te estás repitiendo - bromeó para quitar hierro a la situación.

\- Ya lo sé, pero… Hay muchas posibilidades de que no apruebe ese examen.

\- Tonterías. No puedes tirar la toalla.

\- Y no lo voy a hacer. Pero necesito que sepas que en el caso de que al final no consiga el título… Te seguiré estando agradecido de por vida por todo esto.  
  
Jensen iba a decir algo para quitar un poco de dramatismo a aquella conversación.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca se encontró rodeado por los brazos más grandes que había visto en toda su vida y que, ahora podía asegurarlo, no parecían de ese mundo. Jared le abrazó con fuerza, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo durante más tiempo del necesario… Pero no iba a ser Jensen el que se quejara. 

Aunque Jensen reconocía que, si seguía mucho tiempo en esa postura y pudiendo aspirar el perfume de la piel de Jared tan bien como estaba haciendo ahora, iba a tener serios problemas en controlar cierta parte de su anatomía.   
Por fin Jared se separó de él, mostrando una de esas sonrisas que no iban nada bien con su tensión.  
  
Cuando esta vez sí Jensen cerró la puerta, quedándose a solas, convino en que le vendría muy bien darse una ducha helada.  
  
Porque Jared solo era su amigo.   
  
Y no podía hacer ciertas cosas que realmente quería hacer pensando en su amigo hetero, vulnerable y condenadamente atractivo, pero que ante todo era solo un amigo.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
                                                               **_NOW_**  
  
_“Hola Jay. Soy yo… Esto… Me mata tener que llamarte para decirte esto. Y más tener que hacerlo con un mensaje pero… He intentado llamarte antes y lo tenías apagado y  en cinco minutos empieza una reunión que va a durar todo el día y… El caso es que no creo que pueda irme hoy… La filial está en pie de guerra y dice que si no se llega a un acuerdo en la reunión se van a largar, y no puedo abandonar a mi padre ahora._  
_Sé que te prometí que iría pero no puedo hacerlo. Y espero que me perdones y que entiendas que no hago esto porque no me importas… Pero tienes que entender que no puedo dejarlo todo ahora, en un momento tan crítico. No puedo largarme diciendo que voy a pasar un par de días de vacaciones… Eso sería como declararles la guerra…_  
_Pero quiero que disfrutes de tu estancia en París. El que yo no esté allí no significa que tú no puedas pasarlo bien… Quiero que vayas a todos sitios y que hagas un millón de fotografías para darme luego envidia… Y te recomiendo que vayas a un pequeño restaurante que hay al lado del Sacre Cuore que tiene las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Es pequeño y apenas conocido, pero su omelete es la mejor de la ciudad. Te lo aseguro._  
_Ahora tengo que irme… Intentaré llamarte en cuanto pueda. Aunque sea solo para poder hablar un rato por teléfono… ¿De acuerdo?_  
_Bonsoir”_  
  
  
Jared se sentó en la cama nada más escuchar el “Me mata tener que llamarte para decirte esto”. Solo por esa frase y sobre todo por la voz de Jensen al decirla, sabía que no iba a ir. Que definitivamente Jensen le había abandonado a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Y que encima lo había hecho por teléfono.  
  
Tragó saliva varias veces y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la Torre Eiffel. Empezó a correr la cortina para contemplar por fin el monumento, pero en el último momento se lo pensó mejor.  
Volvió a cerrar la cortina y, pasando por encima de la maleta de Jensen, se tumbó en la cama que definitivamente no iba a tener la acción propia de una suite nupcial.  
  
  
              
                                                              **_THEN_**  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta Jared no se encontró con la persona que esperaba ver sino con un hombre bastante mayor. Su pelo canoso estaba inmejorablemente cuidado y a todas vistas podría ser considerado atractivo. Pero la mueca de desagrado que tenía cuando le vio al otro lado de su puerta, hizo imposible que nadie pensara en él como alguien atractivo.  
  
\- ¿Sí? – preguntó el desconocido con dureza, hasta el punto de parecer más una acusación.  
  
Y aquello terminó de descolocar a Jared, que miró al número de la puerta y del piso en que se encontraba.  
  
\- Esto… Creo que me he equivocado.

\- Indudablemente – respondió el hombre con el mismo todo de antes, para a continuación mirar de arriba abajo a Jared con un gesto de desagrado.  
  
Un gesto que hacía muchísimo tiempo que Jared no recibía, y para el que ya no estaba tan preparado como antes.  
Motivo de ello, la alegría con la que llamó a la puerta se convirtió en nerviosismo, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni que hacer pero necesitando marcharse de allí cuanto antes.  
  
\- ¿No es… no es este el número 14…?

\- ¿Quién es? – oyó una voz desde el interior de la casa y que, por mucho que se pareciera a la de Jensen, ya no podía estar seguro de nada.  
  
Solo hasta que el hombre no apareció frente a la puerta y le reconoció, el corazón de Jared no volvió a latir a su ritmo normal.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no terminas de preparar el café? – preguntó Jensen al otro hombre – En seguida estoy contigo.  
  
El hombre en cuestión, que tan solo había dicho dos palabras y ninguna de ellas había sido “Hola”, entró en la casa no sin antes volver a escanear a Jared, logrando que se sintiera como un mosquito bajo el microscopio.  
  
\- ¿Quién es Mr. Simpático? – preguntó Jared en voz baja cuando estuvieron los dos solos, aún junto a la puerta principal.

\- Es mi padre - respondió con calma, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el calificativo usado por Jared.

\- Oh... No sabía que tenías visita. Pensé que era hoy cuando íbamos a repasar Química.

\- Sí, así es. Y lo siento muchísimo, Jared. Tenía pensado reunirme con él en la oficina mañana, pero ha surgido un problema y se ha presentado sin avisar.

\- No pareces muy contento con la idea.

\- No lo estoy. Me espera todo un día haciendo cálculos hasta que cuadren los números del mes y… - dejó la explicación cuando se dio cuenta, por la expresión de Jared, que no se estaba enterando de nada – Pero lo peor es que ni siquiera me he acordado de avisarte para que no vinieras.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Sí que pasa. Te has pegado el viaje en balde… De veras que lo siento mucho.

\- No importa, en serio – sonrió para terminar de asegurarle que todo estaba bien – Te dejo que vuelvas al trabajo.

\- A lo mejor tengo libre la tarde del miércoles. Si te viene bien.

\- Imposible. Hay varios compañeros de baja y tengo que cubrir sus turnos. Esta semana no voy a tener tiempo siquiera de ir a dar clase a los chicos.

\- Qué putada – murmuró Jensen, cuando lo que realmente quería decirle era que dejara de una vez esa mierda de trabajo donde le explotaban y donde apenas llegaba a fin de mes. Pero no tenía derecho a decir eso porque, primero, sólo era su amigo; y segundo, porque sabía lo mucho que podía afectar ese simple comentario a Jared. Y con el examen tan cerca no era buena idea descentrarle – Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no repasas los ejercicios del temario y, si tienes alguna duda, me escribes un correo? – entró un segundo en casa para coger una libreta y el boli que descansaba sobre la mesilla del recibidor. Apuntó algo corriendo y se lo entregó a Jared – Este es mi mail personal. Mándame tus dudas y te prometo que intentaré responderlas lo antes posible.  
  
Jared miró el trozo de papel garabateado como si fuera un tesoro.  
  
\- Esto es demasiado, Jensen. Ni los tutores privados se toman tantas molestias con sus alumnos. Y yo ni siquiera te estoy pagando.

\- Ni lo vas a hacer. ¿Hace falta que te recuerde la conversación que hemos tenido millones de veces sobre que hago esto porque me da la gana? – preguntó, sosteniendo la mirada de Jared hasta que este la bajó. Sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero si era necesario para que dejara de buscar excusas de por qué no podía seguir recibiendo su ayuda, bienvenido fuera – Ahora vuelve a casa y aprovecha lo que queda de día, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – asintió sin apenas voz, guardándose el papel en el bolsillo – Hasta luego.  
  
  
Nada más cerrar la puerta Jensen se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, rememorando la expresión de asombro y gratitud de Jared cuando le dio su correo.  
A estas alturas ya tenía que estar acostumbrado a Jared y esa cara de cachorrito que a veces ponía, y no tenía sentido que siguieran temblándole las piernas como lo hacían cada vez que se marchaba.  
Pero no podía remediarlo: Sobre todo cuando creía que ya tenía catalogadas todas sus sonrisas y entonces llegaba una nueva que, literalmente, le dejaba con la boca seca y con ganas de ponerse de rodillas para pedirle matrimonio o hacerle un trabajito... Aun no estaba seguro de en qué orden.  
  
\- Jensen – la voz de su padre le distrajo de lo que empezaba a ser una fantasía en toda regla, y fue a la cocina donde ya le esperaba un café recién hecho.  
  
Bebió el café con gusto, saboreándolo, porque sabía que aquellos iban a ser los únicos  minutos de relax que iba a tener en lo que quedaba de día.  
  
Pero en sus planes de relax olvidó que era su padre quien estaba allí y quien, evidentemente, tenía interés en conocer más de la misteriosa visita que había recibido su hijo.  
  
\- ¿Quién era ese?

\- Un amigo – respondió Jensen con calma, esperando que la respuesta satisficiera su curiosidad y pudieran pasar a otros temas.

\- ¿Trabaja en alguna filial? No me suena.

\- No. No trabaja en ninguna filial. ¿Es que solo puedo tener amigos del trabajo? – dejó la taza en la encimera de la cocina – Aunque, por otro lado, sería lo normal visto que paso más tiempo allí que en mi propia casa.

\- ¿Dónde le has conocido? – preguntó el hombre en vez de tratar el tema que evidentemente molestaba a su hijo.  
  
Jensen espió la expresión de su padre, creyendo ver simple curiosidad, por lo que supuso que no pasaba nada si se lo contaba.  
  
\- Es del Centro de menores al que fuimos hace un par de meses. También estaba allí.

\- ¿Y en qué trabaja?  
  
Jensen dudó ante la última pregunta. Sabía que no podía decirle que trabajaba en el matadero. No porque se sintiera avergonzado de ello, porque NO, le daba igual dónde trabajara Jared. Seguía siendo un hombre increíble, inteligente, amable y con un corazón de oro. Trabajara dónde trabajase.  
El problema era que a su padre no le daba igual. Ni siquiera si solo se trataba del amigo de su hijo al que apenas acababa de conocer.  
  
Por un instante Jensen pensó que a la mierda con todo. Que podía decirle la verdad y que, no importaba lo que su padre dijera, era su amigo y no tenía por qué ir inventándose historias para buscar una aprobación que realmente le era indiferente.  
  
\- Trabaja en una empresa alimenticia – Fue lo que dijo al final, pensando que no dejaba de ser la verdad aunque con un millón de suposiciones en entre dicho.  
  
A su padre la respuesta le valió pero Jensen se quedó con la sensación de que en el fondo acababa de traicionar a Jared.  
  
\- Me he fijado en que traía una mochila llena de libros.

\- Sí. Habíamos quedado para estudiar.

\- Ah. ¿Estás estudiando algo? No lo sabía.

\- Yo nada – replicó Jensen cansado, deseando que el interrogatorio acabara ya porque el nudo que se le estaba formando en el estómago ya casi no le dejaba respirar - Pero le estoy ayudando a él.

\- ¿Y qué está estudiando? ¿Un Master? Parece joven.  
  
Jensen soltó aire muy despacio, con unas ganas increíbles de darse a sí mismo una paliza... Acaba de comprender que el verdadero hipócrita de los dos era él.  
  
\- Sí, papá. Está estudiando un Master.  
  
El nudo en el estómago no le abandonó durante el resto del día.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

 

                                                                _**NOW**_  
  


El pequeño restaurante que albergaba el hotel estaba prácticamente vacío.   
  
Cuando ocupó su mesa tan solo había una pareja un par de mesas más a la derecha, que estaba demasiado ocupada en sus respectivas bocas como para darse cuenta de que había entrado alguien.   
Jared sonrió de soslayo ante el intercambio de afecto, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago porque él no podía estar haciendo lo mismo.  
  
Llevaba casi todo el día en la habitación.  
Después del mensaje de Jensen se había limitado a tirarse de los pelos y, cuando ya se había relajado un poco, ver la televisión. Buscó entre la decena de canales algo interesante que ver, pero cuando vio que los únicos canales interesantes eran en francés, decidió alquilar una película en el canal de cine. Sabía que ese tipo de servicios costaban un ojo de la cara, pero teniendo en cuenta que no iba a gastar mucho dinero ese día se podía permitir el capricho.  
  
Al final resultó ser un despilfarro, pues fue incapaz de prestar atención al argumento (y eso que no tenía mucho al ser una película de Van Damme), y estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en cómo desearía darle una paliza a Jensen en vez de ver a Van Damme dársela a un montón de tipos descerebrados.  
  
Cuando la película terminó le sorprendió encontrarse con hambre, y solo por eso decidió bajar al comedor para cenar algo. El hotel contaba con servicio de habitaciones y una extensa carta para elegir todo tipo de cocina, pero eso le parecía demasiado sibarita… Si tuviera a cierto hombre con él haciendo cierto tipo de actividades no le importaría nada usar ese servicio... Pero hoy ese no era su caso.  
  
Jared negó con la cabeza, obligándose a cambiar de tema, porque pensar en Jensen era lo peor que podía hacer ahora mismo. Aunque no dejaba de ser lo único que había hecho desde que hubiera llegado.   
  
En cuanto entró en el comedor del restaurante se arrepintió de no haber hecho uso del servicio de habitaciones. Si fuera así, ahora no tendría que estar cenando y llevando un cartel luminoso que decía que le habían dejado solo.  
  
Lo peor era que esa sensación no resultaba extraña. Ya la había experimentado en el pasado, en peores tiempos, y siempre le había parecido humillante el modo en que el resto de personas le miraban de soslayo.  
Pero en el pasado no había tenido otra alternativa.  
Desde que conoció a Jensen, hacía ya cuatro años, albergaba la esperanza de que no tendría que volver a pasar por esa experiencia nunca más.   
Pero, de nuevo, se había equivocado.   
  
Es verdad que casi siempre comía solo en casa, pero por lo menos estaba en una casa que podía llamar hogar. No dejaba de ser la casa de Jensen, cierto, pero era algo que formaba parte de él y eso hacía que fuera menos triste tener que estar día tras día preparando una comida para dos y que al final resultaba ser para uno.  
Aunque todo eso cambiaba cuando el “cena para uno”, tenía lugar en un lujoso y romántico restaurante, en la ciudad más romántica de todas, y cerca de una pareja que no hacía sino recordarle lo asquerosamente solo que estaba.  
  
Jared decidió concentrarse en su comida, deseando acabar cuando antes para poder marcharse de allí enseguida.   
El camarero le trajo el postre, que probablemente estaría delicioso, pero por desgracia no podía saborearlo en condiciones, ya que todo tenía un sabor amargo que no podía quitarse de la boca, por mucha cerveza que bebiera.  
  
  
                                                              **_THEN_**  
  
Estaba tan nervioso que creía iba a vomitar. Y eso que no había podido probar bocado desde que recibió la carta, hacía ya cinco horas.  
Jensen no llegaría a casa hasta las diez de la noche… Con suerte. Aun así, pese a estar muriéndose por la tensión, Jared no se había atrevido a abrir la carta en casa y enterarse de una vez por todas del resultado de su examen.   
  
Menos mal que hoy no trabajaba. Si le hubiera tocado turno, y encima doble, habría sido incapaz de dar pie con bola (y eso que un mono de repetición podría hacer su trabajo) y habrían acabado despidiéndole.  
  
No por primera vez desde que hubiera llegado al lujoso edificio de apartamentos, pensó en lo patético que era estar allí, frente la puerta de la casa de Jensen, como si fuera un perro abandonado que esperaba la llegada de su dueño… Pero lo cierto era que no podía hacerlo sin él.  
Sin Jensen jamás habría llegado al final de la prueba, así que lo lógico era estar con él cuando llegara el momento de desvelar la última carta: Saber si seguiría siendo un niñato sin estudios y que tendría que seguir haciendo el mismo trabajo cada día del resto de su vida, o si sería alguien que estaba empezando a cambiar, por fin, esa vida.   
  
Consultó de nuevo la hora: Las 22:30.  
Empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de que Jensen ni siquiera fuera a dormir a casa y que se quedara la noche en el trabajo. O incluso que no fuera a su apartamento porque iba a pasar la noche en otra casa… En fin, que el chico no tuviera casi tiempo libre no significaba que no tuviera nada de tiempo libre como para echar de vez en cuando una canita al aire.   
Pero, por triste que fuera, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer que quedarse en la calle el resto de la noche... Y tampoco es que fuera la primera vez.   
  
\- ¿Jared?  
  
El hombre se dio la vuelta, sorprendido porque Jensen se hubiera acercado tanto a él sin darse cuenta. Debía estar mucho más cansado de lo que creía.   
  
\- Hola – saludó al hombre que, definitivamente, venía directamente del trabajo. Eso, o que le gustaba ir a sus citas con un atuendo tan formal como un traje de tres piezas gris oscuro, corbata de seda a juego y maletín incluido. Aunque también podía ser que la cita de Jensen hubiera sido de alto postín, pensó Jared al fijarse en su atuendo tan distinto, con unos simples vaqueros medio raídos y una sudadera que no llegaba a protegerle del frío.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, en la calle? – preguntó Jensen, asombrado - ¿Y te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?

\- Sí, lo sé… Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer y… - Jared se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que daba igual lo que dijera, no iba a parecer menos ridículo – He recibido la carta con el resultado del examen.

\- ¿En serio? – la cara de Jensen se iluminó, logrando que la luna llena sintiera vergüenza - ¿Y bien? ¿Has aprobado, no?

\- No lo sé – murmuró el castaño, mirándose los pies y lamentando ser él quien acabara de quitarle la ilusión a Jensen.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No has abierto la carta? – por la expresión de Jared, supo la respuesta en el acto - ¿Por qué leches no lo has hecho? ¿Hace cuánto que la has recibido? ¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí, pasmándote de frío?   
  
Tantas preguntas lograron que Jared empezara a marearse.   
  
\- No me atrevía a abrirla estando solo – tuvo que admitir al fin – Y pensé que a lo mejor no te importaba que la abriera contigo… Pero hasta que no he llegado y he visto que no estabas, no he caído en la cuenta de que lo más probable es que siguieras en el trabajo.  
  
Jensen asintió en silencio, no queriendo pensar en los posibles significados de la frase “abrir la carta con él”.  
  
\- ¿Cuándo has llegado?  
  
Jared volvió a agachar la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
\- No quieras saberlo.  
  
El rubio no aguantó más y se echó a reír ante el gesto compungido de su amigo. Casi un minuto después fue capaz de recuperar la compostura y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Jared, entrando en el portal y refugiándose del frío.  
  
Ya en el interior del apartamento Jensen fue consciente de que Jared debía estar mucho más nervioso de lo que se había imaginado, porque no había dicho una sola palabra. Algo totalmente inédito en él.  
  
\- Realmente crees que has suspendido, ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras dejaba el maletín en la mesa del salón y se quitaba el abrigo - ¿No dijiste que te salió bien?

\- Y eso creía – murmuró, medio apoyándose en el sofá de cuero blanco. Siempre tenía la sensación de que lo iba a manchar con solo mirarlo de lo blanco que era – Pero cada vez que pienso en alguna pregunta estoy convencido de que respondí mal y…

\- Está bien – se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, dejando ambas prendas encima del sofá. A continuación se desabrochó el chaleco, hasta quedar solamente con la camisa de seda, a la que también desabrochó los botones de las mangas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Jared seguía en la misma posición de antes, quieto como un pasmarote, y decidió meterle un poco más de prisa - ¿A qué esperas para abrirla?

\- ¿No puedes abrirla tú? – preguntó a su vez él, entregándole el sobre cerrado y bastante arrugado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo no me atrevo.

\- Pero si el resultado va a ser el mismo, da igual quién lo lea. Lleva siendo el mismo desde que entregaste el examen – comentó sorprendido por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, dándose cuenta de que había ocasiones en las que Jared parecía mucho más joven e inocente de lo que realmente era, como si solo fuera un crío… Hasta que se fijaba en su cuerpo y volvía a ser todo un hombre, claro.

\- Lo sé. Pero por favor, Jensen.   
  
Sabiendo que podían pasarse horas así y con la curiosidad devorándole por dentro, finalmente cogió la carta y rompió el sobre por uno de los laterales. Extrajo una única hoja mecanografiada y comenzó a leerla en silencio.  
  
De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
  
\- ¿Decías que te había salido mal? – preguntó Jensen sin dejar de mirar el contenido de la carta.  
  
Y aquella frase fue todo lo que bastó para que las ilusiones de Jared se desinflaran como un globo.   
  
\- Lo sabía – gruñó, dando un puñetazo al sofá – Tenía que haber aceptado desde el principio que soy un negado. Que da igual lo que me esfuerce, jamás llegaré a nada.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Jensen no entendía la reacción de su amigo hasta que comprendió que había interpretado mal sus palabras. Con una sonrisa, se acercó al hombre y le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole que siguiera golpeando el sofá – Jared. Has aprobado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que has aprobado – repitió más despacio, queriendo que le quedara bien claro - ¿Y sabes cuál ha sido tu nota final? – Jared negó con la cabeza, aun sin ser capaz de encontrar palabras – Un 91%.

\- ¡Qué! Es imposible.

\- Pues aquí lo dice bien claro – dijo presentándole la hoja a meros milímetros de distancia de su cara. Por fin Jared cogió el impreso y efectivamente pudo ver el número 91 en rojo – Si esa es la nota que sacas cuando crees que te ha salido mal, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo serán los exámenes que piensas que te han salido bien.

\- No puede ser – murmuró Jared en voz muy baja, leyendo la carta de arriba abajo a toda velocidad. Al final de la misma, una frase le confirmaba lo que había conseguido – Ha obtenido el certificado escolar.  
  
Jensen le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro, obligándole a salir de su estupor.  
  
\- Te dije que lo conseguirías – rio con ganas, increíblemente feliz - Hombre de poca fe.  
  
Su siguiente paso era ir a la cocina a descorchar una botella de champán, pero esos no eran los planes de Jared.   
  
Jared se pegó a él y le abrazó con más fuerza que nunca y eso que a esas alturas ya debía estar acostumbrado a sus abrazos de oso. Por un momento Jensen temió que le fuera a romper alguna costilla, pero luego decidió que merecía la pena sufrir una fractura si a cambio podía estar rodeado de Padalecki por todos lados.    
  
Aprovechó la altura que Jared le sacaba para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de un momento que sabía jamás volvería a repetirse.   
  
Pero entonces algo extraño ocurrió. Notó que el cuerpo de Jared temblaba y tuvo claro que eso no era buena señal. Se alejó un poco de él, aún entre sus brazos, y se percató de las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.  
  
\- ¿Por qué lloras? Tendrías que estar contento.

\- Y lo estoy – murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano, pero dejando la otra sobre el brazo de Jensen – Estoy tan contento que no sé ni cómo reaccionar.

\- Tienes que sentirte muy orgulloso de ti mismo. Has conseguido lo que te proponías.

\- Jamás podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

\- ¡Qué! – preguntó un poco ofendido. ¿A qué venía aquello? – Yo solo aparecí al final del camino. Llevabas meses preparándote.

\- Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla – se limpió las nuevas lágrimas que empapaban su mejilla y que parecían no tener fin – Pensaba que jamás podría hacerlo. Que era absurdo siquiera intentarlo porque no iba a cambiar nada.  
  
Y aquello sí que no podía permitirlo Jensen: Colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su amigo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
  
\- Eso son tonterías.

\- Ya lo sé – sonrió de un modo que hasta ahora nunca había visto en él. Una sonrisa que hizo que a Jensen se le erizaran todos los poros de su piel de lo hermosa que era, logrando que sus ojos le brillaran de un modo increíble - Ahora lo sé. Pero necesitaba que alguien me lo recordara. Y ese fuiste tú. Apareciste un día, como salido de la nada, como si fueras mi salvador y… Jamás podré agradecerte suficientemente lo que has hecho por mí – murmuró cerrando los ojos, agachando la cabeza lo suficiente como para acabar apoyando su frente sobre la del hombre que aún no había soltado sus mejillas.   
  
Jensen tenía la sensación de estar borracho. Borracho de las palabras de Jared, de tanta emoción contenida. De sentir que estaba atrapado en el más hermoso de los sueños y del que no quería despertar jamás. O al menos, no antes de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
  
Separó un poco la cabeza de la de Jared hasta que sus frentes dejaron de tocarse, momento que aprovechó para ladear un poco el cuello, buscando la inclinación perfecta para el que sería el primer roce de sus labios.  
  
Cuando le estaba besando Jensen pensó por un instante que no sabía muy bien cómo había llegado hasta los labios de Jared, pues en ningún momento había abierto los ojos.  
Pero esas preguntas dejaron de tener importancia cuando lo que tenía entre manos, o mejor dicho entre sus labios, eran los labios más suaves, cálidos y deliciosos que había probado en toda su vida.   
  
No pudo decir cuánto tiempo estuvo así, saboreando un manjar tan exquisito, hasta que la magia se rompió y Jared se separó de él. Porque puede que no tuviera muy seguro si había sido él quien inició el beso... pero con lo que no tenía ninguna duda era que fue Jared quien decidió interrumpirlo.   
Y de una manera un tanto brusca.  
  
Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos y hacer frente a la realidad, Jared estaba separado dos metros de él. No era mucha distancia en el fondo pero se le antojó la más larga de todas. Sobre todo cuando hacía un segundo había podido sentirle tan cerca.  
  
\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Jared con voz temblorosa.  
  
Jensen sintió pánico al pensar en el verdadero motivo de por qué estaba temblando.   
  
\- Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo.

\- ¿Qué lo sientes? – el temblor pareció dar paso a la furia, aunque Jensen creyó intuir que Jared intentaba no dejarse llevar por ella – Besas a tu amigo y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que lo sientes. ¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho?  
  
Jensen quería responder a esa pregunta. Decir en voz alta lo que no había podido acallar en su mente por muchas excusas que se diera cada día. Cada vez que volvía a casa después de verle y se decía a sí mismo que no debía estar tan contento ni ilusionado por el próximo día en que se vieran, porque a la larga solo se estaba haciendo más y más daño.  
  
Finalmente ni siquiera necesitó decir una palabra. Solo por su expresión a Jared no le quedó ninguna duda de por qué había hecho aquello.   
  
\- Dios mío, Jen – susurró con tanta ternura que Jensen creyó morir. Especialmente porque era la primera vez que decía su nombre de aquel modo y no era justo que también fuera a ser la última – Me dijiste que aceptabas que fuéramos solo amigos.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Entonces ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te haces esto? – se acercó un paso. Solo uno. Seguía quedando un metro de distancia entre ambos – ¿Por qué has querido verme cada día sabiendo que nada más ocurriría entre nosotros?

\- Porque también eres mi amigo.

\- No se besa a un simple amigo. No como acabas de hacerlo.   
  
Jensen se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber muy bien qué decir salvo la pura verdad.  
  
\- Lo he intentado. Pero es mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

\- No lo sería si no malgastaras el poco tiempo que tienes fuera del trabajo para quedar conmigo – Jensen quiso decirle que eso no era “malgastar” pero Jared no había terminado – Ahí fuera tiene que haber miles de tíos más atractivos que yo.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Jensen brillaron a causa de la furia ante el comentario de su amigo. En un principio quiso decir que “y una mierda”, pero al final se decantó por algo menos chabacano e intuía que más romántico.  
  
\- ¿Quién dice que es tu físico lo único que me gusta de ti?  
  
Y sí, aquello era lo mejor que podía haber dicho.  
  
Lo supo cuando Jared se quedó en blanco sin saber cómo rebatir aquello. Porque ¿quién demonios querría rebatir una muestra tan profunda de afecto?  
Lo que no le quedó tan claro a Jensen, al menos por la reacción de Jared, es en qué modo le estaba afectando el descubrir que su amigo estaba loco por él. Que nunca había dejado de estarlo.  
  
En un principio dio por hecho que lo que haría sería darle un puñetazo, llamarle mentiroso y largarse para siempre. Y las tres cosas las tendría bien merecidas.  
Pero en vez de ello Jared se llevó el puño a la boca, negando. Tardó casi un minuto en atreverse a mirarle de nuevo. Y cuando lo hizo su expresión era de pura desolación.  
  
\- No puedes hacer esto, Jensen.

\- Lo siento.

\- Somos tan distintos – murmuró Jared, más para sí que para él – Pertenecemos a dos mundos totalmente distintos y… Jamás podría…

\- Lo sé, Jay, yo…  
  
Espera un momento.  
  
¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Jared?  
Esa no es la conversación que debían estar teniendo. Se suponía que ahora Jared tenía que decirle que solo podían ser amigos. Y que si no era capaz de aceptar eso, que todo había acabado entre ellos.  
  
Pero eso no era lo que parecía querer decirle…   
¿Oh si?  
  
Lo cierto es que Jensen aún estaba desconcertado por todo lo ocurrido: Primero encontrar a Jared en su casa a las tantas de la noche cuando justamente estaba pensando en él. Luego el abrazo y finalmente el beso… Todo aquello junto era demasiado para cualquiera.  
Pero tenía que quedarle claro lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
\- ¿Jared? – casi suplicó, pidiéndole que hablara claro. Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir.  
  
Jared, por fin, le miró a los ojos.  
Estaba llorando.   
Pero esta vez no era de alegría.  
  
 - No puedes hacerme esto – dijo muy bajo, como si fuera un secreto – No puedo sentir esto, Jensen. No puedo en…  
  
Jared no pudo terminar la frase, o no quiso hacerlo. Todavía no lo tenía muy claro.  
Lo que sí tenía claro era que tenía que marcharse de allí en seguida.   
  
Sin decir nada cogió la carta que decía que había empezado a cambiar su vida y se marchó sin mirar atrás una sola vez.  
  
Y atrás se quedó Jensen, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
Peor aún: Sin saber qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora.   
  


tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

 

                                                                  ** _NOW_**  
  


\- Disculpa. ¿Eres americano?

  
La pregunta, formulada en inglés, la hizo la chica de la mesa que tenía a unos tres metros de distancia. La única mujer que ahora mismo estaba en el salón, pues las suyas seguían siendo las dos únicas mesas ocupadas.  
  
El resto de clientes ya debían haberse habituado al horario europeo y habían cenado bastante antes.   
Jared miró a la chica, una morena de preciosos ojos verdes, y se obligó a responder a la pregunta con un poco de amabilidad pese a que el color de sus ojos le había recordado de golpe (como si pudiera olvidarle) a esa persona en la que no debía pensar.  
  
\- Sí. La verdad es que sí.

\- Ya te lo decía – comentó al hombre que estaba a su lado y que parecía menos propenso a hablar con desconocidos – Perdona… - volvió a dirigirse a Jared con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios – Estábamos discutiendo si eras americano o no. Mike decía que no, pero yo he apostado que sí, porque los americanos somos los únicos de este hotel que cenamos con cerveza – dijo apuntando a la cerveza que Jared ya se había terminado.

  
El comentario hizo que el castaño contemplara la cerveza, recordando las dudas que había tenido cuando la pidió. Si Jensen hubiera estado con él habría pedido vino aunque solo fuera para que Jensen viera que también podía ser refinado. Y pese a que sabía perfectamente que a Jensen eso le daba igual y que él también era de cerveza antes que vino, de vez en cuando quería mostrarse más elegante de lo que sin duda era.   
  
Aunque solo fuera para poder ganar unos cuantos puntos a favor con su padre, que buena falta le hacían.  
Pero estando en su situación, bastante trsite de por si y sin nadie que le viera, decidió mandarlo todo a la porra y beber lo que realmente le apetecía sin temor a posibles consecuencias.   
  
\- Pues creo que has ganado la apuesta – dijo con humor, agradecido por poder hablar con alguien de su país – Siempre como con cerveza.

\- ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó el hombre, Mike.

\- De Nueva York.

\- ¿En serio? Nosotros también. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

\- Sí. Supongo que sí… Soy Jared.

\- Encantada Jared. Yo soy Karen, y él es Mike.

\- Hola – saludó Mike, un poco menos efusivo – Disculpa si te estamos molestando… Es agradable encontrarse con alguien de casa tan lejos.

\- Es verdad. Y no me molestáis en absoluto – le tranquilizó.

\- ¿Estás aquí por negocios? – preguntó Karen.

\- No. Estoy de vacaciones – vio la mirada de extrañeza de la pareja, y se obligó a dar una explicación más completa… Otra vez – Iba a venir con mi novio, pero le ha surgido un imprevisto y… Bueno, de momento soy solo yo.

\- Vaya. Qué mala pata – musitó Karen con cara de pena. Gesto que Jared agradecería si no fuera porque era como si le estuvieran dando una patada en la entrepierna… Constantemente.

\- Supongo que vosotros sí que estáis de vacaciones – se apresuró a preguntar para cambiar de tema.

\- Sí… Estamos de luna de miel.

\- ¿En serio? Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias – dijo Mike, que cogió la mano de su mujer para darle un beso en la palma. Un gesto que podría ser tildado de ñoño y estúpido, pero que a Jared le pareció tan tierno que le entraron ganas de echarse a llorar.

\- Habréis reservado una suite nupcial…

\- No… Es lo que habríamos querido. Pero cuando fuimos a pedirla ya estaba reservada. Así que estamos en una habitación normal.

\- Qué lástima – dijo Jared, siendo entonces consciente de que él había sido el que les había quitado la suite. Aunque habría esperado que al menos hubiera varias suites por si daba la casualidad de que dos parejas de recién casados estuvieran alojados a la vez.

\- No importa. Realmente solo la queríamos por las vistas de la Torre Eiffel… Pero podremos verla luego.

\- ¿Aún no la habéis visto?

\- No. Hemos llegado hace un par de horas y nos dijeron que es mucho más espectacular si se ve por primera vez de noche. Así que estábamos esperando a que oscureciera más para que fuera perfecto… Por eso de que la primera vez que se ve algo es la que se recuerda para siempre – rio Mike por lo bajo – Tenías que habernos visto cuando hemos llegado, dando un rodeo absurdo solo para no ver la Torre cuando entrábamos en el hotel. Parecíamos dos idiotas.

\- Si hace que te sientas mejor, yo he hecho exactamente lo mismo – sonrió Jared, alegrándose después de todo de haber decidido cenar en el restaurante. Estaba disfrutando del único momento bueno de todo el día.   
  
Charlaron durante un buen rato hasta que Karen y Mike tuvieron que marcharse para dar un paseo y poder contemplar por fin la Torre Eiffel.  
Jared se despidió de ellos, deseándoles buenas noches, y teniendo que experimentar de nuevo la mirada de lástima de los dos.   
Porque la suya no sería tan buena noche como la que seguro iban a disfrutar ellos.  
  
Una vez se hubieron marchado, el castaño se quedó un buen rato en el restaurante mientras terminaban de recoger las mesas y empezaban a prepararlas para el desayuno de la mañana.   
  
Estuvo tentando de llamar a Jensen, al menos para poder hablar un rato con alguien, pero acabó desechando la idea. Sabía que, aunque consiguiera localizarle, lo más probable es que lo tuviera apagado o estuviera ocupado. Con lo que apenas podrían intercambiar un par de frases que al final solo lograría que se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Con una sensación de malestar general, subió a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama.  
Por enésima vez se planteó la posibilidad de marcharse de allí, porque estaba claro que no iba a disfrutar del viaje.  
Y por enésima vez acabó negándose a hacerlo porque aquel no era solo un viaje de placer. Era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo y que tenía que cumplir.   
Daba igual que lo hiciera sin Jensen a su lado.   
  
Miró a la ventana, tentado de descorrer la cortina para poder ver lo que tanto deseaba.  
Pero hoy no era un buen día.  
Estaba demasiado deprimido y sabía que si lo contemplaba hoy, cada vez que pensara en su viaje a París solo podría recordar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas la primera vez que pudo contemplar aquello que durante tantos años pensó que jamás podría ver.   
  
Se secó las lágrimas, disgustado consigo mismo, y se quitó la ropa para meterse en la cama.  
Estaba muy cansado. Llevaba semanas sin parar en el trabajo y el horrible viaje en avión no había ayudado precisamente.  
  
Pensó en la posibilidad de usar el jacuzzi y darse un baño relajante que tan bien le sentaría, pero de nuevo desechó la idea.  
Había usado un jacuzzi solo tres veces en su vida y todas ellas habían sido con Jensen, cuando pasaban varios días en algún hotel al que Jensen tenía que ir por temas de trabajo.   
Así que la idea de disfrutar de uno el solo se le antojaba cuanto menos deprimente.  
  
Al final se decantó por simplemente meterse en la cama, esperando dormirse pronto y rezando porque mañana fuera un día mucho mejor.  
  
  
                                                            _**THEN**_  
  
  
Jensen apagó el ordenador y apoyó los codos en la mesa, llevándose las manos a la cara.  
Estaba más cansado que de costumbre y eso que no eran ni las nueve de la noche.   
  
En aquella ocasión el cansancio no se debía al estrés del trabajo, sino simplemente a que llevaba varios días sin dormir. Y las pocas veces que lo hacía, la imagen de Jared marchándose de su apartamento le despertaba de golpe, pasándose el resto de la noche en vela y dando vueltas en la cama.   
  
De nuevo se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones.   
No se arrepentía de haber besado a Jared, ni mucho menos, porque había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida. Pero a cambio había perdido al que de seguro era el mejor amigo que jamás tendría.  
Y lo peor de todo era que probablemente Jared estaría ahora preguntándose si todo eso de ser buenos amigos solo había sido una excusa para poder meterse en sus pantalones.   
  
Jensen tenía claro que no. Puede que al principio no lo tuviera tan seguro, pero a medida que pasaban los días, por mucho que doliera saber que jamás podría pasar nada entre ellos aparte de una simple amistad, le alegraba que al menos formara parte de su vida.  
  
Más deprimido de lo que recordara haber estado en mucho tiempo, Jensen cogió la cartera del suelo, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando sonó el móvil que descansaba encima de su escritorio. Miró la pantalla con temor, pues no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar otra vez con su padre.   
  
Pero no era su padre quien estaba llamando.  
Era Jared.  
  
Conteniendo la respiración, dejó la cartera en el suelo y se acercó el móvil, no fuera que había leído mal.  
Cuando tuvo claro que no era ningún error y los tonos seguían sucediéndose, acabó descolgando.  
  
\- ¿Sí? – no hubo respuesta al otro lado y comprobó que no se hubiera quedado sin batería. Estaba al máximo - ¿Hola?

\- Hola – la voz de su amigo llegó claramente pero mucho más baja de lo normal.

\- ¿Jared? ¿Eres tú?

\- Sí… ¿Estás en el trabajo? – preguntó, inseguro – Te he llamado a casa pero no lo cogías. Y no sabía si era porque no querías responder o…

\- No. Llevo todo el día aquí.

\- Te estaré interrumpiendo – bajó aún más la voz.

\- No, que va. Ya estaba recogiendo para irme a casa – esperó a que Jared dijera algo pero parecía no estar por la labor - ¿Estás bien?  
  
El suspiro de Jared fue perfectamente audible.  
  
\- No.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó justo antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpido de la pregunta. Evidentemente había ocurrido algo.

\- Me he ido del trabajo – apenas susurró el hombre más joven – Hace dos horas que le he dicho a mi jefe que no pensaba volver.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó bastante contento, pero no queriendo que se notara.

\- Sí… Llevaba más de tres días sin parar y estaba agotado sin saber muy bien lo que hacía y… Ha habido un accidente con una de las cuchillas - la revelación hizo que Jensen sintiera un nudo en el estómago – ¿Sabes que llevo casi tres años haciendo este mismo trabajo, todos los días? Y cada día que llegaba me preguntaba qué demonios hacía allí, malgastando mi vida. Porque hoy podía haber ocurrido una desgracia y… No quiero que mi vida acabe en un sitio tan deprimente.

\- ¿Estás herido?

\- No. Solo ha sido un susto. Pero me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas y… Supongo que he acabo tomando una decisión.

\- Has hecho lo correcto – dijo Jensen con seguridad.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Totalmente. Es más, creo que deberías ir a celebrarlo.

\- No creo que pueda. Desde hoy estoy sin trabajo y tampoco tengo paro… Así que tendré que mirar muy bien todo lo que gasto.

\- De todos modos – trató de animarle Jensen – Creo que has tomado la mejor decisión con respecto al trabajo. Te mereces tener otra oportunidad… Y ahora podrás encontrar mejores trabajos gracias a tus estudios.  
  
Jensen oyó perfectamente como Jared hinchaba los pulmones y soltaba aire muy despacio.  
  
\- Gracias, Jensen – susurró – Necesitaba oír algo así

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Creo que sí. Gracias.

\- No hay de qué – sonrió para sí.   
  
Quiso añadir que para eso estaban los amigos, pero no le quedaba muy claro que siguieran siéndolo. Por ello Jensen se quedó callado, esperando a que el hombre dijera algo más. Pero Jared también parecía haberse quedado mudo y ambos estuvieron casi un minuto en silencio, sin saber qué decir.  
  
Aunque ninguno de los dos quiso colgar.  
  
\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – preguntó al final Jared, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando he cogido mis cosas y me he largado de allí, solo podía pensar en que quería contártelo. Que lo supieras y me dijeras que qué te parecía.

\- Bueno. Ya sabes que me parece bien.

\- Sí – dijo en un tono que le dejó claro a Jensen que al otro lado de la línea Jared estaba sonriendo – Gracias, Jen.  
  
Jensen tuvo que cerrar los ojos al oír su diminutivo, dicho con más afecto del que creía fuera posible después de lo ocurrido entre ellos.  
Y hablando de eso…  
  
\- Te agradezco que me hayas llamado – dijo al fin – Después de lo que ocurrió pensé que jamás llamarías ni querrías volver a saber de mí.

\- Te diré la verdad: Al principio no quise hacerlo. Y me repetía los miles de motivos por los que no era buena idea llamarte. Queriendo convencerme de que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarte.

\- Pero no lo has hecho – susurró con temor, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Siendo consciente de que la conversación estaba llegando a un punto para el que ya no habría marcha atrás.

\- ¿Sabes por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? – Jensen tardó más de lo necesario en decir las dos palabras de lo seca que tenía la garganta.

\- Porque no he dejado de pensar en ti desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
  
Jensen tembló, literalmente, y cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos y confirmar que todo aquello estaba siendo real. Que no era ningún estúpido sueño.  
  
\- ¿Y eso es bueno? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- No lo sé – la voz de Jared parecía estar igual de afectada que la suya. Tanto que pasó de nuevo casi un minuto hasta que pudo volver a hablar – Estoy muy asustado, Jen.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es la primera vez que me pasa esto. La primera vez que me ocurre algo bueno, realmente bueno, en mi vida. Y no quiero perderte por intentar abarcar demasiado.

\- No tienes por qué perderme – murmuró Jensen – Pase lo que pase, no voy a dejar de estar a tu lado, siendo tu amigo.

\- Ese es el problema – dijo con un atisbo de risa, pero melancólica – Que por mucho que me repita que solo eres un amigo… Por mucho que te dijera la primera vez que nos vimos que nunca habría nada más, para mí eres mucho más que un amigo.  
  
Jensen tuvo que carraspear para poder recuperar la voz.   
  
\- ¿En serio?    
  
Al otro lado del teléfono oyó un suspiro que, esta vez, no sonó tan melancólico.  
  
\- Cada vez que me ocurre algo bueno en el día, por absurdo que sea, estoy deseando contártelo… Y cuando ocurre algo malo intento pensar en lo que me dirías para animarme – hizo una pequeña pausa – Cuando hice el examen solo quería aprobar por ti, queriendo, necesitando que te sintieras orgulloso de mí… Y hace dos horas, cuando me he despedido, he comprendido que nada tenía importancia a no ser que te lo pudiera contar a ti: La persona en la que pienso día y noche, con la que sueño día y noche – soltó aire muy despacio - ¿Dirías que eso es que para mí eres sólo un amigo?  
  
Jensen se recostó en la silla de su despacho, incapaz de dar una respuesta tan perfecta como la que acababa de darle Jared. Así que se decantó por una más simple.  
  
\- _Touché_  
  
Tras aquella palabra volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante un buen rato, oyendo tan solo sus respectivas respiraciones como única señal de que seguían allí. Expectantes.   
  
\- Sé que es muy tarde… - Al final se aventuró Jared – Y que mañana tendrás que…

\- ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? – le interrumpió Jensen y Jared sintió más alivio que en toda su vida. Más incluso que cuando se largó de su casa, sabiendo que aquel era el primer día del resto de su nueva vida.  
  
Porque esa pregunta significaba que no era demasiado tarde. Y que si hacía cinco minutos temía no volver a saber de él jamás, en los próximos cinco podría tenerle a su lado.  
  
\- ¿Puedo pasarme por tu casa?  
  
Jensen se mordió el labio para no gritar de alegría. No sería lo más apropiado… Además, había un pequeño problema.  
  
\- Tardo media hora en llegar desde el trabajo – le explicó – Si quieres puedo pasarme por tu casa.

\- No. Lo cierto es que ahora mismo mi apartamento me parece el lugar más deprimente del mundo. Y quiero alejarme de aquí lo más posible.

\- Como quieras – convino finalmente, en el fondo gustándole más esa idea porque, indudablemente, estarían mucho más cómodos en su piso. Pero al menos había sido políticamente correcto – Te espero en la puerta  
  
************  
  
Cuando llegó, Jared ya le estaba esperando.  
Estaba apoyado en el mismo árbol de la otra vez, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida.  
  
\- Hola – le saludó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer: Darle la mano, un abrazo o incluso un beso.

\- Hola – respondió Jared, bajando un poco la mirada en gesto de nerviosismo. Pero no un nerviosismo malo, sino el que tienes cuando sabes que va a ocurrir algo bueno y aún no te lo puedes creer.  
  
Y esa reacción era la mejor que podía haber recibido Jensen, pues significaba que los dos estaban en la misma página.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no subimos? – propuso, metiendo las llaves en el portal – Aquí nos vamos a congelar.  
  
Jared asintió sin decir nada y siguió a Jensen hasta el ascensor, las manos aún en los bolsillos. En el trayecto hasta el último piso ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No era plan de iniciar una conversación insulsa sobre el tiempo, y el silencio no era realmente incómodo, así que mejor dejarlo así.  
  
Llegaron al piso y Jensen abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Jared primero. Entraron hasta el salón, encendiendo las luces, y Jared se quedó en mitad de la estancia sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
  
\- Voy a ponerme algo un poco más cómodo – informó Jensen, dejando su maletín junto a la entrada - ¿Por qué no te sientas en el sofá y descansas un poco? Se te ve agotado.  
  
Jared asintió e hizo lo que le sugirió, esperando a que volviera.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde Jensen entró en el salón llevando unos pantalones vaqueros bastante gastados y una camisa de manga larga verde oscuro que conseguía que sus ojos fueran más brillantes. Jared agradeció el cambio de vestuario, pues ahora vestían más o menos igual y no se sentía tan inferior a él. Una sensación que no había cosneguido que desapareciera cada vez que le veía en trajes que debían costar lo mismo que él ganaba en seis meses.  
  
Jensen se sentó junto al castaño en el sofá.  
  
\- Siento decirte esto, pero estás hecho un asco – comentó, logrando que Jared riera por primera vez desde que hubiera llegado.

\- Sí que lo estoy – rió sin apenas fuerzas – Creo que no he dormido más de 3 horas en las últimas 48.  
  
Jensen asintió en silencio antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Jared, muy cerca del cuello. Esperó a que Jared hiciera algún gesto de incomodidad, pero cuando nada de eso ocurrió, empezó a acariciar el cuello y a jugar con su pelo que, acababa de descubrir, era aún más suave de lo que se había imaginado.  
  
\- Me alegro de que estés aquí – susurró Jensen, no rompiendo en ningún momento contacto visual con los ojos de Jared, sin ninguna intención de perderse cualquier gesto por muy insignificante que pudiera parecer.

\- Yo también – dijo Jared, también muy bajito, cerrando levemente los ojos para sentir mejor las caricias de Jensen. Llegó un punto en el que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, relajado.  
  
Jensen aprovechó el movimiento para bajar la mano por la espalda de su amigo (de momento solo era su amigo), pudiendo sentir por primera vez la perfección de su anatomía. Empezó a dibujar amplios círculos en su espalda, desde el omóplato hasta la parte de los riñones, sintiendo la respiración de Jared en su cuello.  
  
Fue precisamente su respiración lo que le advirtió de que había tocado un punto delicado. En un principio pensó que se trataba de una zona erógena, pues estaba justo en la espina dorsal, y se sintió muy complacido consigo mismo. Pero cuando volvió a tocarlo se percató del gruñido que trataba de ocultar Jared, siendo claramente un gruñido de dolor.  
  
\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Jensen en un susurro, alejando su mano.

\- No es nada. Me di un golpe ayer con una de las máquinas – musitó pegándose aún más a Jensen para hacerle intuir que no quería que parara.  
  
Pero Jensen no pensaba seguir ahora que sabía que Jared, físicamente, no estaba bien…  
Una frase que jamás imaginó siquiera llegaría a pensar.   
  
\- ¿Has ido al médico?

\- No es nada. En serio – susurró Jared, separándose de él lo justo para que pudiera verle a la cara y asegurarle de que estaba bien – Solo está un poco inflamado.  
  
Y efectivamente Jared parecía estar bien, pues le sonreía de un modo bastante sincero que llevó mariposas al estómago de Jensen. Aunque eso no significaba que él no fuera a ayudarle… A intentarlo al menos.  
  
\- Podría darte un masaje.  
  
La propuesta de Jensen hizo que Jared se separara del todo de él, arqueando una ceja en gesto de asombro.  
  
\- ¿Un masaje? – preguntó medio riendo – Si quieres que me quite la camisa, solo tienes que pedírmelo. No hace falta que busques excusas.

\- No es una excusa – se defendió Jensen, aunque luego no pudo seguir con la imagen de ofendido – Y sí que quiero que te quites la camisa. Pero si de paso puedo ayudarte a aliviar el dolor…

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo? – dijo, curioso – No sabía que supieras dar masajes.  
  
Jensen se puso en pie, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

\- ¿Cómo crees que descubrí que era gay? – preguntó riendo.

 

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                   

                                                                **_NOW_**  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente tardó un par de minutos en recordar dónde estaba.  
  
El colchón y la almohada sobre los que descansaba eran de los mejores en los que había dormido e inmediatamente supuso que estarían alojados en algún hotel mientras Jensen atendía asuntos del trabajo.   
  
Aquello hizo que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro, pues significaba que por lo menos tenían la mañana para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Probablemente, en media hora Jensen tendría que marcharse corriendo… Pero al menos contaba con esa media hora.  
  
No queriendo malgastar el poco tiempo del que disponía, Jared dio media vuelta para contemplar al hombre de su vida y despertarle como se merecía.   
  
Pero él ya se había despertado.   
Su lado de la cama estaba desierto y las sábanas estaban frías, señal inequívoca de que se había levantado hacía bastante... O que directamente no se había acostado, y que tampoco sería la primera vez.  
Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba en aquella imagen. Y lamentablemente no era el hecho de que se hubiera despertado solo, pues eso era algo a lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado por el horario de Jensen, de 24 horas y 7 días a la semana.   
  
Lo extraño era que no recordaba dónde estaban. Era la primera vez que veía la habitación en la que se encontraba, y sin duda era la más lujosa en la que había estado hasta ahora. Parecía incluso una suite... Lo que no tenía mucho sentido cuando Jensen solo había ido allí para trabajar.  
  
Y entonces lo recordó todo.  
  
No estaban en un viaje de negocios sino de vacaciones.   
Y Jensen sí que estaba trabajando pero en la otra punta del mundo.  
  
Lo que le dejaba a él en París, solo, y con ganas de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza.  
  
  
                                                                   _**THEN**_   
  
  
Estaba siendo el masaje más difícil de toda su vida. El más ansiado, sí, pero también uno en el que no tenía ni idea de si lo estaba haciendo correctamente.  
  
De entrada el tener a Jared Padalecki tumbado en su cama y llevando tan solo unos calzoncillos negros bastante ajustados, fue una visión que acabó con unas cuantas neuronas de su cerebro.   
Pero cuando tuvo que tocar esos kilómetros de piel bronceada y resbaladiza por el aceite que estaba usando, Jensen empezó a temer seriamente por su salud mental.  
  
Si al final pudo concentrarse fue solo cuando descubrió que el golpe que se había dado Jared había sido más duro de lo que pensaba, y que realmente tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle a que no le doliera.   
  
Bueno. Esa era la idea original… Si luego resultaba que podía ayudarle de “algún otro modo”, no iba a ser él quien diera marcha atrás.  
  
Estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, a un lado de Jared, trabajando el hombro derecho e intentando liberar los nudos de tensión que podía sentir perfectamente.  
  
\- Necesito que te relajes – pidió sin levantar apenas la voz – Si no, voy acabar haciéndote daño.

\- No pudo relajarme si estás encima de mí.  
  
Jensen sonrió complacido, pero luego apretó más fuerte de lo necesario uno de los cuádriceps, logrando que Jared gruñera.  
  
\- No lo voy a repetir más.  
  
La amenaza surtió efecto y en el acto el más joven relajó los músculos, dejando que las manos de Jensen hicieran su magia.  
  
Jensen se concentró en un principio en el foco del dolor, que era lo más importante. Estuvo veinte minutos con la zona de su espalda, obligándose a sí mismo a no pensar en la parte que había más abajo, hasta que por fin la inflamación comenzó a remitir, notando como la respiración de Jared era más pausada.  
  
Conseguido el primer objetivo, empezó a planear el segundo y que de seguro sería más agradable para los dos.  
  
Se concentró entonces en la parte superior del cuello y comenzó a bajar por los hombros. En esa ocasión apenas estaba apretando, solo lo justo para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Que le estaba tocando de un modo que, esperaba, nadie hubiera hecho antes con él.   
  
Y por los gemidos que Jared soltaba de vez en cuando, apostaba que era así.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no has hecho esto antes? – preguntó de repente Jared, medio grogui por el placer que le estaban administrando – Si lo llego a saber, me habría quitado los pantalones mucho antes.

\- Shhhh. No puedes hablar – le amonestó Jensen sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, ahora en la parte superior – Así disfrutarás más.  
  
Jared no dijo nada más, aunque los gemidos sí que continuaron. De hecho, era lo único que se oía en el dormitorio, yendo todos y cada uno de ellos directos a la entrepierna de Jensen. Pero él no dejó que aquello le distrajera, queriendo hacerlo bien por Jared.  
Eso sí, cuando terminó con la espalda, casi media hora después, pensó que por qué no hacer un servicio completo.  
  
\- Date la vuelta – susurró, pegando los labios a la oreja del castaño. Sabía que no era necesario, pues podía oírle perfectamente en el silencio reinante... Pero había sido un impulso aprovechando que tenía su oído tan cerca.  
  
Jared se dio la vuelta sin rechistar, y al hacerlo dejó bien claro que Jensen no era el único incapaz de controlar cierta parte de su anatomía.  
  
\- ¿Ves algo que te guste? – preguntó Jared.  
  
Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el castaño tenía los ojos abiertos y veía perfectamente el modo en que Jensen miraba su entrepierna abultada.  
Jensen consiguió apartar la vista de la que sin duda era la erección más irresistible que había visto en todo su vida. Lo justo para descubrir la sonrisa picarona de Jared.   
El rubio se dijo que no debía sonrojarse y que ya bastante mayorcito era para esas cosas... Pero no consiguió convencerse a sí mismo.  
  
\- Simplemente observo, con ojo clínico, cada uno de los músculos – dijo, pese a saber que el mal ya estaba hecho.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y hay algún músculo en concreto que debería recibir atención, según tu ojo clínico?  
  
Jensen sonrió, disfrutando del intercambio de flirteos y queriendo jugar un poco más.  
  
\- Veamos… Este pectoral parece estar bastante resentido – comentó mientras cogía el frasco de aceite y se echaba una buena cantidad en las manos. Sin perder tiempo colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Jared, teniendo que morderse los labios para no gemir porque, Dios Santo, no podía creer que estuviera tocando un cuerpo así.  
  
Y para colmo a Jared también parecía gustarle que le tocara. Porque apenas notó las palmas de Jensen, resbaladizas, sobre su cuerpo, tensó todos los músculos y cerró los ojos en lo que no podía ser otra cosa que una expresión de placer máximo.   
  
\- ¿Está frío? – preguntó Jensen pese a saber que el aceite estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Pero quería oír su voz. Y si resultaba que era más grave de lo normal, lo tomaría como una victoria.

\- Hmm – fue lo único que dijo Jared, tragando despacio e hinchando el pecho para poder sentir mejor las manos de Jensen.

\- Creo que voy a tener que esforzarme un poco más, ¿sabes? Antes no me había dado cuenta, pero tienes todo el cuerpo en tensión.  
  
No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba sacando toda esa cháchara. Generalmente él era el tímido al que no le gustaba hablar durante el sexo, ni siquiera en los preliminares… Pero viendo a Jared así, tan confiado y simplemente esperando a que le hiciera lo que quisiera, le salió la vena dominante. Una vena que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.   
  
Acarició su pecho con delicadeza, extendiendo el aceite por toda la piel, hasta que no hubo un milímetro que no brillara bajo la luz de la lámpara. Se entretuvo más tiempo de lo normal en los pezones, apretándolos un poco más de lo necesario hasta lograr que se quedaran duros, arrancando un gemido de placer de Jared cuando lo consiguió.  
  
Jensen se mordió la lengua ante aquella visión. Quería decirle que tenía el cuerpo más increíble que había visto en toda su vida. Que su pecho, brazos y piernas parecían haber sido esculpidos por el artista más grande de todos los tiempos. Que sus labios habían sido hechos para ser besados, y que no le importaría que fuera eso lo único que hiciera lo que le quedaba de vida.  
Quería decir eso y miles de cosas más, pero al final prefirió guardar silencio. Tenía miedo de que si hablaba la magia se rompiera. Y eso no podía ocurrir.  
  
Poco a poco fue bajando las manos por el estómago, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos perfilaran cada uno de sus abdominales que tan perfectos le habían parecido la primera vez que se vieron, y que ahora POR FIN podía tocar a su gusto.   
  
Jared, aun con los ojos cerrados, se movía al compás de las manos que tan bien le estaban tratando. Cuando Jensen apretaba cierta parte de su cuerpo, él ladeaba la cabeza y tensaba el músculo, queriendo que el hombre lo apreciara en condiciones.  
  
Y Jensen lo estaba apreciando. De eso no cabía duda.   
Tanto, que le estaban entrando unas ganas locas de quitarse la ropa y extender el aceite por ciertas partes del cuerpo de Jared, usando ciertas partes del suyo.   
  
\- Te voy a manchar la ropa interior – susurró Jensen, intentando darle a la frase una expresión neutra.   
  
No quería que sonara como una orden. Después de todo Jared no había dicho nada de que quería acostarse con él. Por su comportamiento estaba claro que la idea no le desagradaría mucho, pero necesitaba que él lo dijera de propia voz. O, como mucho, que dejara bien claro que los dos estaban de acuerdo en pasar al siguiente nivel del masaje.  
  
Jared no dijo nada.  
Ni siquiera abrió los ojos.  
Pero sí que hubo un cambio en su respiración que se volvió un poco más agitada cuando, muy sutilmente, levantó la cadera de la cama lo suficiente como para que Jensen pudiera desnudarle del todo.  
  
Y Jensen podía y quería hacerlo.  
Pero quería hacerlo bien.  
  
Sin decir nada (parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo por el que las palabras estaban prohibidas en ese momento), se posicionó de rodillas frente a las piernas de Jared, que se abrieron un poco más para darle el espacio justo.  
  
Colocó ambas palmas sobre el pecho y comenzó a bajar las manos hasta llegar a ambos lados de la cadera. Una vez allí, metió varios dedos de cada mano por debajo de los calzoncillos, justo encima de sus muslos, y aguantó la respiración.   
  
Un poco más confiado, terminó de meter las manos debajo del calzoncillo, y las bajó para poder palpar en condiciones el que sin duda era el trasero más perfecto del mundo.  
Al sentir las palmas de Jensen, Jared soltó otro gemido y se levantó un poco más de la cama, clavando los talones sobre el colchón para afianzarse y no perder el equilibrio.  
  
Animado por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, Jensen apretó los glúteos del hombre, soltando él también un gemido al descubrir lo asombrosamente prietos que eran.  
Y lo mejor de todo era que aún faltaba la guinda del pastel.  
  
Dios mío, pensó Jensen. Si estaba a punto de correrse solo por poder tocar el trasero de Jared, no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría cuando por fin pudiera ver su pene.   
Porque si su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido por un escultor de la antigua Grecia, no le cupo la menor duda de que Jared _era_ proporcionado, y que tenía que tener una polla acorde con el resto de su cuerpo.  
  
Acercó un poco más las rodillas a la entrepierna de Jared para poder bajar muy despacio la única prenda que le separaba de su meta. Casi a cámara lenta, queriendo ir poco a poco, fue bajando los calzoncillos, revelando los primeros detalles de una auténtica obra de arte: el vello corto y claro, y la cabeza del pene hinchada y púrpura con un par de gotas blanquecinas coronándola.  
  
No se había equivocado.   
Aquella era la polla más asombrosa que había visto en toda su vida y se estaba, literalmente, muriendo por no poder tocarla.  
  
\- Dios mío, Jared – gimió antes siquiera de saber que había abierto la boca. Pero en esa ocasión no le importó porque era muy importante que Jared supiera que le encantaba lo que estaba viendo, y que necesitaba hacer algo con lo que estaba viendo. Solo tenía que esperar a que Jared le dijera que podía hacerlo.

\- Jen…  
  
Aquello le bastaba.  
  
Con las manos untadas de aceite agarró el miembro con seguridad, sintiendo el calor que desprendía en contacto con su palma.   
Jared jadeó apenas le tocó, abriendo aún más las piernas para darle todo el espacio que necesitara.  
  
Jensen comenzó a mover la mano, primero muy despacio, queriendo aprenderse de memoria cada detalle, y luego un poco más deprisa, apretando lo justo para que Jared no dejara de gemir. Su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada y de vez en cuando se humedecía los labios de lo que le estaba costando tragar.  
  
Y Jensen podría correrse perfectamente solo de verle hacer eso.  
Pero ese no era el punto ahora.   
El punto era que Jared tenía que ser quien se corriera en su mano. Y si cuando lo hacía gritaba su nombre, mejor todavía.   
  
Concentrado cien por cien en lo que tenía entre manos, Jensen dio un poco más de velocidad a sus movimientos mientras que acercó la otra mano hasta situarla debajo de los testículos del castaño, que masajeó con pericia, jadeando por el simple hecho de poder tocar esa parte del cuerpo.  
Jensen tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no queriendo perderse un segundo de aquella fantasía hecha realidad. Y aunque Jared seguía con los ojos cerrados, no le importó demasiado. Es verdad que quería mirar sus preciosos ojos avellana cuando tuviera el orgasmo, pero algo le decía que no sería la primera ni la última vez que estuvieran en esa situación. Y teniendo en cuenta que, más que probablemente, aquella era la primera vez que a Jared le masturbaba otro hombre, comprendía que prefiriera tener los ojos cerrados para no cohibirse demasiado.  
  
Lo que tenía claro era que quería que aquello durara toda la noche. Jamás habría imaginado que ver a un hombre retorcerse de placer, agarrando las sábanas de la cama y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, sería tan excitante.   
No obstante, tenía que llegar al final: primero porque él mismo iba a estallar dentro de sus pantalones, y segundo porque Jared necesitaba tener el orgasmo ya.   
  
Jensen acarició la parte baja del miembro con el pulgar mientras que con la otra hizo un giro de muñeca perfecto, y todo acabó antes de que el mismo Jared lo supiera. Se quedó quieto durante una milésima de segundo antes de tensar la espalda al máximo, dibujando un arco perfecto sobre la cama. De su boca salió un grito gutural (aunque a Jensen le quedó claro que había dicho su nombre), y un chorro de semen escapó a presión, manchando su estómago y la mano del rubio.   
Jensen no paró, queriendo vaciarle del todo y que el placer durara el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que por fin su miembro quedó flácido.  
  
La respiración de Jared aún era agitada cuando Jensen se limpió en la sábana. Le dejó tiempo para que se recuperara del subidón, disfrutando de la visión del pecho de Jared subiendo y bajando en un ritmo irregular, esperando a que se recuperara antes de pedirle si por favor podía devolverle el servicio. Porque después de semejante espectáculo, sus testículos estaban tan hinchados que empezaba a ser doloroso.  
  
Pero aquello tendría que esperar...   
  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, puede que un par de minutos, pero Jared aún no había dicho nada. Y vale que tampoco esperaba que le compusiera una oda a la mejor masturbación del mundo (el que el chico fuera una obra de arte no significaba que también pudiera componerlas) pero un “gracias”, o un “impresionante” estaría bien. O mejor todavía: “te quiero”, seguido de “otra vez”.  
  
Lo que fuera en vez del más absoluto silencio.  
  
Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Jensen fue consciente de que la respiración de Jared era mucho más relajada que antes. En plan mucho, mucho más relajada que antes.  
Señal inequívoca de que se había quedado dormido.  
  
Jensen quiso echarse a reír.   
En el fondo tendría que sentirse muy orgulloso de sí mismo, pues había logrado que un hombre de la anatomía de Jared entrara en sopor después de un simple trabajito manual.  
Pero recordó entonces lo que le había dicho Jared de que llevaba tres días sin dormir y la hazaña ya no le pareció tan heroica.   
  
Al final lo que le entraron fueron ganas de echarse a llorar. No podía creer que tuviera a un hombre como Jared en su cama, desnudo y jodidamente follable, y que tuviera que terminar lo que había empezado de forma individual.  
  
Soltando un suspiro y pensando que mañana sería otro día, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño. Se bajó los calzoncillos y, apenas rozó con los dedos su miembro, el orgasmo le llegó sin avisar, teniendo que sujetarse a la pared del baño para no caer al suelo.  
  
Casi cinco minutos después recuperó las fuerzas para limpiarse.  
  
En el fondo había sido bueno que Jared se quedara dormido, pensó mientras volvía a la cama y se tumbaba a su lado. Si no su imagen, y sobre todo su resistencia, habrían quedado gravemente perjudicadas.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como la semana que viene no podré actualizar el fic y es bastante cruel dejar las cosas tal y como están ahora (especialmente para Jense, XD), creo que mejor no dejaros a todos con las ganas durante tanto tiempo y mañana subiré otro capítulo ;)


	11. Chapter 11

 

                                                                **_NOW_**  
  
Jared se restregó la cara, en gesto de cansancio.   
  
El sueño de la noche había sido suficiente para despertarle con una sonrisa absurda en los labios. Pero la sonrisa había muerto en cuanto comprobó que no podría repetir la performance del sueño en la realidad, ya que no tenía con quién practicarla.   
  
Soltando un medio gruñido entró en el baño y se dio una ducha helada de veinte minutos, hasta que la erección bajara por si sola. Porque por mucho que su cuerpo le pidiera que terminara lo que había empezado en sueños, luego acabaría sintiéndose mal.  
  
Una vez estuvo más despejado se sentó en la cama, desnudo, y se dijo a sí mismo que algo tenía que hacer. No podía pasarse todo el día metido en el hotel, esperando a que Jensen decidiera presentarse. Porque era muy probable que no lo hiciera en el día de hoy, o incluso mañana. Sabía por experiencia que las “reuniones” del trabajo podrían durar días enteros.  
  
Y no era justo que por culpa de Jensen estuviera desperdiciando la posibilidad de conocer la ciudad.   
  
Decidido, se vistió con los primeros pantalones y camisa que encontró y bajó al comedor para meterse un desayuno contundente, recordando que era Buffet.  
  
Esperó encontrar a la pareja de novios de anoche, pero le dijeron que ya habían desayunado y dejado la habitación. Que querían aprovechar todo el día para visitar la zona de Montmartre.   
  
Aquello, lejos de desanimarle porque acababa de irse su posibilidad de disfrutar el desayuno en compañía, hizo que se le planteara una idea.  
Una idea que decidió poner en marcha en ese mismo momento.  
  
Se terminó el tercer croissant y acudió a recepción donde estaba la misma mujer de anoche. Stéphanie.   
  
\- Bonjour – saludó Jared, contento. Era la única palabra que le salía más o menos bien, así que iba a decirla todas las veces que fuera posible.

\- Buenos días, señor Padalecki. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- Quería pedirle un favor…

\- Por supuesto. Si está en mi mano.

\- ¿Conoce a la pareja de novios que llegaron anoche? Mike y Karen.

\- Si. Les atendí anoche. También son americanos.

\- Lo sé. Nos conocimos en la cena. El caso es que me dijeron que están alojados en una habitación estándar porque la suite nupcial no estaba disponible cuando hicieron la reserva.

\- Así es, señor Padalecki. Usted mismo la reservó un par de semanas antes.

\- Sí. Es lo que había imaginado – se frotó la barbilla en gesto pensativo - ¿Y no tienen más suites?

\- No. Tan solo contamos con una, que es la que tiene las mejores vistas. Como ya habrá podido comprobar.

\- Sí… - sintió que se le subían los colores y trató rápidamente de cambiar de tema -  Esto. El caso es que me preguntaba si podrían cambiarnos de habitación.  
  
La mujer tardó unos segundos en responder.  
  
\- Creo que no le entiendo.

\- Me refiero a que se alojen ellos en la suite nupcial y yo me quedo con la habitación en la que están ahora mismo.

\- Pero… Usted tiene la suite.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que parece una tontería pero… Lo cierto es que me da rabia que ellos, que acaban de casarse, no puedan disfrutar de la suite solo porque estoy yo. Y a mí no me importa cambiar de habitación. Apenas he deshecho la maleta, así que no supondrá mucho tiempo. Y ni siquiera he usado el jacuzzi, con lo que no haría falta ni que limpiaran el baño. Solo cambiar las maletas.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que quiere que lo hagamos sin decírselo a ellos?

\- Exacto. Sería una especie de sorpresa. Y sé que llegarán tarde, así que hay tiempo de sobra.

\- Pero, señor Padalecki… Usted ha pagado una cantidad mucho mayor por alojarse en esa suite. Y la política del hotel no permite…

\- No. No se preocupe por el dinero. En serio. No hay problema.

\- Supongo que a los señores McNeal no les importará pagar la diferencia. Aunque no puedo asegurarle que cuenten con esa cantidad ahora mismo.

\- Ya le he dicho que por el dinero no hay problema – Jared trató de no sonar molesto - Ni siquiera voy a pedirles que me paguen la diferencia.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo, señor Padalecki… Usted reservó mucho antes la suite, y ahora va a dársela a esa pareja a la que apenas conoce… Y ni siquiera va a pedir que le paguen la diferencia de una habitación de la que no va a disfrutar.

\- Sí. Esa es justo la idea.

\- ¿Pero por qué…?

\- Porque así alguien disfrutará de la suite – dijo de improvisto, sintiendo como la voz le fallaba. Le vino de repente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan bien como pensaba – Si me la quedo yo es como si estuviera vacía… No tengo intención de disfrutar del jacuzzi, ni contemplar las vistas ni… Ni siquiera voy a hacer uso de la cama como se espera que ocurra en la suite nupcial – dijo con humor, logrando arrancar un rubor a la recepcionista – Pero si se la doy a ellos sí que podrán disfrutar de ella.

\- ¿Y usted?

\- Para lo que voy a hacer, me da igual esa habitación que cualquier otra. Pero al menos no me sentiré tan mal.  
  
Stéphanie permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, replanteándose todo lo que le había propuesto el hombre.  
  
\- Es usted muy generoso.

La respuesta de la mujer, contra todo pronóstico, logró que Jared se echara a reír.  
  
\- Lo que soy es un estúpido loco, ya lo sé. Pero le agradezco que trate de disfrazarlo.

\- Estoy segura de que los señores McNeal le agradecerán muchísimo el gesto.

\- Bueno. Yo solo me conformo con que se alegren del cambio.

\- Trasladaremos sus cosas inmediatamente a la habitación 435, que es la que tienen… tenían los McNeal.

\- Estupendo.

\- Tardaremos un rato, pero a media tarde ya lo tendrá todo dispuesto. Por si quiere aprovechar el tiempo para visitar la ciudad. Tengo entendido que ayer no salió de la habitación.

\- No. No estaba de humor.

\- Entiendo – dijo con una voz tan lastimera que Jared luchó por no echarse a gritar. O a llorar. O las dos cosas a la vez – ¿Puedo ofrecerle una alternativa para disfrutar la mañana?

\- Claro. Siempre y cuando no sea ver la Torre Eiffel.

\- Pero… Es lo que más cerca tiene. Está justo aquí al lado.  
  
Jared se mordió el labio. Deseó contarle a la mujer el verdadero motivo por el que no podía verla ahora. Aunque solo fuera para que le dejaran en paz.   
Al final, decidió ser un poco más sutil.   
  
\- Es que… Quiero reservarlo para el final.  
  
  
                                                           _**THEN**_  
  
  
El despertador sonó más bajo que la última vez pero lo suficientemente alto para despertarle. En un principio Jensen pensó que tendría que cambiar las pilas, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba. Algo como un hombre increíblemente grande e increíblemente desnudo, que estaba en su camino  para alcanzar el despertador, haciendo también de pantalla.   
  
Musitó un “mierda” muy bajito y se puso en pie para dar la vuelta a la cama y apagar el dichoso trasto antes de que Jared se despertara.  
  
Una vez conseguido el objetivo, tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no desmayarse ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.   
  
Si el cuerpo de Jared ya le pareció asombroso aquel primer día y más todavía la noche anterior, cuando había podido contemplarlo en detalle, el verlo ahora en su cama, con las primeras luces del alba dibujando sombras sobre los kilómetros de piel bronceada hizo que Jensen temiera el tener un orgasmo espontáneo.  
  
Durante la noche Jared debía haberse movido en la cama, estando ahora de lado, con las piernas un poco encogidas y una cara de paz y serenidad total. Jensen sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía al ver su rostro, que nunca hasta ahora se le había antojado tan hermoso e inocente.   
  
Inclinándose un poco sobre el hombre dormido, apartó el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos y le impedía ver su cara en detalle. El gesto logró que Jared arrugara un poco la nariz y se humedeciera los labios, señal de que estaba empezando a despertarse.   
  
Jensen sonrió complacido, porque tener dormido en su cama a un hombre como Jared cuando él ya estaba despierto, se podría considerar un pecado capital. Y él no quería ir al infierno… Bueno, dependería de lo que hubiera en el infierno y sobre todo con quien estuviera.  
  
Un par de segundos después los ojos de Jared se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando varias veces para protegerse de la luz.  
  
\- Buenos días – saludó Jensen jovial, apoyando una mano sobre  el brazo de Jared y acariciando su cálida piel.  
  
Jared observó al hombre un poco desorientado, probablemente preguntándose por qué no estaba en su casa. Cuando por fin hizo memoria de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo que explicaba por qué Jensen estaba desnudo a su lado, se sonrojó de golpe y escabulló la cabeza entre las sábanas que apenas le tapaban.   
  
El gesto le resultó tan adorable que Jensen no pudo evitar echarse a reír.  
  
\- No me digas que ahora te vas a poner todo vergonzoso – dijo sin dejar de acariciarle sabiendo que, ahora que podía, no dejaría de hacerlo a no ser que le arrancaran el brazo – Pensé que con lo de anoche ya habríamos superado esa fase.  
  
Jared se mordió el labio antes de hablar por primera vez.   
  
\- Creo que anoche metí la pata.

\- ¡Y eso! – preguntó alarmado – Por favor, Jared, no me digas ahora eso de que fue un error. Porque, por lo que pude ver, anoche disfrutaste de lo lindo.   
  
Jared tuvo que sujetarle del brazo para que dejara de hacer aspavientos y se relajara un poco.  
  
\- No me refiero a eso – dijo con calma, pero luego volvió a sonrojarse – Me refería a que… me quedé dormido después de… - movió las manos sin saber cómo explicarse - Lo siento.  
  
Jensen volvió a reír superado el momento de crisis.  
  
\- No lo sientas. Créeme: es el mejor cumplido que le puedes hacer a un hombre que te está masturbando.

\- Supongo pero… Te quedarías con las ganas luego.  
  
Los ojos verdes del hombre brillaron ante el despliegue de ternura de Jared. Algo que hasta ahora no había podido observar en condiciones y cuya faceta empezaba a adorar.   
  
\- Ya me vengaré de algún modo – susurró, inclinándose sobre el hombre que seguía tumbado – De entrada, ¿qué te parece si me das los buenos días en condiciones?

\- Oh – se ruborizó un poco pero en seguida sonrió – Sí. Es verdad. Buenos días – Jensen pegó sus labios a los suyos y le dio un casto beso de apenas un segundo.  
  
Jared se dio cuentas entonces de que, pese a que era realmente el segundo beso que se habían dado nunca, le resultaba increíblemente fácil hacerlo. Eso y que se sentía increíblemente cómodo estando allí con Jensen, recién despertado y compartiendo los primeros minutos del día.  
  
Lo que le llevaba directamente a la pregunta del millón. O, mejor dicho, al millón de preguntas.  
  
\- Le estás dando vueltas a algo – interrumpió sus pensamientos Jensen – Por la cara que tienes sé que estás empezando a ponerte nervioso. Así que ¿por qué no lo sueltas ya?

\- Es que… No sé muy bien cuál es el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Siguiente paso? Supongo que desayunar. Yo al menos tengo hambre.

\- No. No me refiero a ese paso sino… - miró a Jensen con ojos suplicantes, esperando a que él lo entendiera y le evitara tener que explicarse. Pero el otro estaba completamente perdido – Es la primera vez que me pasa esto: Que conozco a un amigo increíble y luego ese amigo increíble me besa y me doy cuenta de que es más que un amigo, y después ese amigo increíble me está masturbando en su cama y yo me quedo dormido y… ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer ahora? – se ruborizó de nuevo.  
  
Jensen meditó con calma lo que le había dicho, sintiendo de nuevo como el corazón se le hinchaba de alegría, amor y un millón de sensaciones más. Colocó de nuevo la mano sobre el brazo de Jared, acariciándolo cuan largo era.   
  
\- Pues el siguiente paso es dar un poco de marcha atrás.

\- Creo que no te entiendo.  
  
El rubio sonrió antes de explicarse.  
  
\- Tal y como lo has dicho, temo que pueda haberte dado la impresión de que lo único que quería hacer era llevarte a mi cama y… ese realmente es uno de los últimos pasos.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí. Así que te propongo que, para dejar las cosas claras desde el principio, retrocedamos un poco y empecemos con el primer paso.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese paso? – preguntó Jared, no muy seguro de si estaba entendiendo toda la simbología de los pasos.

\- Pues es el más fácil de todos – susurró Jensen una fracción de segundo antes de pegar de nuevo sus labios a los de Jared.  
  
Pero el beso no se parecía en nada al de antes. No fue un leve contacto que se marchó tan pronto como llegó. Fue una caricia de sus labios que movió por toda la boca de Jared, queriendo que viera lo que realmente era besarle. Porque el primero estuvo bien salvo el pequeño detalle de que fue un beso forzado y anoche, entre unas cosas y otras, no tuvieron tiempo de practicar más.  
  
Pero eso estaba a punto de acabarse…  
  
Jensen se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Jared, dejándose llevar por el sabor de sus labios, y colocó una mano tras el cuello del castaño, acariciando su cabello. A Jared ese gesto le debió gustar porque enseguida imitó su ejemplo, tumbándose en condiciones en la cama con Jensen completamente encima de él.  
  
Notó el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Jensen y un gemido involuntario salió de su boca, siendo camuflado por los besos del rubio que no cesaron en ningún momento.   
  
\- ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?  
  
Jensen dejó de besarle en el acto, separándose del hombre que había bajo él para poder mirarle a cierta distancia y espiar con calma la reacción de Jared.  
  
\- Deja que te de un consejo – dijo con calma - la próxima vez que tengas a un tío desnudo encima de ti y besándote, no saques el tema del trabajo.

\- Perdona. Es que estaba pensando que podría pasarme el resto del día así y me he alegrado de no tener que ir a trabajar… Pero entonces me he dado cuenta de que tú sí y…

\- Vaya. Qué considerado eres. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.

\- ¿En qué tienes que ir a trabajar?

\- No. En que podría pasarme todo el día así – le besó en la nariz – Que es lo que tengo pensado hacer.

\- Pero…

\- Soy el jefe – le interrumpió antes de darle otro beso en los labios, un poco más largo – Sería la primera vez que no voy a trabajar desde que empecé… Y me parece que me tengo merecido un descanso en inmejorable compañía.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, un tanto cohibido - ¿Harías eso? ¿Quedarte por mí?

\- De hecho, es lo que estoy haciendo – le besó de nuevo, introduciendo la lengua entre los labios de Jared – Y solo soy un hombre ¿En serio esperas que pueda marcharme teniéndote a ti, en la cama, desnudo?  
  
Jared se sonrojó.  
  
\- No lo había pensado así – musitó una fracción de segundo antes de pasar los brazos por la espalda de Jensen y atraerle hacia él, sintiendo de nuevo el contacto de su piel desnuda y caliente.  
  
Al instante Jared se preguntó a sí mismo cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido para dejar de besarle. Así que decidió ser más inteligente, y no usar la boca para nada más que saborear los labios de Jensen.  
  
Le dio pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior antes de meter su lengua entre ellos, jugando con la del otro hombre hasta que se quedó sin aire. Momento que aprovechó para recorrer la mejilla y cuello del rubio, arrancando pequeños gemidos al hombre a lo largo de su recorrido. Bajó una de sus manos hasta situarla en el centro de la espalda de Jensen, apenas a un par de centímetros de su trasero, apretándolo contra él. Apenas hubo rozado su piel, Jensen jadeó y comenzó a  restregarse contra el cuerpo que tenía bajo él, sintiendo que su miembro crecía más y más.  
  
\- A este ritmo no voy a aguantar mucho – musitó Jensen pero sin dejar de besarle y sin dejar de rozar su pene contra el de Jared.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – dijo Jared aprovechando el momento para devorar la boca de Jensen como si fuera un hambriento.  
  
Y Jensen podría haberse corrido tal y como estaba, con la enorme polla de Jared bajo él y sus labios bajo los suyos, pero quería probar algo distinto.  
  
Quería, sobre todo, que Jared disfrutara como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería que le quedara claro que haberle elegido a él había sido la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado en su vida.   
  
Apoyó de nuevo los brazos en la cama, se dio impulso y se separó lo justo de él para poder seguir besándole sin aplastarle. Cuando los labios empezaron a dolerle de tanta acción, bajó por el cuello y le mordisqueó justo al lado del hombro, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Pero cuando besó y lamió la zona que acababa de morder, el grito se transformó en un jadeo de placer.  
  
Jensen no quiso para ahí. Bajo él había un cuerpo hecho para ser besado y lamido y esa era su firme intención. Jensen dibujó una hilera de besos por todo el pecho de Jared, recorriendo cada milímetro de piel con los labios y la lengua, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al ombligo. Justo al lado el miembro de Jared se erguía orgulloso, dejando que unas gotitas de semen se escaparan, humedeciendo el estómago.   
  
Jensen aspiró el perfume de Jared en aquella zona tan íntima y la boca se le hizo agua. Sacó la lengua para saborear el jugo que se había escapado, pero apenas pudo dar un lametón.  
  
En seguida Jared se irguió, quedando medio sentado en la cama, observando al hombre casi con pánico.  
  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? – inquirió a su vez el mayor de los dos, divertido por el nerviosismo de Jared – Un hombre como tú debería saberlo.

\- ¿Por… Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué... qué significa un hombre como yo? – tartamudeó, tratando de separarse un poco de Jensen, que aún estaba parcialmente encima suyo.

\- Pues… ¿un hombre con la polla más grande que existe y que tiene que tener montones de mujeres detrás suplicándole que les dejen probar un poquito?

\- ¿Por qué habrían de hacer eso…? Es asqueroso.   
  
La respuesta de Jared logró que el hombre de ojos verdes fuera realmente consciente de lo nervioso que estaba. Parecía que le daba pavor que hiciera algo así. Lo que no tenía ningún sentido después de que ayer hubiera aceptado que ese mismo tío le masturbara a su antojo, cuando en teoría solo había ofrecido un masaje.  
  
\- ¿Es que no te fías de mí? – preguntó Jensen, perplejo - Puedo asegurarte que estoy limpio.

\- ¿Qué? – Jared parpadeó y su expresión cambio, mostrándose un poco más relajado – No. Perdona, no quería insinuar eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

\- Nada. Es que. ¿Realmente te gustaría hacer algo así?

\- Jared. Me encantaría hacerlo. Es más, me estoy muriendo por no estar haciéndolo ahora mismo.  
  
Jared intentó sonreír, agradecido porque se lo estuviera tomando con humor. Pero lo cierto es que haría cualquier cosa que Jensen le pidiera... Cualquiera salvo dejarle que metiera su polla en la boca.  
Alejó de su mente aquella imagen y acarició con ternura la mejilla del hombre.  
  
\- Lo cierto es que anoche me quedé con las ganas.

\- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? – dijo Jensen, empezando ya a inclinarse para probar el que sería su desayuno.

\- Me quedé con las ganas de tocarte yo a ti.  
  
Varias neuronas de Jensen se cortocircuitaron apenas Jared terminó la frase. Jensen paró en su acercamiento a la entrepierna del hombre, y miró hacia arriba con cara de intriga.  
  
\- Lo digo en serio – rio Jared, agarrando las caderas de Jensen para atraerle hacia él, al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el cabecero de la cama, poniéndose cómodo – Aun no he podido. Y me gustaría hacerlo. Mucho.

El rubio se mojó los labios para decir algo, mas al final no se le ocurrió el qué. Terminó de pegarse a Jared, una pierna a cada lado del hombre, y prácticamente sentado sobre su regazo.  
  
\- ¿Puedo tocarte, Jen? – repitió el hombre en lo que sin duda era el ejemplo perfecto de susurro erótico. Jensen asintió, colocándose más firmemente para que Jared no tuviera que sujetarle.  
  
Una vez dispuesto, Jared alargó la mano y acarició el miembro de Jensen de abajo arriba, varias veces.   
  
\- No cierres los ojos – susurró cuando Jensen lo hizo, en un acto reflejo por la descarga de placer que acababa de recibir – Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te corras.

\- Dios mío, Jared – murmuró el hombre, levantándose un poco para que Jared pudiera tocarle más firmemente y dar más velocidad a sus movimientos, que cada vez eran menos tímidos.

\- Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? No puedo creer que esté aquí, contigo, dejándome que te haga esto.

\- Hubiera dejado que lo hicieras desde el primer día – murmuró, moviéndose un poco para ver en condiciones el miembro de Jared sobre su estómago, tan duro como antes – Deja que te toque yo también.

\- No – Jared se separó del cabecero de la cama y, aprovechando la ventaja de su posición y el tamaño de su cuerpo, se reclinó sobre Jensen hasta lograr que este quedara tumbado en la cama, las piernas separadas – No quiero que hagas nada. Quiero que sólo estés concentrado en mi mano sobre tu polla – Jensen jadeó - ¿Te gusta oír eso? – preguntó apretando un poco más fuerte - ¿Te excita que te diga esas cosas? ¿Lo que voy a hacerte…?

\- Sí – admitió al final el rubio, que arrugaba las sábanas con ambas manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas.   
  
Jared sonrió con descaro, alargando la mano que tenía libre para coger la de Jensen y llevarla él mismo hasta su pecho, obligando de este modo a que Jensen se incorporar un poco sobre la cama. Pero a Jensen no pareció molestarle no estar del todo tumbado, porque enseguida empezó a manosear el pecho del castaño.  
  
\- Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando eso, ¿verdad? – dio un poco de velocidad a sus movimientos sobre el miembro de Jensen, que cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo para contener el orgasmo.

\- Sí – jadeó Jensen, arqueando más la espalda.

\- Confío que la espera haya merecido la pena.

\- Mucho – se mordió el labio con fuerza – Dios, Jared. Eres increíble.

El simple hecho de que Jensen Ackles pensara que él, Jared Padalecki, era el increíble de los dos, hizo que Jared decidiera esforzarse un poco más pese a ser la primera vez que era él quien intentaba tener un momento íntimo con el que hasta hacía un día había sido solo su amigo.   
  
Antes de que Jensen pudiera reaccionar, pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de Jensen, levantándolo y soportando su peso. Con la nueva postura el cuerpo de Jensen, y sobre todo su miembro, se encontraban a la altura perfecta para poder masturbarle con precisión. Y lo mejor era que de ese modo el rubio podía notar el sexo de Jared contra su culo. Sin dudarlo pasó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de Jared y en seguida éste tensó el brazo bajo su espalda, soportando el cuerpo de Jensen solo con un brazo.  
  
\- Dios, Jay. Sabía que serías fuerte. Que… serías capaz de hacerme lo que fuera… Como fuera.

\- Perderte aquel día fue lo mejor que podría haberte pasado – susurró con una voz sumamente ronca.

\- Si… Oh, Dios.

\- ¿Vas a correrte? – gimió, aumentando la velocidad de su mano.

\- … Jared – antes de que Jensen pudiera decir nada más, Jared pegó sus labios a los suyos y le dio el beso más apasionado que había recibido en toda su vida.  
  
Jensen se corrió con un grito que quedó ahogado por la lengua de Jared, y respondió con fuerza al beso al tiempo que sentía cómo el semen salía a presión y manchaba su estómago.   
  
Jared siguió masturbándole una vez llegó al orgasmo, alargándolo todo lo posible sin dejar de devorar su boca, y no paró hasta que no oyó un pequeño gruñido de protesta por parte de Jensen.  
Soltó su miembro y acercó el cuerpo de Jensen al suyo sin dejar de besarle. De hacerle suyo. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Jensen llegó hasta su propio miembro, más tieso que nunca, y aprovechó la cercanía de aquel calor y músculos para restregarse contra el estómago de Jensen, queriendo llegar él también al clímax mientras le seguía besando.  
  
Solo hicieron falta dos leves embestidas, apenas sin control, y Jared se descargó sobre sus estómagos al tiempo que sus lenguas seguían luchando por dominar a la otra y los brazos de Jensen se aferraban tanto a su cuello que supo mañana tendría moratones.  
  
El beso brutal, al cabo de un par de minutos, se transformó en uno más suave. Cuando sus corazones habían recuperado el ritmo normal y el placer post orgasmo ya había tomado posesión de sus cuerpos. Entonces los mordiscos dieron paso a leves caricias, tanto de sus labios como de las manos, acariciando las de Jared la espalda del hombre como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo.   
  
Totalmente relajado, Jared dio un último beso en la frente de Jensen antes de separarse de él y tumbarse a su lado, pasando un brazo por encima del pecho.  
  
\- ¿Sigues vivo? – consiguió preguntar el más joven, pasado un minuto.

\- No... Pero no me importa

\- Seguro que te alegras un montón de que decidiera llamarte – medio sonrió.

\- Muchísimo.

\- No estaba seguro, ¿sabes? – susurró, dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro - De llamarte... Tenía miedo de que estuvieras enfadado y no quisieras saber nada de mí.  
  
Jensen se puso de costado para mirar a Jared a los ojos.  
  
\- Desde que te fuiste estaba deseando verte. Quería llamarte pero… No me correspondía a mí.

\- ¿Y si no te hubiera llamado? ¿Qué habrías hecho?  
  
Jensen soltó un suspiro.  
  
\- Me habría arrepentido toda mi vida por haber dejado escapar al mejor amigo que nunca tendré.

\- ¿Solo amigo? – arqueó una ceja - Creo que lo que acabamos de hacer no es lo normal entre amigos – Jensen asintió, sonriendo.

\- Habría aceptado ser solo tu amigo si es lo único que podías ofrecerme. Lo que fuera necesario con tal de no perderte.

\- ¿Aunque en el fondo siguieras loco por mí?

\- Al menos estarías aquí – murmuró, acariciándole la cintura. De pronto sonrió – Dios. No sabía que pudiera llegar a ser tan ñoño – rio – ¿Qué me has hecho? Me has exprimido tanto que ni me reconozco.

\- ¿Significa eso que no te gusta tener conversaciones románticas en la cama después de follar? – preguntó, poniendo cara tristona – Porque me gusta mucho esa faceta tuya.

\- Normal que te guste. En el fondo no eres más que una niña grande… Enormemente grande.  
  
Jared le dio un pequeño empujón que estuvo a punto de tirarle de la cama.   
  
\- Sigue así Ackles, y esta niña grande no volverá a hacerte lo que tú ya sabes.  
  


 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sí llegamos a la pausa forzosa del fic, pero al menos he intentado dejarlo en un momento más o menos calmado ;)  
> La semana que viene no podré actualizar por estar perdida y ocupada en otras cosas... AKA vacaciones, XD. Pero el día 14 sí o sí, llueva o nieve, y aunque fijo que estaré muerta de cansancio, postearé un nuevo capítulo.   
> Muchas gracias a todos los que hasta ahora habéis seguido la historia, y nos vemos a la vuelta. 
> 
> P.D.: Mañana subiré los dos primeros capítulos de un Sterek en el que estoy trabajando ahora, que hace mucho del último: "Our first dates"
> 
> Besos


	12. Chapter 12

                                                                 _**NOW**_  
  
Jensen colgó el teléfono solo para, un segundo después, descolgarlo y llamar a Susan para pedirle que avisara a su padre. Sabiendo que en cinco minutos le tendría en su despacho, se apresuró a sacar un par de aspirinas del frasco que siempre guardaba en su cartera, tomándoselas con un poco de agua mineral.  
Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, dándose un leve masaje en la sien con las manos, deseando que el medicamento hiciera efecto lo antes posible.  
Ya llevaba varios días con una ligera migraña pero en las últimas horas (y sobre todo después de la última llamada de teléfono, de una hora de duración y donde solo habían habido gritos), apenas podía pensar con claridad. 

Soltando un gruñido de dolor, inspiró profundamente varias veces, notando como la espalda volvía a resentirse. Ya se lo había dicho Jared un millón de veces: Si iba a pasarse todo el día sentado en el escritorio, al menos debía ir una vez a la semana a que le dieran un masaje en condiciones.   
Y sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, como siempre. Pero había tenido que saltarse la cita de la semana pasada por una reunión de última hora… Y ahora lo estaba pagando con creces. 

De pronto se encontró pensando en Jared, que ahora estaba en París, disfrutando de una semana de vacaciones. Y Dios, cómo desearía estar con él, remoloneando en la cama durante horas, disfrutando del desayuno buffet del hotel y dando interminables paseos junto a la rivera del Sena. Sin pensar en nada más que en ellos.   
Pero aquello tendría que esperar. 

Hubiera deseado más que nada en el mundo coger aquel avión con él, o como mucho seguirle un par de horas después en el avión privado. Pero la reunión de la mañana con la filial, que esperaba zanjara el asunto de una vez por todas, había acabado en una amenaza de huelga si no escuchaban sus exigencias.   
Y Jensen sabía que tenían toda la razón del mundo para ir a la huelga y así se lo había hecho saber a su padre. Pero su querido padre, como siempre, le había dicho por enésima vez que cediendo a las presiones de sus empleados no era como se dirigía  una empresa multinacional, así que la respuesta seguía siendo NO.

Así es como había acabado hablando durante horas con el presidente del sindicato, intentando encontrar una postura intermedia que beneficiara a ambas partes; para luego pasarse toda la tarde pegado al ordenador, buscando el modo de reducir el presupuesto sin tener que bajarles el sueldo.   
Pero todo seguía igual y el tiempo no dejaba de correr.  
Cuando su padre entró en el despacho, con cara de que le acabara de salir otra úlcera, soltó aire muy despacio, repitiéndose un millón de veces que no podía perder los nervios. Que discutir con su padre solo iba a conseguir retrasar más el llegar a un acuerdo, y en consecuencia poder coger el maldito avión y marcharse a París.  
Dios. Necesitaba tanto estar con Jared.   
  
\- Dime que el imbécil del sindicato ya se ha dado por vencido – dijo su padre a modo de saludo, plantándose frente a su mesa con los brazos cruzados.  
  
Jensen quiso morirse.   
Porque no podía hacer lo que realmente quería, que era mandarlo todo a la mierda e irse con Jared, hasta que todo el problema no se hubiera solucionado.   
Sintiendo como la presión de la cabeza era peor que antes, se tomó una tercera aspirina antes de pedirle a su padre que por favor se sentara, pues la cosa iba para largo.  
  
  
                                                                _**THEN**_

La Fundación Ackles se encontraba en su máximo apogeo. Desde que hubiera llegado a las 7 de la mañana, Jensen apenas había parado cinco minutos para tomar un café. Pero tampoco le importaba demasiado: cuanto más ajetreado estuviera, más rápido pasaría el día y antes de que se diera cuenta podría reunirse con Jared.  
Quien le había prometido una pequeña sorpresa para aquella noche.   
  
Intentaba no hacerse ilusiones con la “pequeña sorpresa”, y no porque no le gustaran las sorpresas. Todo lo contrario: desde que hubiera conocido a Jared, “sorpresa” tenía un significado mucho más agradable que el de hasta ahora, donde era sinónimo de horas extras, pasar la noche en el trabajo, o suspender el viaje de relax que había conseguido reservar.   
Sin embargo, Jensen reconocía que no había dejado de pensar en ello desde que Jared se lo hubiera dicho la noche anterior, y albergaba la esperanza de que “la sorpresa” fuera dar un paso más en su relación.

No es que no le gustara cómo estaban yendo las cosas. Desde que hubieran dejado claro que eran “más que amigos”, todo había ido viento en popa. Por la mañana, mientras Jensen iba al trabajo, Jared buscaba ofertas de trabajo que se amoldaran a sus intereses, y pasaba más tiempo en el centro, donde Jensen iba a recogerle cuando salía del trabajo para pasar el resto del día juntos.  
Había veces que tan solo contaban con un par de horas debido a algún problema en el trabajo pero generalmente, cuando eso ocurría, Jensen le ofrecía pasar la noche con él.

Y ahí era donde estaba el quid de la cuestión. Pues durante esas noches en compañía había una sucesión interminable de besos, abrazos, caricias y trabajos manuales, pero nada más. No, Jared aún no había entrado en él (pese a que él se estaba muriendo porque lo hiciera) e igualmente Jensen no se había atrevido a proponerle que fuera él quien le penetrara.  
Porque desde hacía dos meses que su relaciones íntimas se mantenían sin ningún tipo de avance en cuanto a asuntos de penetraciones se refería, ni nada que se asemejara a tener un poco de sexo completo. 

Y Jensen estaba de acuerdo con ello… Bueno, es verdad que había veces que tenía la sensación de que le iban a estallar las pelotas, pero no quería que Jared pensara que estaba con él solo por su cuerpo. Porque de acuerdo que esa era una parte muy importante de él, pero ni mucho menos la única.  
Y teniendo en cuenta que Jared nunca antes había estado con un hombre, se sentía en la obligación de darle más tiempo y dejar que fuera él el que marcara el ritmo.  
Pero debía reconocer que la espera empezaba a hacerse insoportable.   
  
Todos los pensamientos sobre su relación tuvieron que ser dejados de lado, cuando la secretaria de su padre le llamó por teléfono, diciéndole que el señor Ackles quería verle inmediatamente.  
Y eso no pintaba bien.  
No porque se hubiera referido a él como “Sr. Ackles”, algo normal cuando estaban en horario de oficina… Es decir, siempre. Pero el hecho de que hubiera sido Susan la que le hubiera dado el mensaje, resultaba cuanto menos chocante.  
Jensen se alisó el traje, comprobando que no hubiera ninguna arruga de más, pues su padre siempre le había dicho que “la presencia era importante”, incluso cuando iba al colegio. 

Cogió el ascensor y subió hasta la última planta. A diez metros del ascensor, llegó hasta las dos puertas de ébano que daban a la oficina de su padre. Jensen dio dos leves golpes, y entró sin esperar respuesta. 

\- Me han dicho que querías verme – dijo nada más entrar, recorriendo la distancia que le separaba de la mesa en la que su padre estaba escribiendo.  
  
Nada más habló su hijo, el dueño de empresas Ackles dejó de escribir y se irguió en el asiento, apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de la silla de cuero.

\- Así es. Cierra la puerta.  
  
Jensen hizo lo que su padre le ordenaba, sabiendo que aquella no sería una conversación agradable. Cerrar la puerta era sinónimo de problemas y de discusiones que quería alejar de los oídos del resto de la compañía.   
Aunque Jensen no tenía muy claro qué problema podía haber surgido. La compañía marchaba estupendamente y el acuerdo de aquella mañana había resultado todo un éxito. 

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó, quedándose a medio metro de distancia de la mesa de su padre, quien no se levantó para que la conversación fuera un poco más distendida.

\- Siéntate, por favor.

\- Prefiero quedarme de pie – dijo en tono neutro.

\- Como quieras – apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, enlazando las manos bajo su barbilla, en un gesto de superioridad - Te lo voy a preguntar muy claro, Jensen. Y me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo.

\- Siempre lo soy.

\- Bien... Entonces, ¿te importa explicarme qué clase de relación tienes con ese chico?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿Que qué clase…?

\- He entendido perfectamente la pregunta. Mi pregunta es por qué me estás haciendo esa pregunta – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho – Pensé que querías hablar de algún problema sobre la empresa.

\- Y es lo que estoy haciendo.

\- No entiendo.

\- Ayer no apareciste por la empresa. Ni tenías el teléfono conectado.

\- No. Es verdad. Era domingo – su padre arqueó las cejas, como preguntando ¿y qué tiene que ver eso? – Ya sé que estás acostumbrado a que trabaje de lunes a domingo y que haga vida aquí. Pero porque no lo haga en una ocasión, no creo que se vaya a acabar el mundo. Es más, habrás comprobado que no se ha acabado.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que nunca te habías planteado eso antes? ¿Hasta que apareció ese amigo tuyo?  
  
Y definitivamente esa no era la conversación que quería estar teniendo con su padre. Sobre todo cuando estaba contando las horas para poder ver a Jared.

\- Primero: “ese amigo mío” tiene un nombre y lo conoces muy bien: Jared. Así que puedes llamarle por su nombre. Y segundo: ¿hay algún problema en que me haya planteado tener un poco de vida privada a raíz de conocerle?

\- No. Por supuesto que no. Pero me gustaría saber por qué.

\- Creo que sabes perfectamente por qué.  
  
Alan Ackles asintió para sí, colocando las manos sobre la mesa.

\- Ya sabías que me atraían los hombres – continuó Jensen ante el silencio de su padre – Sé que me conoces poco, pero al menos contaba con que supieras ese pequeño detalle.

\- Nunca te había visto con un hombre. Pensé que solo estabas experimentando.

\- Nunca me veías con un hombre porque no tenía tiempo para salir con ninguno.

\- Y con ese… con Jared, ¿sí que tienes tiempo?

\- Tengo la intención de estar con él, da igual el tiempo del que disponga.  
  
El hombre de pelo cano soltó aire muy despacio. Cuando se planteó hablar con su hijo nunca pensó que la conversación acabara en discusión. Pero eso era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Creo que no me has entendido bien, Jensen – dijo muy despacio, midiendo bien las palabras - Me da igual si quieres estar con un hombre en vez de con una mujer. Incluso si lo único que quieres es acostarte con ellos. Con tu vida privada puedes hacer lo que quieres.

\- ¿Entonces a qué viene este interrogatorio?

\- No me gusta ese amigo tuyo.   
  
Jensen tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. 

\- ¿Por qué no? No, espera, eso no es lo que quería preguntar. Lo que quería decir es que me da igual si te gusta o no porque, como has dicho, es mi vida privada y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

\- Pero no cuando estás con alguien tan poco recomendable.  
  
Jensen gruñó.

\- Y puedo saber ¿por qué es poco recomendable?

\- ¿Qué sabes de él?  
  
La pregunta le frenó en seco. Empezaba a entender el comportamiento de su padre... Pero no quería ir por ahí.

\- Sé que es una buena persona.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¿Cómo que…? Tú no le conoces.

\- Le conocí aquel día, en tu casa. No parece alguien de tu nivel adquisitivo.

\- No puedes saber cuál es su nivel adquisitivo en medio minuto que le viste. Y lo que gane o no, no figura entre mis preferencias a la hora de estar con alguien.

\- ¿Sabes que trabaja en el matadero, transportando carne muerta congelada de un sitio a otro?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Así que lo sabías…

\- Sí. Él me lo dijo. Y me da igual dónde trabaje. Además, para tu interés, dejó el trabajo hace un par de semanas.

\- Entonces, ahora ni siquiera trabaja.   
  
Jensen se mordió el labio inferior, frenando lo primero que quiso decir.

\- Está buscando algo mejor.

\- Apuesto a que lo encontrará. Cualquier trabajo puede ser mejor que eso… ¿Cómo puedes querer estar con alguien así? ¿No te da asco?

\- ¡No! No me da asco. Dónde trabaje no le convierte en alguien peor o mejor. Lo importante es lo que tiene por dentro.

\- Así que por dentro…

\- No me refería a nada sexual – dijo con desagrado. Su vida íntima no entraba en discusión, muchas gracias, y menos con su padre.

\- No. Yo tampoco – el hombre cogió una carpeta azul que había en un extremo de la mesa – Te voy a repetir la pregunta de antes, Jensen: ¿Qué sabes de ese chico?

\- ¡Sé que le quiero! – gritó sin pensar y se maldijo por ello.   
  
Porque no era justo que su padre fuera el primero en oír esas palabras. Palabras que aún no se había atrevido a pronunciar en presencia de Jared.   
No obstante, se alegró un poco cuando su padre se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
\- Deberías alejarte de él antes de que te haga daño.

\- No me va a hacer daño

\- Es peligroso.

\- ¡No sabes nada de él!  
  
En vez de responder el hombre se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa, y le entregó la carpeta a su hijo. Éste la abrió con calma.   
Lo primero que encontró fue una fotografía en blanco y negro de Jared, con gesto serio, y sujetando una placa con el registro de detención de la policía.  
  
                            --------------------------------

Cuando Jensen llegó al centro de menores lo hizo con la seguridad de que saldría de allí en un coche policial acusado de intento de asesinato. Pero si llegaba a ser el caso, se lo tendría bien merecido… Jared se lo tendría bien merecido.  
Aún le hervía la sangre tras haber descubierto qué se escondía tras aquella cara angelical de no haber roto un plato en su vida... Y es que Jared había roto mucho más que un plato. Había roto una vajilla entera.

En el fondo Jensen se alegraba de que su padre hubiera decidido investigar a Jared por su cuenta y riesgo. Cierto que era una violación de su intimidad en toda regla, pero si no hubiera llegado a hacerlo no tenía ni idea de cómo podría haber acabado todo. Aunque, realmente, aún no había acabado del todo.  
Jensen suspiró hondo mientras abría la puerta del gimnasio. La misma que cruzó por primera vez hacía tres meses y que hoy tenía intención de hacer por última vez. 

Encontró a Jared recogiendo las colchonetas, enrollándolas y cargándolas sobre su hombro para colocarlas una junto a otra en el extremo más alejado del gimnasio.  
No necesitó decir nada para dejarle claro que había llegado. Como si tuviera ojos en la nuca, apenas hubo entrado el castaño se giró y le sonrió como si acabara de llegar su príncipe azul.

\- Hola – saludó Jared, acercándose a él sin dejar de sonreír – Has llegado pronto. Aún me queda un rato.  
  
Jensen tardó un rato en responder, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir lo que realmente quería decir. Lo que hubiera deseado decirle nada más verle si su padre no le hubiera enseñado aquella carpeta y que lo había cambiado todo.

\- Quería hablar contigo – dijo con voz neutra – Es importante.

\- ¿Sí? – le extrañó un poco el comportamiento de su pareja – Aun no he terminado de recoger esto… ¿Me echas una mano y acabamos antes?

Y aquella fue la gota que, sin verlo venir, hizo que el vaso de la paciencia de Jensen se colmara. Aunque tal y como estaba su humor y el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba desde hacía horas, un simple “Hola” también habría bastado para que se le acabara la paciencia.  
Lo malo fue que, como siempre le ocurría a Jensen cuando superaba sus límites, reaccionó  sacando a la luz su lado más frío.

\- Quién te crees que soy, ¿tu esclavo? Si no recuerdo mal, eres tú quien trabaja aquí.

\- ¿Cómo? – Jared tardó un rato en reaccionar, sorprendido por las palabras y sobre todo el tono de voz de su compañero. Pero enseguida supuso que estaría más cansado de lo normal tras salir del trabajo, con lo que no quiso darle especial importancia  – Ya lo sé, hombre. Pero no sería la primera vez que me echas una mano y… - se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que lo mejor era zanjar el tema. Sobre todo al ver la expresión un tanto sombría de Jensen - Pero entiendo que estés cansado.   
  
Pese a no haber sido esa la intención de Jared, con su última frase consiguió que Jensen sonriera.   
Era una sonrisa que hacía mucho de la última vez que la luciera. Justo cuando acababa de salir de la mejor Universidad del país y se puso al mando de un centenar de trabajadores. En una época en que cada uno de esos trabajadores no significaba nada para él salvo números y ganancias, tal y como su padre le había enseñado.  
Al cabo del tiempo había acabado odiando a ese Jensen y comprendiendo que el tener dinero no significaba tener que ser un capullo… Pero ahora, de repente, era como si el viejo Jensen hubiera resucitado a tenor de las circunstancias

\- Tienes razón, ¿sabes? – dijo con mal fingido entusiasmo – Lo cierto es que estoy muy cansado… De ti.  
  
Las dos últimas palabras, tras una breve pausa que consiguió el efecto de dramatismo deseado, las dijo un poco más bajas que el resto. No obstante supo que Jared las había oído cuando el castaño se quedó quieto como una estatua, dejó en el suelo la colchoneta que acababa de cargarse al hombro, y se acercó a Jensen con paso inseguro.  
En su cara ya no había rastro de ninguna sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Tú por qué crees? – Jared se encogió un poco de hombros, en un gesto que antaño a Jensen le había parecido adorable pero que ahora, no sabía muy bien por qué, de repente le resultaba ridículo.

\- No… No lo entiendo Jen. Pareces enfadado… conmigo.

\- Enhorabuena – aplaudió con desagrado – Por fin el chico contesta correctamente.

\- Jen…

\- No me llames así – le interrumpió sin ninguna delicadeza. Y la mirada de desagrado que lanzó a Jared hizo que este se quedara sin respiración durante unos instantes.  
  
La persona que tenía frente a él no se parecía en nada al Jensen del que se había despedido aquella mañana con un dulce beso en los labios.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Jensen? – susurró - ¿Hay algo que haya hecho o…?

\- Caray, Jared. Hoy estás en racha – le interrumpió de nuevo, recogiendo el maletín que había dejado en el suelo y sacando la misma carpeta que su padre le hubiera enseñado hacía solo dos horas.  
  
Dios mío… ¿Solo habían pasado dos horas?  
Hacía dos horas Jared ocupaba el centro de su mundo y se moría de ganas por verle para besarle y decirle que le quería y ahora… Ahora ni siquiera podía estar en el mismo edificio que él sin sentir escalofríos, pero siendo unos escalofríos que en nada se parecían a los que sintió la noche pasada, mientras Jared besaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo. 

Alejando de su mente sus propios sentimientos, Jensen le entregó la carpeta y no dijo nada hasta que el más joven no la abrió y vio por primera vez su contenido. Hasta que vio su propia foto en blanco y negro, mirando a la cámara con cara desafiante.

De camino al Centro de menores, Jensen había pensado en qué podría decir cuando Jared supiera que había descubierto su secreto. Pero ahora que estaba ocurriendo constató que lo mejor era simplemente observar la cara de sorpresa de Jared y ver cómo esta cambiaba, para  reflejar puro terror.   
Jared pasó una a una cada una de las hojas que llenaban la carpeta, cada vez con los ojos más abiertos y con las manos más temblorosas. Cuando llegó a la última página cerró la carpeta y miró por primera vez a los ojos al hombre que acababa de llevarle de vuelta al pasado. 

Al hacerlo, Jensen descubrió que en la mirada de Jared había odio y eso trastocó por completo sus esquemas. Se suponía que él era quien tenía que estar ofendido y cabreado de los dos, porque era a él a quien Jared había mentido desde el primer día.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – preguntó Jared con firmeza, el tono más duro que el empleado hasta ahora.

\- Eso no importa – Jensen cruzó los brazos en gesto desafiante, no queriendo quedarse atrás – Pero veo que no lo niegas. Así que eso nos salta la parte de “no es lo que parece…”

\- No es lo que parece…  
  
Jensen se echó a reír de repente y Jared sintió un escalofrío. Esa no era la risa que había escuchado en Jensen tantas otras veces. Era una risa cruel, casi maligna, y no tenía sentido en alguien tan bueno y dulce como se suponía que era el hombre que ahora estaba con él.

\- Y yo que creía que eras un poquito más inteligente - murmuró Jensen en tono de desprecio.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

\- ¡Tú por qué crees, Jared! – gritó de pronto a pleno pulmón, logrando que a Jared se le erizaran todos los pelos de la nuca – Hace dos horas que me he enterado de que el tío con el que llevo saliendo casi dos meses es un ex presidiario. Que todo lo que creía que sabía de ese chico que iba de bueno y pobrecito no eran más que patrañas para hacerme caer en sus redes y utilizarme.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- ¿No es verdad que estuviste en la cárcel? – preguntó con asombro – Porque esa ficha policial lo dice bien clarito.

\- No. Eso es verdad yo… Me refería a lo otro. Lo de que te utilicé.  
  
Jensen volvió a reír y el castaño deseó que se callara.

\- Por favor, Jared. Ya no tiene sentido que sigas jugando al pobre incomprendido. Resulta patético.

\- No es ningún juego – dijo con seguridad, recuperando un poco de la confianza perdida – Y todo lo que hay en esta carpeta… Tenía pensado habértelo dicho.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo? – arqueó una ceja - ¿Cuándo ya me hubieras robado todo mi dinero y tarjetas de crédito? Porque eso es lo que hacías, ¿no?

\- No… Hace años que no hago nada ilegal.

\- Qué casualidad. Y supongo que hace años que también dejaste la heroína, ¿verdad?

\- Jensen... – Jared tragó saliva, acercándose un poco al hombre que seguía a metros de distancia de él, como si no soportara tenerle más cerca – No conoces toda la historia y es largo de explicar. Si me dejas que…

\- No me interesa tu historia. No quiero perder más el tiempo contigo – dijo cogiendo el maletín del suelo.

\- Por favor. Entiendo que visto así puede parecer que soy alguien peligroso y que no soy de fiar.

\- No lo parece. Lo es.

\- Vamos, Jensen. Me conoces. Por mucho que haya en esa carpeta, sigo siendo el mismo chico que conociste aquel día, justo aquí – abarcó el gimnasio con la mano - Sigo siendo el muchacho que tenía un trabajo horrible pero que quería cambiar su vida, y al que le ayudaste a hacerlo.

\- He.dicho.que.lo.dejes – sentenció Jensen, dejando un segundo de silencio entre cada palabra.

\- ¿Por qué no me crees?

\- ¡Porque no quiero creerte! – gritó, sintiendo que la sangre volvía a hervirle – Porque no tienes ni idea de lo que podría… lo que puede costarme toda esta historia.

\- No entiendo…

\- Por supuesto que no lo entiendes - negó resignado y cansado a un tiempo. Ahora mismo Jensen desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar en vez de allí, teniendo aquella conversación con el hombre al que había querido tanto... Al que en el fondo seguía queriendo pero por el que ahora solo podía sentir el amargo sabor de la traición - Eres demasiado estúpido para entender que si se descubre que estoy tonteando con un ex presidiario y drogadicto, todo por lo que he luchado se puede ir a la mierda.

\- Ya sabías que no pertenecía a tu mundo - susurró Jared, desolado por oírle hablar así -  Que no era como las otras personas con las que te relacionas. Y aun así me aceptaste. Me dijiste que te daba igual.

\- Eso fue cuando lo único malo que tenías era que no tenías estudios.

\- No. No dijiste eso – Jared negó con vehemencia, la voz temblándole pero obligándose a continuar - No cambies ahora las palabras. Dijiste que te habrías arrepentido toda la vida si me dejabas marchar. Dijiste que era el mejor amigo que jamás tendrías. ¿Por qué ya no soy esa persona?

\- Porque nunca fuiste esa persona.

\- ¡Mentira! - sintió que la voz no era lo único que se le desgarraba a causa del grito, pero no podía soportar que Jensen siguiera hablando así de él - Siempre he sido justo la persona que conociste aquí. El hombre que hay en esa carpeta murió… Hace mucho tiempo.

\- Tres años no me parece mucho tiempo.

\- Es suficiente para cambiarte la vida - respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse - Y eso es lo que me ha ocurrido.

\- Enhorabuena – Jensen recogió de nuevo el maletín que había tirado durante su arrebato – Me alegro mucho por ti. Pero eso no cambia nada – murmuró antes de mirarle fijamente a los ojos - No quiero volver a verte jamás.

\- Jensen – recorrió la distancia que les separaba antes de que Jensen pudiera dar  un paso y le agarró de la muñeca – Por favor, Jensen.   
  
No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. En cuanto notó el tacto de la mano de Jared el rubio se soltó de un tirón, alejándose de él.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme.

\- No era eso lo que decías la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.   
  
Jensen consiguió sonrojarse, pero solo durante un par de segundos.

\- No volveré a cometer ese error.

\- Lo harás si te vas ahora.

\- Lo dudo mucho – murmuró alejándose de nuevo de él, sin que Jared lo impidiera esta vez. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Jared volvió a hablar.

\- Eres un mentiroso ¿lo sabes?  
  
Jensen se giró furioso hacia el que había sido el hombre de su vida hasta hacía un par de horas (el que hubiera deseado que fuera el hombre de su vida y para toda su vida), mas no se alejó de la puerta. Quería que hubiera la mayor distancia posible entre los dos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - preguntó con una mezcla de ofensa y asombro.

\- Siempre has presumido de ser alguien que se fija en el interior de las personas.

\- Y lo hago.

\- No lo haces. Si fuera así ahora me seguirías viendo del mismo modo que esta mañana, cuando me has besado antes de ir a trabajar.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó desolado, todavía sin entender que Jensen se estuviera comportando así con él - No te importó romper las reglas cuando solo era el chico pobre y estúpido.

\- ¡Exacto! Cuando solo eras el chico pobre y estúpido.

\- Supongo que eso iba bien para tú imagen ¿no? – de pronto Jared cambió el tono de su voz, siendo ahora de cinismo. Ya que no iba a convencer a Jensen para que le creyera, lo mínimo que le quedaba era guardarse la poca dignidad que le quedaba y dejar de comportarse como un pobre desvalido - Jensen Ackles, tan íntegro que no le importa ser visto con un chico desamparado. Pero cuando ese chico desamparado tenía que robar para no morir de hambre, todo cambia.

\- No es solo mi imagen - dijo con los dientes apretados - Represento una de las empresas más importantes del país. Si se llega a descubrir que estaba con alguien como tú, todo se irá a la mierda.

\- Alguien como yo – repitió Jared en un susurro ahogado y sin llegar a creerse lo que estaba oyendo, luchando porque no se le escaparan las lágrimas que reflejaban el daño que le hacía oírle hablar así. No, al menos, delante de él.  
  
Jensen esperó a que el hombre dijera algo más, pues parecía que se había quedado en mitad de la frase. Pero cuando pasó medio minuto y el castaño seguía en la misma postura, sin mucha intención de hacer o decir nada, salió por la puerta sin mirar una sola vez atrás, por mucho que lo deseara.   
Era mejor así, se repitió todas las veces que fue necesario para acabar creyéndoselo.

Jared, que había bajado la vista para no seguir viendo la mirada de rabia de Jensen, oyó la puerta cerrarse y luego, de fondo, el sonido de sus pisadas subiendo las escaleras.  
Hasta que no dejó de oírlas no susurró lo que había querido decirle a la cara. Lo que había estado deseando decirle todo el día.   
Lástima que en el último momento tuviera que cambiar el tiempo verval.

\- Yo te quería.   
  


 

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

                                                                **_NOW_**  
  
Jared caminó por la rivera del Sena, disfrutando de la vista del río bajo el sol de la mañana, hasta encontrarse de frente con la isla de Notre Dame. Se alegró de haber seguido el consejo de Stéphanie y tomar el camino más largo, para así ver por primera vez la catedral de Notre Dame en la que decían era su mejor vista: Situada al final de la isla, sobre el río que la rodeaba por ambos lados.   
  
Los árboles tapaban parte del edificio, pero dejaban ver los hermosos contrafuertes culminados por pináculos, y justo detrás la parte más alta de la iglesia, elevada de una forma casi imposible de creer, teniendo en cuenta que se había construido hacía siglos.   
  
Jared se quedó parado un par de segundos, boquiabierto, incapaz de creerse que estuviera viendo algo tan hermoso.   
  
\- Es increíble – susurró en voz alta y acto seguido giró el cuello para mirar a su compañero, sonriendo.  
  
La sonrisa murió en cuanto vio que su compañero no estaba allí.  
  
¿Cómo podía olvidarse tan fácilmente de que Jensen no estaba con él?  
De acuerdo que el lugar era sobrecogedor hasta el punto de que uno podía olvidarse hasta de respirar. Pero con las ganas que tenía de oír la voz de Jensen y sentir su mano bajo la suya… era difícil de creer.  
  
Aunque, realmente, no era tan difícil. Sobre todo al recordar que habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones que habían tenido para hacer algo tan sencillo como pasear cogidos de la mano.   
  
Después de casi cuatro años juntos, el trabajo de Jensen seguía ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo, hasta llegar a ocasiones en las que ni siquiera se pasaba por casa para dormir.  
  
Pero Jared nunca se había quejado. No podía hacerlo, pues el detalle de que el trabajo era importante para Jensen lo había sabido cuando apenas acababan de conocerse. Y no podía recriminarle aquello, sabiendo que cada vez que llegaba a casa, fuese la hora que fuese, lo que más necesitaba era saber que la persona que le estaba esperando se alegraba de que por fin hubiera llegado.  
  
Ese fue el motivo por el que se fueron a vivir juntos cuando apenas llevaban dos años saliendo. Y aunque a Jared le parecía increíble que estuviera viviendo con otra persona (nunca había compartido piso con nadie, tan solo cuando vivió con sus padres, si bien eso tampoco podía llamarse exactamente “vivir”), cuando Jensen se lo propuso no pudo decir otra cosa que sí.   
  
Las mejoras, en su caso, habían sido increíbles: Pasaba de vivir en un modesto apartamento a hacerlo en un lujoso ático con unas vistas asombrosas de la ciudad de Nueva York. Aunque lo mejor, sin duda, era despertarse cada día al lado de Jensen, sabiendo que estaba compartiendo un hogar junto a la persona a la que había acabado queriendo más que su propia vida.   
  
Y de acuerdo que en ocasiones el “despertarse todos los días junto a Jensen” era más “despertarse un par de días junto a él”. Pero esos días los agradecía como si fueran pequeños milagros.  
  
Aún se le ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que recordaba el día en que Jensen, tan nervioso, le entregó la llave de su apartamento, pidiéndole que se fueran a vivir juntos.   
  
Jared tardó casi cinco minutos en reaccionar, porque no era posible que estuviera ocurriendo aquello: Que Jensen Ackles, que podía tener lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera, le estuviera ofreciendo a él, Jared Padalecki, la ocasión de compartir la vida con él.  
  
Algo que ni en sus más locas fantasías habría creído posible. Sobre todo cuando recordaba las discusiones que tenían y que desde aquella primera, la peor de todas y que casi estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda, fueron tristemente frecuentes.   
  
  
                                                            ** _THEN_**  
  
Estaba a cien metros del portal de su casa cuando Jensen pudo reconocer a Jared. No es que tuviera una vista de lince pero la elevada estatura del castaño y su complexión de todo menos corriente hacían que Jared fuera fácilmente distinguible incluso en la lejanía.   
  
Los escasos metros que les separaban fueron los necesarios para que Jensen recordara por qué era una mala noticia que Jared estuviera allí, y para que su rostro adquiriera ese gesto de desagrado que tanto odiaba pero con el que ahora quería recibir a Jared.   
  
No dijo nada cuando llegó a su lado y Jared ya se había apartado del árbol en el que estaba apoyado. Simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente, consciente de lo incómodo que se sentía Jared cada vez que alguien le miraba tan intensamente, como si le estuvieran estudiando y no les gustaba lo que veían; pues era algo que el propio Jared le había confesado en más de una ocasión.  
  
Finalmente fue Jared quien rompió el silencio.   
  
Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos, optó por cruzar los brazos en torno al pecho. No era un gesto desafiante sino un intento para resguardarse del frío, al contar solo con una fina y vieja cazadora vaquera que era imposible le estuviera abrigando de los 4 grados que había en esos momentos.   
  
\- Hola – saludó muy bajito, no siendo capaz de mirar a Jensen directamente a la cara. No porque no quisiera, sino porque tenía miedo de ver el mismo rostro que vio la última vez que hablaron, y que seguía sin creer pertenecía al mismo hombre que tanto había significado para él.  
  
Pero como había esperado y temido, Jensen no respondió al saludo. Lo que hizo fue cruzar él también los brazos, aunque en su caso sí respondía a un gesto desafiante.   
  
Jared tragó saliva, dándose ánimos, y sacó del bolsillo de la cazadora unas cuantas hojas dobladas que parecían haber sido escritas a mano.   
  
\- Me gustaría contarte algo que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte – musitó, desplegando con cuidado las hojas. Le costaba hacerlo de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos, y no era solo por el frío.

\- Eres bastante inoportuno, ¿sabes? – habló por primera vez el rubio, con un tono de voz más duro incluso que el empleado la última vez - He tenido un día horrible y como comprenderás lo último que me apetece ahora es escuchar lo que demonios sea que quieres decirme.  
  
Jared volvió a tragar saliva, luchando porque no empezaran a escapársele las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Sabía que si ocurría Jensen no se apiadaría de él sino que le machacaría aún más. Y por mucho que doliera verle comportarse así, sabía que Jensen tenía toda la razón del mundo para actuar de ese modo, pues en el fondo fue él quien le mintió y le ocultó quién era de verdad.  
  
Pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.   
  
Con unas ganas locas de marcharse de allí pero no pudiendo hacerlo hasta que no le hubiera contado todo, carraspeó levemente, tratando de recuperar la voz.  
  
\- Solo serán cinco minutos. Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Por qué he de darte cinco minutos de mi tiempo?  
  
Jared levantó la vista del suelo por primera vez y miró fijamente a Jensen.  
  
\- Porque serán los últimos cinco minutos que pierdas conmigo. Luego me iré y no volveré a molestarte.  
  
El hombre de ojos verdes tardó casi medio minuto en responder. Cuando lo hizo solo fue con un asentimiento de la cabeza.   
  
No había sido la respuesta tan tajante del castaño lo que le hizo perder la voz, sino contemplar la expresión de desolación que solo ahora descubría que Jared tenía. Una expresión de tristeza y dolor que era plenamente consciente de que él había colocado ahí.  
  
Jensen no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en cómo podía causar tanto daño al hombre al que no hacía ni un mes había querido con locura, porque Jared volvió a hablar.  
  
\- Había escrito una carta con las cosas que quería contarte – dijo Jared, la voz un poco más firme.  
  
Jensen no respondió. Siguió con una expresión demasiado seria y, para darse ánimos, Jared se dijo a sí mismo que ese no era realmente el hombre con el que había compartido los momentos más felices de su vida… Los únicos momentos felices de toda su vida.   
  
Terminó de desplegar las hojas y comenzó a leer.  
  
 _Nací en Texas, en la casa de un borracho que me pegaba todas las noches – leyó con pausa, sin apartar la mirada de las líneas que había estado escribiendo durante horas, rehaciéndolas una y otra vez y dudando en todo momento de si esa era la solución: desnudar su alma de aquel modo tan directo y doloroso – Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Ella… se suicidó porque ya no aguantaba las palizas de mi padre._  
  
Oyó que Jensen se movía en su sitio pero ello no hizo que parara. Si bien no leyó la parte en la que detallaba que fue él quien encontró a su madre en la bañera con el agua teñida de rojo, ni que cuando su padre llegó a casa, tres horas después, le dijo que todo había sido culpa suya porque su madre nunca quiso tener un hijo.   
  
_Cuando vino la policía a llevarse el cuerpo de mi madre, pensé que se darían cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, entenderían que mi padre me pegaba y me alejarían de él…_   
  
Paró para dar la vuelta a la hoja. Al hacerlo, Jensen pudo ver perfectamente que las manos le temblaban. Pero no dejó de leer.   
  
_Pensé que me llevarían a un centro de menores, o a un orfanato donde pudiera encontrar a unos padres que me quisieran de verdad… Pero no tuve esa suerte…_   
  
Se quedó varios segundos en silencio y Jensen supo que estaba intentando controlar las lágrimas. Él, por su parte, seguía sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo.   
  
_Había decidido marcharme en cuanto cumpliera los 18 pero no aguanté tanto tiempo. Tenía 14 años cuando una noche en que mi padre se quedó dormido después de pegarme, cogí un par de jerséis y camisetas, algo de comida, y me marché a la otra punta del país para no volver…_   
  
Tragó con dificultad, preguntándose una vez más si su padre llegó a poner una orden de búsqueda, o si incluso llegó a darse cuenta de que su hijo se había ido. Terminó con la primera hoja y empezó a leer la segunda.  
  
 _Al llegar a Nueva York pensé que me sería fácil encontrar trabajo, pero nadie quería contratar a un menor de edad. Y los pocos a los que no les importaba usar a un menor, los trabajos exigían demasiada fuerza para un chico tan escuálido como era yo por aquel entonces, con lo que apenas aguantaba un mes. Fue entonces cuando descubrí lo que era pasar hambre de verdad._   
  
La voz se le quebró, y arrugó la hoja, sin poder continuar. Jensen iba a decirle que lo dejara ya, que había entendido la idea. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Jared recuperó la voz.   
  
_Cuando tenía 16 años, un coche de lujo aparcó cerca del refugio donde dormía. Bajó un hombre de unos 50 años, bastante atractivo. Pensé que me iba a pegar, o a matar… En vez de ello se acercó a mí, me enseñó un billete de 100 dólares, y me dijo que me los daría si le chupaba la polla._   
  
Jensen soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa que Jared escuchó perfectamente.   
  
_Le dije que se fuera a la mierda y que no pensaba chuparle nada a nadie… Y el hombre se fue solo para volver al día siguiente con doscientos dólares y la misma propuesta…_   
  
Tragó con dificultad, tratando de alejar las náuseas y obligándose a continuar.  
  
 _Yo llevaba más de una semana sin comer nada. Y era estúpido. Pensaba que no sería para tanto. Conocía muchos chicos que lo hacían y ellos nunca pasaban hambre. Así que lo hice. Y fueron los peores minutos de toda mi vida…_   
  
Jared cerró los ojos unos segundos, volviendo al callejón donde aquel hombre le agarró del pelo mientras le insultaba, diciéndole que sabía que le gustaba hacer aquello y que podía dedicarse a chupar pollas.   
  
_Creo que perdí el conocimiento porque cuando quise darme cuenta el hombre y el coche habían desaparecido y a mi lado había dos billetes de 100. Estuve a punto de dejarlos de la vergüenza que sentía de mí mismo, pero me di cuenta de que si hacía eso no solo sería una puta, sino también una puta que pasaba hambre. Así que vomité hasta que no me quedó nada dentro, cogí el dinero, y me marché lo más lejos de allí jurándome que jamás volvería a hacer nada parecido._   
  
Dio la vuelta a la segunda hoja y siguió leyendo.  
  
 _Pero seguía pasando hambre. Así que busqué otra solución más rápida y empecé a robar. Y descubrí que no se me daba nada mal Pero, por desgracia, también lo notó un tipo que me ofreció un buen trabajo que consistía en mover la droga desde los jefes hasta los camellos de la zona. Yo era perfecto para eso porque, ¿quién demonios iba a sospechar de un niñato de 16 años?_  
  
\- Jared…  
  
La voz de Jensen sonó más grave que en toda su vida. Tanto, que en un principio Jared no la reconoció. Sin embargo, más que la voz fue el hecho de que era la primera palabra que decía desde que Jared hubiera empezado a leer.  
El castaño se quedó helado cuando oyó su nombre y durante casi un minuto no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. Hasta que sacó fuerzas, no supo de dónde, para poder hablar.  
Nunca dejó de mirar las páginas arrugadas.  
  
\- Aún no he terminado – dijo con calma (o lo que esperaba que fuera calma), para que Jensen entendiera que no era un reproche o una crítica sino la pura verdad: todavía faltaba mucho por contar.   
  
_Empecé a trabajar para ellos, y supongo que esos días fueron los más tranquilos para mí porque al menos ya no pasaba hambre… Pero seguía durmiendo en la calle, y seguía temiendo que en cualquier momento viniera alguien a hacerme daño… Yo sabía  qué era lo que llevaba de un lado para otro, y conocía lo que decía la gente que había probado la heroína: que te hacía sentir libre..._  
  
Jared apretó los labios con fuerza, dando la sensación de que no podría continuar. Y Jensen rezó porque no continuara porque no quería oír nada más.   
  
_Y yo quería sentirme libre. Aunque solo fuera una vez. Así que volví a cometer una estupidez y, el día de mi 17 cumpleaños, la probé. Y jamás me sentí tan bien… Ahora sé que todo era mentira y simplemente era la heroína destrozando mi cerebro, pero entonces tuve la sensación de que por primera vez no tenía problemas. Y por eso me acabé enganchando. Hasta que un día todo acabó. La policía nos detuvo a todos en una redada y en el fondo tuve suerte porque aún no había cumplido los 18 y no dejaba de ser mi primer delito…_   
  
_Así que solo estuve cuatro meses en la cárcel, donde superé a la fuerza el mono por medio del ejercicio, que era lo único que podías hacer para matar el tiempo. Fue en la cárcel donde empecé a ganar músculo y donde descubrí que me gustaba hacer ejercicio. También fue donde aprendí a defenderme lo suficientemente bien como para luego enseñar a otros cómo hacerlo._   
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jared al recordar todo lo que vivió allí –   
  
_Cuando pasaron los 4 meses me llevaron a un Centro de menores hasta que cumplí los 18. Allí fue donde conocí a la hermana Agnes, quien me dio cobijo y me consiguió un puesto de trabajo en el matadero. Me dijo que no era el mejor trabajo del mundo pero a mí me sonó como un billete de primera clase al paraíso. Y desde entonces siempre que puedo la ayudo. Porque jamás podré pagarle lo que hizo por mí al darme esa oportunidad._  
  
Jared iba a empezar la última hoja pero frenó en seco antes de haber dicho la primera palabra.  
Soltó aire muy despacio y arrugó la última hoja antes de tirarla al suelo.  
  
\- Entonces te conocí a ti y todo cambió – dijo levantando la cara y mirando a los ojos a Jensen por primera vez – No podía entender que alguien como tú quisiera estar más de medio minuto conmigo. Pero empezaste a decirme que lo importante es cómo sea uno por dentro y… Sabía que tenía que contarte todo esto. Que te lo debía porque quería ser sincero contigo y… - se mordió el labio con fuerza - Pero tenía miedo de que acabaras marchándote y no quería que lo hicieras… Porque por aquel entonces ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ti – con la última palabra se le escapó una diminuta lágrima y Jensen se preguntó cómo podría haber aguantado tanto tiempo porque él llevaba casi diez minutos en los que le estaba costando respirar - Nunca pensé que el no decírtelo pudiera afectarte a ti. A tu trabajo. Y lo siento muchísimo.

\- Jared, yo…

\- No – le interrumpió con delicadeza – No hace falta que digas nada. No espero que digas nada – el rubio le miró con cara de no entender y Jared sonrió de un modo triste – No he venido aquí esperando que me perdones – dijo con calma – Y en ningún momento he pensado que, al leerte la carta, de repente cambiarías de opinión con respecto a… nosotros – inspiró aire y lo soltó muy despacio, como si doliera – Porque nada ha cambiado: Yo sigo siendo un ex presidiario y un ex drogadicto, y tú sigues siendo el representante de una de las empresas más importantes del país. Y no es bueno que te vean con alguien como yo.  
  
Jensen sintió que le estuvieran retorciendo el corazón. No solo porque era horriblemente doloroso ver que Jared pensaba que era él quien tenía que pedir perdón, sino sobre todo por el modo en que había usado las mismas palabras que solo un par de días antes Jensen hubiera usado contra él; como si él también las creyera a pies juntillas. Como si creyera que era alguien inferior a los demás. Alguien inferior a él.  
  
De repente un millón de detalles que hasta ahora solo habían sido eso, detalles, empezaron a componer un puzzle del que no conocía su existencia hasta ese mismo momento. Un puzzle que era la vida de Jared y que acababa de descubrir.  
  
Solo entonces entendió por qué, cuando discutieron la primera vez siendo solo amigos, Jared afirmó tan tajantemente que eso era lo máximo que tendría en su vida, siempre con la autoestima por los suelos, o por qué le pareció tan desagradable que Jensen quisiera hacerle una felación cuando cualquier otra persona habría matado por algo así...   
Pero no alguien que había vivido lo que vivió Jared siendo tan joven y estando completamente solo.  
  
Perdido en un mar de recuerdos, Jensen no se dio cuenta de que Jared había vuelto a hablar.  
  
\- Si he venido a contarte todo esto solo es porque… necesitaba que supieras la verdad. Que supieras que sé que he cometido muchísimos errores y me arrepiento de todos ellos… Pero también quería que entendieras  que todos esos errores han venido porque en ese momento no veía otra salida y… Tampoco es que tuviera ningún buen ejemplo en el que inspirarme... - dobló con cuidado las hojas manuscritas, tratándolas como un verdadero tesoro - Y también quería que tuvieses claro que, da igual lo mal que ha acabado todo, desde el día en que te conocí, hace tres meses, han sido los mejores meses de toda mi vida y… Supongo que quería darte las gracias por ello – se limpió las lágrimas con las manos sin ninguna sutileza, intuyendo que daba lo mismo pues luego iban a venir más.  
  
Por su parte Jensen se había quedado mudo. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jared le dejaba más atónito, incapaz de dar una respuesta. Hacía mucho que decir “lo siento” se había quedado en una respuesta ridícula.   
  
\- Será mejor que me vaya – anunció Jared entonces, guardando las hojas en el pantalón de su bolsillo – Adiós, Jensen.  
  
Cuando Jared se dio media vuelta, alejándose de la única persona a la que había amado en toda su vida, en ningún momento pensó que Jensen le diría algo.  
  
Se suponía que ahora era cuando, según las películas románticas, él diría “espera” y soltaría un discurso perfecto y totalmente espontáneo sobre que tenía razón. Que había estado equivocado. Que lo sentía mucho y que le quería.  
  
Pero esto no era una película romántica.  
No sonarían violines de fondo ni las nubes se disiparían.  
Y Jensen no diría nada.  
  
Y, efectivamente, Jensen no dijo nada.   
  


tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

                                                                  

 ** _THEN_ **  
  
  
Llevaba más de tres horas tumbado en la cama, apoyado sobre un brazo mientras pasaba las hojas del libro.  
  
No es que fuera un libro tan intrigante, reconoció para sí cuando se terminó el capítulo y empezó a leer el siguiente. Era el primero que había visto un tanto interesante en la biblioteca, siendo lo suficientemente grueso como para que le durara toda la tarde.  
Porque, todo fuera dicho, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.  
  
Y sabiendo que a partir de la próxima semana no iba a contar con tanto tiempo libre, quería aprovechar el poco que le quedaba para relajarse y descansar.  
Salvo que jamás habría imaginado que fuera tan aburrido el relajarse.  
  
En el fondo la situación era irónica: Hacía un mes que habría dado lo que fuera para tener tiempo libre, pues ello significaría que podría descansar de aquel trabajo tan deprimente y poder disfrutar de la compañía de Jensen. Pero hoy, un mes después, daría lo que fuera por volver a tener ese trabajo tan deprimente que le dejaba tan agotado que cuando llegaba a casa solo podía pensar en dormir, sin importarle que la cama estuviera vacía.  
Porque eso era justo lo que le estaba ocurriendo: Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y solo podía pensar en esa persona con la que le hubiera gustado compartirlo. La misma con la que jamás podría volver a hacerlo.  
  
En un momento dado tuvo que darse por vencido y cerrar el libro de una vez, porque ya empezaban a dolerle los ojos. Dejó el libro sobre la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos en gesto cansado, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no dejar de pensar en él.  
  
Sabía que si lo hacía tarde o temprano el dolor desaparecería.  
O en eso confiaba.  
  
De pronto dos leves golpes en la puerta le distrajeron de sus pensamientos.  
Se levantó de la cama y en dos zancadas ya estaba en la otra punta del apartamento, junto a la puerta, abriéndola sin haber mirado antes por la mirilla.  
  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la última persona que esperaba.  
Con la única persona que sabía jamás volvería a ver.  
  
Jensen estaba en mitad del rellano, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos. Tardó bastante en decir la primera palabra, y eso que era la más fácil de todas.  
  
\- Hola – saludó Jensen en un susurro, intentando sonreír pero sin conseguirlo. Tal vez porque no había ningún motivo para sonreír.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- Quería hablar contigo, y no podía hacerlo por teléfono.

\- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí? – de repente, el asombro dio paso a la intranquilidad. Sacó la cabeza al pasillo y miró a todos lados, casi esperando a que apareciera alguien sin avisar - ¿Has venido en coche? Jensen, a estas alturas te lo habrán desmontado.

\- No. No he venido en coche. Ya me avisaste de que no era buena idea.

\- ¿Y has venido andando? – exclamó escandalizado.

\- Más o menos… Vine en taxi, pero me acercó solo hasta la avenida principal. Dijo que el resto era por mi cuenta.

\- Podían haberte atracado, o peor… ¿Es que no sabes en que barrio estás?

\- Claro que sí – respondió como el niño pequeño al que no le gusta que le expliquen las cosas como si fuera idiota – Es el barrio donde vives tú.

  
Aquella respuesta dejó a Jared sin una réplica, así que Jensen aprovechó la ocasión.  
  
\- ¿Te importa que entremos? Hace bastante frío aquí fuera…

\- ¿Qué? Sí, claro. Perdona – se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Nunca había querido que Jensen viera su casa, pero no iba a permitir que muriera congelado.  
  
Los dos hombres entraron y enseguida Jared se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había al fondo del apartamento.  
  
Jensen aprovechó la ocasión para estudiar con calma el hogar de Jared. Era un apartamento modesto de un solo dormitorio al final de la estancia, y una minúscula cocina con una barra americana apenas inexistente que la separaba del salón. El salón, que era donde estaba, parecía que aún no había terminado de ser amueblado, pues tan solo había una mesa con dos sillas de madera.  
No había nada más que eso: ni un sofá para visitas, una televisión para entretenerse, o un mísero cuadro que alegrara las paredes de un blanco impoluto.  
  
No podía creerse que alguien tan alegre como Jared pudiera vivir en un lugar tan vacío y triste como aquel.  
  
\- Acabo de hacer café – oyó a Jared decir y decidió ser un poco menos curioso… O al menos aparentarlo.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para responder y se encontró con que Jared ya le estaba entregando una taza de café humeante.  
  
\- Negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar, ¿verdad? – preguntó el castaño.  
  
Jensen asintió, cogiendo la taza sin saber qué decir ante el hecho de que recordara perfectamente cómo le gustaba el café. Algo que podría ser una simple anécdota pero que en este caso se le antojó de lo más enternecedor. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, en teoría, ya ni siquiera eran amigos.  
  
\- Perdona por no ofrecerte algo un poco más cómodo – comentó Jared mientras el rubio bebía el café, yendo de un lado para otro intentando poner orden cuando realmente era innecesario: No había nada que ordenar.  
  
\- Está bien así – aseguró Jensen, dejando la taza sobre la mesa del salón.  
  
Jared asintió antes de hacer la pregunta del millón.  
  
\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- La hermana Mary me dijo dónde vivías.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Me costó bastante – sonrió ante la incredulidad de Jared, pero totalmente justificada. Cuando fue a hablar con ella, sabía que las probabilidades de que fuera a darle la dirección de Jared eran de -1% - Empezó diciéndome que ni hablar. Que si tú no me habías dicho dónde vivías sería por un buen motivo… Así que me pasé las siguientes tres horas intentando convencerla de que lo que quería decirte no podía hacerlo por teléfono. Porque quería decirte que sentía muchísimo cómo había acabado todo y haberme comportado como un capullo redomado y… Decirte que yo también te quiero.  
  
La última frase dejó a Jared sin aliento. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó con la boca entreabierta, intentando decir algo sin llegar a conseguirlo. Así que al final optó por sentarse en una de las sillas del salón.  
  
Jensen le dio tiempo para que terminara de reaccionar. Sabía que el que tu ex novio (el mismo que le había insultado la última vez que se vieron), apareciera como salido de la nada para decirte que te quería, podía ser todo un shock. Pero reconocía que Jared parecía mucho más impresionado de lo que habría imaginado… Como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le decía que le quería.  
  
Jensen estuvo a punto de reírse por aquella suposición, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había dado justo en el blanco.  
  
Obligándose a ser un poco más activo, Jensen ocupó la silla vacía, justo en frente del castaño, y colocó ambos brazos encima de la mesa.  
  
\- Quería habértelo dicho aquel día – susurró – Antes de enterarme de lo de la policía, tenía ganas de verte solo para poder decírtelo… Pero luego todo se fue a la mierda y… Y ahora puede que todo sea demasiado tarde y que el “también” esté fuera de lugar.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando fui a verte? – murmuró Jared con la voz increíblemente baja – Cuando te dije que yo… estaba enamorado de ti.  
  
\- Me parecía ridículo hacerlo en ese momento.  
  
\- ¿Te parece ridículo decir que me quieres? – preguntó, aunque más bien parecía una afirmación.  
  
\- Claro que no pero… Después de lo que acababas de contarme. Sería como decir: “Hey, da igual que tu vida haya sido una pesadilla porque resulta que yo te quiero”. Como si solo eso fuera a solucionar las cosas y conseguir que de repente el mundo fuera un lugar maravilloso.  
  
Jared se encogió un poco de hombros. Y a diferencia de la última vez, a Jensen el gesto le pareció de lo más enternecedor.  
  
\- Para mí lo sería – susurró colocando las manos encima de la mesa, a solo un par de centímetros de las de Jensen.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio durante un par de minutos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir o, en el caso de Jensen, sin saber si podía hacer o decir lo que realmente quería.  
  
Al final le echó valor y colocó una de sus manos encima de las de Jared. Al contacto de piel con piel el castaño, que tenía la cabeza agachada, levantó el rostro para mirar con curiosidad y… devoción, al hombre que había frente a él.  
  
\- Dime que no es tarde – dijo Jensen – Dime que el “también” no está fuera de lugar.

\- Nada ha cambiado – Jared sonaba cansado – Sigo siendo alguien poco recomendable para alguien como tú.

\- No – Jensen quiso gritar pero el grito se convirtió en un sollozo. No podía soportar que Jared hablara así de sí mismo – Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, Jay. Y sé que si te dejo marchar me arrepentiré cada día que no esté contigo.

\- Yo… Ya sabes todo de mi – tragó con dificultad – Sabes lo que he hecho y… lo que me han hecho – Jensen asintió – ¿No te da asco estar conmigo?

Jensen negó en silencio, sintiendo como las lágrimas se escapaban sin control.  
  
\- Si fuera así no estaría ahora aquí.

\- Tu trabajo…

\- A la mierda mi trabajo – maldijo – Habrá miles, pero como tú no hay más que uno.  
  
Jared apretó los labios con fuerza.  
Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le decía que se dejara llevar. Que aceptara la oportunidad que Jensen le estaba ofreciendo porque no volvería a tener otra igual en su vida.  
  
\- ¿Es esto real? – preguntó entonces, dando la vuelta a su mano para estrechar la de Jensen, intentando aferrarse a las sensaciones y asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Un sueño maravilloso, sí, pero sueño al fin y al cabo.

\- Sí – el rubio apretó la mano con fuerza para a continuación acariciar con el pulgar la piel – Y lo seguirá siendo todo el tiempo que me dejes.  
  
Jared sonrió.  
Era una sonrisa dulce, inocente y sincera. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que Jensen había visto en toda su vida. Los ojos de Jared brillaban y, aunque sonara tópico, tuvo la sensación de que una mágica luz iluminaba al hombre que le sonreía de un modo que jamás olvidaría.  
  
\- Entonces será por siempre.  
  
Aquella declaración, siendo acompañada por una sonrisa 100% Padalecki, hizo que Jensen hiciera lo que había deseado hacer desde que Jared hubiera abierto la puerta: Se levantó de la silla sin soltar la mano del hombre, recorrió la distancia que le separaba de él, y se agachó para besarle dulcemente en los labios.  
  
En un principio Jared no respondió al beso como habría esperado, aún sorprendido por los acontecimientos. Por ello Jensen se lo tomó con calma y alargó el contacto de sus labios hasta que por fin Jared se hizo cargo de la situación, dando un pequeño mordisco al labio inferior del rubio, al que siguió un leve roce de su lengua.  
  
Pasados unos segundos, Jensen tuvo que pararse porque sabía que si seguían así, lo próximo que haría sería arrancarle la camisa a Jared, tumbarle encima de la mesa, y demostrarle su aprecio de un modo mucho más físico. Y por muchas ganas que tuviera de seguir con ese plan, quería dejarle claro que el sexo no era el único motivo por el que estaba con él.  
  
La sonrisa de Jared, que no había disminuido un ápice, le demostró que había tomado la decisión acertada.  
  
\- Entonces – comenzó Jared, un poco inseguro, poniéndose también en pie y cogiendo la otra mano de Jensen – ¿Estamos juntos?

\- Puedes apostar que sí.

\- Significa eso que… ¿Puedo llamarte “mi novio”?

\- Significa que puedes llamarme como te de le gana – dijo con una sonrisa, más apenas pronunció la última palabra, arqueó una ceja en gesto confuso.

Jared soltó una carcajada, abrazando al hombre con fuerza.  
  
\- ¿Sabes una cosa?

\- ¿Qué?

\- He encontrado un trabajo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Empiezo este lunes

\- Eso es genial. ¿Dónde? ¿Y el qué?

\- En un gimnasio del centro. Seré el nuevo monitor.

\- ¿Estás de broma?

\- No – sonrió - Voy a tener un horario normal y voy a ganar más que en toda mi vida. Y por fin podré dejar esta mierda de apartamento.

\- Jay es… Es estupendo – le abrazó con fuerza – Me alegro tanto por ti.

\- Me llamaron hace dos días para confirmármelo y… Tenía tantas ganas de contártelo, pero ya no estábamos juntos y… - le besó con dulzura – Pero ahora sí.

\- Sí – le devolvió el beso con otro propio – Ahora sí… Jay, tienes que sentirte muy orgulloso de ti mismo.

\- Lo estoy – asintió – Y lo mejor es que no tuve que mentir en la entrevista.

\- ¿Mentir?

\- Cuando me preguntaron dónde había aprendido y cuál era mi experiencia, decidí decir la verdad: Que empecé a ejercitarme en la cárcel, y que daba clases en un centro de menores para pagar los daños hechos con servicios a la comunidad.

\- ¿En serio dijiste eso?

\- Al principio pensé en inventarme una historia. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían y que sería mucho mejor que lo supieran por mí… Además, me he dado cuenta de que no debo avergonzarme de lo que he hecho en el pasado. No cuando los errores que he cometido me han hecho más fuerte y me han convertido en el hombre que soy ahora.  
  
Jensen se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes.  
  
\- Olvídate del gimnasio – aseguró con seriedad – Deberías ser psicólogo.  
  
Jared rio y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
\- Es curioso. Eso fue justo lo que me dijo el dueño del gimnasio cuando me estaba haciendo la entrevista, y el motivo por el que me dio el trabajo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Dijo que en el gimnasio tienen un programa especial para gente con problemas de sobrepeso, y que mi trabajo no consistiría solo en enseñar a los socios cómo hacer los ejercicios. Sino también en ofrecer consejo y apoyo moral. Dijo que yo podría ser una especie de ejemplo a seguir.

\- Caray. Suena muy profesional.

\- Hey. ¿Me estás diciendo que soy poco profesional? – le acusó, dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro.  
  
Jensen rio, devolviéndole el gesto.  
  
\- Lo que digo es que deberíamos ir a celebrarlo.

Y Jared no podía estar más de acuerdo.  
  
\- Ahora empiezas a hablar con sentido.  


tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

 

                                                                   **_NOW_ **  
  
Entraron en la primera discoteca en la que no había que esperar dos horas de cola y que al final resultó ser una de las mejores en las que ninguno de los dos había estado: Aunque los conocimientos que tenían de los locales de fiesta eran bastante escasos en los dos hombres. Jared porque trabajaba cuando las salas abrían y Jensen porque, aunque había sido invitado a muchas de ellas, al final tenía que marcharse apenas llegaba al tener que madrugar al día siguiente.  
  
Todo ello se tradujo en que ambos disfrutaron de lo lindo con la música y la mutua compañía. En el caso de Jared le sorprendió gratamente descubrir que Jensen era un estupendo bailarín. Y no es que pensara que era uno de esos yupis sin ritmo y cuyo único movimiento era llevarse la copa a los labios… Bueno, lo cierto es que eso era justo lo que se había imaginado, aunque intentaba paliarlo repitiéndose que aun así le seguía queriendo.  
  
Pero afortunadamente había resultado ser todo lo contrario y Jensen era capaz de bailar de un modo sexy sin resultar obsceno, pero logrando atraer su atención de un modo más que evidente.  
  
Y de acuerdo que Jensen era su compañero… su novio. Pero aunque no lo hubiera sido, sabía que ahora mismo estaría embobado mirando a ese hombre que estaba en mitad de la pista, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, y con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que podían quitarle la respiración a cualquiera.  
  
Y si a todo el conjunto se añadía un vestuario hecho para entrar a matar: pantalones negros ajustados, camisa del mismo color de sus ojos remangada hasta el antebrazo y con los tres primeros botones desabrochados… Normal que Jared ya fuera por su tercera cerveza pero siguiera teniendo la garganta seca.  
  
\- ¿Por qué nunca antes te había visto así? - preguntó Jared.

\- Define así.

\- Tan contento y… sexy  
  
Jensen soltó una carcajada sin dejar de moverse.  
  
\- Ya te lo dije. No soy tan aburrido como parece. Solo es el traje.

\- Y tenías razón.

\- Por supuesto que tenía razón – cogió la cerveza de Jared con intención de darle un trago, pero se encontró con que estaba vacía - ¿Ya te la has bebido?

\- Tenía sed.

\- Normal. No has hecho más que salivar desde que hemos llegado.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿No es así? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja, a lo que el castaño no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota con un puchero en toda regla.

\- ¿Qué quieres beber? – preguntó al final, dirigiéndose ya a la barra.

\- Algo un poco más fuerte. Lo dejo a tu elección – le guiñó un ojo Jensen, entregándole el botellín vacío.

\- Ahora vuelvo – sonrió el hombre, sintiendo como el flirteo de Jensen aceleraba el latir de su corazón.  
  
Pero no podía evitarlo. Aquella mañana se había despertado sintiéndose miserable y solo, y ahora no solo había recuperado al hombre más increíble que había conocido en toda su vida, sino que ese mismo hombre había reconocido que le quería. Y para mejorar aún más la cosa le estaba ofreciendo una buena dosis de pura sexualidad que hasta ahora desconocía en él.  
  
Cuando tuvo la copa en la mano Jared regresó junto a Jensen solo para descubrir que éste le estaba esperando pero con un tío a su lado, y que este además le estaba susurrando algo al oído.  
  
Fue ver la escena y la sangre volvió a hervirle pero por un motivo totalmente distinto.  
  
Por la expresión de Jensen, quien estaba tratando de alejarse todo lo posible del moreno con cara de capullo que acababa de aparecer, le quedó bien claro que no había sido él quien incitó el acercamiento. Y que no sabía muy bien qué hacer para que se largara.  
  
Pero Jared iba a solucionar ese problema enseguida.  
Oyendo tan solo el latir de su corazón y nada de la música que hasta ahora había estado demasiado alta, llegó junto a Jensen quien le miró con cara de no saber dónde meterse.  
  
Dejó la copa junto a la mesa que había al lado de ellos y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del moreno recién llegado. El hombre se giró un poco pero sin apartar su mano del brazo de Jensen.  
  
\- Hola – dijo sonriente Jared, pero con una mirada depredadora – Creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Jared – extendió la mano para que el hombre la estrechara – El novio del tío al que estás manoseando.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Exacto – sonrió un poco más, enseñando parte de las encías – Así que te pediría que, por favor, apartaras tus manazas de él.

\- Oh – el hombre miró a Jensen de par en par para devolver luego la atención al hombre que, tenía bien claro, iba a arrancarle la cabeza de un momento a otro – Perdona tío, no lo sabía.

\- Evidentemente – le aseguró sin dejar de sonreír y no levantando la voz un solo instante – De lo contrario, jamás se te habría ocurrido tocar lo que es mío.  
      
El moreno, que nunca llegó a presentarse, no necesitó nada más para largarse de allí, pies por polvorosa.  
  
Por su parte Jensen, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, quiso comentar algo sobre el espectáculo que Jared acaba de dar… Pero no tuvo ocasión.  
  
Porque aunque el moscón se había largado y le había quedado más que claro que Jensen ya estaba cogido, Jared quería asegurarse de que a todos los demás, los mismos que habían estado desnudando a su novio con la mirada, no les cupiera la menor duda de que él no compartía lo que era suyo.  
  
Así que agarró la camisa de Jensen con una de sus manos y le empujó contra la pared que había medio metro detrás de él, alejándole de la pista de baile lo justo para no ser el centro de atención de miradas curiosas. Aunque debía reconocer que no le importaría que también les vieran ahora.  
  
Cuando Jensen abrió la boca para protestar por la brusquedad del movimiento, Jared aprovechó para meterle la lengua hasta el fondo y comerle la boca como si fuera un hambriento y los labios de Jensen su única comida.  
  
Tras varios segundos de duda, el rubio respondió al beso con placer, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de Jared y acercándole todo lo posible a él. Algo con lo que Jared estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, pues se pegó a él de pies a cabeza, dejando que notara su entrepierna abultada cada vez que se restregaba contra la de Jensen.  
  
Jensen gimió en la boca de Jared al notar la erección, sintiendo cómo se le erizaban todos el vello del cuerpo al ser consciente de lo que estaban haciendo (restregarse uno contra otro como dos animales en celo) en un lugar público y delante de decenas de desconocidos.  
A lo que se añadía que tenía la certeza de que, si seguían así durante dos segundos más, acabaría corriéndose en los pantalones. Algo que no le pasaba desde hacía más de diez años… Y mentiría si no dijera que no era lo más excitante y erótico que le había pasado en toda su vida.  
  
Por fortuna (o por desgracia), Jared debió notar lo cerca que estaba Jensen de perder los pocos papeles que le quedaban y se separó de él lo justo para que el roce de sus entrepiernas desapareciera. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jensen, creando una especie de barrera entre él y el resto del mundo y le besó de nuevo, si bien con menos agresividad.  
  
Cuando despegó sus labios la erección de Jensen había decrecido un poco, pero seguía sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar de lo rápido que le latía.  
  
\- Así que soy tuyo – susurró Jensen con una sonrisa que era casi postorgásmica.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Al moscón de antes – se mojó los labios, tratando de recuperar el habla – Le has dicho que no debía tocar lo que era tuyo. ¿Significa eso que soy tuyo?  
  
Jared sonrió pero en su mirada seguía habiendo un brillo de posesión… Y Jensen deseó que mostrara siempre ese brillo.  
  
\- Por supuesto. Pensé que ya había quedado claro – le susurró Jared al oído y a continuación le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja hasta que Jensen gimió de placer – No sé tú, pero yo ya me he cansado de este sitio – murmuró con una voz increíblemente grave.  
  
Jensen quiso responder. Quiso decir algo divertido y sexy en plan: “Vayamos donde tú quieras, vaquero”, o algo igual de estúpido. Pero en vez de ello lo único que salió de sus labios fue algo parecido a un “Ghhmmm”.  
  
Afortunadamente Jared se tomó a bien la pérdida del habla de Jensen, y lo siguiente que hizo fue beberse la mitad de la copa que seguía en la mesa de un trago, antes de entregársela a Jensen para que la terminara.  
  
Nada más dejar el vaso vacío en la mesa Jared ya le estaba agarrando de la muñeca para llevarle a la puerta de salida, casi a rastras.  
Y si Jensen se resistió un poco solo para obligar a Jared a que empleara más fuerza a la hora de moverle, teniendo que tensar los músculos, el castaño no pareció darse cuenta.  
  
***************  
  
A Jensen se le hizo increíblemente largo el viaje de la discoteca a su apartamento. Y no fue por el hecho de que habían decidido ir andando porque la distancia era bastante corta.  
  
El problema era que cada dos metros recorridos Jared frenaba en seco en plena calle y le besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, teniendo que parar solo cuando tenían la mala suerte de toparse con alguien que les miraba escandalizados.  
Algo que habría incomodado a Jensen en cualquier otra ocasión pero que ahora solo le hacía odiar a ese desconocido por romper el momento.  
  
Unos cuantos besos furtivos después consiguieron llegar a su apartamento y Jensen abrió la puerta con serias dificultades, pues alguien muy grande estaba detrás de él sin dejar de manosearle mientras intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura.  
  
Una vez logrado su objetivo Jensen se vio empujado contra la pared más cercana y a continuación Jared se pegó por completo a él, colocando una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Jensen. Exactamente igual a como había hecho en la discoteca... Pero ahora, afortunadamente, estaban solos y en casa, sin peligro de montar un espectáculo y ser detenidos por exhibicionismo.  
  
\- Pensé que nunca llegaríamos – murmuró Jensen, agarrando la cintura de Jared con ambas manos para acercarle aún más a él.  
  
Jared, por su parte, colocó una mano en el cuello de Jensen, levantándole la barbilla hasta tener la inclinación perfecta, y le besó con fiereza, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo para luego morderle el labio inferior. Todo a un ritmo frenético que dejó a Jensen sin capacidad de reaccionar. Y cuando creía que ya lo había conseguido, con la mano que tenía libre Jared empezó a quitarle la chaqueta y a meter la mano por debajo de la camisa.  
  
Fue sentir el tacto de la mano de Jared sobre su estómago y Jensen sintió que le fallaba la respiración, teniendo que apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared porque las piernas le temblaban tanto que no podían sostenerle.  
  
Jared vio las dificultades por las que estaba atravesando su compañero, y muy amablemente se prestó a ayudarle colocando una de las piernas entre las de Jensen y subiendo la rodilla hasta acariciar de un modo poco sutil la entrepierna del hombre. Lo que solo consiguió que Jensen gimiera en la boca de Jared, sus labios nuevamente pegados.  
  
\- Ya no sonríes tanto – murmuró Jared, dejando momentáneamente la boca para centrarse de nuevo en el cuello, que mordisqueó con placer – En la discoteca no hacías más que sonreír a todo el mundo mientras te movías de ese modo, exhibiéndote.

\- No es… nhg… No es verdad.

\- Todo el mundo te estaba mirando – continuó mordiéndole el cuello, esta vez justo debajo de la oreja – Comiéndote con los ojos y deseando follarte.

\- No me interesa el resto del mundo – subió una de las manos por la espalda de Jared hasta colocarla sobre su hombro – Solo tú.

\- ¿Significa eso que yo sí puedo follarte?

\- Puedes… - gruñó cuando la mano de Jared encontró un pezón bajo la camisa, que retorció – Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

\- Si insistes – sonrió con lujuria el más joven.  
  
Consiguió quitarle la chaqueta a Jensen, dejándola caer en el suelo y levantando la camisa para descubrir su increíble anatomía. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo atrapó el mismo pezón que había retorcido, esta vez con los labios, y pasó la lengua por él.  
  
\- Dios… - jadeó Jensen, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta dejarla apoyada en la pared. La mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Jared subió hasta su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su sedoso pelo – Por favor.

\- Por favor, ¿qué? – preguntó Jared, besando cada milímetro de su pecho mientras  lograba desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Una vez conseguido se la quitó del todo, dejándola caer junto a la chaqueta, y manoseó la piel sudada y cálida - ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte?

\- Lo que tú quieras… Dios, lo que tú quieras.

\- Exacto… Lo que yo quiera – subió por el pecho, lamiendo los dos pezones, y luego se centró en la parte del cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, que sabía era uno de los puntos más sensibles de su compañero – Voy a recordarte por qué es absurdo que vayas a discotecas a exhibirte, cuando todo lo que puedes desear lo tienes justo aquí.

\- Jared…  
  
Llevó una de las manos hasta la cremallera del pantalón de Jensen y la bajó despacio. Muy despacio.  
  
\- Hubiera hecho esto en la discoteca – explicó con calma Jared, la voz un susurro grave – Para que a esos buitres les quedara claro que eres mío.

\- Solo tuyo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo jodidamente sexy que eres? – preguntó en un jadeo, aunque debió ser una pregunta retórica porque Jensen no respondió y a él no pareció molestarle.  
  
Cuando tuvo la cremallera bajada palpó la erección por encima del calzoncillo, arrancándole un nuevo jadeo a Jensen, quien se movió para que hubiera más contacto.  
  
\- Te va a reventar la polla de lo dura que la tienes – murmuró, acariciando la carne cálida y notando como las gotas de semen empapaban la tela.

\- Dios Santo, Jared.  
  
El castaño rio ante la escasez de palabras de Jensen y le bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos. A continuación se desabrochó su propio pantalón al tiempo que se descalzaba. Se bajó los pantalones lo justo para poder restregarse, tan solo la fina tela de los calzoncillos impidiendo tener contacto directo.  
  
Jared le besó de nuevo de un modo salvaje y casi sin dejarle respirar, sintiendo que el roce de sus cuerpos y sobre todo de sus miembros lograba que su polla se hinchara más y más.  
  
\- Voy a follarte – gimió sin dejar de besarle, agarrándole de la nuca con una mano y del cuello con la otra en un gesto de dominación que hasta ahora nunca había usado, pero que empezaba a gustarle. Y por el modo en que Jensen se dejaba llevar y someter, parecía que a él también le gustaba – Voy a hacer que te corras tan fuerte que no recordarás ni tu nombre cuando haya acabado contigo.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Quieres eso? – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, apretando un poco más fuerte – ¿Quieres que meta mi polla en ese precioso culo que tienes y que tanto te gusta mover?

\- Por favor…

\- Hmmm. Me encanta cuando suplicas. Como si no pudieras pensar en otra cosa que en tenerme dentro de ti.

\- Jared…  
  
Jared se separó de él lo justo para tener espacio y, de un solo movimiento, le dio media vuelta para tenerle mirando cara a la pared. Jensen se sobresaltó por la brusquedad pero en cuanto supo lo que estaba pasando, decidió colaborar un poco más.  
  
Con las dos manos se bajó los calzoncillos, y apoyó los dos brazos en la pared, ofreciéndose a Jared.  
  
Por su parte, Jared terminó de desnudarse dando una patada a los pantalones y la ropa interior, y se quitó la cazadora y camisa por encima de la cabeza, sin querer perder tiempo desabrochándose los botones.  
  
Una vez conseguido se pegó a Jensen, colocando su miembro entre los dos glúteos del hombre.  
  
\- Dios… - tembló Jensen, siendo la primera vez que sentía la erección de Jared tan cerca de su ano.

\- Ojalá pudieras verte – ronroneó Jared en su oído – Tan desesperado – se agarró el pene con una mano, restregándolo por la raja del culo - ¿Quieres esto?

\- Por favor…  
  
Con la mano libre Jared agarró la cintura del hombre, pero en seguida la llevó hasta la propia erección de Jensen, agarrándola firmemente.  
  
\- ¡Joder!

\- He echado de menos tu polla – murmuró en su oído, dejando leves mordiscos – Cómo era sentirla en mi mano – dijo mientras comenzaba a masturbarle a un ritmo pausado pero nunca abandonando el trasero del rubio, contra el que seguía restregando su miembro, más duro que nunca.

\- Jared… Por favor – gimió Jensen. Con dificultad, apoyó la frente en la pared y separó las dos manos de la misma, para llevarlas hasta su trasero. Una vez allí separó los dos glúteos para facilitar el acceso al cuerpo de Jared – Te lo suplico.

\- Joder, Jensen… Eres el pecado personificado – tragó saliva, dando un poco más de rapidez a sus movimientos.

\- Fóllame – gimió el rubio, sintiendo como la mano de Jared le acercaba cada vez más al orgasmo.

\- Aún no – le mordió debajo del cuello, arrancándole un gemido de placer y dolor – Para lo que tengo en mente, necesito que primero te corras – lamió con la lengua la zona atacada – Ahora.  
  
Fue decir la palabra y el orgasmo de Jensen llegó sin avisar. Solo pudo apretarse contra la pared, temblando, y dejar que Jared le terminara de vaciar, no importándole que acabara de eyacular contra la pared.  
  
Cuando Jensen soltó un gruñido de dolor, indicando que ya era demasiado, Jared soltó su miembro y llevó la mano al ano que el hombre seguía mostrándole sin ningún pudor.  
  
Apoderándose de él de nuevo ese instinto animal, agarró el pelo de Jensen, obligándole a echar hacia atrás la cabeza y tener más acceso para morder el cuello.  
  
\- Hazlo – gimió Jensen, apretando su culo contra el dedo de Jared.  
  
Jared no lo dudó. Introdujo la punta del dedo índice en el  estrecho orificio. Y aunque su mano estuviera húmeda por el semen que Jensen acababa de verter, no era lo suficiente como para entrar sin dificultad. Lo supo en cuanto le oyó gruñir.  
  
\- ¿Te hago daño?

\- Tranquilo – aseguró Jensen con la respiración entrecortada – Hace mucho de la última vez. Solo necesito tiempo.  
  
Jared asintió pero enseguida sacó el dedo. Sin soltarle del pelo, con el pie terminó de quitarle los pantalones a Jensen, quien por su parte hizo lo propio con los zapatos y calcetines.  
  
Una vez desnudo del todo volvió a girarle para que quedara con la espalda pegada a la pared. Aprovechó la postura para volver a besarle con lujuria, soltándole el pelo y llevando ambas manos al trasero de Jensen, desde donde le levantó sin ninguna dificultad.  
  
Al hacerlo, sus miembros entraron en contacto por primera vez y ambos hombres gimieron de placer.  
  
Sin dejar de besarle, se aplastó contra Jensen y la pared, y el rubio rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Jared, buscando el mayor contacto posible.  
  
\- Quiero entrar en ti – murmuró Jared sin dejar de besarle – Quiero sentir tu calor rodeándome...

\- Joder… - Jensen cerró los ojos de puro placer.  
  
Jared se separó de la pared lo justo para poder pasar los brazos por la espalda de Jensen, sujetándole firmemente.  
  
Jensen no sabía lo que pretendía hacer ahora pero le daba lo mismo. Mientras siguiera sintiendo el miembro de Jared junto al suyo y la lengua dentro de su boca, era más que feliz. Notó movimiento entonces y supo que Jared le estaba llevando a algún sitio. Al dormitorio probablemente.  
  
Y ser consciente de la facilidad con que le llevaba y hacía lo que quisiera con él, hizo que se excitara aún más y su pene empezara a hincharse de nuevo.  
Al llegar al dormitorio Jared le depositó con cuidado en la cama, colocándose a horcajadas encima de él. Solo abandonó su boca cuando ambos necesitaron respirar.  
Aunque en el caso de Jared fue por algo más.  
  
\- No soy ningún experto en esto – musitó Jared, separándose un poco de él para contemplar mejor al hombre que yacía bajo él con cara de lujuria – Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.  
  
Jensen detectó el temblor en la voz de Jared y, al mirarle con atención, no tardó en ver el miedo que había reflejado en sus ojos.  
Consciente de lo mucho que debería estar pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza de Jared, del que se recordó que nunca antes había tenido sexo con un hombre, decidió restarle importancia a la situación para tranquilizarle un poco.  
  
\- No es muy complicado. Tan solo tienes que meter lo que tú ya sabes en el agujero.

\- Hasta ahí llego, chico listo – rio - Pero creo que olvidas el detalle de que el agujero en cuestión es bastante pequeño, y que lo que “tú ya sabes” es…

\- ¿Cómo la polla de un caballo?

\- Si lo quieres decir así – susurró avergonzado.  
  
El susurro sirvió también para que Jensen comprendiera que Jared estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que trataba de aparentar.  
Viendo que la situación era importante y que lo último que querría sería que Jared tuviera una primera vez incómoda o insatisfactoria, Jensen decidió ponerse serio.  
  
\- Entonces solo habrá que ir con más cuidado. Y poco a poco.  
  
Jared asintió, abriendo el cajón de la mesilla de noche para sacar el lubricante y una caja de preservativos sin abrir.  
  
Una vez lo tuvo todo dispuesto sobre la cama, besó a Jensen con placer, sin prisa pero también  sin pausa, buscando la calma que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.  
Como había intuido, tan pronto como su atención se centró en los labios de Jensen el resto del mundo dejó de existir, y por unos instantes permitió que nada más importara: tan solo saber que estaba con el hombre al que quería y que, daba igual si aquella primera vez no saliera tan bien como esperaba, no iba a dejar de intentarlo porque al menos contaba con que estaba, por primera vez en su vida, con alguien que realmente le quería.  
  
Por su parte Jensen, quien estaba atento a cada movimiento y gesto de Jared, sonrió dentro del beso al notar que parte de su nerviosismo desaparecía con aquel simple gesto.  
No obstante, Jensen quiso contribuir un poco más a que terminara de relajarse y, por qué no, a que él también disfrutara del espectáculo.  
Después de todo, si Jared se había hecho gay por él, ya era hora de que descubriera todo lo bueno que esa decisión le iba a traer.  
  
Apenas Jared separó sus labios para ir a coger el lubricante, Jensen se lo quitó de las manos y le sonrió como única explicación. Le empujó suavemente para que quedara tumbado y a continuación se colocó en el centro de la cama, abriendo las piernas.  
Sin decir nada se echó la cantidad justa del líquido en su propia mano y empezó a prepararse, introduciendo un primer dedo en su ano.  
  
Jensen gimió ante el contacto de su propio dedo, más excitado si cabe al tener a Jared como único espectador, y Jared sintió que se quedaba paralizado, fascinado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo a meros centímetros de él.  
Ver el dedo de Jensen desaparecer dentro de su propio cuerpo, primero con timidez y luego a un ritmo más controlado, soltando jadeos contenidos pero siempre concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, era lo más asombroso, increíble y tremendamente erótico que Jared había visto en toda su vida.  
Por ello al principio se limitó a observar la acción, no muy seguro de que pudiera moverse incluso si quisiera, pues su cerebro parecía haber sufrido un cortocircuito a causa de la excitación. Pero cuando el dedo de Jensen entrando y saliendo, preparándose para lo que estaba por llegar, se transformó en dos, Jared ya no pudo aguantar más.  
  
Buscó a tientas el lubricante que Jensen había dejado caer sobre el colchón y, sin apartar la mirada un instante del cuerpo de Jensen no fuera a ser que se perdiera un segundo del  mejor espectáculo del mundo, consiguió echarse un poco en la mano. Lo calentó con los dedos y, una vez tuvo la temperatura que consideró idónea, se acercó a Jensen para, mirando fijamente esos preciosos ojos verdes, introducir la primera falange de su dedo junto a los dos que Jensen ya tenía dentro.  
  
El gemido de Jensen fue más a causa de la sorpresa que por el dolor, pues los dedos se movieron sin ninguna dificultad, siendo Jared el único que frenó el avance.  
  
\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Jared besando su mejilla, como agradecimiento por haberle ayudado a calmarse de un modo tan efectivo.

\- Muy bien.

\- Estupendo – musitó con una sonrisa.  
  
Tras indicar a Jensen que retirara su mano, se echó un poco más de lubricante y probó a introducir esta vez solo sus dedos. Empezó a moverlos, dentro y fuera, separándolos cuando los tuvo completamente enterrados en el cuerpo de Jensen para dilatarle lo mejor posible.  
  
Y Jared no debía estar haciéndolo del todo mal porque, pese al tamaño de sus dedos, Jensen apreció la intromisión con un jadeo de placer, seguido de un grito de éxtasis.  
  
\- Oh, ¡Dios!

\- ¿He tocado lo que creo he tocado? – preguntó Jared, curioso y esperanzado a la vez.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Joder, no pares!  
  
Jared no lo hizo. Rozando con la yema de los dedos varias veces más la próstata de Jensen, buscó su para meterle la lengua hasta el fondo y, aprovechándose de esa distracción, metió tres dedos hasta el fondo.  
  
\- Joder...

\- ¿Te hago daño?

\- No… Dios santo, no. Es…

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Mejor que bueno.

\- Y que lo digas – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja Jared – No sabes lo increíble que es poder estar dentro de ti… No puedo esperar a que sea mi polla la que entre en ti.

\- Hazlo ya – gruñó, desesperado.

\- Espera un poco. No quiero hacerte daño.

\- No lo harás. Por Dios, Jared. Te lo suplico.  
  
La desesperación en la voz de Jensen le convenció de que ya debía estar preparado. Apartó los dedos y cogió uno de los preservativos.  
  
\- He oído que es mejor si lo hago por detrás… Que así dolerá menos.

\- Con que has oído – arqueó la ceja Jensen, buscando un poco de humor porque Jared se había puesto otra vez muy nervioso – Pues yo prefiero que sea así.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Jensen asintió con calma - Bien – sonrió Jared, el preservativo ya colocado – La verdad es que yo también prefiero que sea así. Quiero poder verte la cara cuando por fin entre en ti.  
  
Jared inició una nueva sesión de besos mientras guiaba con una mano su miembro hasta colocarlo frente al ano de Jensen. Y tan pronto como lo tuvo en la posición adecuada empujó lo justo para introducir la cabeza dentro de él.  
  
\- Dios mío – Jared gimió de placer, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para soportar la marea de sensaciones que estaba recibiendo de golpe – Es increíble.  
  
Jensen tragó antes de poder hablar, rodeando con las piernas la espalda de Jared.  
  
\- No te pares.  
  
Jared asintió y lentamente fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Jensen hasta que todo su miembro estuvo completamente enterrado.  
  
Jamás había sentido nada así: el calor del cuerpo de Jensen que le atrapaba con una mezcla de fuerza bruta y ternura, y oyendo de fondo los gemidos de placer, que era lo único que salía de la boca de Jensen.  
  
Jared acarició con ambas manos el pecho de su compañero hasta llegar a sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él... y empezó a embestir. Primero con cuidado, casi con miedo, pero poco a poco ganando un poco más de velocidad y seguridad.  
  
Los gemidos de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, intercalado de vez en cuando con un “Dios mío” o “más fuerte”, o simplemente el nombre del otro, jadeado de tal modo que más parecía una plegaria.  
  
Jared sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo increíble y maravilloso que era estar dentro de Jensen, ya bastante había durado para ser su primera vez.  
  
Siendo los movimientos más erráticos y notando cómo la respiración de Jensen era cada vez más entrecortada, señal de que él también estaba cerca del orgasmo, dio más rapidez y fuerza a sus penetraciones, oyendo de fondo el golpear de la cama contra la pared.  
  
En una de las embestidas rozó de nuevo la próstata de Jensen y con eso acabó todo. Jensen gritó de placer y Jared mordió el cuello del rubio, sin parar de penetrarle, queriendo que su orgasmo durara lo máximo posible.  
Sintió el líquido caliente saliendo del miembro de Jensen y de repente todo se volvió muy confuso. Porque al llegar al orgasmo el ano de Jensen se contrajo, apretando su polla de un modo brutal, llevándole al éxtasis instantáneamente.  
  
Cegado por el placer, la lujuria y la euforia Jared se levantó un poco de la cama para, apoyado en las rodillas, dar todas las embestidas posibles mientras el preservativo se iba llenando y Jensen no paraba de gemir su nombre una y otra vez, con los ojos medio cerrados por la subida de endorfinas que seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.  
  
Con una última embestida y un grito animal, Jared terminó de descargarse.  
Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de recuperar el control, y se tumbó encima de Jensen. Todavía no quería salir de él.  
  
Pasaron casi cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera o dijera algo. Sabía que Jensen no se había dormido, pues estaba apoyado en su pecho y podía notar perfectamente el latir del corazón y la cadencia de su respiración. Era relajada, pero no tanto como cuando estaba dormido.  
  
\- Ha sido increíble – susurró al final Jensen, soltando una de sus manos para llevarla al cabello del castaño.  
  
Jared levantó la cabeza lo justo para poder besarle en los labios. Sonreía y se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo entero.  
  
\- ¿La espera mereció la pena?

\- No te puedes hacer una idea – sonrió Jensen, besándole dulcemente en los labios.

\- Me alegro – respondió Jared al beso.

No se sintió mal cuando volvió a tumbarse encima de Jensen, aun sabiendo que no tenía que ser nada cómodo para él. Pero quería, necesitaba, sentir el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Y cuando Jensen fue el primero en quedarse dormido, no tuvo ningún problema en seguir su ejemplo.  


tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

                                                                ** _NOW_**  
  
Jared estuvo casi cinco minutos parado frente a los Jardines de las Tullerías, observando el impresionante edificio del palacio del Louvre que se desplegaba frente a él. Jamás creyó ver algo tan hermoso en su vida y eso que solo estaba viendo la fachada, pues en teoría era en el interior del edificio donde estaba la colección de arte más importante de todo el mundo.   
  
Hizo unas cuantas fotografías con el móvil pero bien sabía que jamás podría borrar de su mente aquella imagen que le estaba sobrecogiendo tanto.   
  
Se sentía un poco ridículo, a punto de tener un ataque del síndrome de Stendhal por contemplar tanta belleza, pero reconoció que, después de todo, era lógico que estuviera tan asombrado. Puede que viviera en otra de las ciudades más bonitas del planeta como era Nueva York, pero en su caso particular no es que hubiera conocido lo más hermoso de esa ciudad precisamente. No hasta que apareció Jensen en su vida.    
  
Jared soltó un gruñido al recordar a su novio y avanzó hacia la puerta principal del edificio. Solo media hora después ya estaba dentro, preguntándose por dónde podría empezar, pues aquel lugar era tan gigantesco que se estaba mareando solo de pensar todo lo que iba a ver allí dentro.   
Al final la decisión no fue muy difícil, ya que la parte dedicada al Renacimiento y donde un enorme cartel anunciaba que allí estaba la Gioconda de Leonardo da Vinci, estaba tan repleta de gente que apenas se podía caminar. Por el contrario, el ala del museo dedicado al arte clásico estaba prácticamente desierta.   
Se decantó por esa última, no siendo nada fan de las conglomeraciones de gente, y prefiriendo disfrutar del Louvre con un poco más de relax.   
  
Llevaba recorridas tan solo tres salas cuando se topó con una escultura tan asombrosa que sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina. No solo por la perfección de la misma, teniendo ante él a un hombre de mármol que parecía estuviera a punto de moverse, sino por la misma perfección de ese hombre de mármol que se presentaba ante él, desnudo y tumbado con las piernas abiertas.   
  
Leyó el cartel que había bajo la escultura: “El fauno dormido”, y rodeó la escultura con calma, queriendo captar todos los detalles de la piedra cincelada.   
Al llegar al rostro del fauno, que pese a la postura tan incómoda que tenía, medio reclinado en la piedra, se le veía relajado; Jared sintió que se le cortaba la respiración: Fue ver esos labios carnosos y entreabiertos de mármol pero que parecían reales, y su mente voló a los labios de ese hombre real, de carne y hueso, pero que a veces parecía tener un corazón de piedra.   
  
Jared negó, disgustado consigo mismo por no dejar de pensar en Jensen, pero también por pensar aquello de él. Por mucho que no le gustara la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, en la otra punta del planeta y disfrutando en soledad de aquellas maravillas artísticas, sabía que en el fondo no era culpa de Jensen… Que no era solo culpa de Jensen.  
Con el padre que tenía Jensen y para el que el trabajo y la posición social eran lo único importante, bastante normal había salido.   
  
  
                                                             ** _THEN_**  
  
El hotel donde se celebraba la convención era el más lujoso de Nueva York.   
Por ello Jared se presentó con la ropa más elegante que poseía y que le había costado casi un sueldo: unos pantalones de vestir gris oscuro a juego con la camisa, zapatos y cinturón imitación piel color marrón, y una americana de tres botones un poco más claro que los pantalones.  
  
Lo cierto era que no se sentía nada cómodo vistiendo así. Pero teniendo en cuenta dónde había quedado y con quién, decidió que en esta ocasión era su mejor opción. Aunque solo fuera para ver a Jensen después de toda una semana sin saber de él, y sobre todo para que a Jensen le gustara lo que estaba viendo.  
  
Sabía que estaría agotado después de todo un fin de semana organizando y dirigiendo a más de 1000 personas, y que no tendría fuerzas ni humor para un poco de sexo, aunque fuera uno rápido en el baño del hotel… Pero se conformaba con un par de minutos hablando en persona y no a través del teléfono, y con suerte con un beso furtivo.  
  
En el hall de recepción, buscó el letrero que indicaba la planta donde estaba reunida la empresa Ackles.   
  
\- La salida está en la otra dirección – oyó que alguien decía a sus espaldas. Jared se giró para ver al hombre mayor, de unos 60 años y pelo cano, que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- La salida – repitió el hombre con gesto impaciente – Es lo que buscas.

\- No – Jared sonrió a modo de disculpa – Venía por la convención de empresas Ackles.

\- No estás en la lista de admitidos – dijo el hombre, que aparentemente debía saberse esa lista de memoria, ya que no consultó ninguna carpeta ni teléfono móvil. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se llamaba...

\- Soy Jared…

\- Sé perfectamente quién eres – dijo el hombre en el mismo gesto de desagrado de antes, y que de repente le sonó vagamente familiar – Por eso te indico dónde está la salida. Que es donde tienes que ir.

\- Perdone pero, ¿acaso nos conocemos?

\- Por desgracia – farfulló por lo bajo – Estás hablando con Alan Ackles.

\- Oh. Dios mío – Jared se puso rojo de repente – Discúlpeme, no le he reconocido – presentó su mano para saludarle en condiciones – Es un verdadero placer.

\- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo dice?  
  
El empresario le miró de arriba abajo con cara de desagrado.  
  
\- Sabía que eras un chico sin recursos, poco cerebro y muchos problemas – dijo con fría calma – Pero desconocía que también tuvieras problemas de oído.

\- Yo no tengo… Solo he venido a ver a Jensen – sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

\- Mi hijo está muy ocupado.

\- Me dijo que todos los eventos terminarían a las ocho de la noche.

\- Ha habido un retraso.

\- No me importa esperar – dijo un poco más serio, cansado de aquel tira y afloja que no tenía ningún sentido – Y tan solo quiero que sepa que he venido.

\- ¿Tan especial te crees como para pensar que el simple hecho de que estés aquí puede alegrar a mi hijo?

\- Bueno – sonrió con mesura, sabiendo que él partía con ventaja – Fue Jensen quien me dijo que le gustaría verme.  
  
Alan Ackles, por cuarta vez en menos de cinco minutos, le miró con desprecio.   
  
\- No te recomiendo que uses ese tono conmigo. Tu altura, que es lo único que puede impresionar, conmigo no lo hace en absoluto.

\- Yo no he usado ningún… - Jared se obligó a calmarse. No quería ponerse a la altura de ese hombre al que apenas conocía - Tengo la sensación de que no le caigo bien.

\- Dios Santo – gimió de dolor el hombre, llevándose una mano a la frente – No puedo creer que mi hijo quiera perder el tiempo contigo. Eres más estúpido de lo que imaginaba.

\- No tiene por qué faltarme al respeto – trató de no subir la voz por muchas ganas que tuviera.

\- Hijo. No te estoy faltando al respeto. Tan solo estoy constatando un hecho, y ese es que eres estúpido.

\- Escuche, señor. Entiendo que está preocupado por su hijo y que solo quiere lo mejor para él. Pero quiero que sepa que yo también quiero lo mejor para Jensen. Y que le quiero muchísimo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto. Y él también me quiere a mí.

El hombre sonrió exactamente igual a como hiciera Jensen cuando se enteró de la detención de Jared y su pasado con las drogas. Cuando no fue capaz de reconocer al hombre al que amaba.  
  
\- ¿Quién está hablando aquí de amor?

\- Nosot…

\- Escúchame bien, chaval. Jensen jamás podrá amar a alguien como tú – Jared quiso interrumpirle pero el hombre no se lo permitió – Porque estás tan debajo de él que, ni toda la altura ni todos esos músculos que tienes, lograrán engañarle y hacerle creer que eres lo suficientemente bueno para él, como para que le merezca la pena perder el tiempo contigo – mostró otra vez esa sonrisa que era más una mueca – Puede que ahora todo sean risas y emoción por estar rompiendo las reglas y estar protagonizando la que creéis que es la nueva versión gay de “Pretty Woman”. Pero antes de que te des cuenta, Jensen recuperará el sentido común y se dará cuenta de que nunca dejarás de ser un presidiario y un yonquie que no tiene donde caerse muerto, y que cuando un día tu miserable vida deje de existir, serás tan insignificante que pasarán días hasta que nadie se dé cuenta de que ya no respiras. Y eso solo será porque tu cadáver putrefacto ya habrá empezado a oler.  
  
Jared intentó hablar. Decirle a ese imbécil que podía meterse sus palabras donde le cupieran y no brillara el sol, porque no eran más que estupideces.  
  
Porque eso jamás ocurriría. Porque ya no vivía en la calle con el temor de que aquél sería su último día. Porque ahora tenía un trabajo digno, vivía en un auténtico hogar y, lo más importante, tenía una relación de verdad con un hombre que le amaba con locura porque se lo había dicho y demostrado un millón de veces.  
  
Sin embargo, nada de eso salió de su boca de lo seca que se le había quedado la garganta. El que Alan Ackles le recordara de aquel modo tan brutal todos sus errores del pasado, hizo que volviera a tener esa sensación de inseguridad donde nada dependía de él.  
De pronto, como salido de la nada, oyó la voz de Jensen.  
  
\- Estás aquí – le saludó – Te estaba esperando arriba.

\- Jen – le saludó con alivio, inclinándose hacia él para darle un beso. Pero Jensen se separó de él justo antes de que se produjera el contacto, decantándose por una palmada en el brazo.

\- Veo que ya has conocido a mi padre.

\- Así es – se adelantó el hombre mayor – Nos estábamos poniendo al día, ¿verdad hijo?

\- Sí.

\- Estupendo – Jensen sonrió, ajeno a la palidez que había adquirido de pronto el rostro de Jared – Aún tengo que terminar unas cosas. Tardaré cinco minutos. ¿Por qué no me esperas fuera?

\- Eh… Claro. Como quieras.

\- Espera hijo. Te acompaño – dijo Alan, tras lo que se acercó aún más a Jared para susurrarle al oído – Pregúntate por qué no quiere que le esperes aquí y sí en la calle, donde nadie te puede ver.  
  
Por mucho que Jared se obligó a no preguntarse aquello, ni por qué Jensen no le saludó con un beso, como siempre hacía; acabo haciéndose la maldita pregunta... Y ninguna de las respuestas que obtuvo le gustó.  
  
A pesar de ello, cuando se reunió con Jensen fuera, no le comentó nada de aquello. Ni por qué había dicho aquello, ni mucho menos la conversación que había tenido con su querido padre.   
No lo hizo primero porque a Jensen se le veía demasiado cansado como para tener ahora una conversación tan desagradable, y segundo porque tenía miedo de que la contestación del rubio no fuera la que él esperaba.  
  
Media hora más tarde salían del ascensor en el edificio de Jensen.   
En un principio había propuesto que pasaran la noche en el apartamento de Jared, que quedaba un poco más cerca del hotel. Pero el castaño lo tuvo claro desde el principio y por nada del mundo quería que fueran a su nuevo pero más que modesto apartamento (aunque infinitamente mejor que el cuchitril donde había vivido los últimos tres años); pero que no tenía ni punto de comparación con el lujoso piso de Jensen.  
  
Desde que hubiera “hablado” con el padre de Jensen, había estado pensado con detenimiento en las palabras de Alan Ackles, y solo tenía una idea en mente: recordarle a Jensen que, por muchos defectos que tuviera, había cosas por las que merecía la pena estar con él.   
  
Nada más entraron en casa Jared cogió el maletín que su compañero aún llevaba en la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa del salón, deseando que aquel gesto le dejara claro a Jensen que por hoy el trabajo se había acabado.  
  
A continuación se colocó detrás de él y le quitó la chaqueta con delicadeza, dejándola encima del sofá para a continuación hacer lo mismo con la corbata.  
Una vez estuvo a su gusto, giró al hombre que aún no había dicho una palabra y se le veía terriblemente cansado, y le abrazó con la mayor de las delicadezas. Dejando que apoyara todo su peso sobre él durante un par de minutos.  
  
Estudió atentamente la respiración de Jensen, agradecido de que con cada segundo que pasaba esta era más tranquila, señal de que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo de relajarle.  
  
\- ¿Qué te parece si te doy un buen masaje? – preguntó en un susurro, besando la sien del rubio.

\- No sabía que supieras dar masajes.

\- He recibido unos cuantos – sonrió - Algo habré aprendido.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio – le levantó la barbilla, buscando la alineación perfecta, y le besó levemente, volviendo a estrecharlo entre los brazos.   
  
Tras romper el abrazo le cogió de la mano y, sin decir nada, le acompañó hasta el dormitorio, donde terminó de desvestirle con mucha calma y concentración, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.   
El tener desnudo a Jensen, en toda su gloria, no hizo que perdiera la concentración sino todo lo contrario. Porque un hombre tan perfecto como era el que ahora estaba con él, se merecía ser tratado con toda clase de cuidados y atenciones. Sobre todo después de llevar semanas sin parar de trabajar.  
  
Y Jared tenía muy claro que eso es lo que le iba a ofrecer.  
  
Besándole en el hombro, le pidió que se tumbara boca abajo en la cama, con los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Jensen obedeció sin rechistar, tras lo que Jared comenzó a desnudarse en silencio.   
  
Por mucho que Jensen lo creyera, aquello no era una excusa para acabar teniendo sexo. Sí, el sexo siempre era una buena opción y un final perfecto si lo que quería era dejarle tan relajado como un bebé. Pero en esta ocasión, sería solo el último paso.  
  
Pero Jared reconocía que estaba mucho más cómodo desnudo. Así podría sentir la cálida piel de Jensen en todo momento y, en el caso de que todo pasara a un nivel más íntimo, no tendría que parar para quitarse la ropa.   
  
Una vez listo cogió el frasco de aceite que Jensen había usado un par de ocasiones con él, y se colocó al lado del hombre. Echó una buena cantidad en su mano y comenzó a darle el que esperaba fuera el mejor masaje que había recibido.  
  
Comenzó con la espalda, sabiendo que esa era sin duda la parte más castigada después de horas sentado delante del ordenador y luego de pie, yendo de un lado para otro sin poder descansar un mísero minuto.  
  
El gruñido de dolor que el hombre soltó le demostró que había dado en el clavo, y presionó más la zona afectada, logrando que poco a poco los gruñidos de dolor, se convirtieran en otros de placer.   
  
\- Lo haces muy bien – murmuró Jensen en un momento dado – No parece que sea el primer masaje que das.  
  
Jared sonrió ante el intento de flirteo de Jensen, pero enseguida recordó que la idea no era flirtear sino relajarle.  
  
\- Shsss – le besó a la altura del omóplato, bajando las manos hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda – Si hablas no te puedes relajar.

\- Tocándome así es muy difícil que me relaje.

\- Muy bien – convino el hombre pero sin parar de apretar la zona de los riñones, logrando arrancar nuevos gemidos de dolor-placer por parte de su pareja. Pero ninguna palabra más.  
  
Unos veinte minutos más tarde, siendo la respiración de Jensen totalmente relajada, tachó de su lista el logro conseguido y puso en práctica la segunda parte del plan.  
  
Con mucho cuidado dio media vuelta a Jensen hasta situarlo boca arriba en el centro de la cama.  
Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados, y el castaño le espió sin reparo, maravillándose una vez más de lo increíblemente atractivo que era.  
Se colocó a horcajadas encima de él, vigilando el no aplastarle con su propio peso, y le besó dulcemente en los labios.  
  
\- ¿Listo para pasar al segundo nivel?   
  
El rubio abrió los ojos y le sonrió con picardía.  
  
\- Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías.  
  
Jared rio satisfecho y a continuación besó con placer en los labios. Una vez estos estuvieron bien húmedos bajó por el cuello y el hombro, queriendo besar cada milímetro de piel que Jensen le ofrecía. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, había mucho trabajo que hacer.  
  
A medida que los labios y la lengua de Jared dibujaban un mapa sobre la piel de Jensen, el castaño podía notar perfectamente cómo el miembro del rubio, antes flácido, cada vez mostraba más interés por lo que le estaban haciendo.  
  
Y aquello no hizo sino terminar de convencer al hombre más joven, que tenía que hacer lo que se había propuesto.   
  
Mordisqueó uno de los pezones de Jensen, logrando que este gimiera de placer, arqueándose en la cama para tener más contacto con sus dientes y lengua.  
  
\- Jay – gimió, llevando una mano hasta la cabeza de Jared.

\- Shss – pidió de nuevo, sujetando la cintura del hombre con ambas manos y bajándole hasta quedar de nuevo tumbado sobre la cama – Deja que yo marque el ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jensen asintió en silencio, mas no apartó su mano del cabello de Jared, jugando con los suaves mechones que caían a los lados.   
  
Disfrutando de los dedos enredados en su pelo, Jared volvió a concentrarse en su tarea, besando el otro pezón del hombre. Una vez lo tuvo igual de húmero y duro que el otro, continuó con los besos por todo su pecho y poco a poco empezó a bajar.  
  
A la altura del ombligo la respiración de los dos era entrecortada, pero por razones totalmente distintas.  
  
Jared sabía que Jensen estaba más excitado que nunca, sintiendo que los labios de su amante acariciaban partes de su anatomía por primera vez, pues hasta ahora Jared parecía tener exclusivo interés en besar sus labios.  
  
Mientras, la respiración entrecortada de Jared no se debía a la excitación sino al puro nerviosismo. Nervios porque estaba a punto de hacer algo que se juró jamás volvería a hacer… Ni tan siquiera a pensar en ello.   
  
Jared se recordó que la situación era totalmente distinta.  
Que el hombre que estaba bajo él no era un desconocido pervertido, sino Jensen, el hombre al que amaba con locura y al que tenía que demostrarle que podía darle más placer que nadie. Más importante todavía: que en esta ocasión no estaba teniendo lugar en un frío y maloliente callejón. Que esta vez era sobre una cama, en su hogar, y Jensen no le había obligado a nada. Ni siquiera se lo había pedido.  
  
Desde aquella primera vez en que Jensen lo intentó, Jared sabía perfectamente que Jensen se cortaba a la hora de hacer ciertas cosas durante el sexo. Sabía que él preferiría hacer muchas cosas más y sobre todo que se las hicieran, pero que jamás lo pediría por respeto a él. Porque sabía que Jared no se sentía cómodo con ello.  
Y aunque fuera justo eso lo que ocurría, cada vez que veía que Jensen se quedaba con las ganas de ofrecer una felación o pedirla, sentía que le quería aún más.   
  
Y precisamente por eso, hoy tenía que atreverse a dar un paso más.   
Porque si no lo hacía alguien tan perfecto y comprensivo como Jensen se daría cuenta de que había miles de personas ahí fuera deseando darle lo que Jared no se atrevía.   
  
Completamente decidido, Jared recorrió con su lengua los centímetros que le separaban del miembro de Jensen y lamió con cautela la rosada cabeza de su pene.  
  
\- Dios mío – jadeó en ese momento Jensen, quien agarró con más fuerza el pelo de Jared, que no había soltado todavía.  
  
La reacción de Jensen le sobresaltó un poco, sintiendo el tirón de pelo. Pero entonces se percató de los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca y tuvo claro que lo estaba haciendo bien.  
  
Animado por los resultados, volvió a lamer la cabeza esponjosa para a continuación recorrer todo su miembro con la lengua, llenándose del sabor y olor de Jensen.  
  
No era tan desagradable como la otra vez, constató al cabo de unos segundos. Para ser sinceros, no se parecía en nada a la otra vez. E incluso el sabor de Jensen, tanto de su piel en aquella zona tan íntima como de las pequeñas gotas de semen que empezaban a escaparse, se podría calificar como agradable. Casi sabroso.   
  
Normal por otro lado, reconoció Jared al tiempo que daba el último paso y se metía el miembro en la boca: Si adoraba todo de Jensen, ¿por qué iba a ser distinta esa parte de su anatomía?  
  
\- Jared – gimió Jensen, arqueando la espalda para poder penetrar más aquella maravillosa cavidad. Tan húmeda y cálida. Y esta vez Jared le dejó hacer – Dios Santo, tu boca….  
  
Jensen tenía la voz más grave que le había oído en toda su vida.  
  
En un momento dado Jared se irguió un poco en la cama, sin abandonar su tarea, queriendo espiar el comportamiento de Jensen.  
Lo que vio hizo que él también empezara a empalmarse: Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados, pero con una expresión de placer absoluto. No dejaba de jadear su nombre, suplicándole que no parara, que era maravilloso. Y aunque seguía tirándole del pelo y penetrándole lo máximo que su precaria posición le permitía, a Jared le quedó claro que no le estaba utilizando. Que simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por el placer que él le estaba proporcionando.  
  
\- Jay… Dios, Jay – gimió de repente Jensen y tuvo claro que iba a tener el orgasmo.  
  
Y entonces Jared tuvo miedo.  
  
Porque cuando decidió que iba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, en ningún momento pensó que lo haría tan bien como para provocarle el orgasmo. Estaba convencido de que sería tan inexperto que el hecho de que se le pusiera dura a Jensen ya sería toda una victoria, pero al menos Jensen vería que le gustaba hacer esas cosas. Que a partir de ahora todo sería mejor.  
  
Al final no solo había conseguido que Jensen lo supiera, sino que estaba a punto de llevarle al orgasmo en su primera vez.  
Y esa idea fue lo que le llevó a no parar. Porque de acuerdo, sería desagradable. Pero Jensen disfrutaría.   
Y eso era lo único importante.   
  
Se posicionó mejor sobre la cama, clavando las rodillas sobre el colchón y buscando equilibrio en las caderas de Jensen, y se metió la dura carne hasta el fondo, envolviéndola con su lengua. Le siguió una leve succión… Y todo acabó.  
  
El grito de Jensen resonó en las cuatro paredes pero Jared no tenía tiempo de pensar en qué dirían los vecinos. Su única preocupación en esos momentos era la de tragar para no ahogarse, y sobre todo que no se escapara una sola gota.  
Terminó de beberle con más dificultades de las esperadas y logrando alejar varias arcadas que habrían quedado muy poco apropiadas.   
  
Cuando terminó de limpiarse la boca con el reverso de la mano, encontró a Jensen tumbado en la cama con las piernas abiertas y los pulmones subiendo y bajando a una velocidad endiablada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca medio abierta intentando recuperar la respiración, y una expresión de satisfacción total.  
  
\- ¿Te ha gustado?  
  
Jensen abrió los ojos en el acto.  
  
\- Repite eso.

\- Que si te ha gustado.

\- ¿Acaso no eras tú el que estaba a mi lado cuando he gritado como un animal?

\- Sí, pero… No me ha quedado muy claro de si eso era bueno o malo – sonrió de medio lado.

\- Es bueno, te lo aseguro – rio Jensen, irguiéndose sobre la cama lo suficiente para agarrarle del brazo y obligarle a tumbarse a su lado. El castaño vio que tenía intención de besarle y apartó un poco la cara.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Entiendo que resulte desagradable…

\- Tonterías – medio gruñó Jensen una fracción de segundo antes de besarle con fiereza, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo para saborearse a sí mismo en la boca que tan bien le había tratado.  
  
El beso acabó convirtiéndose en una batalla de dominio en la que Jensen consiguió imponerse sobre su contrincante.  
  
\- Creo que ahora me toca a mí – dijo sin dejar de mordisquearle el labio y luego el lóbulo de la oreja – Hay que ser educado y hacer eso que se llama reciprocidad.

\- No hace falta.

\- Insisto – rio Jensen, tratando de colocarse encima de él.

\- Lo cierto es que me gustaría hacer una cosa.  
  
Más que lo que dijo, fue el tono en que lo dijo lo que hizo que Jensen parara.  
  
\- ¿Hacer una cosa? ¿Puedo saber qué cosa?

\- Yo… – Jared se sonrojó de un modo que hacía muchísimo que Jensen no veía en él – Prefiero mostrártelo.

\- Oh… ¿Me va a doler? - bromeó

\- No – rio el castaño, un poco más relajado – Estoy seguro de que no.  
  
Jensen fingió meditar durante un par de segundos.  
  
\- Está bien. Tú dirás.

\- Colócate boca abajo en la cama – pidió en un susurro lleno de zozobra – A cuatro patas.  
  
El hombre lo hizo sin rechistar pero sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
\- Creo que esta “cosa” ya la hemos hecho.  
  
Jared no dijo nada. Le ayudó a colocarle en el centro de la cama, situándose justo detrás de él.  
  
A esas alturas su pene estaba más duro de lo que recordara en mucho tiempo, pero Jared se obligó a aguantar un poco más. Colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas de Jensen, rozando levemente sus firmes glúteos, y bajó su cuerpo hasta que su pecho entró en contacto con toda la superficie de la espalda de su amante.  
  
La sensación fue electrizante, mezclándose el calor irradiado de uno con el sudor frío del otro, aun no del todo recuperado del primer orgasmo.   
Antes de que Jensen pudiera decir nada, Jared mordisqueó la oreja del hombre, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Satisfecho, bajó la boca hasta el cuello para repetir la acción, y una vez más en el hombro.  
  
\- Vas a volverme loco, ¿lo sabes? – gimió Jensen, quien se pegó todo lo que pudo al hombre, deseando sentir su erección más firmemente.  
  
Jared no respondió. Estaba demasiado concentrado en seguir los pasos que había leído en aquel artículo. Ese que se titulaba “consigue que tenga el mejor orgasmo de su vida usando tan solo tu lengua”… Y tenía la firme intención de conseguirlo.  
  
Sin soltar las manos de sus caderas e incluso apretando un poco más, recorrió su espalda con la lengua, de arriba abajo, hasta llegar a las nalgas. Sin pararse a pensar un segundo, separó ambos glúteos, y acarició con la punta de la lengua el orificio que quedó al descubierto.  
  
\- Ahhh – jadeó Jensen, dejando caer la cabeza entre los hombros.  
  
Jared recorrió con la lengua la superficie que rodeaba el ano, disfrutando de los gemidos que Jensen soltaba, más agudos de lo normal. Tras varias tentativas separó un poco más las nalgas, e introdujo la punta de la lengua.  
  
\- Dios – gruñó y sollozo el rubio a la vez. Al tiempo apoyó todo su peso en uno de los brazos, buscando con la mano libre el miembro que le iba a estallar.  
  
Fue ver lo que Jensen quería hacer, y Jared agarró ambas manos del hombre. Las separó del colchón, logrando que cayera sobre la cama con el culo en pompa, y siguió donde lo había dejado, pero metiendo un poco más la lengua. Sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.  
  
\- Jay… Dios…   
  
Jensen no era capaz de decir nada más y, pasados unos segundos, ni siquiera fue capaz de articular palabra. Tan solo jadeos y gemidos mientras Jared iba a entrando en él, primero tímidamente pero luego con seguridad, consiguiendo que Jensen viera las estrellas.   
  
Su compañero gritó y gimió a la vez pero no tuvo piedad de él. Le lamió una y otra vez, usando su lengua para penetrarle y logrando que los gritos subieran de nivel, acompañados de vez en cuando por algún que otro sollozo al ser tan intenso el placer.  
  
No le tocó una sola vez. No hizo falta cuando un gemido fue más grave que los demás y en el acto la espalda de Jensen se arqueó, alcanzando el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en toda su vida.  
  
Jared se apartó de él y mordisqueó sus dos glúteos. Esperó a que Jensen terminara de vaciarse y le ayudó a darse la vuelta para tumbarse cómodamente. Sin embargo él no se colocó a su lado. Se quedó de rodillas en la cama, observando con atención al hombre y tratando de confirmar que había sido tan bueno como a él le había parecido.  
  
\- Debí de hacer algo muy bueno en la otra vida – dijo Jensen con la respiración entrecortada – Y ahora me están recompensando por ello.  
  
Contento con la respuesta y que terminaba de confirmar que para Jensen había sido tan bueno como le había parecido, Jared abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche para sacar el lubricante y los preservativos. Aunque intuía que lo primero no iba a hacer mucha falta.  
  
\- ¿Alguna petición? – preguntó mientras se preparaba. No le importó que Jensen se quedara tumbado, sin ninguna intención de ayudar.

\- Sí. Fóllame.

\- Eso ya lo sé – rio - ¿Algo un poco más concreto?  
  
Jensen abrió las piernas cuanto pudo, doblando las rodillas para dejar su trasero en la posición perfecta.  
  
\- Úsame como si fuera un muñeco hinchable, porque te juro que no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada más.   
  
Jared se pasó la lengua por los labios, devorando con la mirada el cuerpo que había bajo él.  
  
\- Hecho.  
  
Sin decir nada más, agarró los tobillos de Jensen para acercarlo a él. Se posicionó frente a él y le penetró de un único movimiento.   
  
\- Joder… - jadeó Jensen, rodeando la cintura de Jared con las piernas.  
  
Jared salió de él un par de centímetros, queriendo dar la fuerza perfecta a su embestida. Necesitando que cada una de sus penetraciones diera de lleno en la próstata de Jensen, logrando que su pene volviera a hincharse por tercera vez en la noche.   
  
\- Aguanta un poco – jadeó Jared cuando ya tenía marcado un ritmo brutal – Quiero que dure todo lo posible.  
  
Jensen asintió, tragando saliva y gimiendo de nuevo cuando el pene de Jared rozó su próstata. Una vez y luego otra y otra más.  
  
\- Más rápido – gimió el rubio, arqueando la espalda. Queriendo tenerle lo más dentro posible – Más fuerte...  
  
Jared obedeció, dando más fuerza a sus embestidas, cada vez con un ritmo más errático.  
  
Intentó concentrarse para aguantar un poco más, necesitando sentirle dentro de él todo el tiempo posible.  
  
Cuando sintió que ya estaba cerca (los jadeos de Jensen suplicándole que no parara de follarle no ayudaban a que se concentrara), se tumbó sobre él solo para meter los brazos por debajo de la espalda, estrechándole contra su cuerpo con fuerza.  
  
Una vez bien asido, se irguió sobre la cama hasta quedar de rodillas sobre ella, Jensen pegado a él y con las piernas rodeando su espalda.   
  
\- Oh, Dios mío – jadeó Jensen, que con la nueva postura le sentía más dentro que en toda su vida.   
  
Jared le sujetó firmemente con un brazo, mientras que llevó la otra mano hasta el pelo, que agarró con fuerza en un acto más animal que humano, sin dejar de follarle.  
  
\- Jensen. Jensen. Jensen – cada vez que repetía su nombre, sus caderas se clavaban un poco más en él. Su miembro se hinchaba hasta el punto de reventar, y su sangre le hervía como si estuviera en el infierno.  
El infierno más maravilloso de todos.  
  
Jared… – la voz de Jensen apenas fue un jadeo. El castaño vio como los ojos se le quedaban en blanco y al instante eyaculó por tercera vez.  
  
La visión de Jensen, entre sus brazos y corriéndose, le llevó a las puertas del orgasmo.  
  
Con un grito dio todas las embestidas que pudo, sabiendo que probablemente estaba siendo más rudo de lo normal, pero sabiendo también que a Jensen no le importaba lo más mínimo.   
Empezó a llenar el preservativo, alegrándose de que la erección parecía aguantar un poco más.   
  
Así que aprovechó la situación para tumbar a Jensen sobre la cama. Sin salir del todo de  él se separó un poco para poder dar unas cuantas embestidas más. Pero esta vez más lentamente, acompañadas de leves besos en el pecho y cualquier parte de su cuerpo al que pudiera llegar.   
  
\- Te quiero – gimió, apenas sin ver, mientras terminaba de vaciarse por completo.  
  
Temblando, Jared se tumbó sobre el rubio, sintiendo el latir furioso de su corazón.   
Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, terminando de recuperarse de la descarga de adrenalina. Jared decidió salir de él antes de matarle de asfixia, y se quitó el preservativo. Una vez bien atado se tumbó de nuevo, abrazando a Jensen. Aun le quedaban fuerzas para regar la piel de su pecho con diminutos besos.  
  
\- Yo también te quiero – murmuró entonces Jensen, medio dormido.   
  
Se tumbó de lado para poder responder al abrazo en condiciones, ya prácticamente dentro del mundo de los sueños. Trató de alejar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Durante semanas, y sobre todo en las últimas horas, había anhelado oír esas cuatro palabras.  
Sonrió aliviado. Sabía que al menos, por esa noche, Jensen seguía siendo suyo.   
  


tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

                                                                **_NOW_ **  
  
Tras visitar el Louvre Jared optó por algo un poco más relajado y a ser posible con menos gente. Aprovechando que hacía buen tiempo pero sin ser demasiado caluroso, recorrió la rivera del Sena desde la que no se vislumbraba a lo lejos la Torre Eiffel, pues ese seguía siendo el único monumento que se negaba a ver sin la compañía de Jensen... Daba igual lo mucho que Jensen tardara en llegar a París y reunirse con él.  
Optó así por otro de los edificios más espectaculares de la capital francesa y que, aunque no albergaba arte en su interior, era en sí una auténtica obra de arte: Notre Dame de París.   
  
Nunca había sido muy religioso. Con las penurias que había tenido que soportar prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, le resultaba absurdo creer que había un ser todopoderoso velando por su seguridad y asegurándose de que fuera feliz. En ese sentido la única persona que había hecho algo parecido por él en su vida era Jensen y, aunque ciertamente tenía aspecto de Dios, tampoco era plan de compararle con un ser Sobrenatural que tuviera la llave de su felicidad... Especialmente cuando seguía habiendo ocasiones, como en la que ahora se encontraba, en las que Jensen no era sino el causante de todas sus penurias.   
  
No obstante, si algo era Jared era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, y por ello no lo dudó cuando entró en el majestuoso edificio y en el que casi lo de menos era que fuera una Iglesia.   
Al entrar tardó unos instantes en ver lo que había a su alrededor debido al contraste entre la luz de fuera y la oscuridad del interior. Pero pasados unos segundos pudo ver perfectamente el gigantesco rosetón de tonos rojizos que servía como iluminación a la Catedral.   
  
Menos de cuatro horas después de la primera vez, Jared volvió a experimentar la sensación de quedarse sin respiración ante lo que estaba viendo. Los rojos, azules y morados de las vidrieras, en contraste con los tonos marrón y blanco de los muros eran asombrosos, creando un juego de colores que no era capaz de comparar con nada de lo visto en su vida.  
Jared se quedó casi cinco minutos parado en el mismo sitio, sin saber muy bien adónde mirar.  
  
Poco a poco consiguió recuperarse de la impresión y comenzó a deambular por las naves del edificio, sonriendo cuando se topaba con alguna persona especialmente emocionada por lo que estaba viendo, hasta el punto de que se le saltaban las lágrimas.   
Pese a que no era su caso comprendía perfectamente la sensación de estar embargado por tanta belleza: Era más o menos lo que le pasaba cada vez que veía a Jensen, y sabía que probablemente le ocurriría lo mismo cuando viera por primera vez aquel edificio en cuestión.   
  
De pronto una campanada retumbó entre los muros de piedra y a esa le siguió otra y luego otra. En cuestión de segundos el murmullo que había en la Catedral, formado por las decenas de turistas que habría allí dentro, quedó silenciado por el sonido metálico.   
Sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo vio que la gente empezaba a sentarse en los bancos de la nave central. Oyó la palabra "concert" en más de una ocasión y, siguiendo la máxima de "donde fueras haz lo que vieras" siguió a la muchedumbre.   
Jared avanzó hasta la última fila de asientos sin dejar de escuchar el sonido de las campanas que ahora era casi ensordecedor. Una vez sentado miró hacia el techo, imitando al resto de presentes, y supo el por qué de aquel rugido metálico. 

El órgano de la nave central estaba acompañando a las nueve gigantescas campanas de la Catedral, que sonaban a la vez. No solo sonando, constató en seguida, sino creando una melodía que, aunque era la primera vez que oía en su vida, le resultó espectacular.   
Se apresuró a hacer unas cuantas fotografías y a grabar con el móvil aquel momento inolvidable, deseoso de enseñárselo a Jensen cuando se reuniera con él y, con suerte, volver a vivirlo los dos juntos.   
  
De pronto alguien se movió a su lado, consiguiendo que la última fotografía saliera desenfocada. Al girarse para ver qué ocurría se encontró con una pareja sentada y abrazada, observando el espectáculo con atención mientras se daban un cariñoso beso en los labios.  
No le habría dado importancia a aquel hecho sino fuera por el detalle de que la pareja estaba formada por dos hombres de unos 30 años, y que no estaban teniendo ningún problema a la hora de mostrar su cariño de aquella manera tan abierta.   
  
Él nunca había sido crítico con el hecho de que la gente mostrara libremente su amor, ni siquiera en lugares tan respetuosos como aquel, siempre y cuando esas personas fueran igual de respetuosas con el escenario en el que se encontraban. Pero reconoció que ver a dos hombres besándose ni más ni menos que en una de las Catedrales más importantes del mundo, era algo increíble de presenciar.  
En Estados Unidos ver a dos hombres cogidos de la mano, por mucho que ya fuera legal tanto la práctica como el matrimonio homosexual, seguía resultando llamativo. Pero recordó que en París ya era legal desde hacía años, con lo que allí nadie se escandalizaba porque dos hombres se dieran un beso ni más ni menos que dentro de una iglesia.   
  
Jared sonrió para sí, pensando que al menos él no tuvo que vivir ese miedo a ser rechazado por sus preferencias sexuales, pues nunca se consideró gay hasta que Jensen no apareció en su vida… Algo bueno había tenido en su vida, después de todo.  
Aquel pensamiento le llevó a comprender lo mucho que dependía la felicidad de una persona solo por el lugar donde había nacido: En su caso estaba claro que su vida habría sido totalmente diferente si no hubiera nacido en aquella casa de San Antonio, Texas, y apostaba a que la mayoría de los gays de Estados Unidos habrían dado lo que fuera por nacer en un país tan liberal como era Francia.   
  
Por fortuna Jensen nunca tuvo ese problema y, aunque su padre era un auténtico capullo, al menos no le rechazaba por sus preferencias sexuales, con lo que no estaba obligado a vivir dentro de un armario y, si quisiera, podría incluso casarse.  
  
Estando donde estaba ahora, en una iglesia tan majestuosa como Notre Dame, a Jared le resultó imposible no pensar en aquella posibilidad.   
El matrimonio nunca había sido una de sus metas en la vida. No porque no se viera compartiendo la vida con Jensen, que sí lo hacía y todos los días, sino porque dudaba mucho que a Jensen hubiera pensado siquiera en esa opción. Bastantes cosas tenía en la cabeza con el trabajo como para dedicarle tiempo a organizar un estamento que, por mucho derecho que tuvieran como cualquier otra pareja, no dejaría de confirmar lo que ya sabían ellos, que era que se querían.   
  
Pero ahora que veía a esa pareja, felices y sabiendo que a ojos de todo el mundo, incluyendo ese Dios en el que tantos creían, eran el uno para el otro y lo serían durante toda su vida; Jared se preguntó por qué el no podía tener derecho a lo mismo.  
  
Aquel pensamiento acabó dejándole un sabor agridulce.   
Sabía que si llegaba a darse esa situación el luciría el anillo con el mayor orgullo del mundo. Tanto como si hubiera nacido gay y llevara toda la vida esperando ese momento…   
Pero para que ese hecho se diera primero tendría que haber una petición y, sobre todo, tendría que haber alguien que quisiera hacer esa proposición de matrimonio. Y estando donde estaba ahora, solo, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de esa única persona con la que se veía compartiendo el resto de su vida, y sin saber cuándo llegaría para disfrutar de unas vacaciones que había organizado para los dos, Jared dudaba mucho que algún día llegaría a vivir ese momento con Jensen.   
  
Ser consciente de ese hecho y con una certeza tan absoluta, por mucho que no tuviera ninguna duda de que Jensen le quería, hizo que una diminuta lágrima se escapara de sus ojos.   
Jared trató de disimular su tristeza, pues no era plan de montar una escena rodeado de tanta gente. Pero entonces vio que la pareja de hombres que había a su lado también tenía los ojos acuosos, aunque en su caso era por la emoción de lo que estaban escuchando.   
  
Comprendió entonces que si alguien descubría sus lágrimas también pensaría que era por la emoción, con lo que Jared dejó que el sonido de las campanas de Notre Dame se llevara ese momento de angustia al ser consciente de que jamás llegaría a saber lo que era ser el marido de Jensen Ackles.   
Que jamás podría pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos ni restregárselo en la cara a todos aquellos que jamás creyeron en él.  
  
  
                                                               _**THEN**_   
  
Jared apagó el despertador apenas sonaron las primeras notas musicales… Entendía perfectamente que ACDC era la mejor opción para levantarse, pero en mañanas como aquellas en las que despertaba totalmente relajado, “Shoot to thrill” llegaba a ser demasiado.   
  
Dejó el móvil en la mesilla de noche y dio un beso de buenos días al hombre que yacía a su lado, exactamente igual a como le había dejado antes de dormir: completamente desnudo.  
  
\- Nghh – gruñó a modo de saludo el rubio, pegándose a Jared y buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días a ti también, cielo – saludó, dándole un par de besos más - ¿Ducha o café primero?

\- Nghh.

\- Jen. Eso ni siquiera es una palabra.

\- C..e

\- ¿Eso significa café? – rio por lo bajo, acariciando el pelo enmarañado de su compañero.

\- Hmmm.

\- De acuerdo – convino, poniéndose en pie. Sabía que tenía que ser él quien empezara a moverse o podrían pasarse toda la mañana en la cama. Una idea que le encantaría pero que lamentablemente tendría que esperar.  
  
En la cocina puso en marcha la cafetera y preparó el termo para Jensen. Colocó dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y sacó el cartón de zumo de la nevera.   
  
Aunque fuera corriendo, tendrían que desayunar un poco más fuerte de lo normal si querían recuperar las fuerzas. Sobre todo él: Ahora se sentía eufórico, incluso con ganas de echar un polvo rápido. Pero sabía que en cuanto llegara al gimnasio y diera su primera clase de cardio, todos los músculos empezarían a protestar.   
  
Una vez lo tuvo todo listo, cogió la pequeña bandeja para el desayuno y volvió al dormitorio donde Jensen, como esperaba, no se había movido de su sitio.   
Colocó la bandeja en la cama y le acercó la taza de café.  
  
Al olor de la cafeína, por fin Jensen reaccionó y alargó una mano para coger la taza.  
  
\- ¿Podrías al menos sentarte y parece un poco más humano? – comentó, alejando la taza antes de que el hombre pudiera alcanzarla.

\- No dirías eso si le hubieran dado a tu trasero la caña que le dieron anoche – gruñó por lo bajo, sentándose por fin.   
  
Jensen bebió la mitad del café casi sin respirar, mientras Jared disfrutó del silencio matutino, teniendo claro que tener una conversación con Jensen recién levantado era pedir un milagro. Así que comieron sin decir nada, tomándose el desayuno con más calma de lo normal… Lo que significaba que el “rápido en la ducha” tendría que esperar para otro día.   
  
Ni siquiera iba a tener tiempo para ducharse, comprendió al final, teniendo que hacerlo en el gimnasio.  
  
\- ¿Me vas a explicar ahora a que vino lo de anoche? – preguntó de pronto Jensen. Pero lo hizo como si llevaran minutos hablando, en vez de ser la primera frase…la segunda frase coherente, que decía desde que se hubiera despertado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero al hecho de que, de la noche a la mañana, has pasado de ser un 5% bisexual, a llevar a la práctica el perfecto manual del amante gay.

\- Supongo que eso significa que te gustó.

\- ¡Qué va! Solo me corro y pierdo el sentido cuando me hacen cosas que no me gustan en absoluto.

\- Ya… Bueno. Me alegro de que te gustara.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que pensabas en hacerlo?  
  
La pregunta le descolocó un poco. Sobre todo porque le daba vergüenza admitir la respuesta.  
  
\- Pues… Un par de semanas.

\- ¿Tanto? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?

\- Yo… Quería asegurarme de hacerlo bien.  
  
El rubio tardó un poco en responder, arqueando la ceja.  
  
\- Creo que no quiero saber “cómo te has asegurado de hacerlo bien”.  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada al tiempo que le daba un leve puñetazo en el hombro que casi le tira de la cama.  
  
\- Tranquilo, hombre de las cavernas. No hace falta que saques tu macho Alfa a la luz – sonrió para tranquilizarle - Todo fue teórico. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de información práctica que puedes sacar de la sección de sexualidad de la biblioteca municipal.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo… que te has puesto a leer manuales de erótica en la biblioteca?

\- Si el Kama Sutra gay puede ser entendido como un manual de erótica, sí. Supongo que sí. Pero oye, funcionó, ¿no?

\- Dios. No sé qué es más sexy – casi gimió Jensen, pegándose al hombre - El saber que te tomaste todas esas molestias por mí, o imaginarte en la biblioteca con esa cara de niño bueno y tomando notas del Kama Sutra.

\- Tranquilo, tigre – advirtió Jared con una carcajada, levantándose de la cama y empezando a recoger su ropa – Mucho me temo que la próxima clase práctica tendrá que esperar a la noche.

\- ¿No vas a ducharte?

\- No tengo tiempo. Lo haré en el gimnasio.

\- ¿No vas a pasarte por casa? Vas demasiado elegante para ir a trabajar – comentó señalando la camisa gris que se estaba poniendo en esos momentos – Sabrán que no vienes de tu casa.

\- Perfecto – dijo en tono casual, abotonándose la camisa ante la frustración de Jensen – Así no tendré que buscar excusas de por qué estoy tan cansado.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No. Tan solo diré que tuve una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

Jensen rio con ganas. Unos meses atrás le habría dado reparo que la gente conociera lo más mínimo de su vida privada, pero teniendo a Jared a su lado casi deseaba que le preguntara para poder decir que sí, que ese hombre era solo suyo y que le hacía de todo cada noche.   
  
Cuando Jared ya estaba completamente vestido, Jensen se levantó de la cama y le abrazó por detrás.  
  
\- Me parece que aún no te he dado las gracias por lo de anoche.  
  
Jared se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y le besó en los labios con calma.  
  
\- No tenemos tiempo para que me “des las gracias” – arqueó una ceja – Y créeme, para mí también fue un placer.  
  
Jensen no dijo nada. Le besó con calma, deleitándose en el sabor de sus labios y en el aliento matutino que ya quisieran el resto de mortales tener.  
Acababa de empezar un día perfecto.  
  


tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

                                                                ** _NOW_**  
  
Jensen terminó de redactar el informe con la gestión que tenía pensada poner en marcha para que fuera posible reducir gastos sin necesidad de bajar el sueldo a los empleados de la filial, y por supuesto sin tener que echar a nadie de la Fundación Ackles.   
Tan pronto como escribió el punto final lo envió al mail de su padre, confiando en que le diera su visto bueno lo antes posible.   
Esta vez no tenía nada que reprocharle, como había hecho con los tres anteriores informes, pues en este último los recortes afectaban exclusivamente a unos Servicios de la empresa que apenas se habían usado desde que la filial abrió, con lo que realmente no iban a afectar a nadie.   
  
Se recostó en la silla giratoria para aliviar un poco la tensión de la espalda tras llevar horas en la misma postura, y protestó de dolor. Tan pronto como su cuello y espalda crujieron debido a lo agarrotados que tenía todos los músculos.   
El dolor fue tan intenso que tuvo que echar mano de un analgésico, por mucho que ya llevara tres desde que se inició aquella crisis. Se lo tomó sin agua, no queriendo hacer el esfuerzo de buscar una botella de agua, tras lo que que apoyó los brazos en la mesa y se recostó lo mejor que pudo en el escritorio.   
  
No era precisamente la postura más cómoda y el sofá que había a dos metros de la mesa se veía más apetecible, pero Jensen tenía claro que su espalda directamente crujiría tan pronto como intentara siquiera ponerse en pie.  
Ya había sufrido aquellos achaques fruto del continuo trabajo y estrés, con lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar relajarse un poco los 5 minutos de calma que tendría hasta que su padre termianra de leer el informe.   
  
Con pesar, Jensen constató que aquel sería el mejor momento para que Jared le diera uno de sus famosos masajes... No los que terminaban con final feliz, sino esos otros más profesionales y que le daba cada vez que le encontraba despierto a las tres de la   
madrugada en el despacho de su casa.   
Era entonces cuando Jared, tras comprender que no iba a convencerle para que se fuera a la cama, trataba de aliviar la tensión de sus hombros con un masaje que, sin ser perfecto, lograba que el dolor acumulado desapareciera casi por completo... Aunque Jensen intuía que los resultados milagroso se debían más a la capacidad que tenía Jared de hacerle sentirse querido, más que por lo realmente efectivos que eran.   
  
Jensen soltó un hondo suspiro que solo consiguió llevarse parte de la carga que soportaban sus hombros... Tenía tantas ganas de estar con Jared ahora mismo que sintió que iba a echarse a llorar.   
A tientas abrió el cajón de su despacho donde tenía guardado el móvil, desesprado por al menos oír su voz...  
  
Por desgracia ese fue el momento justo en que su padre decidió entrar en su despacho, sin llamar y como un auténtico torbellino, gritando que ni en un millón de años iba a eliminar esos servicios solo para que se quedaran contentos los trabajadores.  
  
El siguiente suspiro de Jensen fue todavía más agónico.  
  
Tendría que esperar un poco más a que llegara ese momento.   
  
  
                                                            **_THEN_ **  
  
Era sábado por la noche, casi la mañana del domingo. Jensen había llegado al apartamento de Jared hacía un par de horas, directamente desde el trabajo.  
  
En teoría habían quedado para cenar en un pequeño restaurante tailandés de la zona, pero al final Jared tuvo que cancelar la reserva porque había surgido un imprevisto de última hora en la oficina.  
  
En vez de quejarse y discutir con Jensen, como había hecho la última vez que llegó tres horas tarde y sin dignarse en avisar, Jared respiró hondo un par de veces antes de asegurarle que no, que no estaba enfadado. Y que cuando saliera del trabajo, fuera cuando fuese, se pasara por su apartamento para cenar tranquilamente allí. Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos trabajaba, algo que hacía mucho que no ocurría, y no quería perder el buen humor por ese “pequeño” imprevisto.  
  
Cuando Jensen llegó al apartamento, dos horas después de la última llamada, Jared le recibió con una sonrisa seguida de un beso en los labios. Le quitó la chaqueta y le condujo directamente al salón, donde le sentó en el sofá, frente a una mesa repleta de comida.  
  
\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó el rubio, sorprendido.

\- Es nuestra cena Tailandesa… Pero hecha en casa.

\- ¿Lo has preparado tú?

\- Sí. He tenido tiempo para buscar la receta y comprar todo lo necesario – sonrió un poco avergonzado – Y la verdad es que se parece mucho a la foto de la receta. Así que no estará del todo mal.

\- Huele muy bien.

\- Me alegro – se sentó a su lado, cogiendo el tenedor - ¿Comemos?  
  
Después de la cena y una breve conversación que solo sirvió para calentar el ánimo, decidieron continuar la velada en el dormitorio, donde pronto se encontraron desnudos y disfrutando de la compañía de un modo mucho más íntimo.  
  
Tras la segunda ronda, los dos se encontraron tumbados en la cama con las piernas entrecruzadas. Estaban agotados por el esfuerzo físico, pero sin muchas ganas de dormir. Querían disfrutar de todo el tiempo posible, pues en un par de días Jensen estaría en Los Ángeles, a cargo de algo que Jared no terminaba de entender pero que suponía daba lo mismo. El caso es que estaría lejos de él.  
  
Y aun no sabía muy bien cómo iba a aguantar tanto tiempo sin verle.  
  
Por su parte, Jensen jugueteaba con el pelo del castaño, pensando en algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza durante toda la noche.  
  
\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo de repente, muy bajito porque no dejaban de ser las cuatro de la mañana.

\- Claro – respondió Jared sin dudar. Y tampoco sin moverse del sitio ni cambiar de postura, pues ahora mismo estaba en la gloria.

\- Es una pregunta un tanto personal.  
  
Jared rio por lo bajo antes de responder.  
  
\- Creo que ya estamos en una situación un tanto personal – se puso de lado para contemplar a Jensen – Dispara.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido la tentación de volver a probarla?  
  
El castaño guardó silencio, pensativo.   
Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo Jensen y no, no le molestaba aquella pregunta. Lo cierto es que le extrañaba que no lo hubiera preguntado antes.   
  
\- No he vuelto a meterme nada, si es lo que te estás preguntando – dijo con calma, queriendo que Jensen entendiera que no le importaba que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación.

\- Lo sé – enredó los dedos en el pelo del castaño, siendo un gesto que le ayudaba a relajarse – Me lo habrías dicho – sonrió – Pero quería saber si alguna vez has estado tentado…  
  
Jared cerró los ojos al tiempo que se mordía el labio. Un gesto que hacía cuando pensaba algo con detenimiento… Como decidirse a ser sincero con él.  
  
\- Sí y no – dijo al fin, abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?  
  
Jared sonrió cohibido antes de responder.  
  
\- Pues… Significa que alguna vez he querido recuperar la sensación que tenía cuando me metía la heroína. Sobre todo esas veces en las que estaba de problemas hasta el cuello y quería por un instante sentirme lejos de allí, sin dolor de ningún tipo. Cuando tan solo quería sentirme… en paz – soltó aire muy despacio – Pero por muchas ganas que tenía de experimentar esa libertad absoluta, sabía que no era real. Que eran solo los efectos de la heroína y que, cuando se hubieran disipado, seguiría estando donde el principio, con lo que no tenía ningún sentido seguir destrozando mi cuerpo para experimentar algo que nunca fue real – centró de nuevo la vista en los ojos de Jensen – Así que no, nunca he estado tentado de volver a cometer esa estupidez – sonrió un poco más animado - ¿Es la respuesta que esperabas?  
  
Jensen negó levemente, incapaz de decir nada durante los primeros instantes.  
  
\- Es mucho mejor de la que esperaba – dijo tan serio que parecía enfadado, aunque por su tono de voz quedaba claro que no era así – Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?   
  
El castaño se encogió ligeramente de hombros, acercando una mano a la de Jensen e intercalando sus dedos.  
  
\- Fui un heroinómano y un vagabundo – susurró – No hay nada de increíble en eso.

\- Sí, si eres capaz de salir de ese mundo – trató de animarle, reprochándose en ese momento el haber sacado el tema. Porque por muy bien que Jared lo hubiera superado físicamente, sabía que había veces en las que, mentalmente, aun no estaba recuperado.  
  
Apretó los dedos de Jared al tiempo que, con la otra mano, acariciaba la piel de su cadera, cálida y suave.  
  
\- ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que está orgulloso de ti? – preguntó en un susurro.  
  
Jared tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo de nuevo ese nudo que aparecía cada vez que se hablaba de él. Sobre todo cuando era “él y su pasado”. Agachó la mirada para que Jensen no pudiera ver sus ojos y negó levemente.  
  
Sabía que no debía ponerse tan melodramático porque en el fondo había personas que sí que habían demostrado su admiración por él: La hermana Agnes en primer lugar, cada vez que Jared se presentaba voluntario para cualquier tarea, o los mismos chicos a los que entrenaba en el Centro y en el gimnasio, cuando silbaban de asombro por los ejercicios que hacía. Pero ninguno de ellos empleó la expresión “sentirse orgulloso de él”.  
  
Y aunque fuera más o menos lo mismo, en el fondo no lo era. Pero Jared lo aceptaba porque, habiendo hecho lo que había hecho, jamás podría pedir tanto.   
  
De pronto sintió la mano de Jensen bajo su mandíbula, que elevó hasta que de nuevo le tevo mirándole a los ojos.  
  
\- Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti – dijo alto y claro, para que no hubiera ninguna duda.   
Jared sintió como el corazón empezó a latirle muy deprisa.   
  
\- ¿A qué viene todo esto de repente? – preguntó a su vez Jared, no del todo cómodo con ser el centro de atención - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
  
La expresión de Jensen se ensombreció un poco antes de responder.

\- De camino a casa me he topado con un atasco por un atropello. Al parecer un chico cruzó el semáforo en rojo y un coche le pasó por encima.

\- Dios mío – musitó Jared, colocando una mano sobre su pecho - ¿Lo has visto?

\- No, por fortuna no. Ya estaba tapado el cuerpo cuando pasé pero… Oí que la policía decía que era un vagabundo de la zona que iba puesto hasta arriba.  
  
Jared cerró los ojos, asintiendo. Acarició el pecho de Jensen a la altura del corazón, sintiendo el ritmo irregular de sus latidos fruto de la conmoción.  
  
\- Y has pensado que podría haber sido yo. Que no hace mucho podría haberme ocurrido lo mismo.  
  
El rubio asintió en silencio, sin estar seguro de que la voz no fuera a fallarle.  
  
\- Aprendí de mis errores, Jen. Jamás voy a permitir que esa mierda me aparte de ti.

\- Ni nada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No dejes que nada te aparte de mí – musitó con la voz temblorosa - Ni la heroína, ni ningún coche, ni nada.  
  
Jared sonrió un poco pese a lo intenso de la conversación.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que te prometa que nunca voy a morir?

\- Sí – respondió muy serio, no habiendo notado el deje de humor – Prométemelo.   
  
Besó los labios de su pareja dulcemente, dándole la calma que ahora necesitaba.

\- Te lo prometo, Jensen – dijo al romper el beso – Nada me va a alejar de ti… Tú eres el único que podrá hacerlo, cuando te canses de mí – bromeó.  
  
Jensen volvió a asentir, un poco más relajado, y abrazó con fuerza al hombre, refugiando el rostro bajo el hombro de Jared.  
  
Al hacerlo, no fue consciente de la expresión de infinita tristeza que cubría los ojos de Jared, quien había sido totalmente sincero en su última frase.  
Sabía que Jensen, cuando se cansara de él, sería el único que podría apartarle de su lado.   
  


tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

                                                             ** _THEN_ **  
  
Se cumplía un año desde que empezaron a salir y Jared, dando muestras del romanticismo que había descubierto a raíz de tener una pareja estable, lo organizó todo para que fuera un día especial.    
  
Y qué mejor manera de celebrar aquella relación que empezó como una amistad y de la manera más fortuita, que regresando al lugar en que todo comenzó.   
  
Lo mejor fue que no tuvo que pedir ningún favor cuando le preguntó a la hermana Agnes, la directora del centro de menores, si podían hacer uso del gimnasio antes de que empezaran las clases de la tarde. Ella, lejos de preguntarle qué tenían intención de hacer los dos allí solos, le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla comentándole que era todo un Don Juan.   
  
Y quién era Jared para negar la evidencia.   
  
Así que lo preparó todo para que, por fin, Jensen pudiera dar una muestra de lo que tanto había presumido cuando se conocieron y dijo que él también hacía ejercicio e incluso tenía conocimientos de gimnasia.   
  
Y quién lo iba a decir, pero Jensen no solo tenía razón, sino que resultó ser todo un experto. Apenas tuvo claro cuál iba a ser el plan, Jensen se puso la ropa de deporte y se subió al caballo con arcos para llevar a cabo un ejercicio digno de un campeonato del mundo.   
  
Un ejercicio al que siguió luego otro con las paralelas, e incluso fue capaz de hacer unos cuantos saltos mortales en el tatami, consiguiendo que Jared se sintiera mal porque se suponía que aquello iba a ser una sorpresa para Jensen, y al final había sido él el sorprendido.  
  
Tres horas después, cuando ya habían terminado de recoger todo el equipamiento, Jared no pudo aguantar por más tiempo con boca cerrada y preguntó:  
  
\- Aún no me has contado de dónde viene esta afición por la gimnasia.

\- Oh. Fue gracias a mi madre. Cuando estaba en el instituto, se empeñó en que practicara otro deporte menos agresivo que el fútbol americano. Solo quedaba el ajedrez y la gimnasia, pero no me veía sentado durante horas moviendo piezas de madera. Ya bastante tiempo pasaba sentado durante las clases.

\- ¿Y tu padre lo aceptó?

\- No le hacía mucha gracia, la verdad. Sobre todo cuando mi madre me aconsejó que no me lo tomara de un modo demasiado competitivo, sino tan solo como un hobby. Algo que mi padre nunca entendió… Afortunadamente mi madre fue muy cabezota.

\- Debía de ser una mujer increíble – comentó, cerrando la bolsa de deporte donde había guardado las toallas y bebidas energéticas tras el ejercicio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices en pasado?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Has dicho que “debía ser una mujer increíble”. Y ya sé que no os conocéis pero… Lo sigue siendo, ¿sabes?  
  
Jared, que en ese momento se estaba dirigiendo al otro extremo del gimnasio para encender las luces, miró a Jensen más que extrañado.  
  
-  Pero… Yo pensé que tu madre había muerto.  
-  ¡Qué! ¿A santo de qué viene esa idea? – se echó a reír.

\- Nunca hablas de ella y… No sé. Supuse que había muerto hace poco, o que aún no lo tenías superado y…

\- Eres un poquito exagerado, ¿no? Si no hablo de ella es porque nunca ha surgido el tema. Y tampoco la veo a menudo así que…

\- ¿No la ves cuando vas a casa de tu padre?

\- No viven juntos. Se divorciaron hace diez años, poco antes de que empezara a trabajar para mi padre.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

\- En Canadá. Se fue allí hace cuatro años, poco después de conocer a James.

\- ¿Su novio?

\- Sí… - suspiró - Aún me sigue resultando raro decir “el novio de mi madre”, pero supongo que ese es James.

\- ¿No te cae bien?

\- No. Quiero decir, sí. No es que me caiga bien ni mal. Le habré visto solo un par de veces, y no más de veinte minutos entre las dos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – se encogió de hombros - Si apenas veo a mi madre, no tiene sentido que vea más a su novio.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?  
  
Jensen hizo memoria.  
  
\- Hace dos años, cuando vino aquí durante las vacaciones de verano.

\- ¿Hace tanto?

\- Pensé que a estas alturas ya había quedado claro que no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre – bromeó, torciendo un poco el cuello.

\- Lo sé pero… Es tu madre.

\- Hablo con ella por teléfono de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y nunca has ido a verla allí?

\- ¿Te recuerdo lo del tiempo del que no dispongo? – Jensen le dio una palmadita en el brazo, tratando de que no se tomara tan en serio aquel tema. No tenía mucho sentido cuando él era el primero que no le daba importancia - Pero está bien, ella lo entiende.

\- ¿Y no la echas de menos?

\- No… Supongo que no tengo tiempo para echarla de menos.

\- Deberías llamarla más a menudo… Y hablar de ella.

\- ¿Para qué? – inquirió, extrañado, entornando un poco los ojos - Además, no creo que a mi padre le haga gracia que hable sobre ella. Su divorcio no fue muy amistoso, ¿sabes?

\- Pero podrías hablarme a mí de ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es.

\- ¿Por qué? – la extrañeza empezaba a dar paso a la molestia - ¿Qué más te da a ti?

\- Pues… No sé, Jensen. Es tu madre.

\- ¿Y? – rio.

\- Si yo pudiera, estaría hablando todo el tiempo de mi madre.  
  
El cambio de tema, si bien no dejaban de estar hablando del mismo asunto principal, hizo que Jensen sintiera curiosidad.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Supongo que porque no tengo nada bueno que contar – se encogió un poco de hombros – Aunque a veces me gusta pensar en ella.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que te hizo?   
  
El tono agudo con que preguntó Jensen no le gustó lo más mínimo a Jared. Era como si Jared acabara de soltar la idea más absurda del mundo.  
  
\- Ella no hizo nada malo – respondió al final.

\- No te quería – la respuesta de Jensen fue más enérgica y directa. Lo dijo de un modo seco y casi acusador - Y cuando intentabas protegerla de tu padre, recibiendo golpes a cambio, ella nunca te lo agradeció. Siempre te consideró culpable de todos sus males.

\- Lo dices como si hubiera tenido otra alternativa…

\- Siempre hay otra alternativa a dejar que peguen a tu hijo.

Jared negó con cierta angustia.  
  
\- Ella tenía miedo.

\- ¿Y tú no? – volvió a acusar más que preguntar - El tener miedo no implica quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tú no lo hiciste. Si ella no hizo nada fue porque era una cobarde a la que no le importaba su hijo.

\- No hables así de ella – susurró asustado, no pudiendo creer las palabras de Jensen.

\- Es la verdad.

\- ¡Pero es mi madre!   
  
El grito de Jared consiguió que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.   
Era la primera vez que le oía gritar de ese modo. Y Jared casi nunca gritaba. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que le había visto levantar siquiera la voz.  
Pero esta vez no se trataba solo de eso. Esta vez había menos rabia y más desesperación.  
  
. Jared…

\- El que tú no quieras hablar de tu madre, no significa que puedas hablar así de la mía. Sobre todo cuando ella no puede defenderse – miró a Jensen en silencio durante unos segundos, dejando que se disipara la rabia - Sé que nunca me ayudó. Que no hizo las cosas bien ni… pero era mi madre. Fue ella la que me trajo a este mundo… Fue a ella a quien vi morir delante de mis ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.   
  
Solo de imaginárselo, recordando lo que le contó Jared tiempo atrás del modo en que murió su madre, hizo que se le revolviera el estómago a Jensen.  
  
-  Joder, Jared. Lo siento. No había pensado en eso.   
-  Aunque nunca me quisiera, no se merecía morir así… Nadie merece morir así.  
-  ¿La echas de menos?  
  
Jared apretó los labios, pensativo, bajando la vista al suelo.  
  
\- Apenas la conocía. Podía pasarse semanas enteras, sin hablarme. Y cuando lo hacía, no decía cosas agradables precisamente – sintió la mano de Jensen apoyándose sobre su hombro, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos increíblemente verdes – Supongo que me habría gustado saber qué se siente cuando tu madre te quiere. Cuando piensas que, da igual lo que ocurra, siempre vas a contar con ella y que siempre va a estar a tu lado, protegiéndote.

\- Jay…

\- Nunca sabré qué es eso. Nunca experimentaré el amor de una madre. – se mordió el labio, dudando de si debía decir lo siguiente – Por eso me sorprende y… duele, que tú no quieras estar más tiempo con la tuya y sentir ese cariño.

\- Aunque no esté con ella sigo sintiendo ese cariño. Sé que ella está ahí.

\- Pero no puedes saber hasta cuándo – susurró – Aunque aún sea joven y esté sana, no sabes qué puede ocurrir. Nadie sabe qué puede ocurrir mañana.

\- No digas eso.

\- Si algo te ocurriera a ti, aunque me muriera de pena, al menos sabría que compartí contigo cada minuto que tuvimos. Y que todo ese tiempo te demostré que te quería.

\- No va a ocurrirme nada – aseguró tajante Jensen, pero Jared no se mostró tan convencido.

\- ¿No te arrepentirías, si le ocurriera algo a tu madre, de no haber compartido más tiempo con ella?  
  
Jensen no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros, aceptando la verdad.   
  
-  Supongo que sí.  
  
Pero el susurro con que habló indicó a Jared que se había vuelto a pasar con la emotividad.   
El castaño se maldijo porque siempre acababa haciendo lo mismo.  
Trató de sonreír un poco antes de darle un breve beso en los labios, que logró las arrugas que habían empezado a surcar la frente de Jensen se disiparan.  
  
En ese momento entró el primero de los alumnos de Jared, recordando que ya había acabado su tiempo de intimidad, y que tenía una clase por delante.  
  
Jensen se despidió con un abrazo, asegurándole que le estaría esperando cuando la clase terminara, y salió del centro con una idea clara en su mente.  
Cruzó el paso de cebra hasta el parque y, aprovechando que hacía bueno, se sentó en el primer banco que vio. Sacó el móvil del pantalón y marcó un número.  
Al tercer tono pudo oír una voz dulce que le transportó años atrás.  
  
\- ¿Mamá?  
  
  
                                                             _**NOW**_  
  
Después del momento vivido en la Catedral de Notre Dame, donde acabó teniendo que taparse la boca para que no se oyeran sus sollozos, Jared decidió que ya era hora de volver al hotel. Al ritmo al que iba donde cada estatua, campana o persona le recordaba a la persona que no estaba con él, casi lo mejor era retirarse y esperar a que el día siguiente fuera un poco mejor.

Al llegar al hotel el olor a comida hizo que su estómago protestara, y solo entonces fue consciente del hambre que tenía.   
Casi en autopiloto avanzó hacia el restaurante y se quedó contemplando un buen rato la carta, preguntándose si podría pedir dos primeros y dos segundos, porque dudaba mucho que fuera suficiente solo con uno. 

Al final se decantó por una Quiche de primero, seguido de un Coq au vin (en la guía de viajes aseguraba que eran los platos más típicos de la región), pero con el postre no optó por una tarta de queso o los famosos crepes franceses. 

Al ver en la lista de postres que también había "tarta de triple chocolate" no pudo contenerse y optó por ese postre, menos autóctono, pero que le trajo buenos recuerdos de la primera vez que se le ocurrió hacer una tarta de ese tipo, y con motivo de una ocasión tan especial.  
  
   
 ** _THEN_ **  
  
Jared se dijo una vez más que era un estúpido por hacer algo así.   
Y a continuación se recordó que lo estaba era estúpidamente enamorado de Jensen, y que aquella era tan buena manera de confirmarlo como cualquier otra.   
Marcó el número de teléfono que había conseguido robar del móvil de Jensen, y casi en seguida una voz de mujer respondió.  
  
\- ¿Sí?

\- Hola. Esto… Preguntaba por Donna. La señora Donna Ackles.

\- Cielo. No sé quién eres, pero creo que llamas diez años tarde, cuando dejé de llamarme Ackles.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, claro, no me había dado cuenta. Es que… no conozco su nombre de soltera.

\- Bueno. Actualmente sigo sin ser soltera pero… Supongo que te refieres a mi apellido de nacimiento. Es Murray.

\- De acuerdo. Discúlpeme, señora Murray.

\- Por favor, olvídate del señora. Ya sé que soy mayor, pero no hace falta que me lo recuerden todo el tiempo. Y por cierto, aún no sé quién eres.

\- Perdóneme señora… Digo… Soy Jared. Jared Padalecki.

\- Espera un segundo – la voz de la mujer se volvió un poco más aguda - ¿Eres el Jared de mi hijo? ¿Ese Jared?

\- ¿Es que Jensen le ha hablado de mí?

\- ¿Que si me ha hablado de ti? Es lo único que hizo cuando me llamó el otro día… Y también me dijo que fuiste tú el que le convenció para hacerlo, así que supongo que debo darte las gracias por ello.

\- Yo – Jared se sonrojó aun sin tener a la mujer frente a él - No hace falta.

\- Es un placer conocerte al fin, Jared. Pero… supongo que no me llamas por nada malo, ¿no? ¿Jensen está bien?

\- ¿Qué? Oh sí, no se preocupe. Jensen está bien. Está muy bien.

\- Vale, cariño... No hace falta que me des tu opinión profesional. Sigo siendo su madre y hay ciertas cosas que prefiero se queden en el anonimato.

\- ¿Qué? Ohhh. Vale – rio, un poco nervioso.

\- Entonces ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

\- Bueno, yo. Lo cierto es que llamaba para pedirle ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? No sé en qué puedo ayudarte estando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Pero si está en mi mano.

\- Verá, es que…

\- Olvídate del usted, Jared. Soy Donna.

\- Sí, perdona… Verás, es que la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Jensen y…

\- Lo sé. Es mi hijo, ¿recuerdas? – bromeó.

\- Sí, claro – acababa de conocerla y Jared ya adoraba a aquella mujer – El caso es que tenía pensado regalarle algo pero… Me he dado cuenta de que no hay nada que él no quiera que ya no tenga y… mi sueldo no me da para comprar muchos lujos así que… Ya sé que es una tontería, pero había pensado en regalarle una cena casera, con sus platos preferidos… - esperó a que la mujer dijera algo, pero desde el otro lado de la línea solo había silencio. Empezó a sentir como le ardían las mejillas – Es estúpido, lo sé.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

\- Bueno… ¿Yo?

\- Pues a mí me parece una idea adorable.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto. Y empiezo a entender por qué mi hijo está tan loco por ti. Alguien capaz de tomarse tantas molestias por él significa que tiene un corazón de oro.  
¿Jensen le ha dicho que está loco por mí? – preguntó tan asombrado que más pareció un grito.

\- Por supuesto. Además de que eres un chico muy talentoso y atractivo. ¿Eso también es verdad?

\- Yo… - el sonrojo volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

\- Está bien. Me fío de su palabra. No quiero hacerte sentir más incómodo – rió la mujer, y Jared agradeció infinitamente que Jensen hubiera sacado la personalidad de su madre y no del sieso de su padre – Y no nos distraigamos del tema principal. ¿Qué habías pensado cocinar para su regalo de cumpleaños?

\- Pues… Había pensado en hacerle su plato favorito, y a lo mejor algún postre.

\- Tarta de triple chocolate.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Totalmente. Aunque lo niegue, es un amante del chocolate. Y como plato principal, probablemente lasaña.

\- Hmmm… Parece complicado.

\- No te preocupes. Te daré la receta y todos los trucos para que te salga igual que a mí.

\- ¿Haría eso por mí?

\- Bueno. Ese es el motivo por el que me estás llamando, ¿no?

\- Sí. Claro. Pero no pensé que se molestaría tanto en ayudarme.

\- No son molestias, créeme. Además, así podré asegurarme de que come en condiciones, al menos por una vez.

\- Vaya. Es usted muy amable.

\- Y tú vuelves a olvidarte del tú, Jared. ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

\- Perdona – rio con ganas, sintiéndose de pronto liviano al desaparecer todas las dudas que había tenido con hacer o no aquella llamada – Eres muy amable.

\- Eso está mejor – rio Donna - ¿Está Jensen contigo?

\- No. Estoy llamando desde el trabajo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

\- Y lo será. Te lo aseguro. ¿Tienes papel y lápiz para apuntar?

\- Sí – Jared se apresuró a coger la libreta que tenía en su taquilla.

\- Estupendo. Entonces empieza a anotar todo lo que te digo.

\- Genial.   
  
Mientras hacía una lista con todos los condimentos que iba a necesitar, así como los pasos que debería seguir para hacer la receta, Jared se dio unas cuantas palmaditas imaginarias en su espalda, teniendo claro que aquel iba a ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que Jensen recibiría en su vida, y que todo había sido gracias a él.  
  
  
tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

                                                             ** _THEN_ **  
  
En recepción estaba Michael, probablemente el único tipo simpático de Empresas Ackles aparte de Jensen. Jared aún recordaba aquel primer día en que se conocieron, cuando le preguntó que por qué motivo quería ver a Jensen. Y el rubor que llenó las mejillas de Jared no dejó lugar a dudas de “por qué” quería verle.  
  
Al final Jared solo dijo que había quedado para comer con él y Michael Rosenbaum (eso era lo que ponía en el letrerito que había encima de su despacho) le indicó amablemente la dirección que debía seguir.  
  
Meses habían pasado desde aquella primera vez y desde entonces, en las breves conversaciones que habían tenido, en ningún momento salió la palabra novio, pareja o simple amigo. Sabía que Michael no era tonto (aunque muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo sí que parecían creerlo) y que él tenía bien claro que la relación entre los dos hombres no era de simple amistad. Pero en un lugar como aquel, donde las paredes oían y aún no tenía muy claro si sería bueno que la empresa supiera qué clase de relaciones personales tenía su jefe; agradecía infinitamente la discreción de Rosenbaum.   
  
Charlaron durante un par de minutos de todo y de nada, donde Jared aprovechó para preguntarle si los ejercicios que le había recomendado para mejorar sus abdominales le estaban funcionando, a lo que Michael volvió a pedirle que le cobrara por los consejos que le estaba dando.   
  
\- Ya te lo he dicho, Rosenbaum – comentó jovial, dirigiéndose al ascensor – Asegúrate de que Jensen no se quede a dormir aquí, y estamos en paz.   
  
Michael le enseñó el dedo y Jared aún reía cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.   
  
Llegó a la última planta sin soltar la bolsa de comida para llevar que acababa de recoger del chino. Recorrió los pasillos de mármol con seguridad, cada vez menos cohibido por lo imponente que resultaba el edificio.   
  
Aquella mañana, cuando Jared le llamó para saber si podrían comer juntos, la respuesta de Jensen no había sido la que esperaba oír. Al parecer volvía a estar hasta arriba de trabajo y ni siquiera tendría tiempo de bajar a la cafetería para picar algo.  
  
Pero Jared, tan optimista que a veces ni él mismo llegaba a creérselo, decidió convertir la mala noticia en una sorpresa y pensó en llevarle la comida en persona.  
Había traído ración para dos pese a que sabía era poco probable que Jensen tuviera tiempo para comer con él. Aunque había que probar suerte y, en el caso de que los astros no estuvieran contra él, al menos así se aseguraba de que Jensen comiera en condiciones.  
  
Lo que jamás pensó cuando llegó junto a la puerta y oyó voces al otro lado, fue que Jensen ya estuviera comiendo.  
  
Abrió la puerta del despacho sin llamar, y lo que vio hizo que deseara quedarse ciego allí y ahora mismo.  
Jensen estaba de rodillas, de espaldas a él. No podía verle la cara pero sabía perfectamente que era él. A esas alturas se conocía de memoria su cuerpo, ya estuviera desnudo o con sus mejores ropas, como estaba siendo el caso.  
  
Pero quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era, era el otro hombre que había en el despacho de Jensen, apoyado en el escritorio y con los pantalones bajados, metiéndole la polla en la boca de Jensen con una fuerza descomunal.  
  
\- Eso es… - jadeaba el moreno, sus ojos increíblemente azules clavados en el hombre que estaba chupándosela como si fuera un manjar – Ya casi estoy…  
  
Ese fue el momento preciso que Jared dejó advertir su presencia. Le hubiera gustado que fuera con una frase ingeniosa o incluso con un ataque de celos al más estilo Hollywoodiense, con jarrones tirados por los suelos y esas cosas. Pero en vez de ello lo que soltó fue una especie de respiración ahogada, lo suficientemente alta para que el moreno se diera cuenta de que no estaban solos.  
  
\- ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? – gruñó sin dejar de penetrar la boca de Jensen, y descargándose un par de segundos después.  
  
Jared dejó caer la bolsa de la comida, y salió corriendo del despacho.  
No quería ver cómo Jensen se tragaba el semen de un desconocido. Y menos verle hacerlo con cara de satisfacción.  
  
  
                                                            ** _NOW_**  
  
Jared se despertó de un sobresalto.   
  
Tardó un par de segundos en reconocer la habitación del hotel y un par más en darse cuenta de que tenía las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas.  
  
Se las limpió rápidamente, disgustado consigo mismo por tener la misma reacción cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla. Una pesadilla que, eso era lo más triste, era la única que no se basaba en hechos reales.  
  
Un poco más calmado llamó a recepción para pedir que le trajeran el desayuno, mientras recordaba cómo ocurrieron realmente los hechos.  
  
  
  
                                                          ** _THEN_**  
  
La puerta del despacho de Jensen no estaba cerrada del todo, con lo que podía oír perfectamente la voz grave del hombre. Lo que solo podía significar dos cosas: o que Jensen estaba más loco de lo que todo el mundo pensaba y hablaba solo, o que estaba acompañado.  
  
Dio dos leves golpes en la puerta antes de entrar.  
  
Al hacerlo, se encontró con Jensen a la altura de su escritorio. Pero en esa ocasión no estaba sentado en la cómoda silla de cuero, sino medio apoyado en la mesa, con un hombre a su lado que le enseñaba varios papeles.  
Era la primera vez que veía a aquel tipo, lo que le hizo deducir que debía ser nuevo en la empresa.  
  
Y no es que presumiera de memoria fotográfica, conociendo al dedillo a todos los empleados de una empresa tan grande. Simplemente era que resultaría imposible no  fijarse en él, con lo que tenía claro que no se lo había cruzado en los pasillos.   
  
Decir que aquel hombre de casi dos metros era atractivo, resultaría una obviedad. Sobre todo por esos ojos tan increíblemente azules que parecían hipnotizarte.   
Pero reconoció que su belleza, o masculinidad, o cómo demonios se dijera (aún era nuevo con eso de piropear a los hombres, salvo cuando se trataba de Jensen, claro) resultaba demasiado chocante.   
  
Sus rasgos eran indudablemente atractivos pero a la vez tan angulosos, que casi parecían pertenecer a un dibujo de cómic y no a una persona de carne y hueso.   
  
\- Hola – tuvo que decir al final, pues ninguno de los dos hombres parecían haberse dado cuenta de su llegada, tan enfrascados en los papeles que estaban observando.  
  
Jensen pareció necesitar un par de segundos para reconocerle.  
  
\- ¿Jared? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo… Como dijiste que no tendrías tiempo ni para ir a comer, pensé en traerte la comida en persona – dijo levantando la bolsa de plástico con la comida china, en caso de que no le creyera.

\- ¿Qué? – consultó entonces su reloj y miró al hombre que había a su lado, que aún no había abierto la boca - ¿Ya son las tres?  
  
El tipo alto, moreno, con cuerpo y cara de modelo, parecía igual de sorprendido que Jensen.  
  
\- Parece que nos hemos emocionado con el trabajo – comentó en tono casual, pero para Jared aquella frase le sonó francamente mal. Sobre todo el “emocionado”.

\- Supongo entonces que he llegado justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? – Jensen despegó la vista de aquel tipo y miró a Jared, recordando que también estaba allí – Oh, cielos. Qué modales – le sonrió con esa sonrisa que era todo dientes – Jared, te presento a Tom Welling. El mejor contable que podríamos tener – añadió sin dejar de sonreír… Al otro tío… A Welling.

\- No exageres – comentó Tom jovial, dándole una palmadita en el hombro que para Jared fue como recibir una patada en la entrepierna.

\- Encantado – se apresuró a saludar Jared. Lo que fuera para que apartara esa mano de su hombre. Jensen aprovechó para terminar con las presentaciones.

\- Tom. Este es Jared.   
  
Y el que le presentara simplemente como Jared fue más doloroso de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Porque entendía que después del “mejor contable que tenemos”, anunciarle como “el monitor del gimnasio que hay aquí al lado” podía resultar humillante.  
  
Pero reconoció que le habría hecho ilusión escuchar “mi novio”, o “mi pareja”, o incluso “mi compañero” después del Jared.   
  
Y de acuerdo que habían decidido ser discretos en su relación cuando estaban en el trabajo. Pero eso no significaba que directamente tuvieran que ocultarlo.  
  
\- Es un placer, Jared – saludó el hombre cordial, estrechándole la mano con la fuerza perfecta. Y aunque el saludo a todas luces parecía sincero, a Jared se le antojó desagradable.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida – dijo entonces Jensen, recogiendo la bolsa de la otra mano – Ha sido todo un detalle.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Aunque me temo que no voy a tener tiempo para comer contigo. Aún nos queda bastante.

\- No te preocupes – le disculpó rápidamente Jared, deseando salir de allí lo antes posible – Solo la había traído para ti.

\- Aquí hay dos raciones – señaló Jensen al ver el interior de la bolsa.  
  
Y esa frase jamás había sonado tan humillante como lo estaba siendo ahora.  
  
\- Entonces lo aprovecharéis los dos. Supongo que tú tampoco has comido – añadió dirigiéndose a Tom pero sin mirarle directamente a la cara.

\- No. Y la verdad es que me muero de hambre… Dime qué te debo – dijo sacando ya la cartera del pantalón.

\- Nada, por favor – murmuró, las mejillas tan calientes que parecía tener fiebre – La próxima vez invitas tú.

\- Vaya. Muy amable, Jared. Gracias.  
  
Jared no dijo nada. Creía estar casi seguro de que al menos dijo “adiós” cuando salió del despacho, pero no estaba seguro del todo.  
De lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que, acababa de conocer a su peor enemigo.  
  


tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

                                                                _**NOW**_  
  
Jared mojó el croissant en el café con leche. Dio un mordisco mientras contemplaba la vista desde la ventana de la cafetería, con los edificios de buhardillas azules. Aquella vista no estaba prohibida y le venía bien ver un poco el sol después de llevar todo el día de ayer encerrado en la habitación.   
  
Masticando con fuerza y sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la pesadilla de aquella mañana, se preguntó si Jensen estaría ahora mismo con Tom.  
  
La respuesta, por supuesto, era que sí. Desde el primer día en que le vio, no había una sola vez que no fuera al despacho de Jensen que no estuviera ya Tom allí o incluso respondiera el teléfono de su despacho.   
  
Aquella primera vez, después de volver del nefasto intento de comer con Jensen, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando que seguirían juntos a esas horas, tratándose con una cordialidad más propia de amigos y no de simples compañeros de trabajo.   
  
Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía modo alguno de poder contárselo a Jensen sin que la palabra “celos” saliera a la luz.   
  
Tenía claro que eran los celos los que le hacían odiar a Tom pese a que no parecía ser un mal tipo. Pero Jared no era estúpido. Aquel tipo era jodidamente perfecto.   
  
Lo que era peor: era perfecto para Jensen. De su mismo mundillo e igual de inteligente que él. Jensen debía estar ciego si no se fijaba en Tom, sobre todo con el modo tan poco sutil en que Tom siempre parecía estar a su lado, demasiado pegado a él.  
  
Aunque ¿quién no lo haría? Jensen era el hombre perfecto: inteligente, con poder, dinero, divertido y más atractivo de lo que era humanamente posible.   
Cualquiera interesado en los hombres se colaría por él en cuestión de segundos.   
Incluso, cualquiera que pensara que jamás acabaría con alguien de su mismo sexo.  
  
  
                                                                ** _THEN_**  
  
Jared respiró hondo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse, antes de atreverse a coger el teléfono. Sin parar un segundo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo (sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría arrepintiéndose y colgando), marcó el móvil de Jensen.  
  
Mientras los pitidos empezaban a sonar, rezó porque estuviera haciendo lo correcto y, sobre todo, no estuviera interrumpiendo a Jensen con nada importante.  
Pero lo cierto era que necesitaba oír su voz… Su voz normal, no aquella llena de ira que usó la última vez que se vieron, hacía dos semanas, cuando tuvo que marcharse a Londres por un tiempo indefinido.  
  
Y no es que le molestara que Jensen estuviera viajando constantemente… De acuerdo, le molestaba porque eso significaba que no podía estar con él en persona para celebrar su cumpleaños, después de todo lo que se había esforzado en darle el regalo perfecto. Pero sabía que la empresa era importante para él, con lo que nunca iba a criticarle por poner el trabajo por delante de él.  
  
Lo que realmente le molestaba… el verdadero motivo por el que habían acabado discutiendo y llevaban las dos últimas semanas sin hablarse; era porque Jensen no estaba precisamente solo en Londres.  
  
Y de acuerdo que a esas alturas ya no podía sorprenderle que el jodidamente perfecto Tom Welling viajara con él, porque últimamente siempre estaba a su lado, daba igual el lugar, día u hora de la semana… Pero había confiado en que Jensen se lo contara para que no tuviera que descubrirlo el mismo día en que se marchaba, cuando vio el billete de avión con su nombre junto al de Welling.  
  
Las novedades, lógicamente, no le sentaron nada bien y el temor por lo que podría ocurrir en Londres, estando los dos solos y a miles de kilómetros de distancia del resto del mundo y sobre todo de él, hicieron que los celos y la angustia se transformara en rabia.   
  
Una rabia que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Jensen, quien respondió con más gritos e insultos por su parte.  
Eso fue lo último que había oído de él, hacía ya dos semanas.  
  
Jared no podía aguantar más… Tenía muy claro que Jensen seguiría enfadado con él y que había muchas posibilidades de que hubiera ocurrido algo entre los dos hombres… Pero aun así necesitaba oír su voz.  
  
\- ¿Sí?  
  
Fue oír el tono grave de Jensen, la voz más ronca de lo normal, y el corazón de Jared se le encogió en el pecho al tiempo que los ojos empezaron a brillarle por las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar.  
Porque sabía que le echaba de menos… Pero nunca pensó que llegara al extremo de sentir dolor por el simple hecho de estar escuchándole y no poder verle o tocarle.  
  
\- Hola.

\- ¿Jared?

\- Sí – aguantó la respiración, pensando por un segundo que ahora era cuando Jensen colgaría. Pero pasaron los segundos y la llamada no se había interrumpido, con lo que intuyó que podía seguir hablando – No sé si estás ocupado o… te he despertado.

\- Tranquilo – respondió, la voz menos grave – Acababa de despertarme y aún estaba en la cama.  
  
Jared asintió en silencio, no dándose cuenta de que el rubio no podía verle, y se mordió el labio en un gesto reflejo. No quiso pensar en la posibilidad de que a lo mejor no estaba solo en la cama, y a fin de cuentas no había respondido con un “no estoy ocupado”. Con lo que podía ser que realmente le hubiera interrumpido.  
  
La presión en el pecho fue un poco más intensa.  
  
\- Si no es buen momento puedo… llamarte otro día o…

\- No, ahora es perfecto – hubo un par de segundos de silencio que el castaño no supo muy bien cómo interpretar – Y la verdad es que tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Claro, hombre – respondió un poco más jovial – Llevo dos semanas en la otra punta del mundo y cuando nos despedimos no fue de la manera más cordial.

\- Lo sé – musitó – Y lo siento muchísimo, Jensen. Yo… no debí reaccionar como lo hice. No tenía ningún derecho.

\- Es verdad.  
  
La respuesta de Jensen, aunque no dejara de ser la pura verdad, dejó a Jared incómodo. Porque vale que él era el culpable pero, ya que había sido él quien se había atrevido a llamar, no estaría de más que Jensen se disculpara por haberse despedido de él con un “Hay veces que te comportas como un crío estúpido y no sé qué demonios hago contigo”.  
  
Y el que fuera cierto no significaba que doliera menos. Sobre todo cuando Jared tenía claro que tarde o temprano Jensen se daría cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él… Y Jared no hacía más que contar el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que aquello ocurriera.  
  
\- Solo quería pedirte perdón por todo y… - volvió a morderse el labio, sin saber qué más decir cuando era evidente que Jensen no estaba muy hablador – Saber que tal iba todo por allí.  
  
De repente Jensen se echó a reír y, aunque en el fondo le alegró oír el sonido de su risa después de tanto tiempo, no le gustaba pensar que a lo mejor se estaba riendo de él.  
  
\- ¿Acaso me estás controlando, Jay?  
  
La pregunta tenía ese tono de ligero cachondeo que, en cualquier otra ocasión, a Jared no le habría molestado y habría bromeado con él.  
Pero ahora no quería bromear.   
  
Porque todo era demasiado serio y Jared no quería pensar que eso podía ser el principio del fin. Porque estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia Jensen podría disfrutar de no tener a un crío estúpido pegado a él todo el tiempo, y sobre todo preferir que fuera así para siempre.  
  
Así que decidió que a la mierda las excusas y mejor ser totalmente sincero. Llevaba semanas sintiendo cómo le destrozaban el corazón por no poder estar con él, con lo que no pasaba nada si se lo destrozaban ahora un poco más en el caso de que Jensen volviera a mandarle a la mierda.   
  
\- No. Solo quería hablar contigo para… escuchar tu voz.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Si… Te echo muchísimo de menos, Jen.  
  
Al otro lado del teléfono pudo oír perfectamente el jadeo de asombro por parte del rubio.  
  
\- Joder, Jared…

\- Lo siento – le interrumpió – Sé que me estoy comportando otra vez como un crío estúpido…

\- No, no… No quería decir eso.

\- No me gusta que estemos enfadados. Y menos cuando no podemos vernos ni estar juntos y… Han pasado dos semanas y no aguantaba más esto.

\- Espera un segundo – le interrumpió esta vez Jensen. Jared hizo caso y aguardó en silencio, tratando de oír mejor lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Pasó casi un minuto cuando por fin oyó de nuevo la voz de Jensen, más clara que hasta ahora – Perdona la espera, pero necesitaba seriamente un café. Si no corría el riesgo de comportarme como un capullo mientras tú intentabas tener ese tipo de conversación.

\- ¿Te molesta que te haya llamado para esto?

\- No. Claro que no. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho… Y supongo que también podría haber puesto algo de mi parte y haberte llamado antes.

\- Estarás muy ocupado.

\- Sí. Pero aun así… Yo también te echo de menos.  
  
Jared tardó más de lo normal en responder.  
  
\- ¿En serio?

\- Totalmente en serio… ¿Tan difícil de creer es?

\- No. No… No quería decir eso – “es justo lo que estoy pensando”, se dijo a sí mismo – Pero suponía que ni siquiera tendrías tiempo para pensar en otras cosas aparte del trabajo.

\- ¿Acabas de llamarte “cosa”?

\- ¿Qué?  
  
Jensen volvió a reír y esta vez le encantó el sonido de su risa.  
  
\- Creo que tú también deberías tomarte un café. Aún no te has despertado del todo.

\- Perdona… No he dormido mucho esta noche.

\- Ni siquiera sé qué hora es allí.

\- Son las 4 de la mañana.

\- ¿Y por qué no estás durmiendo, como toda persona normal?

\- Porque no podía dormir… Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo contigo a mi lado.

\- Jay…

\- Lo estoy volviendo a hacer, ¿no? – preguntó con un toque de humor pero que sonaba forzado – Soltar esas cursilerías de…

\- Lo cierto es que me encanta cuando sueltas esas cursilerías – Le cortó Jensen.

\- Pero son estúpidas.

\- No, no lo son. Estúpidos somos los que pensamos que hablar de un modo tan sincero es sinónimo de debilidad.

\- Oh – Jared meditó un poco la respuesta - ¿Entonces no piensas que soy débil?

\- Cielo, eres de todo menos débil – pese a la distancia y no poder verle, a Jensen no le cupo duda de que el hombre se había sonrojado – Pero no nos distraigamos del tema principal. Ya habrá tiempo para un poco de acción luego.

\- No sé cuál es el tema principal.

\- Pues que yo también lo siento mucho – dijo sin dudar – No debí hablarte así, sabiendo que pasarían semanas hasta que volviéramos a vernos.

\- Tenías razón para estar enfadado.

\- Aun así… ¿Desde cuándo se solucionan las cosas a base de gritos y portazos?

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Perdóname por ser tan capullo a veces – susurró.   
  
Oír esas siete palabras hizo que el corazón de Jared volviera a latir a un ritmo normal y el miedo a perderle se mitigara un poco.  
  
\- Ojalá estuvieras aquí – no pudo reprimirse.

\- Dios, Jay. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de estar a tu lado.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo podrás volver?

\- Todavia no – gimió – Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para adelantar las cosas y marcharme cuanto antes… Pero a lo mejor pasa otra semana.  
  
Jared aguantó la respiración, pensando en cómo podría sobrevivir otra semana lejos de él. Al final sacó fuerzas de flaqueza.  
  
\- Está bien – musitó - ¿Podré llamarte al menos?

\- Por supuesto. Y yo también te llamaré. Te lo prometo.

\- Así será más soportable la espera.

\- No lo dudes… Aunque tampoco hace falta que colguemos ya.

\- Tendrás cosas que hacer.

\- Aún falta una hora para que me reúna con los demás en el restaurante para desayunar. Tengo tiempo de sobra para un poco de acción.

\- ¿Un poco de acción? – preguntó extrañado y sí, un poco asustado. Porque conocía ese tono de voz, más vivaz que de costumbre. Y nunca traía nada bueno.

\- Decías que no podías dormir, ¿no?

\- No… Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con…?

\- ¿Sabes que uno de los métodos para vencer el insomnio es la masturbación?

\- Joder, Jensen.

\- Es la verdad – dijo ofendido.

\- Pero no hace falta que lo digas así. Como…

\- ¿Cómo…? - le animó a seguir.

\- Como si quisieras que lo hiciera ahora.

\- Bueno. Esa es justo la idea, cielo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- ¿Por qué? No es que estés en ningún sitio público. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has practicado el sexo telefónico?

\- Nnno… ¿Tú sí?

\- Tampoco… Pero ahora me parece un momento perfecto para borrarlo de la lista de “cosas por hacer”.

\- ¿En serio quieres que lo haga?

\- Cariño. Te aseguro que me harías un hombre muy infeliz si no lo hicieras – ronroneó Jensen, y solo el sonido de su voz hizo que el miembro de Jared mostrara su apreciación.

\- Yo… No sé muy bien cómo se supone que…

\- Tranquilo. Lo iremos descubriendo a la vez. De entrada, creo que un buen comienzo es poner el teléfono en manos libres… Ya sabes. Para tener las manos libres.   
  
Jared se sonrojó una vez más, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Pulsó el botón del altavoz y dejó el teléfono sobre la cama, a su lado.  
  
\- ¿Me oyes bien? – preguntó Jared.

\- Alto y claro. ¿Estás en la cama?

\- Sí… Estoy tumbado.

\- ¿Algo de ropa?

\- Solo los calzoncillos.

\- Dios… Ojalá pudiera verte – gimió Jensen y Jared se lo imaginó perfectamente cerrando los ojos, dibujándolo desnudo en su mente – Hazme un favor y, cuando colguemos, no te olvides de enviarme al móvil una foto tuya, desnudo.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que lo pueda ver otra persona?

\- Nadie toca mi móvil… Y si lo hacen, podré presumir de novio.  
  
Jared sonrió, alentado por oír de nuevo la palabra “novio”. Cuando había estado planteándose el llamarle, lo hizo con la duda de que siguieran siendo novios. Pero al parecer había vuelto a sacar las cosas de quicio antes de tiempo.  
  
\- De acuerdo. Prometo enviarte una si haces tú lo mismo.

\- Ahora hablas con sentido, Padalecki – rio Jensen, quien sintió como la sangre le empezaba a bajar hacia cierta parte muy concreta de su anatomía.

\- Me alegro que lo apruebe, señor Ackles – rio a su vez Jared y Dios, que bien sentaba reír de nuevo – Pero creo que necesito un poco de consejo con todo esto del sexo telefónico. ¿Es mi primera vez, sabes?

\- Un chico virgen… Me gusta – Jared oyó ruido al otro lado del teléfono y supuso que Jensen se estaba tumbando en la cama, poniéndose cómodo – Podrías empezar diciéndome qué harías si estuvieras ahora conmigo.

\- Oh… Eso es fácil. Te desnudaría.

\- Esa parte ya está hecha… ¿Qué harías después?

\- Hmmm – Jared cerró los ojos, dejando que la voz de Jensen llenara su mundo. Aun se sentía un poco ridículo con todo aquello pero, si era lo que Jensen quería, sería lo que él le daría – Me tumbaría a tu lado para ver de cerca los miles de detalles de tu cuerpo.

\- Ya… Estás obsesionado con mis pecas, ¿lo sabías?   
  
Jared soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Quién está hablando de pecas?

\- ¿Tú?

\- Vale, lo admito… Pero no es la única parte que me gusta. También me gustan tus ojos, y tu boca, y tus piernas…

\- De acuerdo, Jay, ya he captado la idea: Soy perfecto.  
  
El más joven volvió a reir, sintiendo como los intentos de Jensen por ayudarle a relajarle estaban consiguiendo sus frutos.   
  
\- Es verdad. ¿Pero sabes cuál es la parte que realmente más me gusta de ti?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Esa preciosa polla que apuesto ahora tiene que estar bien dura.

\- Joder…

\- ¿Me equivoco? – dijo con voz grave y tremendamente sexy.

\- No… Tienes razón.

\- ¿Te estás tocando?

\- Aún no.

\- No lo hagas hasta que yo te lo diga.

\- De acuerdo. Pero por favor, hazlo pronto.

\- Se supone que esto era para que yo pudiera correrme y conseguir dormir.

\- Podemos hacerlo los dos a la vez…

\- Me gusta la idea – murmuró Jared, sonriente - ¿Quieres que te diga que más te haría si estuviera ahora contigo?

\- Por favor.

\- Pues… – se humedeció los labios al tiempo que metía la mano por dentro del calzoncillo, palpando por primera vez su erección – Primero cubriría tu cuerpo de besos, de arriba abajo; empezando por los labios hasta llegar a los pies – oyó gemir a Jensen y se sintió eufórico por tenerle tan excitado solo con el sonido de su voz – Pasaría mi lengua por toda tu piel, arrancándote gemidos de placer, lamiéndote los pezones hasta dejarlos bien duros.

\- Dios…

\- Y cuando hubiera recorrido todo tu pecho, te daría la vuelta para hacer lo mismo por la espalda y tu trasero, mordiéndote ese precioso culo que tienes.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Te gusta la idea?

\- Mucho… ¿Qué más me harías? – el gemido de Jensen llegó directo al miembro de Jared, que apretó con fuerza antes de empezar a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con la palma de su mano.

\- Te separaría el culo con las dos manos y lamería tu agujero, tan caliente y suave.

\- Joder – al otro lado del teléfono oyó el sonido inequívoco de que Jensen había empezado a tocarse, desobedeciendo la orden de Jared de que solo podría hacerlo cuando él le diera permiso. Pero no le importó porque, sinceramente, ahora no tenía concentración para dirigir también las acciones de Jensen, demasiado absorto en su propia fantasía.

\- Primero lo haría despacio, rodeando con la punta de la lengua tu agujero – susurró Jared, procurando no aumentar la velocidad de su mano porque si lo hacía se acabaría todo en un minuto – Y luego te follaría con la lengua, metiéndola hasta el fondo solo para sacarla y meterla otra vez, arrancándote gemidos.

\- Dios, Jay…

\- Pero no dejaría que te corrieras. Porque no quiero que te corras si no es con mi polla dentro de ti.

\- Hazlo… - Jensen tragó saliva al otro lado, dando más velocidad a sus movimientos – Te necesito dentro de mí.

\- Solo si prometes ser un buen chico.

\- Lo seré. Te lo prometo.

\- Entonces date la vuelta.  
  
Jensen tardó un par de segundos en ser consciente de lo que le pedía. Tuvo que parar y apartar la mano de su polla, no entendiendo del todo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo?

\- He dicho – susurró, separando una palabra de la siguiente con segundos de silencio – Que seas buen chico, y te des la vuelta – susurró al auricular, como si se tratara de la oreja del rubio – Quiero que te pongas a cuatro patas sobre la cama y me ofrezcas tu culo para que lo tome.

\- Jared – gimió una última vez antes de ponerse en posición, dejando que el sonido del movimiento de sábanas le diera a Jared una imagen de lo más sugerente – Ya estoy listo.

\- Perfecto – se humedeció de nuevo los labios – Me gusta mucho lo vista – gimió cuando un movimiento de su mano fue más placentero que los demás – Ahora voy a ponerme de rodillas detrás de ti, sujetándote las caderas para que no te escapes.

\- No pienso escaparme – oyó la voz de Jensen un poco amortiguada por la almohada en la nueva posición, y todo le pareció increíblemente erótico: Tenerle a cuatro patas, solo en una habitación a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y suplicando por más.

\- No voy a prepararte con los dedos. Quiero sentirte bien prieto cuando entre en ti. Cómo tu culo se abre para mi polla – oyó jadear al hombre y le alegró que le gustara la idea, pese a que sería algo que jamás se le ocurriría hacer en la realidad. Si lo hacía ahora solo era porque necesitaba correrse ya, y si describía los preliminares tendría el orgasmo antes de haber penetrado a Jensen… aunque fuera de forma imaginaria – Y quiero que me sientas durante días, al andar y cuando te sientes, con las piernas más curvadas de lo que ya las tienes.

\- Por Dios, Jay, hazlo ya – gruñó Jensen de repente.  
  
Y Jared paró su mano en el acto.   
Porque conocía muy bien ese gruñido.  
Pero no podía ser verdad…  
  
\- Dime que no te estás follando con los dedos.

\- Con dos… Joder Jay, fóllame ya.

\- Dios – Jared sintió como se le fundían varias neuronas… Si la imagen de Jensen a cuatro patas ya le había llevado a las puertas del orgasmo, el saber que ahora mismo se estaba abriendo a sí mismo con los dedos, imaginándose que era su polla, era la madre de las fantasías… Solo que estaba siendo muy real –Está bien, cielo – se mordió el labio con más fuerza de lo normal, deseando estar allí con él en vez de solo imaginándoselo – Te lo has ganado – dijo con voz increíblemente grave - Voy a follarte como nunca. Voy a colocar mi polla en tu agujero, y voy a entrar muy muy despacio, para que sientas como te abre lentamente, llenándote como jamás te ha llenado nadie.

\- Dámela toda, por favor.

\- Joder – Jared apretó con fuerza su miembro, buscando la misma sensación que sentiría si estuviera dentro de él, con el culo de Jensen atrapando su miembro y rodeándola de un exquisito calor – Dios mío, Jensen. Es maravilloso estar dentro de ti. Sentir cómo me rodeas con cada embestida, cada vez más dentro de ti.

\- Más rápido – jadeó Jensen, y no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

\- Ahora voy a agarrarte la polla con fuerza, porque no tengo suficiente de ti, y quiero follarte con mi polla y la mano a la vez. Hacerte gritar mi nombre.  
¡Jared! – gritó el rubio cuando siguió las instrucciones de su pareja y agarró su miembro con la mano, masturbándose a toda velocidad.

\- Eres mío Jensen – gruñó como un animal, todo posesivo – Tu culo es mío. Tu polla es mía. Tu boca es mía.

\- Sí. Por favor, Jay. Más fuerte.

\- Lo quiero todo de ti – cerró los ojos para que la sensación de la mano sobre su cuerpo fuera aún más intensa - Te agarro del pelo para pegarte a mí, de rodillas, y te embisto con fuerza, sujetándote de la cadera hasta que te dejo las marcas de mis dedos. Porque quiero que mañana las veas y recuerdes que eres mío.

\- Solo tuyo.  
  
La mano de Jared alcanzó una velocidad increíble, siendo tan solo un borrón que subía y bajaba por su miembro y sintiendo como los testículos se le encogían, precursores del orgasmo.  
  
\- Córrete Jen. Dios, córrete ahora.  
  
El grito de Jensen le llevó a su propio orgasmo, que llegó con brutalidad. Pero Jared no dejó de mover su mano, disfrutando de los gemidos de Jensen, quien seguía masturbándose y prolongando el placer el mayor tiempo posible.  
  
\- ¿Notas eso, cielo? ¿Notas mi semen entrando en ti y llenándote?

-  Jay… - el gemido del rubio pareció ahora más un sollozo, señal de que la fricción empezaba a ser demasiada.

\- Para Jensen – le susurró, pero él no siguió la orden, sintiendo cómo su miembro flácido comenzaba a hincharse de nuevo solo por los ruiditos que estaba haciendo su novio – Quiero que saques los dedos de dentro de ti y te relajes. Solo quiero que sientas mi semen llenándote tanto que en un momento dado empieza a escaparse de tu ano y chorrea por tu culo y tus piernas. ¿Notas el calor? – oyó gemir a Jensen, un poco más bajito – Quiero marcar todo tu cuerpo. Cubrirte de arriba abajo para que tu piel se llene de mi olor.

\- Hazlo – susurró de un modo tan sugerente, que Jared volvió a sentir como le temblaba la polla en la mano, suplicando eyacular una segunda vez.

\- Jensen – volvió a dar velocidad a sus movimientos mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo y se imaginaba la escena – Salgo de ti, sintiendo como tu culo no quiere dejarme escapar, y dejo que el semen llegue a todas partes: tu espalda, tus hombros, incluso tu pelo.

\- Hazlo en mi boca.

\- Joder… - las gotas de semen empezaron a escaparse y Jared necesitaba correrse otra vez, aun con la imagen en la mente de algo que hasta ahora ni siquiera se había planteado hacer.

\- Quiero que te corras en mi boca – murmuró Jensen, siendo ahora él quien dirigía la fantasía y los movimiento de Jared – Quiero que me agarres de la nuca y me acerques la polla a los labios para poder beber directamente de ti.

\- Dios, Jensen. ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- Hmmm – ronroneó de placer en vez de responder – Me encanta tu sabor, llenándome la lengua y la boca y bajando por mi garganta.  
  
La imagen, en la voz de Jensen, era tan increíblemente real que por un instante Jared fue capaz de sentir los labios del hombre rodeando su polla y tragando todo lo que él le quisiera dar.  
Con un grito salvaje y dos embestidas en la mano que llegaron a ser dolorosas, Jared se corrió por segunda vez, siendo el latir de su corazón lo único que pudo oír durante casi un minuto.  
  
No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando oyó a lo lejos la voz de Jensen.  
Parpadeó varias veces antes de encontrar el móvil a su lado. Lo cogió después de limpiarse la mano en las sábanas.  
  
\- ¿Estás ahí? – estaba preguntando Jensen.

\- Sí. Sigo aquí.

\- Menos mal. Pensaba que habías muerto.

\- Casi – rio Jared, para soltar luego el aire muy despacio – Eso ha sido…

\- Y que lo digas. Pero sé sincero… No es la primera vez que haces esto.

\- Te lo juro – sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

\- Pues lo haces de maravilla.

\- Gracias… Aunque preferiría hacerlo en persona.

\- Hmmm – gruñó por lo bajo Jensen – No hablemos de eso ahora. Estropeará el momento.

\- Es verdad. Perdona.

\- Además. Tengo que empezar a moverme si no quiero llegar tarde.  
  
Jared asintió en silencio, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el pecho al recordar de golpe que podían pasar días hasta que volvieran a hablar.   
  
\- No te entretengo más entonces.

\- Jay, puedes entretenerme todo lo que quieras… Sobre todo para este tipo de cosas.

\- Me lo apunto… ¿Tal vez mañana a esta hora?

\- Dalo por hecho. Aunque mañana podríamos ser un poco más tradicionales y limitarnos a charlar durante una hora. Ya sabes, lo típico en que cada uno cuenta lo que ha hecho en el día y cómo le gustaría que el otro estuviera allí.

\- Me gusta esa idea – susurró, luchando por no echarse a llorar – Cuídate, ¿vale?

\- Tú también – la voz de Jensen tembló un poco, señal de que él también estaba teniendo problemas para contener las lágrimas ahora que tocaba la despedida. Y por cruel que fuera querer que Jensen estuviera triste por él, en el fondo esa imagen le alegró el día – Será mejor que cuelgue antes de que nos pongamos a llorar como dos colegialas.

\- No sé… Estás muy guapo cuando lloras en plan colegiala.  
  
Jensen soltó una carcajada que disipó el momento triste de un plumazo.  
  
\- Vete a dormir, Jay. Hablaremos de nuevo mañana.

\- Sí, señor... – esperó un par de segundos, sin estar del todo seguro de si ahora era un buen momento para…

\- Yo también te quiero.  
  
La sonrisa de Jared iluminó la habitación, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del universo.  
  
\- Hasta mañana, Jen.

\- Hasta mañana.   
  
El pitido del teléfono no sonó tan cruel como había esperado. Seguía estando solo en casa, con Jensen a miles de kilómetros de distancia.   
Pero le había dicho que le quería.  
Seguía queriéndole pese a la distancia y sus meteduras de pata.  
Todo era perfecto.  
  
Jared respiró hondo por primera vez en días y se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas después de limpiarse lo mejor que pudo el semen reseco.   
Apenas cerró los ojos, el pitido de un mensaje recibido sonó a su lado.  
A tientas buscó el móvil y casi tuvo un infarto cuando lo que vio fue la imagen de Jensen, delante de un espejo, totalmente desnudo y sonriendo de un modo increíblemente seductor a la cámara.   
“Siempre cumplo mis promesas”, decía el mensaje.  
  
Jared sonrió complacido, disfrutando de la imagen (en esta ocasión real), de Jensen en toda su gloria, con el pelo despeinado, restos de semen aún en su estómago y unos ojos verdes sumamente brillantes, que eran capaces de atravesar su ser pese a estar en diferentes continentes.   
  
El cansancio que había estado sintiendo hasta ahora desapareció de golpe. Encendió la luz y comprobó desilusionado que en su foto no habría restos del orgasmo, pues ya se había limpiado. Pero apenas un segundo después la desilusión dio paso a la alegría.  
  
Se tumbó en la cama y observó detenidamente la fotografía que Jensen acababa de enviarle, sintiendo cómo la erección volvía a despuntar tan solo de imaginarse que un hombre tan sexy como el que ahora le miraba a los ojos, se había corrido para él a través del teléfono.  
  
Empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo, imaginándose la cara de Jensen cuando recibiera su fotografía.  
  


tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este capítulo es corto... Ok, sé que es MUY corto y que merezco vuestro odio y todas esas cosas, XD... Pero mirarlo de este modo: Es un momento muy intenso el de este capítulo, y a partir de mañana las cosas van a cambiar bastante, con lo era necesario poner un punto y aparte bastante importante... No sé si me explico.   
> Pero mañana más, lo prometo.

 

                                                                  **_NOW_**  
  


Jared estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama del hotel, esperando a que la voz metálica le indicara que ya podía dejar un mensaje.  
  
\- Hola. Soy yo – susurró, cerrando los ojos e imaginándose que estaba hablando con él en persona y no a través del maldito teléfono. Lo que sería mucho más fácil si pudiera oír la voz de Jensen al otro lado de la línea y no el estúpido mensaje de siempre – Te llamaba para saber si, a lo mejor, habías intentando llamarme. Y… Bueno… Anoche se me olvidó cargar el teléfono, y solo ahora me he dado cuenta de que no tenía batería con lo que, si me has llamado, lógicamente no habrás podido hablar y… - se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrado. – Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto – soltó aire – Solo quería hablar contigo y saber cómo va todo por allí y…

Jared se mordió el labio intentando frenar el temblor, pese a saber muy bien que Jensen no podía verle. Que cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera llegara a escuchar el mensaje, como había ocurrido con los otros que había dejado desde que llegó. 

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó al fin, incapaz de evitar el sollozo – Sé que estás muy ocupado y que tu trabajo es lo más importante… Pero me hubiera gustado que al menos estuvieras un día conmigo – se limpió las lágrimas, enfadado consigo mismo por ponerse a llorar hablándole a una máquina y estando solo en una habitación de hotel – Yo he hecho todo lo que me has pedido. Siempre…Te he dado espacio, y tiempo, y comprensión todas las veces que lo has necesitado. Sabes que movería el mundo por ti… ¿Por qué no podías, por una vez, hacerlo tú por mí?

Jared Padalecki inspiró con fuerza, cada vez costándole más respirar por las lágrimas que se amontonaban.

\- ¿Por qué sigues conmigo, Jensen? ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que todo el mundo sabe, y te das cuenta de que no soy suficientemente bueno para ti? Que nunca lo seré – volvió a morderse el labio, con tanta fuerza esta vez, que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre – Solo te he pedido una cosa en mi vida y… Ni siquiera sabes lo importante que era para mí...

Sollozó durante un par de segundos, no queriendo seguir. No quería tener la conversación más difícil de toda su vida por teléfono, a través de una estúpida máquina

– No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quisiera odiarte, Jensen – sintió que el corazón se le disparaba solo de oírse a sí mismo decir esas palabras. Las que hubiera deseado no decir jamás – Pero soy tan estúpido y estoy tan loco por ti, que no soy capaz de hacerlo.   
  
Del otro lado de la línea llegó un pitido estridente, señal de que el tiempo para dejar el mensaje se había agotado.

Jared se apartó el auricular de la oreja y lo dejó con mucho cuidado sobre la mesilla de noche. Como si estuviera hecho de cristal en vez de plástico, sintiéndose él igual de frágil...

 

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora es todo en presente, que ya era hora ;)

 

Tom Welling entró en el despacho de su jefe sin llamar a la puerta. Hacía años que había dejado de hacerlo y sabía que él era una de las pocas personas que podía tomarse esas confianzas en la empresa. Así que no iba a dejar de aprovechar ese pequeño privilegio, sobre todo en un día en el que todo eran prisas.  
  
En su mano llevaba el informe de ganancias del último año de la cuenta que tenían con Industrias CBH y que había dejado su ordenador tiritando de tantos cálculos que había tenido que hacer, así como a él con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas de tanto tiempo que había estado pegado a la pantalla.  
  
Sin embargo su mal humor y cansancio por llevar todo el día encerrado entre cuatro paredes, desapareció cuando vio el aspecto en que se encontraba su jefe.  
Sí él sentía que llevaba días sin dormir, Jensen parecía que no había dormido una mísera hora en meses.  
  
Sus ojeras eran más grandes de lo que recordaba y el traje hecho a medida que tan bien le sentaba ahora parecía sacado de un rastrillo de lo arrugado que lo tenía.  
De pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba el mismo traje desde hacía días, lo que significaba que llevaba, literalmente, tres días sin salir de su despacho.   
  
Soltando un gruñido que era mitad de cabreo y mitad de lástima, llegó hasta la mesa de Jensen y dejó caer el informe sobre la mesa atestada de papeles.  
  
El hombre de ojos verdes, si bien el cansancio parecía haberles robado un poco de su color, miró las hojas como si fueran un milagro.  
  
\- ¿Lo has hecho? – preguntó, cogiendo los papeles y leyendo las cifras con fervor.

\- Te dije que lo conseguiría.

\- Dios, Tom. Te besaría ahora mismo – sonrió cansado, sin dejar de estudiar el informe.

\- No hace falta, gracias – se apresuró a aclarar. No es que no le resultara atractivo su jefe: a cualquiera con ojos en la cara y un cerebro en el cráneo le resultaría atractivo Jensen. Pero dudaba mucho que su novio aprobara aquel beso – Entonces, ¿ya está todo?

\- ¿Todo? – rio sin humor – Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.  
  
Y aunque Tom estaba seguro de que esa sería la respuesta de Jensen, hubiera deseado que dijera cualquier otra cosa.  
Soltando aire muy despacio, se sentó encima del despacho de su jefe.  
  
\- ¿Tienes cinco minutos?

\- Depende – respondió sin mirarle, empezando ya a teclear en su ordenador – Si es para darme el porcentaje de beneficios del último mes, sí, claro.

\- No. No es eso. Es algo más privado.

\- ¿Más privado? – siguió escribiendo - ¿No hemos hecho nada ilegal, verdad?

\- No. Solo quería saber si éramos amigos.  
  
Aquella respuesta logró que Jensen por fin, apartara la vista de la pantalla.  
  
\- Sí. Claro que sí – respondió con dudas - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Entonces. Si somos amigos, puedo ser franco contigo, ¿verdad? – preguntó en vez de responder la pregunta de Jensen.

\- Ya sabes que sí.

\- Vale – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho - ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, trabajando como un esclavo, en vez de disfrutar de un par de días de descanso con tu novio?  
  
Jensen tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.  
  
\- ¿En serio quieres que hablemos de esto ahora? No sé si te has dado cuenta de que tengo mucho trabajo.

\- Siempre tienes mucho trabajo, Jensen. Y siempre me ha parecido un comportamiento encomiable, esforzándote tanto o más que tus propios trabajadores – vio que Jensen iba a replicar, pero levantó una mano para que parara – Pero ya no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, viendo el daño que le estás haciendo a Jared.   
  
De nuevo, Jensen se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué pintaba Jared en todo aquello?  
  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué tiene que ver todo esto con Jared?

\- ¿Todo? – se frotó la barbilla en gesto cansado – No sé si eres consciente de que Jared está ahora mismo en la otra punta del planeta, en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo, completamente solo.

\- Oye – dijo un poco más alto, poniéndose en pie y dando la vuelta al escritorio para estar al mismo nivel que el otro hombre - Si quieres que me sienta culpable, no hace falta que te esfuerces. Ya bastante mal me siento por tener que quedarme aquí.

\- ¡Entonces por qué leches sigues aquí! – gritó con rabia, dando un golpe en la mesa que logró Jensen se quedara bloqueado – ¡Eres el jefe, por amor de Dios! Tan solo tienes que nombrar a alguien para que haga el trabajo mientras tú te vas de vacaciones. Todos los jefes del mundo lo hacen cada día.

\- Mi padre quiere que lo haga yo.

\- Tu padre – repitió por lo bajo, sin importarle que se notara la cara de asco al mencionar al dueño de la empresa – Tu padre es un auténtico capullo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Digo que tu padre, es, un, auténtico, capullo. Y lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta. Y puedes echarme si quieres, pero ya no puedo morderme más la lengua.

\- Yo… - Jensen no sabía ni qué decir - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Lo piensa todo el mundo Jensen. Y en el fondo tú también. Pero no sé por qué lo aceptas y dejas que te mangonee como le da la gana. Y, lo que es peor, dejas que también lo haga con Jared.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó furioso – Sé que no se llevan bien y que sigue sin aceptar que Jared no tenga el mismo nivel adquisitivo que yo… Pero jamás le ha hecho nada. Ni siquiera tiene la ocasión de verle porque Jared apenas se pasa por aquí.

\- Exacto. ¿No te has preguntado por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no viene a la oficina? Sabes tan bien como yo que no se siente cómodo aquí.

\- No. No es que no se sienta cómodo. Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de cruzarse con él.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Jared, miedo? No sabes de lo que estás hablando – rio.

\- Eres tú el que no lo sabe, Jensen. El que está demasiado ocupado trabajando como para darse cuenta del modo en que tu padre le mira las pocas veces que se ha pasado por aquí.

\- ¿Y cómo le mira, si se puede saber?

\- Como si fuera la cosa más repugnante e insignificante del mundo… Y lo peor es que Jared se lo cree.

\- Tonterías.

\- ¿Se lo has preguntado acaso? – le acusó – ¿Habéis hablado de por qué de buenas a primeras dejó de venir a las cenas de empresa, o siquiera a la oficina simplemente para saludar?  
  
Jensen le miró furioso y decidió contraatacar.  
  
\- Si tan interesado estás en el tema, te diré que sí. Que hablamos de ello. Y la respuesta eres tú.   
  
Ahora fue Tom el sorprendido.  
  
\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí. Porque tiene esa estúpida idea metida en la cabeza de que estás interesado en mí. Es por sus absurdos celos por los que ya no viene aquí. Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

Tom le agarró de los dos brazos con las manos, deseando hacerle entrar en razón.  
  
\- Jensen. Tu padre tiene todo que ver con esto… ¿O acaso has olvidado que fue él quien me contrató?

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y? Me contrató al poco tiempo de que Jared y tú fuerais en serio.

\- Una simple coincidencia.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Es una coincidencia que cuando descubre que su hijo está interesado en un hombre alto y guapo pero con un turbio pasado; decide contratar a un hombre alto y guapo con una reputación intachable?

\- Dios Santo, Tom. Jamás pensé que tuvieras un ego tan grande.

\- No es ego, Jensen. Por eso he tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Y ha tenido que ser otro quién me abriera los ojos.

\- Déjame adivinar: Mike. Ya ha conseguido que te vuelvas tan paranoico como él.  
  
Welling no hizo caso del comentario de Mike y su supuesta paranoia.  
  
\- ¿Sabías que durante el proceso de selección, tu padre se interesó expresamente en la preferencia sexual de los candidatos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es. Al principio pensé que era por motivos políticos, para ganarse a los grupos de LGTB contratando a alguien de la comunidad… Pero realmente lo que quería era encontrar competencia para Jared.

\- Eso es absurdo.

\- Pensé lo mismo cuando Mike me lo dijo. Pero todo cuadra Jensen. No tendría sentido si no que el contable con menos experiencia fuera a trabajar directamente para el vicepresidente de la compañía. Como tampoco lo tendría que, casualmente, cada vez que Jared iba a venir porque había quedado contigo, tu padre me ordenaba que viniera a verte para decirte cualquier chorrada que cualquiera podría contarte, incluso por teléfono. Pero eso no valía. Porque lo que quería era que Jared me viera aquí, contigo… Y que…

\- Que tuviera celos de ti – concluyó el hombre en un susurro, recordando las miles de discusiones que habían tenido por culpa de sus absurdos celos – Pero es absurdo. Le he explicado un millón de veces que no estoy interesado en ti. Por mucho que mi padre lo organizara para intentar enrollarnos o que Jared nos viera juntos, ¿por qué no me cree cuando se lo digo yo?

\- ¿Por qué crees, Jen? – dijo con tono triste - ¿Tal vez porque decenas de veces ha tenido que volver a casa después de pasarse por aquí para comer contigo, y al final no podía ser porque estabas trabajando y comiendo conmigo? ¿O porque ha habido fines de semanas enteros en los que ni te has pasado por casa, estando de viaje conmigo en cualquier lugar del mundo, como ahora? ¿O puede que, simplemente, porque en el único viaje que se le ocurre organizar para ti, probablemente la primera vez en su vida que viaja fuera del país, se encuentra con que su compañero no está con él sino aquí, conmigo?  
  
Jensen negó con la cabeza antes de poder hablar.  
  
\- No es así. Sabes que no es así. Odio todas las veces que tengo que quedarme a trabajar porque es tiempo que no puedo estar con él.

\- Lo sé – colocó una mano sobre su hombro - Lo sé perfectamente, Jensen. Está claro que le quieres. Muchísimo. Me quedó más que claro la primera vez que os ví juntos… Pero tienes que entender que, desde el punto de vista de Jared, y sobre todo por el modo en que piensa de sí mismo, es normal que crea que no quieres estar con él.

\- Quiero estar con él – se quejó como un niño pequeño, y la voz le tembló al hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué demonios estás aquí?  
  
Jensen intentó responder. Explicarle una vez más que tenía responsabilidades y que el trabajo era importante. Pero de repente ninguna de ellas le parecieron lo suficientemente buenas. Es más, se le antojaron como excusas absurdas.  
  
Miró la mesa de su despacho, plagada de gráficos e informes, y se sintió más cansado que en toda su vida. Aún quedaban miles de cosas por hacer, pero si se quedaba a terminarlas jamás llegaría a tiempo a París.  
  
Observó el reloj electrónico que había sobre la mesa, sintiendo una presión en el pecho al darse cuenta del día que era.   
  
\- Es jueves – musitó con dolor, apoyándose en la mesa.  
  
Jared llevaba cuatro días en París. Solo.  
  
\- Pues no pierdas más tiempo – le animó Tom, matándole ver así – Llamaré a Mike para que avise al aeródromo de que preparen el avión privado. Si te vas ahora estarás en París mañana por la mañana.

\- añana será viernes.

\- Mejor viernes que sábado – sonrió con melancolía – Estoy seguro de que a Jared no le importará con tal de que estés allí.

\- Yo… – Jensen abrió el cajón de su despacho y sacó el móvil. Se movía muy despacio, como si de repente todo su cuerpo fuera consciente de que estaba agotado. Al ver la pantalla del móvil, apagada, casi tuvo un infarto – Me he quedado sin batería – dijo llevándose una mano a la boca – Dios mío… Puede haberme llamado y no me he dado cuenta.

\- Ahora no hay tiempo para eso – le apremió el hombre, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sabía que ahora mismo Jensen no estaba actuando al cien por cien, con lo que le tocaba a él la parte de pensar – En el avión puedes cargar la batería y escuchar los mensajes que te ha podido dejar. Pero tenemos que empezar a movernos. Te llevaré al aeródromo.   
  
Antes de salir del despacho Jensen echó un vistazo a la mesa de su despacho, que seguía plagada de papeles. Regresó corriendo al escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó algo de él que no pudo ver.   
Tom espió su reacción, temiendo que ahora fuera cuando decidía dar marcha atrás y quedarse en el trabajo, siendo el buen hijo responsable que su padre no se merecía que fuera.  
Pero afortunadamente lo siguiente que hizo fue volver a su lado, murmurando que por favor avisara a Mike para que tuviera el avión listo.  
  
**********  
  
Rosenbaum ya les estaba esperando cuando llegaron al hangar privado.  
Nada más verles salir del coche de empresa corrió hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.  
  
\- Veo que por fin le has hecho entrar en razón – dijo jovial al moreno, mas la expresión de este le dejó claro que no era momento para bromas. Miró por primera vez a su jefe y le asustó ver lo pálido que estaba - ¿Qué leches te ha pasado, Jensen?

\- Jared me odia – fue lo primero que dijo, con tanta desesperación que Michael sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Le he abandonado… Le he dejado por detrás del trabajo. Como siempre.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es momento para pensar eso – intentó animarle Tom.

\- Tom tiene razón – colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio – Y por mucho que me alegre ver que tienes remordimientos porque, sinceramente, ya empezaba a pensar que eras un robot, ahora no puedes deprimirte – le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y juntos se dirigieron a la escalerilla del avión privado, que ya estaba listo para despegar – Piensa que en diez horas estarás con él, en París. ¿Tienes idea de la ilusión que le va a hacer verte allí?

\- Lleva cuatro días solo.

\- Exacto… Y verte aparecer de la nada hará que la espera haya merecido la pena – le empujó levemente para que empezara a subir las escalerillas – Así que deja de ser tan pesimista y piensa solo en la cantidad de sexo que vais a tener en París.

\- No creo que quiera verme siquiera.

\- Dios mío – se llevó una mano a la frente - ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿El elfo que robó la Navidad?   
  
Y Jensen se habría reído si no fuera por las ganas tan grandes que tenía de echarse a llorar.   
  
\- Te aseguro que lo mucho o poco que pueda estar enfadado contigo, va a desaparecer en cuanto te vea.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Porque es Jared, idiota – dijo dándole una palmada en la cabeza - Y porque tú eres Jensen.  
  
Jensen iba a decir que eso no era ninguna respuesta lógica, pero de nuevo Mike empezó a empujarle para que entrara en el avión de una vez por todas, siendo ayudado en esa ocasión por Tom.  
  
\- Sube de una maldita vez en el avión antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta de lo que estás haciendo y corte el maldito espacio aéreo.

\- Dios mío, mi padre… Se va a volver loco en cuanto vea que lo he dejado todo a medias.

\- Pues que se vuelva loco.

\- Vamos a perder un montón de dinero.

\- Sé más específico, Jensen: él va a perder un montón de dinero… Y sin tanto le importa, ya se encargará de dirigir su negocio por una vez, en vez de dejárselo a su hijo.

\- Sabrá que os habéis ido – constató de repente – Y que me habéis ayudado…

\- ¿Y?

\- Querrá despediros.

\- Que lo haga – dijo Tom de buen humor, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Mike – Será la ocasión perfecta para empezar de cero – vio la expresión de desconcierto de Jensen y decidió explicarse mejor. Todo con tal de que se quedara más tranquilo y cogiera de una vez el avión – Supongo que este es el mejor momento para decirte que Mike y yo llevamos un tiempo planteándonos abrir nuestra propia empresa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – intervino Mike, tan contento o más que su compañero – Somos jóvenes, guapos, sobradamente preparados y jodidamente inteligentes. ¿Qué puede ir mal?  
  
Jensen se echó a reír, sintiendo que la presión sobre los hombros y su corazón se aliviaba un poco.

\- Sois increíbles. ¿Lo sabéis?

\- Claro que lo sabemos – dijo Mike con tono petulante - Ahora haz el favor de subir a ese maldito avión antes de que te demos una paliza.  
  
En aquella ocasión, Jensen no necesitó más alicientes para terminar de subir las escalerillas, deseando estar ya en la otra punta del mundo.   
  


tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

Tuvo que esperar tres horas hasta que el móvil estuvo cargado por completo para poder escuchar los mensajes. Momento que jensen aprovechó para dormir un poco y darse un merecido descanso, pues en cuanto llegara a París no quería malgastar ni un segundo durmiendo.  
  
Cuando el móvil pitó, indicando que la batería estaba cargada al 100%, no esperó ni un segundo para entrar en el buzón de voz.  
Al hacerlo, se encontró con seis mensajes de voz que habían sido dejados en los últimos tres días.  
Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, accedió al primer mensaje.   
  
La voz de Jared sonaba mucho más jovial que aquella con la que se despidió de él cuando estaba a punto de subir al avión rumbo a París. Se le oía animado, contento:  
  
 _“Hola. Sólo llamaba para decirte que acabo de aterrizar. El vuelo ha ido bien, aunque ha sido tremendamente aburrido y largo. Pero ya estoy aquí. Supongo que tienes el móvil apagado porque ya estás en el avión, lo que significa que la reunión de ayer fue bien… Tengo muchas ganas de que estés ya aquí… Lo que, por cierto, me recuerda que ni siquiera sabes en qué hotel estaremos alojados. Es el Garden Elysee, justo al lado de la Torre Eifell. La dirección, para cuando llegues, es Calle Saint Didier, número 12. Y, bueno, se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa, pero supongo que ya da lo mismo… El caso es que he reservado la suite nupcial. Sí, ya sé que es una tontería porque no es ningún viaje de… ya sabes. Pero no sé, me hacía ilusión. En fin, solo era para que lo supieras y que en cuanto aterrice el avión, vengas directamente. Te estaré esperando”_  
  
El nudo en el estómago de Jensen creció al terminar de escuchar el mensaje y saber que los siguientes no serían tan joviales. Por un instante estuvo tentado de apagar el móvil y no escucharlos, porque no quería oír cómo las ilusiones de Jared iban a ir desapareciendo poco a poco. Cada vez que los días pasaban y dejaba mensajes que nunca serían respondidos.  
  
Pero tenía que escucharlos. Tenía que saber el dolor que le había provocado a Jared.  
Respirando hondo, accedió al segundo mensaje que había sido dejado solo cinco minutos después del primero.  
Intuía que ese era el motivo por el que se le seguía oyendo animado. Porque aún no sabía lo que estaba por venir:  
   
 _“Hola. Soy yo otra vez. Ha habido cambio de planes. Estoy en el taxi del hotel y el chofer me ha dicho que ni siquiera hace falta que pidas un taxi por tu cuenta. Que en cuanto sepas la hora a la que llegarás, me mandes un mensaje y ellos se encargan de venir a buscarte… Genial, ¿eh? En fin, no me enrollo más. Solo era para decirte eso: que en cuanto sepas la hora, me avises. Nos vemos pronto. Te quiero.”_  
  
Las cinco últimas palabras del mensaje dejaron a Jensen con todo el cuerpo temblando.   
Tragó varias veces con dificultad, llevándose una mano a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que habían empezado a escaparse.  
  
Fue verlas y se sintió furioso consigo mismo. No tenía ningún derecho a llorar. No cuando todo había ocurrido exclusivamente por su culpa y había dejado que esos mensajes se fueran acumulando en su buzón, como si no existieran… Como si las súplicas de Jared no sirvieran para nada.  
  
El tercer mensaje se envió el lunes a las 22:00, hora local de París.  
Los ánimos de Jared habían disminuido un poco. Ya no se le oía tan alegre, pero tampoco enfadado. Simplemente… sorprendido:  
  
 _“Hola de nuevo… Esto… Llevo casi un día entero aquí y, me sorprende que aún no me hayas llamado. ¿Aún no has llegado? A lo mejor he dado por hecho que el avión lo tendrías a tu disposición y no había más que dar la orden pero… Supongo que no es tan fácil como pensaba. Bueno yo… Solo quería saber por dónde ibas, y aunque fuera charlar un rato. Ya sabes, para que el viaje fuera menos pesado. Por favor, en cuanto escuches los mensajes, llámame. Sé que no ha pasado ni un día pero tengo muchas ganas de verte… Llámame, ¿vale? Hasta pronto”._  
  
Sin concederse tregua Jensen accedió inmediatamente al cuarto mensaje, dejado el martes por la mañana. Recordó que fue justo ese día, cuando eran las ocho de la tarde, hora de Washington, cuando él dejó el mensaje diciendo que no podría reunirse con Jared en París.  
  
La voz de Jared sonaba rara. A veces parecía animado, pero otras triste y enfadado. Y teniendo en cuenta que el mensaje duraba apenas tres minutos, era muy extraño oír cómo su humor cambiaba de un segundo a otro:  
  
 _“Hola. He escuchado el mensaje que me has dejado. Estaba duchándome y… Joder, que mala suerte que me llames en el único momento en que no tenía el teléfono al lado. Bueno… Supongo que la reunión no fue del todo bien y que si tenías el teléfono apagado hasta ahora, no era porque estuvieras volando sino porque seguías reunido. También tendría que haberlo intuido… El caso es que… Quería que supieras que no estoy enfadado… Bueno, vale, un poco molesto sí que estoy, porque me da rabia que tengas que ser siempre tú el que solucione los problemas pero… lo entiendo, Jensen. Sé que es importante y que no tienes más remedio que quedarte hasta que se solucione todo. Pero quería decirte que no hace falta que suspendas el viaje… Quiero decir que, yo estoy aquí y, voy a estar toda la semana. En fin, solo ha pasado un día, así que si llegas mañana, o incluso pasado, tampoco pasa nada. Tan solo te habrás perdido un día, ¿no? Y en serio que tengo muchas ganas de disfrutar Paris contigo. Así que, cuando sea que termines de solucionar las cosas, coge el avión. No me importa cuándo llegues… Solo ven ¿de acuerdo?... Hasta pronto”._  
  
El quinto mensaje no dejaba dudas de que Jared estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.   
  
Aunque al final del mismo, después del tiempo transcurrido, parecía seguir queriendo conservar la esperanza.  
  
Y Jensen no tenía muy claro qué era peor: Que estuviera enfadado o que siguiera confiando tanto en él cuando no se merecía esa confianza:  
  
 _“Jensen… No sé qué leches le pasa a tu teléfono y ya estoy empezando a cansarme de tener que hablarle a esta estúpida máquina. ¿Acaso no has oído ningún mensaje? Sé que estarás ocupado pero, ¿no tienes ni cinco minutos para decirme qué es lo que está pasando allí y cuándo vas a terminar? Yo… Hoy es miércoles. Llevo tres días aquí y no he podido hablar contigo ni una sola vez… Y queda claro que a estas alturas la semana de vacaciones ya se ha ido a la mierda porque, aunque llegues hoy mismo solo quedarán cuatro días para que disfrutes de la ciudad, y del hotel y… bueno, de mí… Pero quería decirte que no me importa… Aunque solo estés aquí un par de días, prefiero eso a que no estés ninguno… Te lo digo porque a lo mejor te parece estúpido estar ocho horas metido en un avión solo para estar aquí un par de días pero… mejor eso que nada, ¿no? Y a mí me haría muchísima ilusión… La verdad, cuando estuve preparando todo el viaje, en ningún momento pensé que acabaría siendo así… Pensé que todo sería hacer turismo y sexo… Nunca pensé que sería estar en un hotel dejándote un mensaje detrás de otro… Pero aun así. Por favor, Jen. Ven aunque sea por poco tiempo. Quédate conmigo… Me gustaría muchísimo que estuvieras aquí… Por favor. Te quiero.”_  
  
En el último mensaje no reconoció la voz de Jared.

No se parecía en nada a la de los otros mensajes y le costaba decir más de dos frases seguidas. Ya no sonaba enfadado pero tampoco triste… Era simplemente una voz de derrota:  
  
 _“Hola. Soy yo. Te llamaba para saber si, a lo mejor, habías intentando llamarme y… Anoche se me olvidó cargar el teléfono y solo ahora me he dado cuenta de que no tenía batería con lo que, si me has llamado, lógicamente no habrás podido hablar y… Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto… Solo quería hablar contigo y, saber cómo va todo por allí y…  ¿Por qué me haces esto?... Sé que estás muy ocupado, y que tu trabajo es lo más importante… Pero me hubiera gustado que al menos estuvieras un día conmigo… Yo he hecho todo lo que me has pedido. Siempre…Te he dado espacio, y tiempo, y comprensión todas las veces que lo has necesitado. Sabes que movería el mundo por ti… ¿Por qué no podías, por una vez, hacerlo tú por mí?... ¿Por qué sigues conmigo, Jensen? ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que todo el mundo sabe, y te das cuenta de que no soy suficientemente bueno para ti? Que nunca lo seré… Sólo te he pedido una cosa en mi vida y… Ni siquiera sabes lo importante que era para mí… No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quisiera odiarte, Jensen… Pero soy tan estúpido, y estoy tan loco por ti, que no puedo hacerlo”._  
  
Cuando sonó la locución de que “no había más mensajes de voz”, Jensen apenas lo entendió por culpa de los sollozos que habían empezado a soltar a mitad del mensaje, y que en las últimas frases se convirtieron en un llanto descontrolado.  
  
Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, furioso consigo mismo y con la sensación de que le estaban clavando un cuchillo en el corazón, se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cabina, tirándose del pelo y gritando como un loco, en cierto modo agradeciendo que no hubiera tripulación a bordo: tan solo el piloto en la cabina del avión. Si alguien le viera en ese estado pensaría que había perdido la cabeza y darían media vuelta, rumbo al primer hospital psiquiátrico.   
Pasaron diez minutos hasta que empezó a recuperar un poco la compostura, si bien se dejó caer en el suelo enmoquetado del avión. Respiró entrecortadamente sin dejar de sollozar, se limpió las lágrimas para poder ver bien y accedió de nuevo al buzón de mensajes de voz.  
  
Sabía que era estúpido. Que no serviría de nada escuchar de nuevo el mensaje, porque nada cambiaría y seguiría oyendo a Jared abatido, cansado y derrotado, preguntándose por qué le había abandonado.  
Sabía que solo conseguiría que él deseara morir.  
Y precisamente por ello tenía que escucharlo.   
  
Tras media hora de escuchar el mismo mensaje, una vez detrás de otra, había conseguido dormirse, fruto del agotamiento y de lo hinchados que tenía los ojos por no haber dejado de llorar.   
Pero apenas llevaba diez minutos dormido cuando el móvil sonó justo al lado de su oreja.  
  
Jensen se despertó sobresaltado, dando un salto que casi le tira del asiento de cuero.  
Cogió el móvil que había a su lado y pulsó el botón de responder sin mirar siquiera quién estaba llamando. Solo quería que el sonido parara de una vez.  
  
\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Dónde demonios estás! – la voz de su padre tronó en su oreja, consiguiendo que por una milésima de segundo temiera que estaba con él y no a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
Jensen se sentó cómodamente en el asiento, incluso alisándose la chaqueta del traje, buscando que todo estuviera perfecto. Como hacía cada vez que iba a tener una reunión importante o cuando iba a tener una discusión seria con su padre.   
  
\- Estoy camino de París. Pensé que ya te lo habrían dicho – respondió con calma.

\- Por supuesto que me lo han dicho. Lo que no entiendo es qué demonios haces de viaje cuando tendrías que estar en tu puesto de trabajo. Has dejado un acuerdo a medias y es mucho lo que nos estamos jugando.  
  
Jensen respiró profundamente, no queriendo gritar por mucho que lo deseara. Aunque solo fuera para marcar una diferencia con respecto a su padre.  
  
\- Lo siento mucho pero vas a tener que ser tú quien se haga cargo de ello. Ya te dije hace un mes que esta semana la tenía reservada para irme de vacaciones.

\- Llevas toda la semana aquí. ¡Qué más da un par de días más! Y ya conoces París.

\- Sí. Es verdad. Pero Jared me está esperando desde el lunes y quiero disfrutar al menos un par de días con él.

\- Jared… - dijo su nombre como si fuera un insulto - ¿Por qué no me sorprende que salga su nombre? Siempre que haces una estupidez es por culpa de ese chico.

\- Disculpa, pero no creo que esté cometiendo ninguna estupidez. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si que he sido estúpido por no haberme marchado con él el primer día.

\- Así que para ti abandonar a tu empresa para ir a tontear con tu ligue, no es ninguna estupidez.  
  
Jensen se puso en pie. Ya no aguantaba más tiempo quieto.  
  
\- Primero – dijo un poco más alto - Llevo con Jared más de cuatro años, con lo que no tiene mucho sentido que te sigas refiriendo a él como un ligue, o “ese chico”.

\- Eso no es…

\- ¡Aún no he terminado! Así que haz el favor de, por una vez en tu vida, cerrar la boca y escucharme – esperó a que su padre dijera algo, pero al parecer había aprendido la lección. Eso, o que todavía estaba en shock porque su hijo le hubiera levantado la voz por primera vez en su vida – Segundo: Es la primera vez en diez años que me cojo una mísera semana de vacaciones, con lo que no tienes ningún derecho a quejarte porque me largue cuando he desperdiciado parte de esos días solucionándote un problema que muy bien podías haber resuelto tú.

\- Ya veo lo que te importa la empresa.

\- ¡Me importa más de lo que te crees! – gritó a pleno pulmón – Si no, no me habría pasado fines de semana enteros trabajando y durmiendo en el despacho, en vez de disfrutar de la compañía de mi novio. Una persona que no se merece que le traten como he hecho con él.

\- No creo que se queje… Al fin y al cabo, tiene todo lo que quiere.

\- No tienes ni idea de qué es lo que él quiere.

\- Por favor, Jensen, no me trates como si hubiera nacido ayer – el tono de desagrado fue perfectamente audible - Ese chico vive en una casa y tiene más dinero del que jamás se habría imaginado. Y lo único que tiene que hacer es poner el culo en pompa de vez en cuando. No creo que se vaya a quejar si no estás con él todos los días, porque no eres tú el que le interesa sino tu dinero.  
  
Esta vez fue Jensen quien tardó en recuperar el habla, más que sorprendido por las palabras de su padre.  
  
\- Dios Santo. ¿Eres consciente de que estás hablando del hombre al que quiero?

\- Por desgracia – chasqueó la lengua el mayor – Sigo sin entender cómo prefieres estar con él en vez de con hombres más inteligentes y respetables que él.

\- No vamos a tener otra vez esta discusión.

\- Tú lo llamas discusión. Yo, sentido común.

\- Claro. Y supongo que también es sentido común el haber estado intimidando a Jared desde que entró en mi vida.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Alan furioso, pero también un poco indeciso.

\- Lo sabes muy bien – se llevó una mano a la frente, recordando la charla con Tom – No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes. Sabía que tenía que haber una explicación de por qué Jared no quería venir a la oficina cuando caía bien a todo el mundo. Era a ti a quien no quería ver.

\- ¿Quién demonios te ha contado semejante estupidez?

\- Las mismas personas que me han abierto los ojos y me han convencido de ir con la persona con la que realmente deseo estar.

\- Déjame adivinar: Rosenbaum. Sabía que no era de fiar. Voy a despedirle en el acto.

\- Tarde. Me ha dicho que dejaba la empresa.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- Se atreve porque sabe que es lo mejor que puede hacer, y porque tiene más huevos de los que yo nunca tendré.

\- Como quiera – rio sin humor - Le auguro una vida de fracasos.

\- Lo dudo mucho, porque no es el único que se ha largado. Tom va a montar una empresa con él.

\- ¿Welling? Con todo lo que he hecho por él, cómo tiene la desfachatez de dejarme.

\- No has hecho nada por él, papá. Tan solo le contrataste para distraerme de Jared, pensando que iba a ir tras él solo porque fuera un buen contable.

\- Era lo único que me quedaba para que te olvidaras de ese estúpido.

\- Así que no lo niegas.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú no lo ves porque estás demasiado obnubilado por lo que sea que crees que tiene de especial. Pero yo sé que ese chico no te conviene. Y, por desgracia, las conversaciones que tuve con él no le hicieron entrar en razón y largarse.

\- ¿Qué… qué conversaciones? – sintió de pronto vértigo. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno - ¿Cuándo has hablado con él si nunca habéis coincidido?

\- No hace falta mucho tiempo para decirle que es un gusano que no merece respirar el mismo aire que tú.

\- ¡Cómo te has atrevido a hablarle así!

\- Me atrevo porque es la pura verdad. Porque es un niñato insignificante que solo te va a traer desgracias.

\- Llevo cuatro años con él y nada malo me ha ocurrido. Todo lo contrario.

\- Dale tiempo.

\- ¡No! ¿Sabes que te digo? Estoy harto de ti... No puedo creer que haya perdido tanto tiempo contigo cuando podría haberlo aprovechado para estar con Jared. Y encima haciéndole creer que no era importante para mí… ¿Pero sabes qué te digo?, se acabó.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Ahora mismo vas a dar media vuelta rumbo a Washington.

\- Lo siento, pero no. Y no, lo cierto es que no lo siento.

\- Jensen...

\- Puedes darme por despedido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que has oído. Tenías razón con que no me importa la empresa. Me importaría si fuera realmente mía, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso nunca iba a pasar, ¿verdad? Y que por mucho que yo me encargara de todo jamás me dejarías al cargo de ella. Así que, enhorabuena. Empresas Ackles son 100% tuyas.

\- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese farol?

\- No es ningún farol. Y si no espera sentado a que llegue. Te vas a cansar de esperar.

\- ¡Jensen!

\- Adiós papa. Realmente espero que te vaya bien porque si no, no me vas a tener ahí para sacarte de los problemas.

\- Jens…

\- Ah. Solo una cosa más - le cortó con una sonrisa en los labios - Para tu información, Jared no es precisamente el que pone el culo en pompa.   
  
Jensen terminó la llamada y apagó el móvil.   
  
Cuando se sentó en el asiento, le temblaba todo el cuerpo.  
Pero también se sentía más liberado que en toda su vida.   
Soltó una carcajada, recordando todo lo que le había dicho su padre, y se sirvió una copa de champán.   
  
Era la primera vez que bebía en el avión privado de su padre y aquella era la ocasión perfecta, pues sería la última vez que viajara en ese avión de la Fundanción Ackles. 

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

 

Nada más bajar del avión Jensen se encontró con un hombre portando un letrero con su nombre.

  
\- ¿El señor Ackles? – le preguntó mientras se dirigía a él.

\- Sí. Soy yo.

\- Su coche le está esperando, señor.

\- ¿Mi coche? Yo no… ¿Le envía mi padre?

\- ¿El señor Ackles? No, señor. Lo ha encargado el señor Rosenbaum.

\- ¿Mike?

\- Me ha facilitado la dirección del hotel al que debo llevarle – explicó, avanzando ya hacia la limusina que había aparcada a unos cuantos metros – Si lo desea puede ir antes a los lavabos para refrescarse un poco. El viaje ha sido largo.  
  
Aquel comentario logró que Jensen, de repente, dejara de pensar en lo mucho que Michael estaba dispuesto a hacer por él para que recuperara el tiempo perdido con Jared.   
Estaba en París. A metros de distancia de Jared. Solo metros.  
Eso era lo único que importaba.  
  
\- No – dijo con nerviosismo – lo haré en el hotel.

**********  
La recepción del hotel era comparable con la fachada exterior.  
Era elegante sin resultar hortera y pudo imaginarse perfectamente a Jared consultando la web de todos los hoteles de la ciudad, hasta que encontró uno lo suficientemente romántico sin resultar cursi.  
Tras el mostrador, una mujer morena le esperaba.  
  
\- Bonjour  – saludó Jensen – Je suis…

\- Sé quién es, señor Ackles.

\- Oh… ¿Mike les ha avisado de que llegaba? – preguntó con calma, sabiendo que a estas alturas ya nada podía sorprenderle.

\- No conozco a ningún Mike – dijo la mujer con un tono de voz un tanto seca – Pero el señor Padalecki nos ha hablado tanto de usted que es como si ya le conociéramos.  
  
Esa respuesta sí que le sorprendió.  
  
\- ¿Jared les ha hablado de mí? – preguntó con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza, pues había altas posibilidades de que lo que hubiera dicho no fuera precisamente bueno.

\- Es lo único que ha hecho desde que llegó – respondió con el mismo tono seco, lo que terminó de confirmarle que no era muy bien apreciado por los trabajadores del hotel.

Pero Jensen no tenía tiempo para eso.  
Carraspeó antes de hablar.  
  
\- Está alojado en la suite nupcial. ¿Sabe si se encuentra ahora en la habitación?

\- No, señor.

\- Oh… ¿Ha salido a dar un paseo? – preguntó, maldiciéndose porque aún tendría que esperar para poder verle.

\- No, señor. Pero tampoco está alojado en la suite nupcial.

\- ¿No? – consultó su móvil – Juraría que me dijo que había reservado esa habitación.

\- Y así es. Pero al ver que había una pareja de recién casados en el hotel, se ofreció amablemente a cederles la habitación nupcial.  
  
Jensen volvió a quedarse sin palabras.  
  
\- ¿En serio hizo eso? – preguntó en un susurro unos cuantos segundos después.

\- Así es. Y en ningún momento pidió que le pagaran la diferencia – añadió la mujer, quien parecía sentirse orgullosa del comportamiento de Jared – Comentó que era un regalo que quería hacerles, y que de ese modo al menos alguien disfrutaría de la suite.

El último comentario dejó a Jensen sin respiración. Miró a la mujer fijamente, pensando que a lo mejor había oído mal, pero la expresión a la vez seria y triste de ella, demostró que había oído perfectamente.  
  
Jensen se quedó paralizado y al segundo empezó a temblar. A temblar literalmente, incapaz de contener el dolor que sentía por todo el daño que había provocado a un hombre tan increíble cómo era Jared.  
  
Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos verdes, mas no apartó la mirada de la mujer de recepción. Era la primera vez que lloraba delante de un desconocido, pero ahora mismo ese detalle era insignificante.  
  
Estuvo casi medio minuto en silencio, dejando que aquella mujer contemplara su interior sin importarle lo más mínimo. Deseando morir porque, sinceramente, no merecía vivir después de lo que le había hecho a Jared.  
Pero antes de todo ello, tenía que hacer una última cosa.  
  
\- ¿Podría indicarme dónde está alojado ahora? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
  
La reacción del hombre pareció derribar un poco el campo de hostilidad con que se había rodeado la recepcionista. Recordó las miles de cosas buenas que Jared había contado de aquel hombre a todo el que quisiera escuchar, y que ella no terminaba de creerse porque nadie tan bueno sería capaz de abandonar a su novio en París.  
  
Pero ahora que le veía llorar de pena, sin querer ocultar su vulnerabilidad delante de una mujer a la que acababa de conocer, empezaba a plantearse que a lo mejor dijo la verdad.  
  
\- La habitación 435 – dijo en voz baja, señalando el ascensor – Cuarto piso – Jensen asintió, recogiendo la ropa que había dejado sobre el mostrador - ¿Quiere que avise al señor Padalecki de su llegada? Aunque a estas horas solemos llevarle el desayuno y siempre está despierto.

\- No hace falta – musitó en un susurro – Si no le importa, me gustaría darle una sorpresa.  
  
La recepcionista se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, planteándose si era buena idea o si realmente sería una sorpresa.  
  
\- Como quiera.  
  
**********  
  
Había conseguido frenar el llanto cuando llamó a la puerta.  
  
No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir. Y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría Jared al verle allí. Sabía que habría gritos y puede que algún que otro puñetazo.  
  
Pero sobre todo Jensen sabía que tendría que aguantar todo lo que le echara porque se merecía todo aquello y más.  
  
Tan solo tenía claro que, cuando Jared le hubiera dicho y hecho todo lo que se merecía, se arrodillaría delante de él, le suplicaría perdón, y le diría un millón de veces que le quería.   
  
\- La puerta está abierta – oyó de repente desde el otro lado de la puerta, en un perfecto francés.

Jensen miró el letrero de la puerta, confirmando que no se había equivocado de habitación. Que por lo que él sabía, Jared no sabía hablar francés.  
  
Pero el número era el correcto y, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella voz era igual de grave que la de Jared.  
Dudando, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió poco a poco.  
  
Jared estaba al fondo de la habitación, de espaldas a él. Llevaba unos vaqueros y se estaba terminando de poner una camiseta blanca que solía llevar cuando se quedaba en casa los días que no hacía mucho frío. Tenía el pelo mojado, señal de que acababa de ducharse, y los pies descalzos.  
  
No le salió la voz hasta la tercera vez que lo intentó.  
  
\- Hola.  
  
Fue oír las cuatro letras y Jared se quedó petrificado. Seguía de espaldas a él, buscando algo en la maleta… Pero fuera lo que fuese que estaba buscando dejó de tener importancia en cuanto reconoció esa voz.  
  
Una voz que identificaría en cualquier parte del mundo. Incluso cuando jamás pensaría que llegaría a oírla en esa parte del mundo.  
  
Jared se giró lenta, muy lentamente, hasta dar media vuelta y observar al hombre que estaba en mitad de su habitación.   
En París.  
  
\- Jen…  
  
No se parecía en nada a la voz que antes había hablado en francés. El tono grave se había transformado en uno más agudo, casi infantil. Y la seguridad y cadencia de su acento ya no estaba por ningún lado por culpa del temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.  
  
Jensen esperó a que dijera algo más, pues era lógico que tardara en reaccionar. Pero entonces recordó que aquel hombre no era un hombre cualquiera sino Jared, con lo que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que estar pasando ahora por su cabeza.  
  
\- No soy ningún espejismo – intentó bromear pero consiguiendo, a cambio, que  nuevas lágrimas brotaran – Estoy realmente aquí, después de 10 horas de vuelo.  
  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Jared por fin reaccionó.  
Corrió hacia él, recorriendo en dos segundos los metros que les distanciaban.  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos de manera instintiva, sabiendo que lo próximo que recibiría sería un puñetazo en plena cara, estómago, o lo primero que encontrara en su camino.  
  
En vez de ello sintió dos brazos enormes apretándole contra el pecho del hombre, y el húmedo pelo de Jared mojando su cara de lo pegado que estaba a él.   
  
El rubio intentó hablar. Decirle el discurso que había recitado de memoria durante el viaje y que resultaba menos absurdo que el resto.  
  
Pero las palabras murieron en cuanto fue consciente de que su cara no solo estaba mojada por el pelo de Jared, sino también por las lágrimas que habían empezado a escapar de sus ojos de ese color indescifrable.  
  
\- Jared… - susurró con dolor, consiguiendo liberar los brazos lo suficiente para rodear la espalda de Jared y poder responder al abrazo en condiciones.

\- Estás aquí – murmuró muy bajito Jared, como si fuera un secreto – Estás aquí.

\- Lo siento – rompió a llorar Jensen.   
  
El llanto volvió de repente, con tanta fuerza que le dejó sin respiración. Pero Jared no se apartó de él. Antes bien, le apretó con más fuerza, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, seguida de otra palabra que no tenía ningún sentido: “Gracias”  
  
Jensen abrió los ojos de par en par, no creyendo a sus oídos.   
¿Cómo podía darle las gracias?  
  
No entendiendo nada, se movió en los brazos del hombre hasta que Jared entendió cogió? la indirecta y le liberó un poco. Pero antes de que Jensen pudiera hablar, el castaño acarició su mejilla con ternura. Como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.  
  
\- No puedo creer que estés aquí – susurró el castaño.

\- Lo siento muchísimo.

\- No… No pasa nada Jen – le abrazó de nuevo con fuerza, si bien esta vez fue más corto – Estás aquí. Es lo único que importa. Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo puedes darme las gracias? – preguntó con voz ahogada - Llevas cinco días aquí, tú solo.

\- Pero ahora estás tú aquí. Es lo único que importa – repitió con emoción.  
  
Y nada de eso tenía sentido.  
  
Jensen se separó un poco del hombre. No porque no quisiera estar cerca de él sino porque su proximidad, después de tanto tiempo y del largo viaje, le impedía pensar con claridad.  
  
\- Pensé que me odiarías.

Jared tardó en responder. Al oír las palabras se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragar varias veces hasta que recuperó la voz.  
  
\- Jamás te odiaría, Jen – se mordió levemente el labio inferior, y al hacerlo Jensen descubrió la pequeña herida que tenía en él – ¿Oíste el mensaje que te dejé?

\- Todos ellos. Una y otra vez… Es lo único que he escuchado en el vuelo – intentó explicarse pese a que en el fondo sabía que ni siquiera tenía derecho a ello – Me había quedado sin batería y… Ni siquiera me di cuenta – se sintió estúpido nada más las palabras salieron de sus labios, pero en seguida Jared volvió a abrazarle, tratando de consolarle.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que había pasado los últimos días en una ciudad desconocida, solo, le estuviera consolando a él? El culpable de todo.   
  
\- No te odio Jensen. Sabes que nunca podré odiarte. Y has venido. Que es lo único que te pedía…

\- Pasado mañana tendremos que volver – dijo Jensen pesimista, mas la sonrisa de Jared era suficientemente optimista por los dos.

\- Aún nos quedan 48 horas. Será fantástico.

\- Jay…

\- Oye – volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, aunque apretando un poco más esta vez para llamar su atención – Estamos aquí, los dos, en París. Es más que perfecto, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Pero no. Jensen no estaba de acuerdo.   
Porque antes de nada Jensen necesitaba aclarar la duda a la que le había estado dando vueltas durante horas.  
  
\- ¿En serio piensas que no eres suficientemente bueno para mí?  
  
El comentario de Jensen logró que Jared dejara de sonreír por primera vez. Incluso que se sonrojara  un poco. Sin soltar las manos de su compañero se sentó sobre la mesa que había a la entrada de la habitación, medio metro a la izquierda de donde estaba Jensen.

\- Por mucho que lo intente jamás estaré a tu altura – murmuró Jared - Nunca llegaré a tener el dinero, o las responsabilidades, o la inteligencia que tienes tú… No es que me infravalore, Jen. Simplemente soy realista.  
  
El rubio asintió en silencio, pensativo.  
  
\- No me importa el dinero. Y el saber de números no implica ser más o menos inteligente.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces ¿por qué te tienes tan poco respeto? ¿Por qué haces caso de lo que dice mi padre? – la expresión de auténtico pánico de Jared llevó a Jensen a apretar su mano y sentarse a su lado – He hablado con él durante el vuelo y me ha contado muchas cosas que desconocía. Cosas que te dijo desde el primer día que os conocisteis – Jared bajó la cabeza, no soportando que Jensen le mirara de ese modo tan intenso - ¿Por qué no me contaste el modo en que te trataba y que te hacía sentir incómodo?

\- No me correspondía – susurró – Él es tu padre y a mi acababas de conocerme. Y…

\- Y tenías miedo de que si me lo decías, me daría cuenta de que él tenía razón y que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarte – terminó Jensen por él.  
  
Jared tardó un par de segundos en atreverse a levantar el rostro para mirar de nuevo a su compañero. Cuando lo hizo, nuevas lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.   
  
Y Jensen no lo dudó.  
  
Dio un último apretón de manos antes de arrodillarse a los pies del hombre, mirándole casi con devoción.  
  
\- Jay – susurró muy bajo, alegrándose de que Jared aun no hubiera reaccionado y siguiera en el mismo sitio, contemplándole – Tuviste la desgracia de nacer en una casa donde nadie te quería y donde solo encontraste dolor, y un día decidiste marcharte y empezar una nueva vida. Y desde ese día, todo lo que has conseguido ha sido gracias a tu esfuerzo y aprendiendo de tus errores – apretó sus manos con delicadeza – Ahora tienes un trabajo donde todos te respetan y consigues ayudar a decenas de personas a superar sus problemas, y también ayudas a muchos niños sin pedir nada a cambio: solo la satisfacción de saber que están allí y no en la calle. Y no hay una sola persona que te conozca de verdad que no piense que eres un hombre bueno, amable, cariñoso e inteligente… - calló durante unos segundos, buscando la siguiente frase - Llevas meses preparando este viaje solo para mí, buscando el mejor hotel y tan solo pidiéndome que no me olvidara… Y aun así lo hice y tú, en vez de odiarme, viniste aquí y le regalaste la suite a una pareja a la que no conocías de nada, simplemente porque querías que ellos disfrutaran de una habitación que tú no podías disfrutar conmigo – la última parte no se entendió muy bien de lo compungido que estaba, por lo que se obligó a respirar hondo un par de veces antes de seguir - ¿Y tú eres el que dice no ser suficientemente bueno para mí? – sonrió un poco – Jared, ni un ángel sería suficientemente bueno para ti.  
  
Jared apretó los labios, tratando de retener las lágrimas, no queriendo limpiárselas porque ello implicaba soltar las manos de Jensen. Y no quería hacer eso por nada del mundo.  
  
\- Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, vas a conseguir que me lo acabe creyendo.

\- Esa es mi única intención.   
  
La felicidad que desprendían los ojos de Jared le demostraron a Jensen que había dicho y hecho lo correcto.  
  
\- Entonces. Supongo que solo necesito oírlo más veces.

\- Las oirás. Si es necesario, te lo diré varias veces al día durante todos los días, hasta que acabe entrando en esa enorme cabezota que tienes.   
  
Jared asintió, respirando hondo varias veces, y se levantó de la mesa para arrodillarse frente a Jensen.  
  
\- Te quiero – dijo Jensen, sabiendo que ahora era mucho pedir que Jared pudiera decir algo. Pero no le importaba. Después de todo lo ocurrido, le tocaba a él decir y hacer todo.  
  
Acercó sus labios a los del hombre de su vida y los besó con dulzura. Era la primera vez que se besaban en casi una semana, pero no tenía prisa. Aquel no era un beso de necesidad, sino de demostrarle a Jared que no había motivos para tener miedo. Que nada del mundo le separaría de él.  
  
Cuando rompieron el beso las lágrimas habían cesado, quedando tan solo un par de gotas en mitad de la mejilla de Jared. Jensen las limpió con el reverso de la mano, muy lentamente, no apartando un segundo sus ojos verdes de los de él.  
  
Jared acabó sonriendo tímidamente, y fue como si el mundo volviera a girar.   
  
\- Está bien – sonrió Jensen, poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Jared a hacer lo propio  - ¿Qué te apetecería ver? Si hay algo que te falte.

\- Bueno… No he visto mucho, la verdad.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Visité el Louvre y Notre Dame los primeros días pero… Quería verlo contigo y realmente no estaba pasándomelo muy bien, así que decidí volver al hotel.   
  
Jensen sintió, en menos de quince minutos, como el corazón volvía a hacérsele trizas.   
  
\- ¿Has pasado todos estos días en la habitación? – dijo sin que apenas se le entendiera de lo mucho que le temblaba la voz.

\- Ya sé que es estúpido – murmuró, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, avergonzado – He estado viendo la televisión y practicando francés.

\- Dios mío, Jared. Lo siento tantísimo.   
  
No queriendo que la escena de culpa se repitiera, Jared se apresuró a abrazarle de nuevo, susurrándole que no pasaba nada. Que se alegraba muchísimo de que estuviera allí y que todo era perfecto ahora. 

\- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? – le propuso dándole un beso en la frente – Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí y todo eso, pero no sé si te has dado cuenta de que apestas un poco.

Jensen se echó a reír, pegándose al cuerpo del hombre sin querer perder todavía el contacto.  
  
\- ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Llevo cuatro días sin dormir.

\- ¿En serio? – estudió con detenimiento el rostro del hombre – No me había dado cuenta de las ojeras que tienes y lo pálido que estás. Tienes que estar agotado.

\- He dormido algo en el avión. Tan solo necesito un par de tazas de café.

\- Si quieres podemos quedarnos en la habitación, descansando.

\- Ni hablar – se apresuró a decir Jensen – No pienso malgastar los dos días que nos quedan durmiendo – se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó encima de la cama – Me daré una ducha bien fría para terminar de despejarme y volveré a estar al cien por cien.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero agotarte.  
  
Jensen arqueó una ceja mientras empezaba a quitarse los zapatos.  
  
\- Jamás pensé que oiría esas palabras viniendo de ti – bromeó – Porque parece que “agotarme” es lo único que tienes en mente cada vez que nos metemos en la cama.

\- Tú lo has dicho – se acercó a Jensen para agarrarle de la barbilla y le besó levemente en los labios – Cuando estamos en la cama. No cuando hacemos un poco de turismo.

\- No te preocupes – le devolvió el beso con otro igual de ligero - ¿Por qué no vas pidiendo el café mientras me ducho? Así ganaremos tiempo.

\- ¿No quieres que me duche contigo?

\- ¿Estás loco? – le dio un leve empujón en dirección a la puerta de salida - Si te metes conmigo en la ducha será cuando no veremos nada y cuando, definitivamente, acabaré agotado... Eso tendrá que esperar, señor Padalecki.  
  
Jared se echó a reír, no pudiendo encontrar ninguna réplica lo suficientemente buena.  
Salió de la habitación antes de que Jensen siguiera desnudándose, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón con eso de que entonces jamás saldrían de la habitación, y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos en vez de coger el ascensor.  
  
Se encontraba mejor que nunca. Feliz, despejado y con ganas de disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba en la ciudad.  
No importaba que ese tiempo fuera poco. Jensen estaba allí, con él. Era lo único que había pedido y ahora lo tenía.  
  
Y tenía la firme intención de disfrutar de ello.  
  


tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es el capítulo más asquerosamente tierno que he escrito jamás, pero no me arrepiento. Los pobres se lo merecían.   
> Y ahora que están juntitos y en amor y compañía, hago una pausa hasta el lunes que empezaré a publicar los últimos capítulos. Gracias a todos por comentar y a los que no gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que os esté gustando :)


	26. Chapter 26

 

Llevaban casi una hora paseando por la rivera del Sena, cogidos de la mano y parando de vez en cuando simplemente porque no podían estar tanto tiempo sin poder besarse. Cuando eso ocurría, apoyados en el muro de piedra, dejaban que el beso se alargara durante minutos, disfrutando del roce de sus lenguas hasta que tenían que parar para respirar.   
  
En conclusión, apenas habían avanzado medio kilómetro desde el hotel, aunque tampoco parecían tener prisa por llegar a ningún sitio. Y, afortunadamente, estaban en el viejo continente, donde nadie les conocía y donde ver a dos hombres besándose no suponía un crimen sino todo lo contrario. O eso se dedujo del grupo de colegialas que se les quedó mirando con atención, soltando un ohhh general ante el que no tuvieron más remedio que echarse a reír.  
  
Jensen aprovechó la interrupción para centrarse un poco, recordándose que seguían estando en la ciudad más romántica del mundo y que no estaría de más disfrutar un poco más de ella.   
  
Cogió la mano de Jared y reemprendió el paseo, disfrutando de la leve brisa que se había levantado.  
  
\- Entonces, ¿te gustó el Louvre? – preguntó, sonriente.

\- Muchísimo. Aunque a veces resultaba un poco agobiante de la cantidad de gente que había.

\- Es el museo más visitado de todo el mundo – explicó Jensen - ¿Pudiste ver la Gioconda?

\- Lo cierto es que no. Había que hacer una hora de cola solo para verla durante dos segundos – explicó, escandalizado – Y tampoco me interesaba tanto. No deja de ser el retrato minúsculo de una mujer bastante fea. No entiendo a qué viene tanto jaleo.  
  
Jensen rio, apretando un poco la mano.  
  
\- Tienes razón. Es una mujer bastante fea, con alopecia y cara de estreñida.

\- ¿Alopecia? Pero si tenía pelo.

\- La próxima vez que veas una foto, fíjate en sus cejas – sonrió cuando Jared puso cara pensativa – ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó entonces?

\- La parte clásica.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Sobre todo porque apenas había gente y se podía ver todo un poco más relajado – musitó – Pero la verdad es que había esculturas impresionantes. Jamás había visto algo tan… perfecto. En concreto había una…

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Era una escultura griega. Se llamaba… - se ruborizó un poco – El [fauno dormido](https://www.google.es/search?q=el+fauno+dormido&biw=1280&bih=695&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIjuiyxbCNxwIVgj8UCh2rTQly#imgrc=qnpP2feMbm59QM%3A).

\- Con que el fauno... – repitió, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Sí. Y te llamaría pervertido si no fuera porque también es una de mis obras preferidas.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó un poco más relajado – Me quedé casi media hora delante de ella. Parecía tan real que tenía ganas de tocarla. Y, si te digo la verdad, cuando la vi me recordó a ti.

\- ¿A mí? – paró en seco, sin soltar su mano - ¿Por qué? Entiendo que sea por su cuerpo tan perfecto pero… reconocerás que hay ciertas partes de su anatomía que no se parecen en nada a mí y que son bastante más pequeñas.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – bromeó – No me había dado cuenta.

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo petulante - ¿Sabías que los griegos hacían los genitales de sus estatuas más pequeñas para que fueran más perfectas?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí. Tenían la absurda idea de que un miembro pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre era más hermoso.

\- Y ¿por qué es una idea absurda?

\- Porque es absurda. Aunque les entiendo. Todo esto fue 2000 años atrás y aún no habías nacido. Porque si te hubieran visto, te aseguro que jamás habrían dicho semejante estupidez.   
  
Jared rio, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro. Pero una vez la tuvo ahí decidió que era absurdo apartarla, así que aprovechó para rodear los hombros de Jensen con su brazo, pegándole más a él.  
  
\- ¿Qué más has visto entonces? – preguntó Jensen, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho - ¿Notre Dame?

\- Sí. Y me gustó mucho. Es el edificio más sobrecogedor que he visto en mi vida – explicó con emoción y Jensen sonrió para sí. Eran ese tipo de detalles los que hacían que a cada día que pasaba se enamorara un poquito más de él – Además, tuve la suerte de llegar cuando estaban tocando las campanas… ¡Durante 15 minutos sin parar!

\- ¿Subiste a lo alto de la torre?

\- No – se puso un poco más serio – No me apetecía mucho.

\- Tiene unas vistas impresionantes de toda la ciudad.

\- Lo sé. Me lo habían dicho pero… Si subía vería la Torre Eiffel y no quería verla si no estabas conmigo – vio que Jensen le miraba con extrañeza y se explicó un poco mejor – Sé que es una tontería pero lo cierto es que quería venir a París solo por la Torre Eiffel. Y sabía que sin ti no sería lo mismo y me deprimiría. Y dicen que la primera vez que ves algo que llevas esperando mucho tiempo es la que acabas recordando... Y no quería recordarla con tristeza.

\- No sabía que tenías tanto interés en ese edificio en concreto. Y a mucha gente no le gusta. Sobre todo a los parisinos. Piensan que es la cosa más fea del mundo.

\- Lo sé – sonrió – Pero no es tanto el edificio como lo que significa. Es… Es una especie de promesa que me hice a mí mismo…  
  
Jensen contempló a Jared con curiosidad. Se le veía nervioso, pero no en el mal sentido.   
  
\- ¿Y ahora es un buen momento? ¿No estás triste?

\- No. Claro que no – le abrazó con una de esas sonrisas enormes.

\- Entonces dame la mano y cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo?  
  
El rubio le cogió de la mano.  
Cierra los ojos. Confía en mí.  
  
Jared dudó un par de segundos más, pero acabó asintiendo. Cerró los ojos lentamente.  
Una vez hecho, Jensen le guio durante unos cuantos metros, girando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Pararon de repente, y Jared sintió el viento removiendo su pelo.  
  
\- Abre los ojos – pidió Jensen.  
  
Jared los abrió lentamente, y se quedó sin respiración.  
  
Frente a él, al otro lado del río, se erguía la Torre Eiffel en toda su magnitud, con los rayos del sol iluminando su estructura metálica.  
No se parecía en nada a las fotografías que había visto. O cuando había salido en la televisión. Era muchísimo más hermosa.  
Sin darse cuenta, Jared empezó a temblar y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo acuoso, señal de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. 

\- Es preciosa – susurró, sin apartar la vista del monumento – Jamás pensé que fuera tan preciosa.  
  
Jensen empezó a preocuparse. Conocía el síndrome de Stendhal y, pese a que él nunca lo hubiera experimentado, sabía que podía afectar a muchas personas. Pero en el caso de Jared no parecía ser eso. O al menos, no era solo eso.   
Estaba nervioso y… feliz a la vez.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
  
Jared apartó por primera vez la vista del edificio, y al dirigirla hacia Jensen sus ojos brillaron aún más. Asintió antes de abrazarle con fuerza, mirando de lejos la Torre.  
  
\- Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, Jen.

\- Yo también – respondió al abrazo, pues de momento era lo único que podía hacer.  
  
Cuando por fin se separaron, casi cinco minutos después, varias lágrimas habían caído pos las mejillas de Jared. Jensen deseó que fueran lágrimas de felicidad.  
  
No sabía que significara tanto para ti – murmuró el rubio.  
  
Jared negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazar a Jensen, pero esta vez durante menos tiempo. Cuando se separó de él le dio un leve beso en los labios.  
  
\- Hay una cosa que quiero contarte – dijo Jared, muy bajito.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Quería habértelo contado antes pero, me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo y… Muchas veces no quería siquiera pensar en ello.

\- Te escucho, Jay. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

\- Lo sé – miró una vez más a la Torre que había frente a ellos, tal vez buscando inspiración o simplemente fuerzas. Respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar – Cuando vivía en la calle, un día intenté robarle la cartera a quien no debía y, acabé recibiendo una paliza entre varios tíos.

\- Dios mío.

\- No era nada del otro mundo. Ya llevaba dos años durmiendo en callejones y lo normal era recibir alguna paliza de vez en cuando. Pero aquella vez fue distinto – se mordió el labio en gesto nervioso – Hacía muchísimo frío y tenía la ropa hecha harapos. Y además llevaba varios días sin comer, pero por aquel entonces ya me había enganchado a la heroína y justo ese día había comprado la dosis para toda la semana, porque siempre intentaba racionarla… Y cuando esos tíos se largaron, probablemente creyendo que estaba muerto, solo podía pensar en chutarme y alejarme de allí por un par de minutos – se apoyó en la barandilla de piedra – Pero entonces me di cuenta de que nada iba a cambiar. Que cuando se pasaran los efectos de la heroína, seguiría en el mismo sitio en el que llevaba dos años: en un callejón que apestaba a orina y vómitos, y que era lo más parecido que tenía a un hogar… Y fue absurdo, pero era como si solo entonces me diera cuenta de la clase de vida que tenía – sonrió tristemente – Y entonces pensé en mandarlo todo a la mierda. En acabar con todo – se quedó callado un par de segundos – Metí toda la dosis en la jeringuilla, sabiendo que si me la inyectaba toda de golpe acabaría teniendo una sobredosis.

\- Jay… Dios mío.

\- Estaba desesperado, Jen. Cuando me marché de casa lo hice pensando que nada podría ser peor que aquello. Pero lo era y, lo que era peor, pensé que sería así por siempre. Y estaba cansado de sufrir y de acabar dormido todas las noches, agotado después de pasarme horas llorando. Preguntándome por qué me pasaba todo aquello.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?  
  
Jared sonrió antes de responder. Esta vez era una sonrisa más real.  
  
\- Estoy aquí, ¿no? – Jensen asintió sin ser capaz de decir nada más – Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero entonces vi a mis pies una revista de viajes. Uno de esos catálogos que te dan en las agencias de viajes. Era de Europa y en la portada aparecía la Torre Eiffel – dijo señalando la Torre – Y recuerdo que la vi y me quedé maravillado, porque jamás había visto algo tan grandioso y, hermoso… Y empecé a pensar que no era justo que todo fuera a acabar allí, por una sobredosis, cuando había tantas cosas hermosas en el mundo que aún no había visto – respiró hondo una vez más, un poco más relajado – Y sabía que era muy difícil. Que iba a ser casi imposible que un día saliera de la calle y tuviera una vida normal, con dinero suficiente para ver todos esos lugares… Pero me dije a mi mismo que, si eso no ocurría, no iba a ser porque yo me rindiera. Porque iba a seguir luchando por tener la vida que me merecía – sonrió con melancolía – Y entonces tiré la jeringuilla lejos de mí, cogí la revista y me hice una promesa… Me prometí que algún día estaría frente a esa Torre, y ese día podría demostrarme que era un hombre de verdad, con un futuro por delante y con un presente del que me sentía orgulloso… Y para convencerme de ello me marqué una fecha. Me dije que, antes de cumplir los 30, tenía que estar frente a esa Torre y pensar en aquel día en que estuve a punto de perder lo único que tenía: Mi vida.

\- La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños – dijo Jensen sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

\- Exacto – le abrazó de nuevo – Por eso no podía ser otro día. Por eso era tan importante que fuera ahora. Antes de que venciera el plazo que me marqué.  
  
Jensen asintió sin ser capaz de decir nada más.  
  
Ahora entendía la obsesión que tenía Jared porque fuera él quien pagara el viaje, con su dinero. Y la desesperación en los mensajes de Jared. El dolor que emanaba de sus palabras cuando le recriminaba que no estuviera allí, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo importante que era para él.  
  
Y había estado a punto de no venir.  
  
Si Tom no le hubiera hecho ver la luz, ahora mismo seguiría en Washington, trabajando sin pensar un segundo en Jared. Y Jared seguiría solo en París, frente a una Torre junto a la que tendría que haberse sentido el hombre más orgulloso del universo.  
  
\- ¿Habrías venido? – preguntó Jensen en voz baja – Si no hubiera venido yo, ¿habrías visto la Torre?  
  
Jared recapacitó la pregunta durante un par de segundos.

\- Sí – dijo al fin, seguro – Habría esperado hasta el último día por si había suerte y te presentabas. Pero aunque no estuvieras aquí, habría venido de todos modos… Porque era una promesa que me hice a mí mismo. A nadie más.  
  
Jensen asintió, aliviado. Estaba de acuerdo con la respuesta.  
Pero seguía faltando algo.  
  
\- ¿Y me habrías odiado?  
  
Esta vez el tiempo durante el que Jared recapacitó fue mucho más largo.  
  
\- No – dijo igual de seguro – Da igual lo que hagas o no hagas, jamás podré odiarte. Porque la felicidad que me has dado en todos estos años, es muchísimo más que todo el daño que has podido hacerme – cogió una mano del hombre y la llevó junto a su pecho para que sintiera el latir de su corazón – Pero si no hubieras aparecido, sí que me habría preguntado si realmente era bueno seguir con esta relación.  
  
El rubio volvió a asentir.  
  
\- ¿Me hubieras dejado?

\- No lo sé. Habría sido la decisión más dolorosa de toda mi vida.

\- No quiero perderte – murmuró Jensen con la respiración entrecortada – Durante todo el viaje, mientras escuchaba los mensajes, no podía dejar de pensar que cuando llegara ya te habrías marchado. Que no querrías volver a verme ni… - tragó con dificultad - Tenía miedo de haberte perdido.

\- No lo vas a hacer, Jen.

\- Podría haber ocurrido… Si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que llevabas cuatro días solo, jamás habría cogido el avión y nunca me habría presentado.

\- Pero lo has hecho. Eso es lo único que importa.

\- Te quiero – le abrazó con fuerza, temiendo realmente que fuera a marcharse – Te quiero más que a mi vida, Jay. Por favor, no lo olvides.

\- No lo haré – le besó con dulzura – Viniendo aquí me has demostrado que mis miedos eran absurdos. Que realmente me quieres y te preocupas por mí.

\- Claro que lo hago – respondió sobrecogido.

\- Gracias – susurró Jared, besándole de nuevo – Gracias por estar aquí – le abrazó de nuevo, contemplando la Torre Eiffel y recordando aquel día tan lejano.   
  
Y por primera vez desde aquel día, por primera vez en toda su vida, Jared se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.  
  
  
Pasaron casi diez minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Jared pensando en cómo había sido su vida hasta ahora, y Jensen reconfortándole con su presencia.   
  
De pronto, Jared se separó un poco de él y agachó la cabeza para poder besarle con calma. Acariciando sus labios con los suyos, deseando que aquel gesto demostrara mejor que las palabras mismas lo feliz que era en esos momentos.  
  
Cuando despegó sus labios sonreía de un modo que, aunque fuera similar a las otras sonrisas que Jensen había visto en él, esta vez se le antojó diferente. Mucho más sincera y pura.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que nos hagamos una foto? – propuso Jensen, sacando el móvil de su chaqueta y poniéndolo en modo cámara – La pondremos en el salón. Junto al resto de fotos de los viajes que hagamos a partir de ahora.

\- Me encantaría – susurró, rodeándole por la cintura y sonriendo a la cámara.  
  
La sonrisa más hermosa que Jensen había visto en su vida.   
  


tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varias cositas:  
> 1) Perdón si me he excedido con el azucar en este capítulo... A veces se me va un poco la mano ;)
> 
> 2) Perdón por la clase de historia del Arte. No he podido evitarlo: justo lo que le pasa a Jared fue lo que me pasó a mi la primera vez que vi esa estatua en el Louvre y ya que había que poner una escultura...


	27. Chapter 27

 

El camarero retiró las tazas de café y dejó otras dos llenas.   
  
Jensen pagó, entregando una generosa propina para asegurarse de que no les interrumpieran, y se sentó relajado en la silla metálica, contemplando el río y la Torre Eiffel frente a él. Aunque lo que más atraía su atención era el castaño que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, contemplando el edificio con absoluta adoración.   
  
Al cabo de un rato Jared volvió a centrarse en su pareja, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a quedarse obnubilado, olvidándose de él.   
  
\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó cuándo se le hubo pasado el rubor. Jensen se aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que quieres hacerme una pregunta, me preguntas si puedes hacerme la pregunta? ¿Por qué no simplemente haces la pregunta?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada… Dispara – sonrió, más relajado y feliz de lo que recordara estar en mucho tiempo… Y tenía claro que se debía exclusivamente a Jared.

\- Esto. Era simplemente saber si hay alguna posibilidad… de que te quedes un par de días más y no tengamos que volver el domingo.

\- ¿Pero tus vacaciones no acaban el domingo?

\- Sí. En teoría sí.

\- ¿En teoría?

\- Ayer hablé con los compañeros del trabajo. Les dije que aún no habías llegado y me dijeron que si quería podía quedarme un par de días más. Que seguía teniendo pendientes más días de vacaciones y…

\- ¿Hablaste con ellos? ¿Y les dijiste que estabas aquí, solo? – Jared asintió y Jensen se llevó una mano a la cabeza – Es decir, que ahora mismo hay un montón de personas que piensan que soy el peor novio del mundo.

\- Claro que no. Ya saben que tu trabajo te exige mucho y, lo cierto es que la expresión que usaron fue “niño mimado”

\- Perfecto – rio pese a acabar de descubrir que no era muy apreciado por los compañeros de Jared. Aunque no dejaban de tener motivos para que no les cayese bien.

\- Pero aun así, sabes que te sigo queriendo – añadió Jared con cara de perrito triste.  
  
Jensen sonrió, conmovido.   
  
\- Lo cierto es que ya no tiene mucho sentido usar la expresión de “niño mimado”-  dijo volviendo al tema de la conversación a lo que Jared, lógicamente, no entendió el comentario – Supongo que este es un buen momento para decirte que me he despedido.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Tu padre te ha despedido?

\- No. No he querido darle esa satisfacción. Me he largado antes.

\- No entiendo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si hubiera hecho eso antes, llevaría desde el lunes aquí, contigo. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora seguiría en Washington, solucionando problemas a mi padre y no pudiendo estar donde quería estar – Jared no supo qué decir y Jensen aprovechó el silencio para terminar de contarlo todo – Y he dejado que eso ocurriera durante demasiado tiempo, esperando que un día las cosas se solucionaran y mi padre entendiera de una maldita vez que era feliz contigo y que no iba a dejarte por mucho que él quisiera.

\- Pero es el trabajo que adoras.

\- Sí, es verdad. Pero puedo seguir trabajando en ello. Solo que sin tener a nadie encima de mi todo el tiempo – puso una mano encima de la de Jared, necesitando sentir el contacto de su mano – He estado pensándolo mucho y... Tengo intención de crear mi propia empresa. Desde cero.  
  
Jared tardó un par de segundos en responder.  
  
\- Jen… Eso es…

\- ¿Una locura?

\- ¡No! – exclamó, acercándose más a él - Es fantástico. Es lo que siempre has querido.

\- Lo sé… Pero exigirá mucho trabajo.

\- Y tú mejor que nadie puedes hacerlo. Eres el más preparado.

\- Vaya. Gracias – murmuró un poco avergonzado – Pero lo cierto es que necesitaría un poco de ayuda. Y resulta que Rosenbaum también se ha largado de la empresa, así que… Tenía pensado preguntarle si querría ayudarme.

\- ¿Mike? ¿En serio? ¿Tú y Mike cofundando una empresa?

\- ¿No te parece bien?

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, sí. Me parece genial. Me alegro de que por fin se le reconozca el talento que tiene. Que no sea un simple secretario… Además, después de ti era la única persona que me caía realmente bien de toda la empresa.

\- Esto… - el último comentario de Jared le recordó que aún tenía que añadir otro nombre a la lista de posibles cofundadores – También se uniría Tom – dijo muy bajito – Realmente, fue Tom quien propuso la idea.

\- Tom… ¿Te refieres a Welling? – su voz cambió al decir el nombre del moreno.

\- Sí – apretó la mano de Jared con un poco más de fuerza – No es tan mala persona como crees.

\- Claro que no – musitó Jared, llevándose la taza de café a los labios para poder hacer algo con las manos – Es un tío perfecto.

\- Jay – susurró, tratando que no se reflejara el dolor que había sentido cuando Jared apartó su mano de la de él. Aunque supiera perfectamente que no le estaba rechazando – Nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Para mí siempre será un buen compañero de trabajo y un amigo.

\- Un amigo que querría acostarse contigo.

\- ¿Tan seguro estás de eso?

\- Os he visto juntos. El modo en que os tratáis. De un modo que no haces con los demás.

\- No. Es verdad. Ya te he dicho que es un buen amigo. Y aun en el caso de que realmente quisiera acostarse conmigo, que lo dudo mucho, ¿no crees que yo tendría que decir algo al respecto? ¿Crees que si él me lo propusiera diría que sí sin pensar? – dijo un poco más serio, pero sin abandonar el gesto de serenidad. No estaba enfadado y no quería que Jared pensara que lo estaba. Pero ya era hora de cerrar ese asunto de una vez por todas – No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero pensando eso de mí, básicamente me estás diciendo que soy como una puta que se abriría de piernas ante cualquiera.

El último comentario de Jensen fue como recibir una bofetada. Sobre todo cuando levantó la vista de la mesa y se fijó en los ojos verdes de Jensen. En la tristeza que había reflejado en ellos.  
  
\- Jamás pensaría eso de ti – dijo horrorizado.

\- Entonces por qué estás tan seguro de que podría pasar algo entre Tom y yo… ¿Por qué querría yo que pasara nada si te tengo a ti?

\- Porque yo no soy él – reconoció avergonzado – Nunca lo seré.

\- Es verdad. Eres muchísimo mejor que él – el gesto de Jared le demostró que no se creía ni una palabra y decidió seguir intentándolo – Tengo la sensación de que piensas que, si sigo contigo, es solo porque no conocí a Tom antes – Jared dio un respingo y supo que había dado en el blanco - ¿En serio piensas eso?

\- ¿Cómo no voy a pensarlo? Cualquiera que viera a Tom se tiraría a sus brazos. Tiene un cuerpo increíble, y es jodidamente atractivo y…

\- ¿Y tú no? Jay, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te miraste en un espejo?

\- ¡Exacto! – dijo ansioso pero con un deje de tristeza – Yo solo tengo un cuerpo llamativo. No dejo de ser el tío del que te colaste cuando me viste en el gimnasio, medio desnudo. Pero no soy tan inteligente ni tan perfecto como Tom. Si no me hubieras visto de ese modo cuando nos conocimos, jamás habríamos acabado juntos.

\- Así que estoy contigo solo por tu cuerpo – replicó Jensen entre asombrado y divertido – Dios mío, menos mal que eres mi novio y el que tiene que alabar todas mis virtudes... – vio que Jared iba a replicar, pero no le dejó – No. Escúchame, Jared. Y escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo – dijo en el mismo tono autoritario que utilizaba con sus empleados pero que hasta ahora jamás había empleado con Jared – Cuando te vi aquel día, pensé que eras el hombre más atractivo y sexy que había conocido en toda mi vida, y que haría lo que fuera porque me arrancaras la ropa y me follaras allí mismo – esperó a que Jared intentara interrumpirle de nuevo, pero afortunadamente había aprendido la lección – Pero entonces no estaba enamorado de ti porque no te conocía. No sabía nada de ti, con lo que no tenía ningún motivo para pensar en ti como en nada más que en un cuerpo jodidamente sexy. Y si aquella hubiera sido la primera y última vez que nos hubiéramos visto, ahora no serías más que una de mis fantasías sexuales… Pero no fue así. Porque después de verte medio desnudo te acercaste a mí y me hablaste. Y de nuevo lo hiciste al final de la recepción en el Centro. Y luego nos fuimos a comer juntos y estuvimos hablando durante horas y durante semanas… Y fue en ese momento cuando realmente pude conocerte de verdad, con los miles de detalles que componen tu forma de ser… Y a medida que los descubría, no me cupo ninguna duda de que lo que sentía no era un simple cuelgue por el tío sexy del gimnasio con el que quería follar. Sino que realmente me estaba enamorando de ese tío tan bondadoso, inteligente, simpático y sí, con un cuerpo increíble. Pero si te fijas, desde ese momento tu cuerpo dejó de estar en el primer puesto de la lista.   
  
Jensen bebió, indicándole a Jared que ya podía hablar. Pero él no parecía haber captado su intención porque siguió quieto en su sitio, la mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos. Decidió aprovechar el silencio para decir algo más, pese a que el discurso de antes le había dejado, literalmente, temblando.  
  
\- Así que te pido, por favor, que dejes de pensar que en cualquier momento Tom, o el tío que aparezca, va a conseguir que me olvide de ti – musitó – Porque te quiero, Jared. No he dejado de quererte desde aquel día y a cada día que pasa, si es posible, siento que te quiero más hasta el punto de que llega a doler… Sobre todo cuando veo que eres incapaz de ver todo lo bueno que hay en ti y que todo el mundo sabe que tienes… Todo el mundo menos tú.  
  
Jared inspiró fuerte, intentando retener las lágrimas sin conseguirlo. Al final asintió y, al ver que Jensen había empezado a temblar, se levantó de un brinco de la mesa y corrió junto a él para arrodillarse a su lado, abrazándole por la cintura.   
  
\- Sé que hay veces… muchas veces, que no lo demuestro – siguió Jensen, luchando por contener las lágrimas mientras hablaba, pero no teniendo éxito - y que estoy tan ocupado con el trabajo que parece que no me importas… Pero ese fue un error que no pienso repetir. Y ahora que yo voy a marcar mi horario y mi tiempo, te prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir. Que no vas a volver a sentir que eres la última de mis prioridades… Porque no es así.

\- Por favor Jen. No llores… No me gusta verte así.

\- ¿Y crees que a mí sí me gusta ver qué piensas que estoy contigo por una especie de acto caritativo? ¿Qué acepto estar contigo hasta que encuentre algo mejor?

\- Lo siento…

\- No – negó con la cabeza - No se trata de que lo sientas, Jay… Sino de que entiendas que nada en el mundo me va a separar de ti. Pase lo que pase.   
  
El castaño asintió lentamente, recapacitando lo que acababan de decirle. Queriendo creer las palabras de Jensen como si fueran sagradas y el dogma de su propia religión.  
  
\- Me cuesta mucho – admitió al fin – No estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me diga que hago las cosas bien porque… si realmente las hubiera hecho bien, no me habría pasado nada de lo que me ocurrió.

\- Eso fue cuando no tenías a nadie y cuando las únicas personas que te rodeaban, eran unos auténticos monstruos… Pero ahora me tienes a mí. Me tienes desde hace cuatro años – se inclinó hacia él para besarle en los labios - Los primeros cuatro años del resto de nuestras vidas.   
  
Jared sonrió, emocionado.  
  
\- Eso ha sonado a una declaración en toda regla – susurró, deseando que la gravedad de la conversación se fuera evaporando un poco.

\- Si quieres llamarlo así – dijo igual de serio, aunque en sus ojos había un brillo distinto al reflejado hasta ahora. Una mezcla de ilusión y miedo.   
  
Jared iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Pero antes de abrir la boca, vio que Jensen se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. En un principio pensó que iba a sacar el paquete de tabaco, sabiendo que cuando estaba especialmente nervioso, un cigarrillo siempre le ayudaba a relajarse. Y aunque a Jared le seguía pareciendo un vicio asqueroso que no le hacía ningún bien, reconocía que para la clase de estrés que soportaba cada día, era lo mejor que podía hacer.  
Pero cuando Jensen sacó la mano del pantalón, no tenía ningún paquete. Al menos, no de tabaco. Desde donde estaba, Jared no sabía qué era, pero estaba claro que guardaba algo en su mano.   
  
Sin decir nada, y con unos movimientos que parecían ir a cámara lenta, Jensen depositó lo que quiera que fuese que tenía, encima de la mesa de la cafetería.   
Era una caja pequeña, negra, aterciopelada. Una de esas cajas tan delicadas que se suelen usar para guardar los anillos de…  
  
Apenas el pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, el corazón de Jared empezó a latir con más rapidez que en toda su vida. Miró a Jensen, buscando una explicación, y descubrió que estaba sonriendo. Que le estaba sonriendo a él.  
Y no podía ser…  
  
\- Jen… - murmuró, la voz temblando, mirando de reojo la cajita, no fuera a ser que hubiera sido todo fruto de su imaginación… Pero no. Seguía estando allí.  
  
Jensen ayudó a levantarse a Jared, que aún seguía de cuclillas a su lado, y le señaló la silla para que se sentara. Tenía miedo de que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro, con lo que mejor estar sentados.  
  
\- Adelante. Abre la caja.  
  
Jared tardó casi un minuto en atrever a moverse. Un minuto hasta que acercó lentamente la mano a la cajita y acarició su superficie antes de abrirla.  
  
En su interior había dos anillos de acero, sin ningún grabado ni adorno, pero absolutamente perfectos.   
  
Fue verlos reluciendo bajo la luz del atardecer de París, y un leve temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo.  
  
\- Pregúntame desde hace cuánto que los tengo – pidió Jensen en un susurro, la voz demasiado firme para ser real. Porque no era posible que estuviera haciendo lo que Jared sabía que estaba haciendo, con esa entereza y tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

\- ¿Desde hace cuándo que…

\- Desde hace dos años.   
  
Jared volvió a perder el habla momentáneamente. Miró a Jensen a los ojos, perdiéndose en el verde de su iris, buscando las respuestas a todas sus dudas en el interior de los que seguían siendo los ojos más hermosos del planeta.  
  
\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- El día que te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo, poco después de que me convencieras para recuperar el contacto con mi madre, no era lo único que quería proponerte – explicó Jensen con esa sonrisa que hacía le salieran pequeñas arruguitas en torno a los ojos – Tenía pensado haberte regalado una de esas cajas de madera, labradas, y en el interior habría metido la llave del piso, y esa misma cajita – meneó la cabeza, sonriente, recordando aquel día – Lo tenía todo preparado, ¿sabes? Lo primero que compré fueron los anillos el mismo día que los vi. Porque fue verlos en el escaparate de la joyería y saber que tenían que ser para nosotros. Ni siquiera sé lo que costaron – rio, avergonzado – Entré y le dije a la dependienta que los quería. Que iban a ser para el hombre con el que iba a casarme y compartir mi vida – tragó saliva entonces – Pero entonces los planes se torcieron: Tuve que marcharme a Londres durante un mes, y volvimos a discutir porque apenas nos veíamos y, tenías razón… Por eso cuando volví, sabía que si te pedía matrimonio, te lo tomarías como un intento por mi parte para que me perdonaras por estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti – cogió la cajita, sopesándola en su palma abierta – Así que guardé los anillos y tan solo te di la llave. Porque sí que quería que viviéramos juntos. Para poder ser tú lo primero que viera cuando despertara, los pocos días que despertaba en casa.

\- Pero han pasado años – musitó Jared, incapaz de morderse la lengua.

\- Lo sé. Y no puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que el mundo parece querer odiarme. Porque cada vez que veía un buen momento para pedírtelo, siempre había algo que lo estropeaba: Una discusión, o un viaje con kilómetros de distancia de por medio o… Miedo a que me dijeras que no.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ya no aguantaba más – susurró con una media sonrisa – Y de camino aquí estaba convencido de que había perdido mi última oportunidad contigo, con lo que al final habría acabado teniendo los anillos guardados en la caja por siempre – sacó el anillo que era un poco más grande que el otro, acariciando su textura – Pero no ha sido así. Estás aquí. Y ahora mismo no hay absolutamente nada que me obligue a viajar a la otra punta del mundo para solucionar los problemas de una empresa para la que ya no trabajo… Todo lo que me importa está aquí, frente a mí. Así que ¿por qué no?  
  
Jared soltó aire muy despacio, siendo consciente solo en ese momento que estaba conteniendo la respiración.  
  
\- No sé qué decir.

\- No es muy difícil – río Jensen - Si o no.

\- Pero después de todo lo que has dicho, una simple sílaba me parece insuficiente.

\- Créeme, no lo es – alargó el brazo para apretar con la mano que tenía libre las de Jared – Llevo años esperando a que digas esa sílaba. Para mí es mucho más que suficiente.   
  
Jared asintió con solemnidad. Miró fijamente a Jensen, luego al anillo que tenía entre los dedos, y finalmente al río que corría bajo el puente donde estaban sentados. En la otra rivera, la punta de la Torre Eiffel había adquirido un brillo broncíneo gracias a los rayos del sol que la iluminaban de un modo que no había visto en ninguna fotografía.   
Todo el conjunto resultaba sobrecogedor.  
  
Una vez más pensó en aquel día de hacía trece años, cuando vio por primera vez el monumento que ahora se alzaba frente a él y frente al hombre que había llenado su vida de un modo indescriptible.   
Ni en sus más alocadas fantasías habría podido imaginar que un día ocurriría lo que estaba ocurriéndole ahora.   
  
Devolvió la atención a Jensen, que no había movido un músculo durante el tiempo que contempló el paisaje.  
  
Jared sonrió, cogió la mano de Jensen que tenía el anillo, su anillo, y la llevó a sus labios para besar sus dedos.  
  
\- Sí.   
  


tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Queríais azucar?, pues tomar dos tazas XDD  
> No, en serio. Juro que mañana el ritmo cambia ;)


	28. Chapter 28

 

Cuando entraron en el hotel, lo hicieron como una pareja de recién enamorados, todos abrazos y risas, incapaces de estarse quietos mientras avanzaban hacia la recepción. Solo consiguieron parar de hacerse arrumacos cuando vieron que Stephanie les entregaba una llave que no correspondía con su habitación.  
  
\- Nuestra habitación es la 435 - comentó Jared.

\- Ya no – respondió Stephanie con otra sonrisa de su cosecha, mostrando una hermosura que Jensen no había sido capaz de ver hasta ahora, pues los únicos cinco minutos que habían hablado ella le había mirado como un perro rabioso a punto de atacar… Por otra parte, no es que no se lo mereciera -  Estáis alojados en la suite nupcial.

\- ¡Que! – exclamó Jared, tal vez demasiado alto – Esa habitación es de Karen y Mike.

\- Lo ha sido hasta ahora  - explicó la mujer sin abandonar el buen humor - Cuando se han enterado de que había llegado tu acompañante, no les pareció justo seguir ocupando la suite.

\- Pero… Sus cosas.

\- Hemos tenido tiempo de cambiarlo y limpiarlo todo – respondió, extendiendo la mano para que cogiera la llave de una vez por todas, y arqueando una ceja – Habéis dado un paseo muy largo.  
  
Jared rio, un poco cohibido.

\- No sé qué decir.

\- No hace falta que digas nada – optó por ofrecerle la llave a Jensen al ver que el otro hombre seguía dudando.   
  
Jensen, por su parte, cogió la llave con una leve sonrisa, procurando que no se notara las ganas que tenía de borrarle a golpes la sonrisa a aquella mujer. Sobre todo cuando parecía sonreír exclusivamente a su prometido.   
Lo que, por cierto, le recordó un modo de deshacerse de ella en segundos.  
  
\- No le des más vueltas, Jay – pidió, rodeando la cintura del hombre de un modo un poco más posesivo de lo adecuado – Además, es justo la habitación que nos merecemos, ¿no?  
  
Jared sonrió ante el comentario del hombre y, como si solo entonces se hubiera acordado de que no lo había anunciado a los cuatro vientos, le enseñó el anillo a la recepcionista con una cara de felicidad difícil de igualar.  
  
\- Es verdad. Estamos prometidos… Desde hace cuatro horas.  
  
La recepcionista abrió los ojos como platos, observando con apreciación el anillo.

\- Enhorabuena. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

\- Gracias – respondieron a la vez los dos, si bien el “gracias” de Jared parecía más sincero.   
  
Se dirigieron al ascensor y, cuando estaban a punto de cerrarse las puertas, la mujer se despidió de ellos.

\- Tendréis mucho que celebrar.  
  
El comentario logró arrancar un sonrojo al rubio, sobre todo cuando la mujer le sonrió de soslayo, demostrándole que sus “celos” no habían pasado desapercibidos.   
  
Y Jensen, al final, no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa, siendo en parte de disculpa, al ver que no tenía nada que temer de ella. No cuando Jared no se había separado de su lado desde que hubiera llegado y no tenía pinta de que fuera a hacerlo en el futuro.   
Nada más entrar en la habitación, Jensen se quedó asombrado ante el lujo desplegado, con la enorme cama de matrimonio elevado sobre varios peldaños y lo que tenía pinta de ser el cuarto de baño más grande que había visto justo al lado.  
  
\- Dios Santo, Jared, ha debido costarte una fortuna - susurró.  
  
Jared le abrazó por detrás, rodeándole el pecho con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro.  
  
\- No pienses ahora en eso – le besó debajo del cuello, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos antes de levantar la mano para tener a la altura de los ojos los anillos de compromiso.

\- Te vas a cansar de verlos.

\- Imposible – sonrió, besándole una vez más, esta vez justo debajo de la oreja y arrancándole un pequeño gemido de placer - ¿Qué te parece si estrenamos la cama nupcial, ahora que tenemos algo que celebrar?  
  
Jensen dio media vuelta en los brazos de su prometido y besó con pasión al hombre que iba a convertirse en su marido.  
  
Cuando rompió el beso, sin decir nada, empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta y camisa de Jared ante la atenta mirada del castaño, quien se dejó hacer con gusto. Adoraba cuando Jensen se ponía al mando, dejándole a él la única misión de disfrutar.  
  
Una vez desnudo de cintura para arriba, Jensen tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un jadeo de placer que, aun con la visión que tenía delante, sería muy poco apropiado.   
  
\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó Jared, una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

\- No sabes cuánto – respondió Jensen, la voz tremendamente ronca de lo seca que se le había quedado la garganta.   
  
Colocó una mano en el centro del pecho de Jared y le empujó levemente hasta llegar a la altura de la cama, donde subió los dos peldaños marcha atrás, no rompiendo en ningún momento el contacto de la mano con su pecho.   
  
Bajó entonces la palma de la mano muy despacio, disfrutando del tacto de los abdominales de Jared hasta llegar a la entrepierna y, acariciando muy levemente su miembro ya abultado, alcanzó el cinturón que empezó a desabrochar sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Jared.  
  
Una vez cumplida su misión, le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez, liberando su pene totalmente tieso. La boca se le hizo agua ante aquella visión y Jensen decidió ya era hora de pasar a la acción: dándole un leve empujón, le hizo caer sobre la cama, de espaldas, momento que aprovechó para descalzarle y terminar de desnudarle.   
  
Colocándose a cuatro patas sobre él, totalmente vestido, Jensen atacó primero su cuello, arrancándole un gemido. Jared quiso colaborar un poco, llevando las manos a la espalda de Jensen para empezar a desvestirle, pero el rubio no se lo permitió. Sentándose sobre el pecho de Jared, le cogió de ambas muñecas para llevarlas a la cabecera de la cama, donde le obligó a agarrar los barrotes de forja, los brazos completamente estirados.   
  
\- Siempre he querido hacer esto – murmuró Jensen segundos antes de volver a su tarea, esta vez lamiendo los pezones de su pareja.  
  
Jared apretó con fuerza los barrotes, disfrutando del juego, aunque en ocasiones las ganas de tocar a Jensen llegaban a ser desesperantes. Como cuando empezó a bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a su pene, que lamió muy sutilmente.  
  
Jensen notó temblar a Jared y apartó la cabeza lo justo para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.  
  
\- Ni se te ocurra soltar las manos – Jared asintió con cautela, tragando con dificultad, y tuvo que abogar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que le había ordenado cuando Jensen volvió a su tarea, metiéndoselo en la boca.  
  
Jared gritó de placer, elevando las caderas de la cama para sentir la boca de Jensen rodeando su miembro. Pero Jensen no le dejó y enseguida agarró las caderas del castaño, haciendo fuerza para que quedara de nuevo tumbado y sin poder hacer otra cosa que disfrutar.  
  
Y aunque en el fondo eso era algo bueno, estaba siendo una auténtica tortura.  
  
Sobre todo cuando la lengua de Jensen empezó a recorrerle de arriba abajo, succionando con la fuerza perfecta y que le llevó a las puertas del orgasmo en cuestión de segundos.  
  
\- Jen… - gruñó apretando los barrotes, dejando los nudillos blancos – Voy a correrme.  
  
Jensen sonrió satisfecho, aun con sus labios rodeando el miembro, y se apartó de él lo justo para poder hablar.  
  
\- Hazlo – ordenó, la voz increíblemente ronca – No he hecho más que empezar contigo.  
  
Fue oír la voz de Jensen, más grave de lo que recordaba en muchísimo tiempo, y Jared se dejó llevar. Con un grito de placer se descargó en la boca de Jensen, quien tragó con placer, sintiendo que el sabor de Jared lograba que su pene temblara de apreciación.  
  
Cuando terminó de vaciarle Jared seguía respirando entrecortadamente, los ojos cerrados y las manos aun bien asidas a la cabecera de la cama.  
  
Sonriendo muy satisfecho, Jensen aprovechó la ocasión para desnudarse, dejando caer la ropa de cualquier modo.  
  
\- Me hubiera gustado colaborar un poco – murmuró Jared cuando se recuperó un poco del orgasmo, y vio que Jensen ya estaba desnudo.

\- Tranquilo. Hoy me siento con ganas de hacerlo todo yo – ronroneó, arqueando una ceja al tiempo que volvía a colocarse sobre él, una pierna a cada lado del castaño y dejando que por primera vez Jared sintiera el tacto de su miembro caliente. Vio que Jared tenía intención de soltar los barrotes, pero un gesto de advertencia le hizo dejar las manos donde las tenía.   
  
Sonriendo de ese modo tan sexy y que era tan poco común en él, sobre todo cuando estaba agobiado por el trabajo, Jensen terminó de tumbarse sobre el castaño. Restregó todo su cuerpo sobre el del Dios humano que había bajo él, disfrutando del momento durante unos minutos y sintiendo que el miembro de Jared volvía a hincharse, hasta que acercó una mano al rostro de Jared.  
  
\- Abre la boca – dijo, y de nuevo era más una orden que una petición.   
  
Jared arqueó las cejas, extrañado, pero acabó abriendo su boca.  
  
\- Eso es – susurró Jensen, complacido, metiendo los dedos lentamente en aquella cavidad tan húmeda y suave – Mójalos bien porque eso va a ser lo único que voy a tener para prepararme, antes de que entres en mí.  
  
Las palabras de Jensen llenaron de sorpresa al castaño, quien paró un instante en su tarea para mirar a Jensen con cierta angustia.  
  
\- No te preocupes – susurró, volviendo a restregarse contra el cuerpo de Jared como un gato en celo – Iré muy despacio – le acarició la mejilla en gesto de cariño, queriendo borrar las líneas de preocupación que habían empezado a dibujarse en la frente de su compañero hombre – No me harás daño, te lo prometo – le besó el cuello y le susurró al oído – Pero quiero que seas tú lo único que sienta cuando entres en mí. No quiero usar preservativo. Solo tú.  
  
Jared gimió ante la promesa de Jensen, succionando los dedos de Jensen y humedeciéndolos todo lo posible con la lengua.  
  
Habían sido contadas las veces en que habían tenido sexo sin preservativo. Al principio fue porque Jared no estaba seguro de los riesgos que corrían al hacerlo de ese modo. Pero tras hacerse las pruebas y ver que ambos estaban limpios, fue por simples motivos de comodidad: La primera vez que se atrevieron a hacerlo sin condón, Jensen tuvo que marcharse al trabajo apenas terminaron por una emergencia, y tuvo que pasarse todo el día sintiendo el semen de Jared en su culo.  
  
Algo que a Jared le parecía increíblemente erótico, pero que Jensen le aseguró no lo era cuando tenía que poner cara de póker delante de los principales accionistas de la empresa.  
Después de aquello se habían acostumbrado a usar siempre el preservativo por razones de comodidad y limpieza, dejando las pocas ocasiones en que no lo utilizaban, cuando se sentían especialmente cachondos… Como ahora.   
Y saber que pronto notaría el culo de Jensen rodeándole, sin ninguna barrera entre medias, hizo que Jared se empleara a fondo en la tarea encomendada: Chupó los dedos del rubio con placer, gimiendo como si fuera el miembro de Jensen lo que tenía ahora entre los labios en vez de los dedos.  
  
Con un quejido de protesta, tuvo que dejar marchar los dedos de Jensen cuando éste los sacó de su boca, sonriendo.  
  
\- No te preocupes, cielo – le aseguró el rubio, levantándose un poco de él, clavando las rodillas en el colchón y separando las piernas todo lo que pudo – Esto también te va a gustar.  
  
Sin decir nada más, pero sin apartar tampoco la mirada de la de Jared, llevó los dedos húmedos de saliva hasta su trasero, que levantó buscando la posición adecuada. Una vez conseguida, tanteó el orificio e introdujo muy lentamente la punta de los dos dedos.  
  
\- Joder – gimió Jared quien, pese a que desde su posición no podía ver lo que Jensen estaba haciendo, su expresión y los gruñidos que estaba soltando no le dejaban dudas de lo era.  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, concentrándose para adaptarse a la intromisión de sus propios dedos. Jared había hecho un buen trabajo con la lubricación natural pero seguía siendo insuficiente como para no notar el roce demasiado caliente. Sobre todo cuando habían pasado semanas desde la última vez.  
  
Y precisamente por eso, quería hacerlo así. Para poder sentir a Jared como nunca y poder seguir haciéndolo horas después de haber acabado.   
  
\- Me vuelves loco – gimió, abriendo los ojos y clavando la vista en un Jared que se había quedado de piedra, no atreviéndose a mover un solo músculo por si se perdía algún detalle – No tienes ni idea de lo loco que me vuelves. De las veces que he deseado hacer esto mismo en el despacho, delante de todos.

\- Jensen – gruñó a su vez Jared, teniendo que cerrar él también los ojos durante unos segundos para recuperar la compostura. Porque ya le estaba costando lo suyo quedarse quietecito con Jensen encima de él, follándose con sus propios dedos, como para tener que escucharle ahora sus fantasías.

\- ¿Sabes… Oh Dios… lo que me estoy imaginando? – jadeó con la respiración entrecortada, rozando con la yema de los dedos su próstata.

\- Por Dios, no me lo digas. O te juro que voy a correrme solo de verte así.  
  
Jensen sonrió con picardía, pasando la lengua por el pezón de Jared, que arqueó la espalda para sentirla más.   
  
\- Estoy imaginando que es tu polla la que me está abriendo. La que me está llenando… Pero sé que será aún mejor – gimió cuando volvió a rozar ese punto, ondulando las caderas para sentir más presión – Porque cuando entras en mí, me llenas tanto que no puedo ni respirar.

\- Jensen… Por favor – apretó los barrotes de la cama, tirando de ellos, y supo que si seguía así acabaría arrancándolos.

\- ¿Por favor? – le pinchó Jensen, contento y a la vez excitado por ver a Jared perder la calma a cada segundo que pasaba - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Deja que te folle.

\- ¿Te gustaría eso? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, sacando los dedos de su ano, más que dispuesto a que entrara en él algo mucho más grande.

\- Dios. ¡Sí! – arqueó el cuello, todos los tendones en tensión - Te lo advierto Jensen. Haz algo ya o te juro que lo hago yo.  
  
Y aunque la idea de Jared dominándole era más que apetecible, Jensen decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.  
  
Soltando una risita mitad de placer y mitad de nervios de anticipación, reptó por el cuerpo de Jared hasta dejar su culo encima de la erección. Sin concederse más tiempo, agarró el pene de Jared para colocarle en la inclinación perfecta. Una vez notó la cabeza, fue bajando poco a poco, sintiendo cómo le iba llenando de un placer exquisito.   
  
\- Joder – gruño por el calor intenso que le inundó, pero que no era nada comparado con sentir a Jared llenándolo de un modo casi inhumano. Bajo él, vio a Jared cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, aplacando los deseos que tenía de embestirle y penetrarle completamente – Dame un segundo – pidió Jensen, moviéndose encima de él para encontrar la postura más cómoda – Dios. Sí. – gritó de placer cuando la encontró, levantándose sobre el cuerpo de Jared solo lo justo para dejarse caer de nuevo y sentir como le penetraba completamente.

Desde su precaria posición Jared intentaba colaborar, arqueando el cuerpo para llevar el mando de la penetración. Pero al segundo intento las manos de Jensen sobre su pecho le obligaron a quedarse tumbado.  
  
\- Lo siento, cielo – bromeó Jensen con la respiración entrecortada y gotas de sudor empapando su rostro y cuerpo – Pero sigo estando al mando.  
  
Con un gruñido de frustración, Jared trató de llevar la respiración a un ritmo normal, teniendo que conformarse solo con poder ver a Jensen cabalgándole como si fuera un jodido vaquero, gritando de placer cada vez que su polla rozaba ese punto de máximo placer.  
  
Y aunque era horriblemente cruel no poder siquiera tocarle, tenía que reconocer que aquella visión era una maravilla: El cuerpo más perfecto que había visto en toda su vida, meciéndose arriba y abajo al ritmo de las embestidas, con las piernas en tensión para mantener el equilibrio. Su piel bronceada había adquirido un tono más oscuro gracias al sudor que bañaba todo su cuerpo, logrando que gotas recorrieran su cuello, empapando un pelo rubio que ahora estaba mucho más oscuro.   
  
Pero lo mejor era su rostro. Un rostro que quitaba la respiración, con esos ojos verdes mirándole fijamente desde arriba, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que eran como dos agujeros negros clavándose en él. Con la mandíbula más perfecta que había visto en su vida, en tensión cada vez que trataba de acallar los gemidos de placer que luchaban por salir de su boca.   
  
Y qué decir de su boca. Esos labios suaves y carnosos, demasiado rosados para ser de un hombre pero que tan bien le sentaban a él, y que hacía solo cinco minutos habían estado rodeando su polla como si hubieran sido hechos solo para eso, habiendo quedado una pequeña gota blanquecina en ellos como prueba de su hazaña.   
  
Fue ver sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa demasiado sexy como para pertenecer a un mortal que, literalmente, le estaba matando de agonía, y ya no pudo esperar más.  
  
Jared soltó las manos de los barrotes para agarrar la cintura de Jensen con fuerza, una mano a cada lado, sabiendo que mañana tendría moratones.  
Pero se lo había ganado.  
  
Una vez bien sujeto, bajó el cuerpo de Jensen al tiempo que levantó la cadera en una brutal embestida, penetrándolo hasta el fondo.

\- Joder – gritó Jensen, los ojos entrecerrados, llevando las manos hasta los brazos de Jared, puro músculo en tensión, buscando mantener el equilibrio sin dejar de cabalgarle.

\- Dios Santo, Jensen – gritó a su vez Jared, cada vez dando más fuerza a sus embestidas, entrando más y más en él hasta puntos que jamás habría creído posibles.

\- Te has soltado – jadeó el rubio – No podías soltarte.

\- Pues pídeme que pare – gruñó Jared sin ningún rastro de ternura, embistiéndole de tal modo que no paraba de rozar su próstata.

\- ¡No! – tragó saliva, la garganta totalmente seca – No pares. Te lo suplico, no pares.

Jared sonrió, buscando decir algo en revancha a la tortura a la que había sido sometido.  
  
Pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio que una de las manos de Jensen soltaba su brazo para rodear su propia polla con fuerza, y empezar a masturbarse. En concreto, con la mano que llevaba la alianza de platino, señal del futuro que tendrían por delante.  
  
Y fue ver esa imagen, tan perfecta y a la vez tan condenadamente erótica, que no tuvo fuerzas para decirle que parara. Para decirle que no necesitaba nada más, solo su polla dentro de él, para alcanzar al orgasmo, y que quería que lo tuvieran a la vez.  
Al instante todos sus planes cambiaron, queriendo que Jensen tuviera el orgasmo ya y con él bien enterrado dentro de su cuerpo.   
  
Consiguió reunir fuerzas para embestirle aún más fuerte que antes, logrando que ambos cuerpos se elevaran medio palmo por encima de la cama, logrando que su miembro se clavara todavía más en él cuando cayeron sobre el colchón.   
  
Jensen no paraba de gemir, pidiéndole más y más al tiempo que su mano se movía cada vez más deprisa sobre su miembro, necesitando llegar al orgasmo ya.  
  
Jared, incapaz de articular palabra ante semejante espectáculo, gruñó al tiempo que soltaba una de las manos de la cintura de Jensen y la llevaba al pene del rubio, acariciando sus testículos con la fuerza perfecta.  
Fue sentir la mano de Jared, y el cuerpo de Jensen paró en el acto. Los ojos y la boca entrecerrada. Medio segundo después, cuando Jared ya se estaba preocupando por su prometido, el rubio cerró los ojos.  
  
\- ¡Jared! – gritó de éxtasis, empezando a eyacular – ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! – gritaba cada vez más alto, no parando un instante de masturbarse, mantenido el orgasmo durante segundos en los que no dejó de salir semen para cubrir el pecho de Jared.   
  
Jared también gritó cuando el orgasmo de Jensen hizo que su ano se contrajera sobre su miembro, apretándole en una cálida y tortuosa caricia.   
  
Dejándose llevar por la sensación Jared siguió embistiéndolo con fuerza, alineando su miembro para que diera siempre de lleno en la próstata de Jensen, haciéndole gritar de placer una y otra vez aun cuando su pene ya no tenía nada más que expulsar, totalmente vacío.  
  
Cuando Jared vio que Jensen ya no tenía fuerzas, aprovechó la situación: Agarró las dos muñecas de Jensen, y tiró de ellas, obligándole a caer sobre su pecho cubierto de semen.  
Al caer Jensen soltó un quejido de protesta pero Jared no se inmutó: Giró sobre sí mismo hasta acabar él encima de Jensen y manejó las piernas del rubio para que rodearan su espalda.  
Una vez le tuvo donde quería, salió de él lo justo para darle fuerza a una nueva embestida, que hizo temblar la cama.  
  
\- Jared… - gimió Jensen bajo él, agotado pero queriendo que siguiera. Lo demostró cuando fue esta vez él quien buscó los barrotes de la cama y los agarró con fuerza, dejándose hacer lo que su amante quisiera.

\- Eres maravilloso – jadeaba Jared encima de él, el ritmo ya perdido pero cada vez más deprisa y frenético.

\- Dame más – murmuró Jensen, abriendo los ojos lo justo para clavar su mirada en el iris dorado que eran los ojos de Jared – Por Dios, Jared. Dámelo todo.

\- Todo – gruñó el castaño, clavando su miembro dentro de él, oyendo el golpeteo del cabecero de la cama contra la pared y deseando que todo el hotel les oyera y no les cupiera duda de que Jensen era suyo. Solo suyo.  
  
Jensen volvió a gritar cuando el miembro rozó el núcleo de nervios y la contracción de su ano al hacerlo fue lo que terminó de llevar a Jared al orgasmo.   
  
Gritando como un animal empezó a llenar el cuerpo de Jensen, quien gemía cada vez que el líquido rozaba su próstata y su miembro, totalmente vacío, seguía pidiendo más.   
Fueron casi una decena de embestidas las que Jared dio, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, hasta que terminó de vaciarse.   
Agotado y mareado, se dejó caer sobre Jensen, sintiendo como el corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y sintiendo el pulso en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.  
  
Cerró los ojos, tragando saliva para recuperar la voz, y se dijo que si moría ahora mismo lo haría siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
  
De pronto, notó temblar a Jensen bajo él. Se levantó un poco, temiendo que le estuviera aplastado más de la cuenta, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba riendo.  
  
\- Dios mío - murmuró Jared, saliendo de él y tumbándose de lado para verle en condiciones – Al final lo he hecho: Te he exigido tanto que he acabado rompiéndote y te has vuelto loco – sonrió al ver que Jensen seguía riendo.

\- Es que estaba a punto de decir que ha sido increíble, pero luego me he dado cuenta de que ha sido más que increíble. Que ha sido genial – paró un segundo para frenar el ataque de risa – Pero eso tampoco bastaba porque ha sido como sacado de una película porno. La mejor película porno que jamás habría visto… Y he pensado que podríamos haberlo grabado, porque seguro que nos habríamos hecho ricos vendiéndola por Internet… Pero luego he pensado que si hacíamos eso a lo mejor un día mi padre lo veía… Y me he imaginado su cara.

\- ¿En serio has pensado todo eso en solo un minuto?

\- ¿Qué quieres? Aún estoy acelerado.  
  
Jared rio con ganas, acompañando la carcajada de Jensen durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin se relajaron, recuperando poco a poco la respiración normal.  
  
\- ¿Te apetece usar el jacuzzi? – propuso entonces el más joven.

\- Me encantaría – musitó Jensen, besándole levemente – Pero es más de la una de la madrugada y el jacuzzi hace muchísimo ruido… No quiero que vengan a echarnos la bronca.

\- No había pensado en eso – musitó un poco triste, pero recuperando la alegría cuando Jensen siguió besándole.

\- Lo estrenaremos mañana – aseguró el rubio – Además, prefiero quedarme en la cama, sintiéndote dentro de mí hasta que se seque tu semen.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan cochino? – bromeó Jared.

\- Si tan cochino te parece, no debería volver a hacerte “otras guarradas”, y con las que parecías estar muy contento.

\- Vale. Retiro lo que he dicho.

\- Ya me parecía – rio, pero en seguida paró, cuando Jared se levantó de la cama. - ¿Adónde vas ahora?

\- Tú quédate ahí – pidió Jared antes de encender la mesilla de noche y apagar la luz principal. Medio en penumbras, se acercó a la ventana del balcón y subió la persiana del todo. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la imagen de la Torre Eiffel iluminada.   
  
Satisfecho, ando desnudo hasta la pequeña nevera que había en el salón adjunto al dormitorio, y sacó una botella de champagne y dos copas bien frías.  
Una vez lo tuvo todo a mano, volvió junto a Jensen, quien sonreía lleno de felicidad.  
  
\- Me mimas demasiado – susurró, cogiendo las dos copas para que Jared pudiera abrir la botella.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, acabarás preguntándote por qué me has pedido que me case contigo.  
  
No era la primera vez que bromeaban sobre aquello, ni que Jared comentaba que acabaría cansándose de él… Pero mientras el resto de veces Jensen sabía que en el fondo había algo de verdad en las palabras de su pareja, en esta ocasión le quedó claro que lo decía sabiendo que era mentira.   
  
\- Hay muchos motivos, créeme – le entregó la copa a su prometido, quien la llenó hasta la mitad antes de llenar la suya. Dejó la botella en el suelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, chocando las dos copas de cristal.

\- Por nosotros – brindó, los hoyuelos bien visibles por la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

\- Por nosotros. Y por toda una vida juntos.  
  


tbc...


	29. Chapter 29

 

Ampliaron sus vacaciones por tres días más, disfrutando de la ciudad en condiciones; y también de todos los detalles de la suite, jacuzzi incluido.  
  
Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle, no estaban tristes.  
  
En un principio Jared pensó que aquel sería un día horrible, pues sería el último día de París. El final de un viaje maravilloso. Pero entonces volvió a mirar su anillo y el gemelo de Jensen, y supo que no habían hecho más que comenzar otro viaje aún mejor.  
No se trataba del hecho de que fueran a casarse, pues tener dos anillos no implicaba nada nuevo; y no dejaban de llevar dos años viviendo juntos.  
  
Lo realmente importante, era que ahora tenía la seguridad de que todo sería distinto: Jensen había dejado su trabajo por él. ¡Por él! Por primera vez se había planteado que si seguía como hasta ahora acabaría perdiéndole, y le había elegido a él por encima de la vida que había conocido hasta ahora.  
Y Jared tenía pensado agradecerle aquello por el resto de su vida.  
  
Subieron al avión de Air France prometiendo volver en el primer aniversario; y disfrutaron del trayecto como no habían podido hacerlo en el viaje de ida, riendo y sin parar de hablar, teniendo que dejarlo cuando la azafata les rogó silencio, pues el resto del pasaje estaba intentando dormir.  
  
  
A la llegada al JFK, nada más recoger las maletas y salir por las puertas correderas; se toparon con un cartel enorme, tamaño cuerpo entero, con una decena de globos a cada lado. El cartel, en letras de colores y más purpurina de la que habían visto en toda su vida, daba la bienvenida a “Mr. & Mrs. Padackles”  
  
Fue verlo, y Jensen sintió como se le enrojecían las mejillas y deseaba le tragara la tierra; mientras que Jared se echó a reír tan fuerte que temía fuera a ahogarse. Pero solo consiguió que Mike y Tom, que estaban escondidos detrás del cartel, empezaran a reír también.  
  
Pasaron minutos hasta que recuperaron la compostura, momento que Tom aprovechó para coger la maleta de Jensen, mientras que Mike se hacía cargo del enorme cartel.  
  
\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi apellido tenía que ir detrás – comentó Jensen, dándole una palmada en la cabeza, pero a la que siguió un abrazo.

\- Era para mantener el orden: primero el señor y luego la señora.

\- ¿Significa eso que yo soy la mujer de la pareja? – preguntó asombrado, mirando a los tres hombres. Y mientras Jared bajaba la cabeza, los otros dos volvían a echarse a reír.

\- Tus palabras, Jenny – apuntó Mike, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jensen, y avanzando un par de pasos para quedar varios metros por delante de los otros dos hombres. Cuando el hombre de ojos verdes se percató de que Jared y Tom habían quedado rezagados y solos, arqueó una ceja y miró a Mike sorprendido, con la intención de pararse a esperarles. Pero Rosenbaum no le dejó – Tranquilo, mamá Ackles... Dejemos que los hombres resuelvan sus diferencias.

  
Dos metros más atrás, Tom y Jared arrastraban las dos maletas por los pasillos del aeropuerto, sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
Finalmente, fue Tom el que tuvo que sacar un tema de conversación.  
  
\- Me alegro de que el viaje haya acabado tan bien.

\- Yo también – susurró Jared, un poco cohibido por la presencia de ese hombre al que apenas conocía, pero al que había llegado a odiar.

\- Confío en que, ahora que vais a casaros, no me sigas viendo como el enemigo.  
  
Jared sintió como se le encendían de nuevo las mejillas, pero al final le echó valor.

\- No…

\- Bien. ¿Te ha contado Jensen lo del proyecto que tenemos entre manos?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y te va a suponer un problema el que estemos trabajando juntos?  
  
El castaño frenó en seco y carraspeó antes de hablar. Ya era hora de decir algo más que monosílabos.  
  
\- No. Ahora sé que no tuve ninguna razón para dudar de él ni para prejuzgarte – se encogió un poco de hombros al tiempo que extendía la mano, sin saber que más decir – Te pido disculpas, Tom.  
  
Welling observó la mano extendida, y tras pensarlo durante un par de segundos, optó por darle un corto abrazo, que enterraba definitivamente el hacha de guerra.  
  
\- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo antes de agarrar de nuevo la maleta y reemprender el camino – Además, no es por desmerecer a tu prometido pero, no es realmente mi tipo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sé que te resulta difícil de creer, pero te lo aseguro. Está muy bueno y todo eso pero… A mí me van más los ex – secretarios – dijo la última parte en un susurró, lanzando una mirada descarada a los hombres que caminaban por delante de ellos, enfrascados en su propia conversación.

\- ¿Mike?

\- No hables tan alto, hombre – susurró – Aún no le he dicho nada y, quiero hacerlo bien.

\- Mike y tú – silbó, asombrado – Menuda pareja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó fingiendo ofensa - ¿Tenéis el cupo de parejas gay condenadamente sexys?

\- No, claro que no – se echó a reír Jared, y tuvo que parar de nuevo para recuperar la respiración – Perdona. Es que no me lo esperaba pero… Espero que os vaya todo bien.

\- Yo también – asintió un poco más serio, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad que no pasó desapercibida al castaño.

\- Me siento estúpido por haber perdido la ocasión de conocerte por culpa de mis celos.

\- Eso ya es agua pasada, hombre – sonrió, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jared – Pero no te extrañe que te pida algún favor de vez de en cuando… Ya sabes, en calidad de compensación.

\- Y yo lo haré encantado… Pero hablando de favores. ¿Puede pedirte uno?

\- Caray. Qué rápido te tomas confianzas. Pero adelante, dispara.

\- ¿Podrías prestarme a Mike?

\- ¡Qué! – frenó en seco, los ojos abiertos como platos – Si esta es una manera cruel de hacerme pasar por lo mismo que tú cuando temías que fuera a robarte a tu novio, te aseguro que no tiene gracia.

\- No es eso. No seas burro, hombre. Y no te ofendas, pero Mike no es mi tipo.

\- ¿Entonces a que viene lo de prestártelo?

\- Como padrino. Para la boda.

\- Oh… - suspiró asombrado, pero luego se centró en el verdadero significado de la frase - ¿En serio? ¿Mike tu padrino?

\- Sí – se mordió el labio, de repente un poco nervioso – No tengo familia ni muchos conocidos y… Sería la primera boda a la que voy, con lo que me vendría muy bien alguna ayuda con los preparativos y todo eso.

\- ¿Y quieres que Mike te ayude?

\- ¿Te parece mal?

\- Al contrario. Es la persona indicada. Aunque ya te advierto que es todo un perfeccionista. Habrá momentos en que te saque de quicio.

\- No me importa. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado con Jen.

\- Entonces adelante. Le va a hacer mucha ilusión.

\- Genial… Así podremos participar todos en la boda.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Sí, claro. Porque Jen te lo va a pedir a ti.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Ser su padrino?

\- Por supuesto. Bueno, aún no me lo ha dicho. ¿Pero quién mejor que tú?

\- ¿En serio? No sé qué decir.

\- A mí no tienes que decírmelo - soltó una carcajda - Pero cuando te lo pregunte, intenta hacerte el sorprendido.

*********  
  
**_TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS_**  
  
Jensen se aproximó con cuidado a la cama, donde un desnudo Jared era completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Puede que ya estuviera más que acostumbrado a ver aquel cuerpo perfecto en toda su plenitud y sin nada escondido a la vista, pero había ocasiones en que Jensen seguía quedándose sin respiración, sobre todo cuando las huellas de lo que aquel cuerpo era capaz de hacerle al suyo eran todavía visibles.  
  
Permaneció unos cuantos segundos simplemente mirándole, pues sin duda él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer aquello sin parecer acoso… al menos no del todo; y finalmente dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesilla de noche.  
  
No era nada del otro mundo: solo un par de vasos con zumo natural, dos tazas de café y un plato hasta arriba de huevos revueltos, que era el único plato que le salía a la perfección, además de ser el más indicado para recuperar fuerzas después de la sesión de anoche.  
Si hubieran estado en el hotel donde se alojaron el año pasado, celebrando su segundo aniversario, de seguro que habría tenido un desayuno más apropiado con fresas y champán… Pero en esta ocasión era una celebración más casera.  
  
Al dejar la bandeja en la mesilla y sentarse con cuidado en el borde de la cama, no queriendo despertar todavía a Jared, se fijó en la alianza que adornaba su dedo y que hacía juego con la de Jared… Ese era otro detalle al que ya tendría que estar acostumbrado pero que le resultaba imposible. Especialmente al recordar las lágrimas de felicidad del que era ahora su marido, cuando juntaron sus manos antes de pronunciar los votos que les unirían como pareja durante el resto de sus vidas.  
  
Tras volar por unos minutos por ese mar de recuerdos inolvidables que no habían hecho sino crecer en los últimos años, Jensen se aproximó lentamente al cuerpo de Jared para dejar un leve beso sobre su hombro.  
  
La sombra de su barba, pues hacía varios días que no se afeitaba, dejó cosquillas en la piel de Jared, quien se movió un poco en la cama pero sin mucha intención de despertarse.  
  
No dándose por vencido, Jensen lo intentó otra vez, en esta ocasión besando el centro de su espalda, aprovechando que estaba tumbado boca abajo, y luego se inclinó un poco más para darle otro beso en la comisura de los labios.  
  
El último consiguió por fin el objetivo y Jared abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ese verde profundo que le seguía quitando la respiración. Y aprovechando que Jensen estaba tan cerca y tan solícito a atenderle, buscó sus labios para besarle en condiciones, a un ritmo pausado porque no dejaba de acabar de despertarse.  
  
Cuando rompió el beso y Jensen se sentó en condiciones, Jared se dio cuenta de que estaba tan desnudo como él y que en la mesilla de noche había un generoso desayuno.  
  
\- ¿Y esto a qué viene? – preguntó con modorra pero una leve sonrisa ya dibujada en los labios… Era imposible que no la tuviera después de haber sido despertado de ese modo y por aquel hombre.

\- Feliz aniversario – respondió Jensen, entregándole el zumo de naranja.  
  
Jared cogió el vaso pero no se lo llevó a los labios.  
  
\- Odio ser yo quien te estropee la sorpresa, cielo – murmuró con una nota de humor – Pero nuestro aniversario es la semana que viene.  
  
Jensen no se sintió mal por el descuido. Antes bien, alzó una ceja en señal de prepotencia.  
  
\- ¿Y qué sorpresa sería si te llevo el desayuno a la cama el día que esperas que lo haga?  
  
Jared abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó una carcajada demasiado escandalosa para las horas que eran. Dejó el vaso en la mesilla sin haber bebido una gota y abrazó a Jensen con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Eres asquerosamente romántico, ¿lo sabías? – dijo cuando rompió el abrazo, no sin darle antes otro beso que se había ganado a pulso. Su compañero se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no tuviera importancia.

\- Es que he aprendido del mejor.  
  
La sonrisa de Jared Padalecki se amplió aún más. Tenía claro que seguiría allí el resto del día si Jensen continuaba con aquel ritmo de comportarse como el marido perfecto.  
  
\- ¿Y qué tenías pensado hacer como celebración de aniversario? – preguntó, ya sí bebiendo la mitad del zumo y apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama para darle más espacio a Jensen.  
  
El rubio se acomodó en el centro de la cama y cogió su propio vaso.

\- Qué te parece si, primero, desayunamos con calma, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- ¿No te llamarán del trabajo?

\- Imposible. He puesto a Tom al mando con la orden expresa de que no me llame bajo pena de muerte.

\- Un poco radical, ¿no? – rio – ¿Y si la empresa se va a pique porque no estás tu allí?

\- Pues que se vaya a pique. Hoy no va a haber nada que me separe de ti.

\- Me gusta el plan – le besó en la mejilla - ¿Y después de desayunar?

\- Ummm. Podríamos continuar la celebración en el baño. En la ducha – esta vez fue Jensen quien besó a Jared en la mejilla, pero no se conformó con ese beso y apresó los labios de su compañero entre los suyos por más tiempo de estrictamente necesario.

\- ¿Sabes que estás obsesionado con tener sexo en la ducha? – acusó Jared, soltando otra carcajada cuando Jensen se sonrojó.

\- No es culpa mía – se justificó el mayor de los dos – Si tuvieras a un tío como tú capaz de sujetarte con esa facilidad mientras te empotra contra la pared, tú también aprovecharías para hacer todo el sexo acrobático que se te ocurriera.

\- Awww… Las cosas tan bonitas que me dices.

\- Al menos me quedo despierto para agradecerte el esfuerzo – dijo Jensen de pronto, arqueando una ceja.    
  
Esta vez Jared no rio, sino que miró al techo en gesto de incredulidad.  
  
\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a recordarme aquella vez?  
  
Jensen se mordió el labio, fingiendo que estaba pensando  
  
\- ¿Qué tal hasta que sea yo quien se quede dormido mientras tú arrastras una erección de campeonato?  
  
Jared negó para sí, divertido… Daba igual la cantidad de veces que Jensen se quejara de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y desnudos en la cama, Jared era incapaz de sentir remordimientos y solo unas ganas terribles de echarse a reír… Ojalá hubiera visto su cara.  
  
\- Está bien. Prometo compensarte con creces para ayudarte a superar el trauma de aquella primera vez.

\- Eso está mejor – trató de mantener la expresión seria, aunque solo lo consiguió durante unos segundos.  
  
Sin embargo, la carcajada que siguió a su intento de parecer frustrado, fue especialmente breve.  
El culpable fue el sobre que había dejado bajo el plato con los huevos revueltos, y del que Jared no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jared al ver su expresión seria. Siguió la mirada de su marido hasta fijarla en el sobre - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es… - Jensen pasó los dedos por el sobre, sin decidirse a cogerlo – Es una cosa que quería darte.

\- ¿Mi regalo de aniversario? Ya te dije que no hacía falta regalos de ningún tipo.

\- No… - por fin cogió el sobre con cuidado, pero dándole la vuelta para que Jared no viera el remitente – Aunque sí que podría considerarse un regalo… Si…

\- ¿Sí? – Jared se acercó un poco más a Jensen, acariciando con ternura su brazo - ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Jen? Pareces asustado.

\- No… - trató de sonreír para tranquilizar a su compañero, aunque le salió un poco mal – Solo son nervios.

Jared contempló con atención el sobre que su compañero seguía sujetando, sin terminar de decidirse a entregarle el sobre. La curiosidad iba creciendo por segundos, incapaz de imaginarse qué podría contener aquel sobre que había conseguido que Jensen pasara de estar radiante y feliz a nervioso en solo cuestión de segundos.  
Y justo al pensar en aquello, encontró la respuesta.  
  
Llevó las dos manos hacía la de Jensen que estaba libre y la apretó con cuidado. Al hacerlo Jensen se perdió en sus ojos, especialmente claros aquella mañana soleada, y sonrió con timidez.  
  
\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – preguntó Jared en un susurro, mirando el sobre.  
  
Jensen asintió, tragando el nudo de nervios que se le había formado.  
  
\- Llegó ayer por la tarde.

\- ¿Ayer? – abrió los ojos al máximo - ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Tenía miedo de que el resultado no fuera el esperado y estropeara la noche… Y anoche tenías ganas de acción.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes la respuesta?

Negó, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
\- Por eso he preparado esto – señaló la bandeja con el desayuno, que empezaba a enfriarse – Para que en el caso de que diga que no, al menos tendremos algo agradable que recordar de este día.  
  
Jared contempló el desayuno y luego al artífice del mismo. No podría sentirse más agradecido por tener a alguien como él a su lado.  
Le quitó la carta de las manos pero, en vez de abrirla y leer su contenido, la dejó en la cama. Antes había cosas más importantes que hacer.  
  
Abrazó a Jensen con calma, dejando que se refugiara en sus brazos durante el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que consiguió relajarse un poco.  
  
\- Da igual lo que diga esa carta – susurró, estrechándole con un poco más de fuerza – No voy a dejar de ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo.  
  
Jensen se apartó del pecho de su compañero y Jared observó que sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo normal, señal de que poco le faltaba para echarse a llorar.  
  
\- Si rechazan nuestra solicitud jamás podrás cumplir tu sueño de formar una familia.  
  
La congoja de Jensen al compartir sus temores solo consiguió que Jared le quisiera aún más.  
  
\- Ya tengo una familia…

\- No es lo mismo. Solo somos tú y yo…  
  
El castaño sonrió con ternura a su marido antes de darle un inocente beso.  
  
\- Hace menos de 10 años jamás pensé que un día podría estar con un hombre – le dio otro beso - Hace menos de 5 años no podría haber imaginado que un día llegaría a casarme con un hombre tan increíble y maravilloso como eres tú… - el siguiente beso fue un poco más largo al darse cuenta del leve temblor que empezaba a recorrer los hombros de Jensen – Y hace menos de un año, ni en mis más locas imaginaciones habría pensado que ese hombre tan increíble estuviera dispuesto a formar una familia conmigo…

\- Pero…

\- Es un largo camino el que he recorrido en estos últimos diez años, Jen – le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar para limpiar la lágrima que se había escapado – Lo que diga esa carta no va a cambiar nada.  
  
Jensen asintió con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Era tremendamente feliz por poder compartir la vida con Jared pero le mataría no poder darle todo lo que se merecía, que era el mundo entero… Ni siquiera cuando no dependía de él.  
  
Cogió la carta con manos temblorosas pero, tras varios segundos leyendo el remitente: Agencia de Adopción del Estado de Nueva York, se la entregó a Jared.  
  
\- ¿Quieres leerlo tú? – preguntó en un susurro – No sé si seré capaz sin que me dé un infarto.  
  
Jared tomó la carta, solícito, agradecido en el fondo porque Jensen estuviera tan nervioso, pues eso solo significaba que estaba igual de esperanzado por tener una familia. Una idea que, cuando se la propuso durante su segundo aniversario de boda, cuando ninguno de los dos había hablado de formar una familia, jamás pensó que Jensen aceptaría tan rápidamente.

\- Supongo que es lo apropiado – comentó abriendo la carta y extrayendo el único folio que había en su interior – Después de todo, tú fuiste quien leyó la primera carta importante que yo recibí.  
  
El rubio sonrió, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que Jared recordaba algo de sus inicios, y que pese al paso del tiempo le seguían pareciendo más propio de una novela que una historia real. Era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiado sus vidas, y su relación, hasta llegar al momento de absoluta paz y felicidad en el que se encontraban ahora.  
Una felicidad que podría ser completada si en la carta decía que sí: que habían aceptado su petición de adopción.  
  
Aguantó la respiración tan pronto como Jared comenzó a leer en voz alta el contenido de la carta. Un sin fin de frases rimbombantes donde señalaban que esa carta era de la Agencia de Adopción del Estado de Nueva York, y que se trataba de un documento oficial que había sido redactado tras estudiar detenidamente la solicitud de adopción por parte de Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles.  
  
Jensen jamás odió tanto la jerga burocrática como lo estaba haciendo ahora. ¿Cuánto se tardaba en decir un simple “SÍ” o “NO”?  
  
\- … Con fecha del 15 de septiembre de 2015 este Organismo decreta que su solicitud de Adopción ha sido… - la voz de Jared se cortó de golpe y Jensen sufrió un micro infarto.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, temblando - ¿Qué es lo que dice?  
  
En vez de responder, Jared dejó la carta sobre la cama y apretó con fuerza los dedos de su marido, no habiendo soltado su mano ni un instante.  
Jensen no necesitó que dijera nada para saber la respuesta: Los preciosos ojos de Jared estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero la sonrisa que lucía era una que no dejaba lugar a dudas.  
Jensen se llevó la mano libre a la boca, sintiendo cómo el corazón le iba a salir del pecho.  
  
\- ¿Es en serio? – no se le ocurrió otra manera de preguntarlo cuando Jared le abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole que iba a ser el mejor padre y sobre todo el más guapo del mundo.

\- No podían decirnos que no – murmuró Jared entre beso y beso, incapaz de estar más de un segundo separado de los labios de su marido… Del futuro padre de su hijo – Vamos a ser los mejores padres del mundo.  
  
Jensen rio y lloró a la vez, pero le alegró ver que no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas para mostrar sus sentimientos. Y cuando Jared optó por, en vez de intentar buscar las palabras correctas para expresar lo feliz que era ahora mismo, hacerlo con un beso que les dejó sin respiración, decidió que no estaba nada mal.  
  
Casi media hora después por fin se separaron, si bien todavía estaban temblando por la emoción de la noticia.  
  
\- Supongo que habrá que empezar a buscar nombres – murmuró Jared, tumbándose en la cama y arrastrando a Jensen para que se acurrucara a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos lo tomamos con calma? – Jensen besó el pecho de Jared al tiempo que se abrazaba a su estómago, acomodándose lo mejor posible – Puede pasar un tiempo hasta que por fin den con una madre que quiere dar a su hijo en adopción y que sea el adecuado para nosotros.

\- Por favor, Jen. Esto es Nueva York… En menos de una semana tendremos a una madre suplicándonos que cuidemos de su precioso hijo – le besó en la frente – Y mejor pensarlo con tiempo. Con nuestros apellidos tan poco comunes no valdrá cualquier nombre.

\- Hmmm. ¿Qué tal Paris?  
  
Jared se incorporó un poco, colocándose de medio lado y apoyando la cabeza en su mano.  
  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sería lo apropiado ¿no? En París nos comprometimos.

\- ¿Paris Padalecki-Ackles? - abrió los ojos de par en par - Jen, eso es cruel.

\- Si pones los apellidos al revés queda mejor. Paris Ackles Padalecki.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de Paris y dejamos que sea simplemente la ciudad donde nos comprometimos?

\- Es un nombre bastante común – se justificó Jensen.

\- Sí… Y también el nombre de la hija de Michael Jackson y de Paris Hilton… ¿Y qué pasa si es un niño?

\- Es que Paris es un nombre de niño – Jensen puso cara de sorpresa cuando Jared siguió con cara de no entender nada - ¿París? ¿El príncipe de los troyanos y que secuestró a Helena? ¿Es que no sabes nada de mitología?

\- Prefiero centrarme en lo que ocurre en la actualidad, gracias.

\- Oh, ya veo – rio ante aquel tira y afloja – La hija del rey del Pop y una Celebrity que sale en todas las portadas… El que decía que no era gay…

\- Y no soy gay – replicó Jared, serio.

\- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Jensen con evidente incredulidad, haciéndole ver que ahora estaba en la cama, desnudo, y con otro hombre igual de desnudo  
  
Jared negó, incluso un poco más serio, tras lo que acercó su boca al oído de Jensen para acariciarle con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja.  
El gesto consiguió que toda la piel de Jensen se erizara, y que cierta parte de su anatomía mostrara evidente interés cuando susurró:  
  
\- Solo soy Jensensexual.  
  
  
                                                               FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé lo que estáis pensando: que me he equivocado y que en realidad solo son 29 capítulos y este era el último...  
> Y en realidad era así... al principio.  
> Por eso este es el Fin oficial del fic, y lo de mañana será un pequeño "extra" como despedida ;)
> 
> P.D.: Gracias a Kurauro por el dibujo que ha hecho para el fic, y que consigue que este no sea solo mi primer J2, sino también mi primer J2 con dibujo dedicado ;) Un millón de gracias <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido: un extra que más de uno me comentó que podría incluir, y que como escribí cuando el fic ya estaba terminado no sigue ningún orden cronológico con respecto al final... Así que digamos que ocurre en un momento indeterminado del pasado, y que sois libres de ponerlo donde os imagineis dentro de la historia ;)

 

                                                               **_THEN_**

 

-          ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?

-          Por enésima vez, Jen, sí, estoy seguro.

-          Pero no tienes por qué…

-          Ya lo sé. Pero me apetece.

-          ¿En serio? Nunca antes lo habías querido. Y no hace falta que lo hagas… Estamos bien así.

-          Por el amor de Dios, Jensen. ¡Solo te he pedido que me folles!

Jensen y Jared estaban en la cama, completamente desnudos. Solo eran mediados de abril pero ya se habían acostumbrado a dormir sin ropa en cualquier época del año, pues al final era de lo más conveniente cuando entraban las prisas por quitarse la ropa y devorarse el uno al otro. Así que partir de que no había nada por medio hacía todo mucho más cómodo… Por no decir que despertarse con semejante cuerpo al lado y desnudo era una muy buena manera de empezar el día.

Así había sido aquella mañana. Con sutiles y casi inocentes caricias por parte de Jared, hasta que de repente preguntó lo que Jensen jamás se imaginó que preguntaría un domingo a las 10:30 de la mañana: ¿Quieres follarme tú?

La pregunta casi derritió el cerebro de Jensen solo de pensar en esa posibilidad, pero a la emoción le siguieron las dudas. Dudas que Jared llevaba un buen rato intentando disipar, hasta acabar sentados los dos en la cama, igual de desnudos que cuando habían despertado, y teniendo una conversación seria y absurda al mismo tiempo.

-          Ya lo sé… - se quejó Jensen, cansado de que le tratara como un niño pequeño… Por mucho que así fuera justo como se estaba comportando - Pero es importante.

-          Ya sé que es importante. Mi culo es una parte muy importante de mí y estoy a punto de dejar que lo invadas… Pero tal y como estás es como si te hubiera pedido que me lo arrancaras.

Jensen le miró con incredulidad, hasta que las dudas sobre lo que le había pedido Jared volvieron a asaltarle.

-          Pero no quiero obligarte. Ya bastante es que hagamos otras cosas cuando tú nunca antes…

-          ¿Quién demonios ha hablado aquí de obligar? – rio ante la inseguridad de Jensen – Y en serio, ¿quieres parar? Da la sensación de que piensas que todas las veces que me acuesto contigo lo hago porque me lo pides tú y no porque realmente me apetezca – apretó un poco la mano que no había soltado desde que Jensen respondió con un “no” a su petición de cambiar papeles - Y te aseguro que me encanta tener sexo contigo…

-          Eso ya lo sé.

La seguridad con que respondió Jensen consiguió que esta vez fuera Jared quien le mirara con incredulidad.

-          Oh. Perdóneme señor Ackles – exageró los modales - Solo intentaba hacerle sentir más seguro.

-          Y te lo agradezco – sonrió de medio lado - Pero no necesitas convencerme de que te gusta cuando me follas… No eres tan buen actor.

El comentario hirió profundamente el orgullo de Jared, pero entonces se recordó lo verdaderamente importante de la situación.

-          Genial. Y ahora que ya hemos solucionado esa parte. ¿Podemos ir a lo importante? Ya sabes: ¿a que me folles de una santa vez?

-          No lo sé, Jay…

-          Oh, por Dios - miró al techo con gesto desesperado… Hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió otra estrategia – Déjame decírtelo de otro modo: Cuando soy yo el que te está follando…

-          No hace falta que uses esa palabra – le interrumpió Jensen con cierta vergüenza - Haces que suene sucio y…

-          ¿Ah sí? Nunca antes te había parecido sucia esa palabra…

-          Pero es distinto cuando puedes ser tú quien…

-          Está bien… Cuando eres tú quien está abierto de piernas y es mi pene el que está entrando y saliendo de tu ano repetidas veces…

-          A veces te odio…

-          Yo también te quiero – dijo Jared muy serio para a continuación soltar una carcajada y darle un casto beso en los labios – Como decía. Cuando ocurre eso, no tienes ni idea de lo que me pone verte así, en la cama o cualquier superficie que usamos, pidiéndome más y gimiendo de tal manera que… Digamos que la mayoría de las veces no necesito meter lo que tú ya sabes para correrme…

-          ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-          ¡Pues que yo también quiero sentir eso! – gritó un tanto desesperado por hacerse entender – Quiero ser yo el que de repente pierda la cordura por lo que le están haciendo, como te pasa a ti cada vez que te corres y jadeas mi nombre como si fuera una especie de ser superior y…

-          ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

La mirada de prepotencia de Jared fue suficientemente clara. Aun así, no tuvo problemas en demostrarle a Jensen lo equivocado que estaba.

-          Tú no te ves cuando estás así, cielo... – susurró como quien no quería la cosa, y le alegró ver que esa simple frase podía hacerle sonrojar. Y un Jensen sonrojado era lo último que le faltaba para terminar de animarse – Además… - se acercó más al rubio para susurrarle en el oído - Ya me gusta cuando te pones en plan mandón cuando en teoría soy yo el que te está sometiendo, con lo que no quiero ni imaginarme cómo debe ser cuando eres tú el que va a dominar toda la situación.

Jared pudo oír perfectamente el sonido de Jensen tragando con dificultad y se preguntó por qué demonios no había intentado convencerle así desde el principio. Si había una manera de ganarse a Jensen era abogando a su posición de mando.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jared al pensar que dentro de muy poco recibiría un buen ejemplo de Jensen mandando y sometiéndole… Pero para eso primero tenía que terminar de convencerle.

Sin separarse de él, sus cuerpos completamente pegados y los labios rozando el lóbulo de la oreja, Jared colocó una mano sobre el pecho del rubio y empezó a dibujar círculos en él.

-          ¿Te lo puedes imaginar, Jen? – preguntó sin parar los movimientos de la mano - ¿Cómo debe ser tenerme tumbado en la cama, con las piernas abiertas solo para ti y dejando que me llenes donde nadie ha entrado jamás?

Jared tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una risita de lo menos apropiada al ser consciente de que casi había citado la _intro_ de Star Trek. Pero afortunadamente Jensen estaba demasiado perdido en su propia excitación como para darse cuenta de ello, con lo que la sangre no llegó al río.

Y viendo que Jensen estaba casi listo: su respiración era más agitada e incluso había cerrado los ojos para sentir mejor las manos de Jared sobre su piel (y probablemente para imaginarse ese momento de entrar en él por primera vez), decidió darle el último empujón para convencerle de que esta vez le follaran a él:

-          Te lo suplico, Jensen – jadeó en su oído, acercándose más a él para que pudiera notar su erección contra el muslo – Necesito sentirte dentro de mí – lamió el lóbulo de su oreja – Notar cómo me posees y me haces tuyo – llevó una mano hasta el miembro más que hinchado de Jensen y lo agarró de un modo nada casual.

“Tuyo” debió ser la palabra secreta, porque apenas la dijo Jensen dejó atrás todos sus temores.

Se abalanzó sobre la boca de Jared con tanto ímpetu que sus dientes chocaron, pero nada de eso importó cuando metió la lengua hasta el fondo y le dio un primer ejemplo de lo que era Jensen estando al mando.

Así que Jared cumplió con su parte del trato y, simplemente, se dejó hacer… Aquello era lo mejor de todo, decidió el castaño cuando Jensen le empujó para dejarle tumbado en el centro de la cama: No tendría que preocuparse por nada más, pues Jensen se haría cargo de todo.

Como queriendo darle la razón, Jensen se esmeró a fondo a la hora de mostrarse en posición dominante. Y tan pronto le tuvo donde quería, sin dejar de besar sus labios de tal manera que parecía estar atacándolos en vez de besándolos, llevó una mano hasta el pene de Jared para terminar de ponerle a tono.

En ese momento Jared iba a decirle que el que se suponía que tenía que estar a tono esta vez era Jensen, pero las palabras murieron en su boca… O mejor dicho, en la boca de Jensen, cuando sintió los dedos del rubio rodeando su carne dura.

Así que Jared se obligó a seguir el plan autoimpuesto, que era dejarse hacer por Jensen.

Jensen gimió en su boca su aprobación (había captado el intento absurdo de Jared de hablar) y como compensación por estar portándose tan bien le masajeó con pericia los testículos.

Cuando Jared creía que iba a correrse solo con las manos de Jensen, de pronto estas desaparecieron. Oyó de fondo el ruido del cajón de la mesilla de noche y abrió los ojos (solo ahora se daba cuenta de que los había cerrado) para ver cómo dejaba todo lo necesario sobre la cama.

-          Olvídate del preservativo – comentó con calma.

Y Jensen paró en seco sus movimientos, hasta entonces de lo más seguros.

-          ¿No lo dirás en serio?

-          Totalmente – colocó ambas manos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, disfrutando del espectáculo – Si voy a dejar que me folles quiero la experiencia completa.

-          Pero…

Jared no le dejó terminar.

Usó una de sus largas piernas para atraerle hacia él, colocando el pie tras la espalda de Jensen y haciéndole caer. Y por mucho que Jensen no fuera alguien pequeño precisamente, con lo que el peso de su cuerpo sobre él le dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos, a cambio se encontró con el calor de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo y con las primeras gotas de sudor fruto de la excitación marcando su piel.

Se apresuró a lamer las gotas y a continuación la piel, sonriendo satisfecho cuando fue Jensen quien soltó el preservativo que todavía tenía en la mano, sin importarle dónde cayera.

Una vez tuvo las dos manos libres Jensen dio su segundo ejemplo de dominancia agarrando el pelo de Jared mientras le besaba con más ímpetu todavía, al tiempo que se restregaba sin vergüenza contra el cuerpo desnudo, caliente y duro que había bajo él.

Hasta que de pronto todo paró y Jensen se apartó de él, colocándose a un lado.

-          Me encantaría seguir así todo el día – comentó el rubio mientras recogía el lubricante de la mesilla de noche – Pero si queremos llegar a la otra parte más vale que empecemos de una vez.

Jared asintió, más que conforme, y se relamió los labios solo para disfrutar de un Jensen terriblemente excitado. Tanto, que el bote de lubricante estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos.

Ante la risita de Jared, que no le pasó desapercibida a Jensen, el rubio se recordó que era el jodido vicepresidente de una de las empresas más importantes del país, y que estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones de presión. Así que más le valía dejar los nervios para luego y hacer su trabajo en condiciones.

Y no es que Jensen necesitara muchos alicientes para ser un profesional… Pero si su trabajo iba a consistir en follarse a Jared Padalecki, por supuesto que se iba a esmerar todo lo posible en ese trabajo encomendado.

Tan pronto como se recordó que era un profesional los nervios desaparecieron: Abrió con calma el bote de lubricante y echó una buena cantidad directamente sobre el estómago de Jared.

El castaño, que había seguido con atención los movimientos de su pareja, se quedó extrañado.

-          Creo que no es ahí donde tienes que ponerlo, cielo.

El comentario de Jared, cuya única intención era la de aligerar la tensión del momento, pues le había quedado claro que Jensen estaba nervioso, no sirvió para nada… Porque Jensen no estaba nervioso. Ya no.

Así que, lejos de agradecerle el intento de Jared por relajarle, Jensen paró en su tarea y miró muy, MUY fijamente a Jared.

-          ¿Acaso te he dicho que puedes hablar?

Era una simple pregunta y, para más inri, una pregunta retórica. Pero para Jared fue como si le hubiera recitado con pelos y señales todas las posturas del Kamasutra en un segundo, porque jamás había oído ni visto algo tan sexy.

Porque no solo fue la orden que le dio (lo de hacerlo en forma de pregunta era solo para recalcar el imperativo) lo que puso a cien a Jared, sino sobre todo aquella voz tan increíblemente grave, dejando escapar un poco de ese acento texano que Jensen solo reservaba para las ocasiones especiales… Y no había duda que aquella lo era.

Y para rematarlo la orden había venido con un gesto serio y esa mirada de superioridad que en cualquier otra ocasión Jared habría odiado porque le recordaba demasiado a su padre, pero no cuando estaban los dos desnudos en la cama y él arrastraba la erección más increíble de su vida… Y eso que Jensen todavía no le había hecho nada.

Jared ni siquiera pudo responder o al menos asentir. Se quedó parado y, efectivamente, callado, y el único movimiento que indicó que seguía vivo fue el de su nuez subiendo y bajando cuando tragó con dificultad.

La sonrisa de prepotencia de Jensen no rebajó precisamente la excitación de Jared. Menos aún cuando Jensen, tras haber terminado de echar el lubricante sobre el estómago de Jared, se olvidó del mismo y procedió a lamer la cintura y abdominales de su compañero, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, que mordió con más fuerza de la esperada.

Jared se mordió el labio para acallar el gruñido de protesta y, lamiendo esta vez la zona atacada, Jensen le miró y asintió lentamente, indicándole que había hecho lo correcto: si no le había dado permiso para hablar, tampoco podía gemir a no ser que él se lo dijera.

Jared empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado aquella decisión. No porque de repente tuviera miedo de lo que le podía hacer Jensen, sino porque había serias posibilidades de que no sobreviviera a lo que fuera que le iba a hacer Jensen.

Pero en su defensa nunca había estado en esa situación. Cuando era él quien se dedicaba a follar de lo lindo el trasero de su compañero, él era quien marcaba el ritmo y el que sabía en todo momento lo que iba a pasar… Salvo cuando Jensen se ponía encima de él y las cosas no estaban tan claras.

Pero el caso era que él era quien decidía cuándo parar, aunque solo fuera para volver loco a Jensen si lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de correrse, con lo que encontrarse ahora en la situación contraria era de lo más desconcertante: Al principio había pensado que Jensen se limitaría a prepararle bien con los dedos para luego follarle con calma, y tal vez un poco más de agresividad al final. Pero no había duda de que Jensen iba a sacar todo el partido posible a la posición que le acababa de entregar tan fácilmente.

Aunque no había dudas de que Jared iba a disfrutar de lo lindo.

El castaño agarró las sábanas con ambas manos para estarse lo más quieto posible y dejó espacio a Jensen para que lamiera a placer todo su pecho, dejando algún que otro mordisco aquí y allí, consiguiendo que poco a poco su piel se fuera calentando hasta sentir que tenía todo el cuerpo al rojo vivo.

Estaba tan perdido en el placer que la lengua y manos de Jensen le estaban proporcionando, que no fue consciente de que de pronto una de esas manos desapareció y, tras embadurnarse bien el dedo con el lubricante que ya se había calentado sobre el estómago de Jared, lo acercó hasta su trasero.

Tan solo fue el roce de la yema del dedo sobre su ano, pero fue lo justo para que Jared aguantara la respiración.

-          Tranquilo – susurró Jensen, sin nada de autoridad esta vez – Solo quiero que sientas mi dedo – Jared tragó con dificultad y asintió, apretando un poco más la sábana bajo su cuerpo – Ahora puedes hablar… – sonrió.

Jared imitó la sonrisa de Jensen, si bien la suya era un poco más nerviosa.

-          Lo sé – se lamió los labios, la garganta completamente seca – Pero no tengo mucho que decir…

Jensen se inclinó un poco más sobre el cuerpo de Jared, buscando una posición más cómoda, y muy lentamente introdujo el dedo índice.

-          Joder…

-          ¿Todo bien? – quiso saber Jensen, parando el dedo.

-          Es raro… – consiguió decir Jared tras varios segundos de pausa.

-          ¿Raro? – rio Jensen pero sin sacar el dedo. Cuanto antes se acostumbrara a la sensación mejor que mejor – Si solo fuera algo “raro” lo que sentí la primera vez que me follaron, te aseguro que no habría querido repetir… - movió un poco el dedo dentro de Jared, logrando que el castaño cerrara los ojos con fuerza – No te preocupes, en seguida vendrá la mejor parte… Ahora solo tienes que relajarte y dejar que tu cuerpo se acostumbre.

-          ¿Y cuánto…? – tragó con dificultad - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a necesitar mi cuerpo para acostumbrarse?

-          Bueno… - murmuró Jensen muy concentrado en su tarea – Supongo que eso también depende de mí, así que trataré de esforzarme al máximo.

Antes de terminar de hablar Jensen ya se había inclinado del todo sobre Jared para lamer la parte de su cuerpo que más tenía a su alcance, y que casualmente era una de las partes favoritas del cuerpo de Jared.

Por su parte, Jared se olvidó por completo del dedo de Jensen dentro de su culo, para disfrutar de la boca de Jensen rodeando su pene erecto.

Las lamidas de su lengua no fueron para nada tímidas y en cuestión de segundos ya le estaba haciendo una mamada de campeonato de la que Jared estaba seguro que iba a salir con un par de neuronas menos.

-          Para, Jensen… - pidió en un momento de cordura - Si sigues así voy a correrme antes de que puedas hacerme nada.

-          No hay problema – aseguró Jensen para darle un par de lamidas a la cabeza del pene a cámara lente, y que no sentaron nada bien a la excitación de Jared – Si no recuerdo mal, tú eres el primero que parece disfrutar viéndome correrme antes de haber empezado a follarme.

Y para remarcar sus palabras, de pronto Jensen sacó el dedo para meter dos bien lubricados hasta el fondo y, como si estuviera siguiendo un camino marcado, golpeó la próstata de Jared.

El orgasmo de Jared llegó de golpe, con un Jared que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Un segundo estaba sintiendo la lengua de Jensen sobre su pene y ya se había terminado de acostumbrar a la presencia del dedo en su culo, y al siguiente de repente esa presencia desapareció dejándole un vacío de lo más extraño solo para volver y…

No tenía manera de explicar qué fue lo que sintió cuando de pronto Jensen tocó algo dentro de él. Solo que fue como si hubieran accionado una parte de él que hasta ahora creía inexistente, y el placer que sintió no se parecía en nada a lo que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Pero cuando aún no había terminado de intentar describir ese placer, que era como una oleada de fuego, de pronto llegó el orgasmo más potente que había sentido en toda su vida. Tan potente que ni siquiera fue consciente de haber gritado el nombre de Jensen, pues durante unos segundos se quedó con la mente en blanco.

Volvió al mundo de los vivos gracias a los labios de Jensen, que esta vez le besaron con un poco más de ternura.

-          Tierra llamando a Jared – dijo con una risita de lo más adorable que no era justo procediera de la misma persona que antes se había portado como el más duro de todos... Y no solo por cómo le había dejado.

-          Estoy vivo.

-          ¿Estás seguro? – rio de nuevo, dándole un beso un poco más largo.

Con calma, Jared respondió al beso y poco a poco fue consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Si bien no tenía muchas ganas de incorporarse o siquiera cerrar las piernas y limpiarse los restos del orgasmo que acababa de tener, dejando que Jensen hiciera todo el trabajo de la limpieza.

Después de todo él había sido el culpable.

-          ¿Eso ha sido lo que creo que ha sido? – preguntó Jared mientras Jensen tiraba el papel higiénico con el que le había limpiado a la papelera

-          ¿Te refieres al mejor orgasmo de tu vida? – sonrió con prepotencia – Sí, supongo que sí.

-          ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? Tan solo me has tocado… supongo que la próstata…

-          Supones bien.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó asombrado y escandalizado al mismo tiempo – Jamás pensé que fuera tan… - no sabía qué palabra usar – increíble.

-          Y ese es el motivo por el que muchos heteros se hacen gays – resolvió triunfal, dejándose caer en la cama para besar a Jared en condiciones – Ya era hora de que lo experimentaras tú…

-          Si hubiera sabido que sería tan… bueno, jamás habría tardado tanto en pedírtelo.

Jensen rio con ganas, dándole otro beso más intenso al tiempo que bajaba las manos hasta la cintura del castaño.

-          Y eso que aún no hemos llegado a la mejor parte.

Jared no podía estar más de acuerdo. Para demostrárselo fue él mismo quien abrió las piernas todo lo posible, dejando espacio más que suficiente para que Jensen se pusiera entre medias… Salvo que solo de verle así, Jensen estaba teniendo serias dificultadas para moverse. O incluso pensar.

-          ¿A qué esperas? – quiso saber Jared.

-          A que parte de mi sangre llegue a la cabeza de arriba.

El castaño negó, divertido, y se ofreció a ayudarle. Le agarró de un brazo y le atrajo hacia él, colocando una mano tras la espalda de Jensen para moverle a su antojo, como siempre había hecho.

-          Se supone que yo soy el que está al mando – recordó Jensen cuando ya estaba tumbado encima del otro.

-          Y lo estás, cielo – miró casualmente hacia abajo, donde sus entrepiernas estaban muy, muy juntas – Solo tienes que demostrarme lo que sabes hacer.

Jensen se relamió de gusto e incluso su miembro se movió ante la perspectiva de estar enterrado en aquel cuerpo tan increíble, pero se obligó a ser la persona responsable que también era.

-          ¿Estás listo? – esperó a que Jared asintiera – Si en un momento dado…

-          No te preocupes – le besó despacio – Dudo que haya un mísero segundo en el que te pida que pares.

Para dar más seguridad a sus palabras, Jared profundizó el beso, alargándolo más de lo que habían pensado en un principio hasta que Jensen no pudo esperar más.

Levantándose lo justo para poder maniobrar bien, colocó su miembro en la posición adecuada y, muy lentamente, entró en el cuerpo de Jared al tiempo que volvía a besarle con toda la calma del mundo.

Tan solo percibió un leve quejido por parte de Jared pero que en seguida se transformó en un gemido de placer cuando Jensen metió la lengua hasta el fondo y jugó con la lengua del castaño.

-          ¿Bien? – preguntó tras casi cinco minutos de besos, si bien solo le hizo falta ver la expresión de placer de Jared para constatar que sí: que Jared estaba muy bien.

-          Mejor que bien.

-          Estupendo – sonrió al tiempo que se movía un poco y, completamente tumbado sobre Jared, inició una nueva sesión de besos.

-          Ya puedes moverte – murmuró Jared en un momento en que Jensen tuvo que separarse de él para poder respirar – Ya no es incómodo o… me duele… - se sonrojó un poco, de pronto demasiado consciente del modo tan intenso en que le estaba mirando Jensen.

-          Está bien. Me gusta estar así. Simplemente dentro de ti y besándote – el decirlo en voz alta fue como si hiciera que la sensación se intensificara un poco más, y se le escapó un gemido de placer - ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevaba queriendo hacer esto? Estar dentro de ti… Sentir tu cuerpo…

-          ¿Y por qué no me lo pediste? – preguntó Jared con la voz ronca a causa del placer que su compañero le estaba proporcionando apenas sin esfuerzo. Tan solo enterrado en él y besándole como siempre había hecho: como si fuera lo más importante de su vida.

-          Porque no dependía de mí. Y porque lo que me estabas dando ya era mucho más de lo que jamás habría esperado – susurró Jensen con calma, para en seguida dar una embestida más fuerte que el resto y que consiguió que Jared jadeara.

Cuando recuperó el habla, Jared llevó ambas manos hasta los brazos de Jensen, agarrándolos con fuerza como hubiera hecho hasta ahora con las sábanas.

-          Haz eso otra vez… Por favor.

Jensen no pudo negarse a esa petición. Se incorporó un poco más en la cama y dio una nueva embestida, un poco más fuerte esta vez, ante la que Jared gimió… Si bien su boca entre abierta y sus pupilas dilatadas demostraban que también estaba un tanto desconcertado.

-          Es increíble… No sé ni qué decir, es…

-          No hace falta que digas nada – Jensen le mordió el labio cuando volvió a besarle, sin parar el ritmo de tus caderas – Me conformo con que jadees mi nombre cuando te corras otra vez.

Y de pronto, sin avisar, Jensen salió de Jared.

Pero antes de que Jared pudiera siquiera quejarse entró de nuevo en él, de una sola embestida y con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir.

La penetración dio de lleno en la próstata de Jared y el castaño soltó un grito que era más de dolor que de placer, si bien el hecho de que empezaran a escaparse gotas de semen le indicó que no había dolor por ningún lado.

Envalentonado por la reacción de su compañero, Jensen repitió la acción: dio un par de embestidas más y salió completamente de él, dejando incluso un par de segundos de pausa, solo para llenarle de nuevo con su miembro que estaba a punto de estallarle. Así una vez, y otra, y otra… Hasta que de la boca de Jared solo salían gemidos sin sentido y tenía la vista totalmente perdida a causa de la sobrecarga de placer.

-          Jensen – gimió de pronto Jared, con la voz rota e imposiblemente grave, y Jensen se apiadó de él.

Solo necesitó darle una sacudida a su pene hinchado y que podía sentir restregándose contra su estómago, y un chorro blanquecino salió a presión.

Por su parte, la presión del culo de Jared sobre su propio miembro hizo que Jensen estuviera a punto de correrse también, pero aguantó como pudo, incluso sin salir de él.

-          No te has corrido – murmuró Jared con voz pastosa casi cinco minutos después, al ser consciente de ese detalle.

-          Tranquilo – le apartó el pelo sudado de la frente - Estaba disfrutando de las vistas.

-          No será para tanto – se sonrojó el más joven de los dos.

-          Te equivocas. Tu cara mientras te corrías y manchabas ese cuerpo perfecto es la mejor vista del mundo – llevó un dedo al estómago y no tuvo reparos en llevárselo a la boca para saborearlo con calma – Y el sabor tampoco está nada mal.

-          Joder, Jensen. Si sigues así…

-          ¿Sí?

-          Vas a conseguir que me corra otra vez.

Jensen sonrió con mesura, incorporándose en la cama hasta acabar de rodillas frente a Jared, con las piernas abiertas pero completamente inservibles pues aún no había recuperado la movilidad de las mismas.

-          Esa es la idea… - susurró Jensen muy bajito.

De pronto, sin avisar, Jensen dio marcha atrás hasta casi salir del todo de él, para penetrar a Jared con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que el castaño se quedara sin respiración.

Pero lejos de apiadarse de él, esta vez no le concedió tregua para recuperarse de la impresión.

Esta vez le tocaba a él disfrutar.

El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Jared era asombroso, si bien los orgasmos previos habían conseguido dilatarlo mucho más que su preparación previa. Por eso no sintió remordimientos cuando, tras varias embestidas un poco más controladas, se dejó llevar por la pasión y folló su culo como había querido hacer desde el primer día. Una situación que jamás creyó que un día viviría, pero que había acabado siendo mejor de lo que habría esperado.

Porque bajo él, casi sin fuerzas pero los ojos bien abiertos, Jared se dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, soltando algún gemido ronco cada vez que rozaba su próstata, lo que intentaba hacer todas las veces posibles. El pene de Jared todavía no se había recuperado del último clímax y Jensen no creía que fuera a hacerlo después de los dos previos, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a darle todo el placer que se mereciera. Especialmente si con cada roce y embestida Jared jadeaba su nombre como si le estuviera matando y dando la vida al mismo tiempo.

Jensen hubiera deseado estar así toda la vida pero hubo un momento en que su propio cuerpo dijo basta. Justo en el momento en que Jared, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llevó una mano hasta la nuca de Jensen para acercarle a él y besarle con poca coordinación pero toda la pasión que pudo reunir.

-          Córrete, Jensen – gimió en su boca.

Las palabras de Jared hicieron que algo dentro de Jensen se rompiera y, cuando creía que no podía penetrarle con más fuerza, se encontró embistiéndole con tal velocidad y brutalidad que la cama tembló bajo el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Jensen se irguió en la cama y le separó un poco más las piernas, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas sin parar de penetrarle.

-          ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – Recuperó la voz grave, si bien no quedaba del todo claro si era para darle ese toque chulesco o por la excitación del momento - ¿Quieres que llene ese precioso culo tuyo? – dio de lleno en la próstata y ambos gimieron – Y que lo llene tanto que mi semen se escape de tu culo, incapaz de guardarlo todo.

-          Por Dios, Jensen – Jared cerró los ojos, sintiendo la llegada de un nuevo orgasmo solo a causa de las palabras de Jensen – Sí. Hazlo.

-          Suplícamelo.

La orden fue dada al mismo tiempo que Jensen llevó la mano hasta el miembro de Jared. Pero en vez de hacerlo para darle una última sacudida que les llevara a los dos al orgasmo, lo hizo precisamente para apretar su miembro a punto de estallar.

Porque no podía estallar hasta que no le hubiera obedecido.

Pero Jared no tuvo ningún problema en obedecer esa orden y que no dejaba de ser lo que él también ansiaba.

-          Te lo suplico, Jensen – jadeó apenas sin voz – Por favor, córrete dentro de mí.

Fue decir la última palabra y esta vez fue Jensen quien obedeció. Llenó con gusto el cuerpo de su compañero, al tiempo que esa cálida y perfecta presión del culo de Jared cuando él también alcanzó su clímax le impulsó a seguir eyaculando, hasta que se hubo vaciado del todo… Tanto, que incluso cabía la posibilidad que algo de su cerebro también hubiera salido.

Cuando Jensen despertó ya no estaba encima de Jared. Ni siquiera estaba dentro de él sino que estaba tumbado de lado, con un Jared frente a él que portaba la sonrisa más grande que había visto en toda su vida.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando consiguió recuperar las fuerzas para hablar. No tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero apostaba a que no había sido el suficiente.

-          Nada… Disfrutaba de las vistas.

Jensen se sonrojó por mucho que intentó evitarlo, y acarició el hombro del castaño.

-          ¿Ha estado bien?

-          Mejor que bien – su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

-          Me alegro – le besó en los labios casi sin apretar – Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

-          ¿Estás de coña? – se mostró ofendido y todo – Después de lo que acabas de hacer soy yo el que debe darte las gracias por haberme follado tan bien.

Y el sonrojo de Jensen se hizo aún más intenso.

-          Además…

-          ¿Además? – quiso saber el rubio cuando Jared se quedó parado, mordiéndose el labio inferior en gesto pícaro.

-          Te has quedado dormido – la sonrisa de Jared no podía ser más grande - Así ya estamos en paz.

 

                                                         FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que se me olvide, que ayer con las prisas no me di cuenta: el "Jensensexual" es un préstamo que he tomado de Tabora, a la que se le ocurrió (sorry por robarte la palabra, XD), y el capítulo extra de hoy... ¿Qué puedo decir?: que soy débil y si alguien, incluida mi querida Beta, me dice que podría haber un momento hot pero al revés, yo solo puedo obedecer.   
> Gracias a todos por leer mi primer J2, y en especial a mi Beta/Alpha Maca, que ha conseguido que después de tanto tiempo este fic se terminara en condiciones, además de estar bastante mejorado con respecto al principio.  
> Un beso a todos, y hasta la próxima <3

**Author's Note:**

> Por si es el primer fic mío que leéis, recuerdo que el fic está terminado y que subo capítulo nuevo cada día. Lamentablemente esta vez no podré hacerlo los fines de semana y habrá una pausa del 6 al 12 de julio porque me voy de vacaciones (no a París, XD) y no voy a tener internet a mano para poder actualizar. Pero a la vuelta, ya sí, será todo del tirón :)
> 
> Para estar al día de las actualizaciones podéis seguirme en @EricaEnfurecida  
> Y por si os quedáis con ganas de más, también podéis echarle un vistazo al libro que he publicado hace poco y que podréis encontrar en http://2deletras.es/catalogo/la-camarera-de-la-gran-via/
> 
> Besos y abrazos


End file.
